


Get crazy! Get wild! Let's party! Get loud!

by pledis_17



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Coming of Age, Crack, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Verbal Fights, its a jersey shore AU of course there will be fights!, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 131,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: 7 boys try to find their way at the Shore House.orthe 97 line jersey shore au nobody asked for





	1. A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> has anybody ever done a jersey shore AU for these boys? I used to be obsessed with jersey shore growing up so! Why not!

Minghao squints at the sunlight once he steps off of the plane. His limbs felt as if they melted off with the constant turbulence.

The 16 hour flight really kicked his ass but he couldn't stop smiling no matter how exhausted he was. People ran, and pushed past him even in the small aisle from the plane to the airport. He wondered why were americans in a damn rush. A old white woman thanked Minghao as he finally stepped in the airport. He was feeling a sudden wave of homesick but this was what he wanted.

Instead of wandering aimlessly around the airport, Minghao realized that this airport wasn't near his destination. He was stationed in Atlantic City rather than Seaside Heights. That meant, he had to spend another hour on a bus or train of sort.

He wasn't sure if he had to buy a ticket, or not but he was aware of how their bus systems worked. He researched public transportation for hours before leaving. While hauling his luggage, Minghao barely made it to the small blue bus parked outside.

"Where ya headed?" The bus driver grunts as he reopens the door for Minghao.

"A-ah, I-I-need to go to Seaside Heights." Minghao pants, "Can you take me there?"

"Yeah, kid just sit and don't pass out."

Minghao sits as the front of the bus near the window just so he can rest his head without any bumps. He hadn't slept the night before and had been on a plane all day. He was exhausted but the scenery was too beautiful to ignore.

"Where are you coming from? Your accent it's kinda cute." somebody says from behind Minghao causing him to almost hit the stranger.

"Ah, I'm from China." Minghao replies with a soft smile once looking at the stranger, "How'd you notice?"

"The way you said Atlantic it stood out, I'm Mingyu." Mingyu says with a extended hand.

"Minghao."

"Are you going to stay at this little house thing or whatever.. to work?" Mingyu asks curiously.

Minghao cocked his head because how did this well off, tan, and genuinely nice boy know about this job.

"Yeah, for the summer! Are you doing it?"

"Mhm, gonna be working my ass off all summer. The owner, I heard he's really old fashion Korean. My family is so ecstatic for my _heathen_ self to get back to _'the roots.'_ and culture myself." Mingyu smiles and Minghao hated how nice his smile was.

"Did you not speak Korean at your home?" Minghao questions because even though Minghao knew 3 languages. He always spoke Mandarin back home even if his friends knew other languages too.

"No, only when my older family comes around but it's not something I usually like to do. I do not like to run around calling people hyung. Sometimes, it depends on the person." Mingyu explains, "Korean is a weird language."

"Yes, I know.. I learned it in middle school. but I am Chinese it wasn't too hard." Minghao says as he turns to look at all of the attractions passing by.

"But, what I want to ask you something. Okay, so, how did you a guy hailing all the way from China. Hear about this little gig here in Jersey?" Mingyu asks curiously leaning against the bus seat.

"I took up learning English whenever I was younger and I have always been fascinated with the US. Especially with the music and dancing here." Minghao explains, "I am a dancer, so with working this summer I hope to go to a college or something here since I'll be here. I have a trust fund and everything, this was the start I needed"

"Oh! A dancer? That's so cool, what type of dancing do you like to do?" Mingyu asks, Minghao can feel his breath on his neck from how close he is.

"Breakdancing, Bboy type stuff." Minghao smiles proudly, "All my life."

"And how old are you?"

"Born in November 1997, so I am 19."

"Shit, I'm 20. I turned 20 in April, I wonder if any of us will be the youngest in the house. I really hope it's not either of us." Mingyu laughs, "Being the youngest isn't the best."

Minghao nods in agreement as the bus pulls towards the side of the road. It was the station and according to Mingyu it was now just a 15 taxi ride to their new home.

The two gather their belongings before quickly hauling a nearby cab. Minghao's jitters reappear as the street passes by quickly, into colorful blurbs and splotches.  
It was really happening, he was in the US and was a step closer to his dreams. It felt like he'd never be in this situation, but here he was.

The house was in Minghao's site and it wasn't too big or too small. It was the right size to fit the boys in for the 3 months they'll stay in. It had a large white garage with two rental cars in the driveway.

It had long, steep stairs leading up to the front door. Mingyu paid for the cab and thanked him for the ride. Minghao sighs heavily as he starts to wheel his belongings up the stairs.

"Don't hurt yourself," Mingyu calls to him from the bottom, "lift with the legs!"

Minghao nods as he continues to barely scoot his fully packed suitcase. He made the first mistake trying to carry his suitcases packed to the brim with clothes.

Mingyu and Minghao continue for the next fifteen minutes to lug all of their belongings inside before settling down. Minghao flops on the burgundy leather couch by the door with a loud sigh.

"Is it comfy?" Mingyu asks as he takes a seat in the black beanbag not too far from the couch.

Minghao nods in the cushion inhaling the lemon scent of the couch. His body was trembling from all of the moving and finding his basic needs like water and food.

"We should probably figure out a room to stay in? Unless you want to single yourself out?" Mingyu says with sincerity. Minghao could see himself becoming closer to Mingyu, he was nice and interesting.

"Yeah, we can share a room. Just give me a second to recollect my shaking limbs." Minghao mumbles as he pushes himself up slowly.

He follows Mingyu up the wooden stairs to the second floor. There was two bedrooms and a bathroom. One room had 3 beds, two against the wall and one on the other side of the room. The closet was massive and Minghao could see the shore from the balcony that was provided.

The second room on the floor was a large king size bed. Minghao flushes at the obvious setup that the room was for sex. Mingyu shakes his head and mumbles something about checking out downstairs.

Minghao follows the older down the lower level and there's about three rooms on this floor. There's two rooms on this floor with two beds in each room. The room on the left had a sectioned off part where it was a smaller room with a single bed.

"Do you want to take this room with me?"

Minghao nods as he goes to collect most of his and Mingyu's belongings. If Minghao was back home in China on trip like this. He'd probably say no to whoever tried and ask to be his roommate. But, something about Mingyu didn't make Minghao want to say no too. Maybe it was his huge brown eyes or good big smile.

"So, two people down. Five more to wait for, are you anxious like me to see who it'll be?" Mingyu asks as he flops onto his new bed for the next few months.

"Mhm, wonder if they'll be assholes or not." Minghao mummers, "Or if any girls will be in the house."

"I'm fine with boys, girls or even dogs. I just love the idea of being away from my family." Mingyu grins as he rolls onto his side to stare at Minghao.

"Is your family that _bad_?"

"You have no idea, _Hao_." Mingyu laughs as he suddenly sits up, "I _was_ and _still_ _am_ every parents wet dream. But to my parents, I am just the kid who goes out too much and doesn't focus on 'adult stuff'."

Minghao nods, "Every parents wet dream, huh? So what do you do that is so wet dream worthy?"

"I cook, clean, I have 4.0 GPA, and I am genuinely nice and caring. I can dance, sing and rap. I'm kind of handsome, I'm tall, and I'm _bilingual_."

"I'm amazed, truly a wet dream." Minghao scoffs, "Well done."

Mingyu grins widely now almost tauntingly at this point, "Thank you for the agreement."

Before, the two can keep getting to know each other more. They hear the soft chime of the bell above door. They perk up at the sound and both rise to their feet.

_"Hello?"_

"It's a guy?" Mingyu whispers as he hears the footsteps edge closer to him.

"I think so." Minghao whispers back.

The boy was now getting closer to their hallway, he had a lot of luggage from all the shuffling Minghao heard.

 _"Ah! Fuck!"_ The boy yells as he finally sees Minghao and Mingyu standing in the hall.

"You guys were here the whole time and just listened to me saying _hello_?" The boy groans, "Seriously?"

Minghao nods shyly, "Sorry, we weren't thinking. I'm Minghao."

"It's okay, I do that sometimes. I'm BamBam." The boy replies with a nice smile. Minghao was mesmerized by how white his teeth were. Did kids in the US all have nice teeth?

"BamBam?" Mingyu repeats, "Is that your legal name?"

"It's been my nickname since birth... I was born in Thailand and I'm Thai, so my name is really long." BamBam explains leaning against the doorway, "A lot of people, mostly white people, have trouble pronouncing it. So, it's common for us to have nicknames."

"Ah, I'm Mingyu by the way." Mingyu smiles as he shakes BamBam's hand.

"So, now you guys are done hiding out. Where should I stay?" BamBam asks looking across into the other room.

"There's another single room in this room with us.. there's two beds across from this room. Then, upstairs there's three beds in one room. Choose your enemy." Minghao says causing BamBam to laugh.

"Could you guys help me carry my bag upstairs? I'll take my best bet with the new guys upstairs. I can feel you guys have an _interesting_ bond." BamBam replies smugly as he pivots on his heels.

Minghao cocks his head cause what the hell did an _"interesting bond"_ mean? He's only know Mingyu for about two hours now and they were comfortable rooming together.

Minghao helps carry BamBam's many suitcases up the stairs. Minghao out that BamBam was a art student with no specific degree just that he is _"going places"_. BamBam took the bed closest to the balcony and the three went downstairs to the kitchen.

"This fridge is huge, I can just imagine all the ingredients and food I could keep here." Mingyu says in awe as he grips the stainless steel handles.

"You cook?" BamBam asks eagerly as he leans against the countertop.

"Mhm, I love it. I sometimes bake too but only cupcakes right now." Mingyu admits proudly, "This is a really great kitchen."

"Sweet! Now, I won't have to worry about starving to death." BamBam cheers with a wide smile.

Minghao can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He hasn't seen anybody so excited about food in awhile.

"So, where are you two from?" BamBam asks as he removes a beer can from his coat pocket.

"You kept warm beer in your coat?" Minghao asks as he cracks it open swiftly.

"Nope, this food truck was outside whenever I was arriving. The woman thought I was cute and gave me a free beer." BamBam chuckles as he wipes the condensation off the side.

Minghao notices a black smudge on the boy's hand. It was as if somebody had written on the can.

"I think she gave you... her number? But, I'm from New York." Mingyu says as he grabs BamBam's hand, "Yep, that's _definitely_ a smudged number."

"Fucking sweet, I've been here for barely 20 minutes and get a girls number. People in Texas never hit on me this fast!"

"And I'm from, China." Minghao blurts

" _China?_ What the fuck, you wanted to come here during Trump's presidency?"

"It was the only good time for me, I know it was kinda shit." Minghao laughs with a small smile, "Still happy to be here."

"Just surprised your ass was able to get in here. Well, minus Trump I really do hope you enjoy your time here. I practically got sent off up here by my dad." BamBam admits with a groan.

Minghao found out that BamBam was the son of a famous chain restaurant owner and a designer. He's always had a silver spoon in his mouth but he's actually practical. But, he's never worked at a job minus his mom's business due to school and his dream profession. So, his dad wanted BamBam to _"grow up a little"_ and experience "the life of an adult."

His mom and siblings were against sending him to the East Coast. But BamBam was most excited for the cute boys and girls he could see. He wanted to prove his family wrong.

"Are you mad that they sent you away this far?" Minghao asks with a frown. He wanted to go this far from home for his future. He can't even imagine how he'd feel if his family had sent hit away.

"I was sad a little whenever my dad told me I can be a brat and I enjoy too many materialistic things." BamBam scowls, "I didn't like hearing that because I really don't rely on them as much? I make my own clothes and I sell it online... like I make my own money. But it's my dad and he'll miss me soon enough."

Minghao can't help but laugh at BamBam's honesty. He'd get along with BamBam, and he was roommates with Mingyu already. There were only four more people left to show up and Minghao was growing anxious.

"I hear a car," Mingyu sings as he practically gallops to the front door.

The three boys knee onto the couch as the peek through the blinds. They see a taxi drop off a boy who looks twice Minghao's size and he's already tall enough.

He had a black bowl cut with incredibly shaggy bangs. The mystery boy was wearing a Thrasher shirt that was twice his size and too tight black skinny jeans.

"He looks like every boy in Texas that I can't stand. _Perfect_." BamBam mummers as he sulks away.

"He looks nice," Mingyu whispers to Minghao, "And extremely foreign."

"We're are all Asian, what do you mean extremely foreign? I'm extremely foreign to you." Minghao scoffs as he watches the boy struggle with his luggage.

"I know that, you asshole. It's just, you knew what you were doing. You knew how to get the bus and your English was honestly amazing." Mingyu says as he starts to unlatch the window.

"But, if you listen closely. He's stammering over his words which means he's definitely new to English." Mingyu explains with a kind smile, "He must be nervous. Let's go help him okay?"

Minghao nods as he follows Mingyu out the door to meet the new guy in the lawn. Mingyu hands a crumpled amount of bills to the taxi driver and waves goodbye.

"Hi, do you need help?" Minghao asks kindly as if he's talking to a baby looking for his mom in a mall.

The boy nods with a tiny smile, he had a nice structure of his face and even tiny little moles. He had a face that BamBam would probably love after his descriptive rant on the boys he wants to meet.

"A-ah, thanks." He replies shakily as he evens out the luggage between the three of them. It was a quick trip, faster than when Minghao and Mingyu arrived.

BamBam sits in the living room now peeking around the corner to see them arrive into the house. Minghao laughs quietly to himself as he sees BamBam's eyes widen.

"Ah, sorry I didn't get to help. I was upstairs, I'm BamBam." BamBam says loudly as he holds his hand out.

The boy smiles, "Yugyeom."

"Yugyeom? Where are you from?" Mingyu asks as he flops onto the couch.

"Namyangju, South K-Korea." Yugyeom stammers, "You guys?"

"China, New York, and Texas." Minghao says, "Do you know a lot of English, Yugyeom?"

"I know a lot, I studied it on my own for that past six years. But, a lot of people I know back home didn't like to practice with me. So, I kind of forgot a lot?" Yugyeom says, "Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah! It's more than okay! I just was going to say if you ever needed help, I speak Korean. I would be more than happy to help you if you ever need it." Minghao states with wide smile.

"I _too_ speak Korean!" Mingyu chirps, "I can _also_ help!"

"Don't mind Mingyu, he just likes to make everything about himself." Minghao scolds while he grabbing onto Yugyeom's luggage.

BamBam somehow coaxed Yugyeom into sharing the top room with him. Yugyeom happily obliged and it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Do you think they'll get along well? BamBam is a handful already and Yugyeom is kinda soft spoken." Mingyu asks with a concerned look.

"Yugyeom will probably break out of that shell soon. But hey, we should probably go to a grocery store?" Minghao says as he scans the practically empty home.

"Can you not dr-"

"Never mind, c'mon." Mingyu says with a frown before looking for the rental car keys. They assumed that the car was for them to get around. It was a large SUV so it had to be for them.

"Hey boys! Hao and I are going to go to a nearby grocery store. I'll pick up foods that I assume you'll like. Wait here till everybody arrives okay?" Mingyu yells loudly upstairs.

"Okay!" BamBam shouts back just as loud as Mingyu had, "Return safely!"

The two slid their shoes on before running down the stairs to the car. Minghao couldn't get over how beautiful the weather was. The sky was a pretty blue with lots of white fluffy clouds. The wind was crisp and not too overbearing.

"Are you going to just stare outside or get in the car, _sweetheart_?" Mingyu says teasingly, "Come on! I wanna see everybody we gotta go fast."

Minghao chuckles as he runs into the passenger seat. He makes sure to roll the window down so he can be cliche and hang his hands out the window.

"Not to be, a little bit overbearing. But, it's kind of endearing how you're so enthusiastic about nice weather." Mingyu laughs as he turns on the radio. Cake by The Ocean pours throughout the speakers just perfectly fitting the summer scene.

Minghao opens his fingers as the wind hits between them. The beach sped fast past them in splotches of blue and beige. It was just so breathtaking for Minghao. It looked how it looked in the movies. Every dream Minghao has had, was coming true.

The two arrive at the grocery store no less than 15 minutes. It was a average sized store with brick roof and a beige walling. It looks as if somebody changed a house into a grocery store.

"It's kinda cute, like a little house." Mingyu says as he removes the keys from ignition.

"I thought of that too oh my god." Minghao laughs while following him behind into the store.

The store was filled with elderly women and men. It was near 2pm and Minghao had to realize it was summer. Not many college aged students would be grocery shopping.

"So, what should we all get for the guys? We didn't really ask for allergies or foods they don't like." Minghao pouts, "I don't want to get anybody sick."

"I'd say we could text them but we didn't get their numbers. How about we get basic foods that people our age usually like." Mingyu states, "Then, we'll compile a list of stuff we do and don't like and we'll retry next time! Okay?"

Minghao nods as they grab a basket for the two. Mingyu grabs too many cans of pringles and Minghao throws a box of coke into the basket. It was already starting off a promising trip. Mingyu wants to have a welcoming dinner for everybody. Minghao had to talk Mingyu out of trying to make lobsters cause the whole process makes him want to cry hard. Mingyu settled on spicy noodles and chicken alfredo. Minghao felt his stomach growl in excitement from the planned menu.

"Have you always cooked this much?" Minghao asks curiously as he follows Mingyu aimlessly. The boy was lost in his own world as he whizzed around the store for ingredients and food.

"Yeah, I always enjoyed to cook and I taught myself how to cook. I usually cooked for my family and whenever I left I made leftovers for them." Mingyu laughs as he continues to throw more food into cart for the house.

The total comes up to $300 and Minghao feels guilty and curious to where Mingyu had so much money. What kind of person was Mingyu? Minghao wanted to find out and he seemingly wanted to explore Mingyu as a person. After paying and loading all the groceries. The two pile back into the SUV and hope to see new faces in the home.

"Go tell whoever is inside to come help us carry these." Mingyu orders as he swiftly parks into the driveway.

Minghao salutes before he runs up the stairs quickly to yell for the boys. He's met with a boy who's passed out on the couch.

"Don't mind him, he's kind of an idiot." Another stranger scoffs from the other side of the living room.

"You know him?"

"No, not personally. Like, we have seen each other at choir competitions. We're in the same vocal category and he's kind of ditzy. Nice, and cute but very ditzy." The stranger says with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Minghao by the way."

"Yoonoh, or Jaehyun or Jae according to everybody where I'm from. Sometimes Yugioh if you're really lazy and a old white guy." Yoonoh groans as he flops near the sleeping boy.

"Ugh, _**Yoonoh**_." The boy mumbles as he tries to scoot away from Yoonoh.

"Wake up, Seokmin." Yoonoh half sings with a smirk causing Seokmin to groan louder.

"After you guys figure out what to do.. I need you and everybody upstairs to help with groceries asap." Minghao says while he exits to return to Mingyu who was struggling up the stairs.

"I need t-them t-to hurry." Mingyu grunts as he lifts the bags up higher on his arms. Minghao can barely say a word as Mingyu sprints up the rest of the stairs.

Minghao hears numerous footsteps follow behind him. He saw Yoonoh, Seokmin, Yugyeom, and BamBam behind him. Which meant that only one more person needed to show up for a full house.

They slowly formed a assembly line of groceries. Minghao was at the front of the line with the groceries, BamBam was next to pass it onto Yugyeom. Yugyeom handed it to Yoonoh, then Seokmin and Mingyu ended at the top organizing the way he wanted it.

When, Minghao closes the trunk the familiar sound of a taxi comes in the distance. Minghao's wish of the full house will be coming soon and he was giddy.

The last boy, the boy who he assumed everybody was eager to see. He was tall, and bulky. He was almost twice the size of Minghao and his thighs could crush him. His eyes were big and deer like even though he had big bunny teeth.

"Yo, can I have some help with these things?" The boy asks as he takes out of his earbud.

"Oh yeah," Minghao mumbles as he helps the boy pull out suitcases. They all slowly pile into the home and settle the boy's stuff down.

"Name?" BamBam asks confidently as him and Yugyeom sit side by side on the couch.

"Jeongguk Jeon." Jeongguk says with a timid smile, "And you guys?"

"BamBam!"

"Yugyeom."

"Yoonoh."

"Minghao."

"Mingyu!"

"Seokmin!"

Jeongguk nods as he removed his earbuds and unwraps them around his phone. Mingyu excuses himself to the kitchen and claims it off limits for everybody but him. Minghao could tell that Mingyu would be their chef and caretaker this summer.

"Where will I be staying?" Jeongguk asks as he looks around the lower level.

"Mingyu and I are in the room down here, and I think BamBam and Yugyeom are upstairs." Minghao says.

"Seokmin and Yoonoh are down here as well." Yugyeom says with a barely audible voice, "You can stay with us? If you want?"

"I'd like that. Can you guys help me take my stuff to your room?" Jeongguk questions with a shy smile, "I brought a lot."

Yugyeom and BamBam nod as they take some of Jeongguk's luggage. They all mumble quietly and Minghao could already feel a bond upon the three. It was nice to see everybody getting along so quickly.

Yoonoh and Seokmin are into some type of high note battle. And somehow, Minghao became the referee for the battle that went on for thirty minutes. Jeongguk was teaching Yugyeom how to shotgun a beer without spilling it. While, BamBam stood on the couch for the perfect Snapchat angle for when someone messed up.

The sizzling and popping from the kitchen soon started to fade out. The scent of gochujang was heavy but it smelled heavingly against the chicken aroma. Minghao could feel his stomach do flips and his mouth water at the same time.

"Food is ready!" Mingyu announces loudly over sound of the wine popping open.

The six boys practically run to the table that was prettily setup. The spicy noodles, chicken alfredo and even side dishes were spread out evenly among the large table.

"This kind of looks like Samyang Noodles from the packages.." Yugyeom mummers in awe as he grabs his chopsticks.

"I didn't know if we all used chopsticks or some use forks. So, I bought both and since we're _all_ Asian." Mingyu grins as he takes a seat, "It's perfect and we can use both without a problem!"

Minghao scoffs as he stuffs a handful of bean sprouts into his mouth. Minghao assumed Mingyu had made a Western and Korean dinner to make Yugyeom more comfortable. The way Yugyeom started explaining what some of the meals were to BamBam was precious. It was an admirable thing to do and Minghao hated how perfect Mimgyu is.

The seven boys ate way too fast as if they hadn't had a meal. They kept going from wine to beer. Minghao assumed it'd be a long night when Yoonoh downed the last of the Barefoot wine.

But, Minghao was ready for whatever this summer had in store for the seven of them.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has an American dream and is ready to make it reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a long chapter, I didn't mean it to be this long but hey there's no harm with a good long chapter? ya feel!

The first night in the house was not what Minghao had expected. After the dinner, Minghao a sudden wave of jet lag and was asleep by 6pm. But, with a sudden smashing of glass Minghao was awake by 3am. He rubs his eyes hard to get adjusted to his still brightly lit room.

" _Yugioh!_ I-I will take your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

And, Minghao knew that this wasn't any type of sober conversation. He had no idea how much alcohol they had but Minghao was kinda sad he missed the first drunk evening.

He peeks around the corner to see Mingyu in the bathroom with Jeongguk. He hears Mingyu mumbling, "Get it out, buddy."

"Is he okay?" Minghao mumbles from the doorway, "What happened?"

"He thought it'd be good to take a shot of Jack Daniels and Vodka. He'll be fine, he has a high tolerance to be honest." Mingyu laughs, "Are you okay? You've been asleep for hours."

"Yeah, just jetlag... it's like the afternoon in China." Minghao says with a yawn, "Is everybody drunk?"

"It's only Jeongguk and Seokmin. They strangely got along well and Yoonoh drank as much as them but his tolerance is insane." Mingyu states while patting Jeongguk's back.

"When you've lived in Missouri, your whole life and started drinking at 14. You build up an high tolerance and sober up quickly." Yoonoh says quietly behind Minghao causing Minghao to jerk in surprise.

"Where are BamBam and Yugyeom?"

"They went to research the 'club scene' for us. But, hey I know you just woke up but will you find out where Seokmin is?" Mingyu says as he links his arms around Jeongguk's waist hiking him off the ground.

Minghao nods and rubs his eyes going into the living room. He saw the numerous beer cans crushed onto the island. Three wine bottles were empty stacked into the sink by the window. Minus, the beverages scattered around their home. Mingyu had kept the house in tact and clean.

"Seokmin," Minghao calls out quietly as if he's trying to leer a dog out of hiding, "Seokmin!"

"Polo!"

Minghao cocks his head as he hears the faint shout of "Polo!" again and realizes that he's trying to play a game.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Minghao continues yelling till he finds Seokmin on the roof top. Minghao wasn't aware this roof top existed till now. It had fake grass as the flooring instead of wood floors. There was a hot tub in the far right corner with steam filling the air quickly.

A small makeshift bar was in the center with red cups and name brand liquor. Minghao saw a outdoor patio set with chairs, couches and even a table. And, last but not least, a hammock and bed were near each other. It was a nice setup for a rooftop and Minghao could see the seven of them up here a lot.

Seokmin was lounging in the hammock with only a too large white shirt. His collarbones were peeking out from the top of his shirt and he looked flushed.

"Where are your pants, buddy?"

"I don't... I don't know." Seokmin pouts as he cuddles deeper into the hammock.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where'd you take your pants off, Seokmin?" Minghao repeats as he cards his hands through Seokmin's dark locks.

Seokmin leans into his touch as if he was a cat wanting to be petted. Minghao can't help but smile as he keeps carding his hair.

"Why don't we head back inside? I can get you a nice cup of wa-"

"I don't want water. I want _vodka._ "

"Well, Seokmin. You're extremely drunk and I honestly am not the caregiver whenever people are drunk." Minghao argues, "So, how about you work with me?"

"Nope, not at all." Seokmin giggles as he reaches out to grab Minghao's hand. Minghao was able to connect that Seokmin was the clingy, cuddly drunk.

He had a friend like that back home in China. His name was Jun and he always wanted to kiss anybody when he is drunk.

" _Hao,_ " Seokmin whines loudly almost resembling a hurt animal, "Help me up. I wanna get out but I can't."

"Okay, let's go get some more vodka? I think Jeongguk will be downstairs too okay?" Minghao says quietly as he helps Seokmin up.

Seokmin sticks his arms out grabs for Minghao's shoulders. Minghao groans before he crouches down for Seokmin to cling himself onto Minghao's back.

"Comfy?" Minghao asks as he hoists Seokmin up a little bit more.

"Mhm," Seokmin mummers while pushing his cheek into the nook of Minghao's shoulder. He was extremely flush and warm against Minghao's back.

Minghao carefully carried Seokmin down the wooden stairs leading to the deck area. Opening the screen door was a bit of a struggle with the weight of Seokmin on his back.

But, thankfully Mingyu was in the kitchen washing dishes and let him in. Minghao sets Seokmin down in a chair leaning him up enough to stay awake.

"Where was he?" Mingyu asks while setting the plates in the dish wrack.

"Up on the rooftop, there's like a whole lounging area. You should check it out later tomorrow."

"I want **_V-VODKA!_** " Seokmin blurts loudly almost ripping Minghao's eardrum apart.

"Buddy, shush. I'll get you some vodka okay?" Mingyu coos as he pats Seokmin's head.

Minghao watches Mingyu open a nearby cabinet and grab seven shot glasses. Was he really going to give Seokmin more alcohol? But, Minghao was surprised when Mingyu took out a pitcher of water.

Mingyu pours the pitcher of water into the shot glasses and shoves them into Seokmin's direction. Seokmin's grin is wide and boxy as he downs the first shot glass.

"Where is Kook?" Seokmin pouts as he downs another shot, "He's suppose to be here with me. We take shots together!"

"He's asleep, Seokmin. And, you should be going to be soon. I told you that we'd be meeting the boss tomorrow at his restaurant." Mingyu scolds, "And you guys  
_still_ got drunk."

Minghao cocks his head, "We are? Was I awake when you discussed this?"

Mingyu laughs as he dries his hands off on a towel. He pours more shot glasses of water for Seokmin before moving towards the table.

"You fell asleep at the table after you ate with us. Poor Yugyeom thought you were dead when your head dropped. He almost started _crying_." Mingyu chuckles as he wipes the table off.

"I fell asleep at the table?" Minghao repeats, he was embarrassed that he fell asleep so quickly.

"Mhm, Jeongguk carried you to your bed but his dumbass didn't turn the light off so sorry about that." Mingyu apologizes with a sincere smile, "He was more excited to hear Seokmin found alcohol."

"Oh, that's embarrassing that I fell asleep and didn't get to help clean up." Minghao mummers as he helps Seokmin lean up into the seat.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. BamBam and Yugyeom helped a lot while Yoonoh, Jeongguk and Seokmin drank. We just wanted you to rest." Mingyu explains while he pours another shot for Seokmin.

"Thanks Gyu!" Seokmin giggles loudly as he tries to hold the shot in the air. Minghao couldn't help but laugh along with the guy.

"But, we should probably get him into his bed just cause we do have to meet the boss tomorrow. I'm used to running on no sleep so I can do it." Mingyu states.

"No, No, I slept for more than enough. Let me do it." Minghao argues, "Seriously, you look awful."

"Awful? How dare you." Mingyu scoffs as he cards his fingers through his hair.

"The whole barely alive look doesn't suit you, Gyu. Please go to bed and I'll get Seokmin upstairs. He's drank about like 12 water shots, he'll be fine." Minghao says while putting his hands on Mingyu's broad shoulders.

The younger leads Mingyu to their shared room and sets him on his bed. Minghao pulls the covers out from underneath him and tucks Mingyu in quickly. Mingyu flips Minghao off before he shuts the lights off for him to sleep.

Seokmin, on the other hand was not where he was orignally seated. Minghao couldn't risk losing a person tonight right before the first day. Minghao checks the living room, the roof, the kitchen and his bedroom.

But, Seokmin was sat in the tub with his cheeks burning red. His eyes were hooded as he had his cheek pressed against the porcelain tub.

"Ah, Seokmin." Minghao laughs softly as he taps the boy's cheek.

" _Hao,_ " Seokmin groans, "I feel _so_ sick."

"I know, let's get you to bed though okay? You've puked right?" Minghao asks quietly.

Seokmin shakes his head, "I-I've been trying to though."

"Let's wait till you puke before I take you back to your room. I don't think Yoonoh would appreciate a puke filled room." Minghao says as he slowly helps Seokmin out the tub.

"M'okay." Seokmin grumbles as he rests his head alongside the closed toilet.

Minghao wasn't the caregiving type when his friends got drunk. The attention was usually on him, and he just met this dude and all he wants to do is make sure he's okay.

"Do you miss home, Hao?" Seokmin asks quietly, "Do you regret coming here?"

Minghao cocks his head, "No? Why would you ask if I regret it?"

Seokmin looks up now with his eyes watering, "It's just, y-your first night is taking care of me! You should be asleep or something!"

"Seokmin.." Minghao laughs, "It's okay! I _want_ to take care of you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Seokmin asks, full on crying now.

"Because you're nice and you're funny!" Minghao says while wiping Seokmin's tears, "You have a very kind heart and I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you alone like this."

" _Oh god!_ You're _so_ nice! And this is my first impression on you! God! I'm _so_ sad! This is _so_ embarr-"

Seokmin couldn't even finish his sentence, he clamped his hand over his mouth. His fingers scrambled to try and open the toilet seat as heaved his alcohol in the toilet.

Minghao patted and rubbed Seokmin's back in a soothing motion. He somehow was managing to still cry and vomit which was kind of amazing to Minghao.

"C-can you get my toothbrush?" Seokmin sniffles, "It's in the cabinet. It has the duck on the bottom."

Minghao nods as he reaches for the duck toothbrush. He tells Seokmin to wait till he returns with water before he stands up. Minghao gets Seokmin a cup of water and returns to help him clean up.

Spraying air freshener and practically holding Seokmin's head up to brush his teeth. The boy was ready to be tucked in and Minghao was ready for a few more hours of sleep.

Yoonoh was waiting in the bed with a frown as he took Seokmin from Minghao's arms.

"I woke up to him crying but thanks Minghao for helping him." Yoonoh says with a smile. Seokmin curls his entire body around Yoonoh before he closes the door.

Minghao decides not to ask questions and returns to his bed for a few hours of sleep. Mingyu didn't say specifically when they needed to meet their boss but Minghao hoped it'd be after 10am.

Sadly, it wasn't _after_ 10am when he heard BamBam cussing out Jeongguk at _7am_. Only 3 hours after he had fallen asleep.

"GUYS."

"HE _FUCKING_ _PUKED_ AND DIDNT CLEAN IT UP."

"IM GOING TO CLEAN IT UP NOW JESUS CHRIST."

"WHY DIDNT YOU CLEAN IT UP IN THE FIRS-"

"Good morning, Minghao!" Yugyeom says loudly over the two.

Minghao rubs his eyes with his fists to get adjusted to the sunlight. BamBam had his hands on Jeongguk's shirt bawled up tightly. Jeongguk was just accepting it and Yugyeom was standing on the sides.

"Why, are we yelling? It's 7am." Minghao yawns maintaining his anger.

"We're meeting the boss at the restaurant at 9am. And, I was planning to take a shower before everybody else." BamBam says as he drops his hands from Jeongguk's shirt.

"And this dickhead, puked around 5am and left it. I am so lucky I turned on the lights or he'd really be dead." BamBam says with a frown.

"Okay, Jeongguk will you please go clean up the puke?" Minghao pleads, "So we can all start to get ready?"

Jeongguk nods, "I really am sorry, Bam. I wasn't in my right mind and I really do feel like shit."

"It's okay," BamBam mumbles, "I just am on edge it's okay."

The two give a friendly hug before Jeongguk runs upstairs to go clean up the vomit. BamBam and Yugyeom examine the kitchen for any snacks while Minghao sits on the couch.

"Have Yoonoh, Seokmin or Mingyu moved at all?" Minghao asks, "Or is it just us up?"

"Mingyu is knocked the fuck out. I think Seokmin might be dead and Yoonoh is currently crushed between Seokmin and the wall." BamBam says between bites of a cookie.

"Yeah, Seokmin clung onto Yoonoh whenever I walked him back to his room last night." Minghao says, "It makes sense."

"I need Mingyu to wake up so I can stop eating Oreos. I want his quality food not this at all." BamBam sighs as he hands over the Oreos to Yugyeom.

"I am here, your savior!" Mingyu sing songs as he joins Minghao on the couch. Mingyu added an extra warmth near Minghao and he enjoyed it since the living room was freezing.

"Good morning." Minghao says mid yawn as he turns to Mingyu. His raven colored hair was the epitome of messy bedhead. Chucks of hair was going into different directions and Minghao hated how this look fit him.

He must have changed in the middle of the night cause he wasn't wearing what Minghao had put him to bed in. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some basketball shorts and he looked content going on 4 hours of sleep.

"How did you sleep? Jetlag all under control?" Mingyu asks quietly.

"Good, I slept all night dude. How did _you_ sleep?" Minghao retorts, "You did a lot last night."

"I did thank you for acknowledging my patriotism." Mingyu says dramatically as he holds his hands to his chest.

Minghao doesn't hesitate to flick his forehead before joining Yugyeom and BamBam into the kitchen. They had to wait till Yoonoh and Seokmin joined them to plan for breakfast and shower times.

"How will we be deciding showers? Jeongguk is bleaching ours so we might have to wait." BamBam says, "He like puked everywhere."

"I can shower with somebody, there isn't anything I want or need to hide." Mingyu states.

"I don't care either. I just really need to wash my hair." Seokmin says coming out from his room, "That's it."

"Okay.. do you two wanna shower together? I can shower upstairs and then Yugyeom already said he'd shower after me." BamBam says biting into a nearby apple.

"I wanna shower by myself." Yoonoh says quietly behind Seokmin.

"Me too, so then what about Jeongguk?" Minghao asks, "Will he shower last?"

"He can shower with us if he wants? We're all guys it doesn't matter." Mingyu states with a smile, "But the most important is-"

"BREAKFAST!" BamBam yells, "I'm glad that you can agree!"

"He's been waiting for you to wake up so he could eat." Yugyeom says as Jeongguk comes to join them downstairs.

The seven boys plan for their breakfast and shower quickly with their plans. Minghao was happy he didn't have to share the shower with anybody because they weren't as big as most thought.

Minghao was more nervous on meeting their boss for the next three months. Minghao has had a few jobs back in China, he has been saving to be in the US since he was 13.

But, it was his first out of the country job with new people. The people wouldn't act like how they would in China. The mannerisms and traditions are different. Minghao didn't have to use specific honorifics and it was all going to be new.

The only person he assumed who could relate was Yugyeom. He knows English but sometimes forgets common words. He called Mingyu "hyung" a few times yesterday. He does usual things that are common back home but not common in the US.

Minghao fumbles anxiously with his earrings as he switches out his dangly piercings for his hoops. He attaches a small chained necklaces quickly letting it on his shirt.

Minghao didn't know if he should be dressed properly or causal. He settled on a black shirt with orange bold lettering with a pair of his oval glasses from home. His dark brown hair fell flat against his forehead cause he didn't want to go too far.

He meets the rest of his roommates outside in the kitchen. Mingyu had finished up making their breakfast and set the table. They had about 20 minutes to eat it all before they left.

"Thank god for our lord and savior, Mingyusus." Yoonoh says as he clasps his hands together to pray.

"Don't mind him, he's always this dramatic." Seokmin mummers quietly as he slides a pair of raybands on his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's hungover and grouchy!" Yoonoh yells as he flicks Seokmin's ear causing him to yelp.

Minghao wondered exactly what their backstory was. Yoonoh had mentioned on their first day that they went to choir events together. But, they didn't know each other personally.

But, the way Seokmin clung onto Yoonoh whenever he tried to put him back into bed stuck with him. The boys even had said that Seokmin was asleep in Yoonoh's bed. What exactly were they?

"Hao,"

"Mhm?" Minghao asks as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"Stop blanking out, come on we gotta head out. I want to make sure we will be at the right place." Mingyu says as he stacks the last plate onto the counter.

"Oh yeah, sorry my dude." Minghao mummers standing up to follow Mingyu outside.

"Don't apologize it's okay! Don't be so nervous." Mingyu says with a smile.

Minghao nods as he's greeted with the extreme heat of the New Jersey sun. The heat was never this bad in China and Minghao kind of loved it.

The boys were piled contently in the SUV leaving the front seat open for Minghao. Minghao slides in and closes the door as Mingyu starts the car.

"He has had us sweating in here till you got here." Jeongguk whines, "He refused to turn the AC on."

"Because, I don't want to pay for the gas Kook. Also, Minghao too works with us and you're just hungover and grumpy." Mingyu groans while pulling out the driveway swiftly.

The seven of them sang along to the radio loudly and obnoxiously. Which caused both Seokmin and Jeongguk to cuss them out. Seokmin even cried from how bad his head hurt which made Yugyeom hold him till they arrived.

The restaurant was apart of a small strip mall area. It was surrounded by Buffalo Wild Wings, some thrift stores and bakeries. The building was bland with mosaic glass windows and beige rooftop.

The white sign read _"Choga Korean Restaurant"_ in blue blocky letters. A red and blue "Open" sign was in the windows flashing softly.

"This is _interesting_." BamBam mumbles, "It is very hidden?"

"Now I'm more nervous." Yugyeom mutters as he lets go of Seokmin.

"C'mon guys, we gotta be positive this is going to be our income for the next few months." Seokmin says groggily.

Minghao nods in agreement as Mingyu parks in front of the door. The seven of them pile out slowly as they get ready to enter their new job.

A small ding from the doorbell filled the restaurant as they stood shoulder to shoulder in the entry. There were eight wooden tables in rows of four in the front. They had either chairs of four or six at each.

A TV was hung on the olive green wall playing the Food Channel. Minghao saw a sectioned off area with two barbecue tables probably for parties. They had four booths with barbecue tops for grilling meat.

Minghao watched as a woman came from their right side which had doors open to some sort of party room. A long white table was seen with numerous chairs and it looked very well cleaned.

"Ah! Honey, they're here!" The woman chirped as she scurried to the back of the kitchen. Minghao cringes at the sound of her heels clacking against the wood flooring.

" _God_ , it smells like home in here." Yugyeom says with a wide smile.

"I almost said the same thing." Yoonoh laughs and Minghao couldn't help but smile along.

The woman returned shortly with a man who was a little shorter than Mingyu. He had black choppy hair and square framed glasses. He was wearing a shirt covered in sauce that resembled gochujang.

He was broad and lean at the same time and Minghao wondered how he got his body liked that.

Yugyeom bowed quickly to the two with a soft smile. The six of them followed Yugyeom's gesture and bowed to the two as well. Minghao smiled once he saw their expression light up.

"So polite _and_ handsome." The woman giggles as she holds her husband's arm.

"Jihee, they're our workers for the summer you can't fawn over them." The husband teases as he kisses her head endearingly.

"But, Sungmin." Jihee whines, "They're so cute and polite! I can't help myself."

"Don't mind, Jihee. Hello, I'm Sungmin Lee and this is my restaurant." Sungmin says proudly, "And this is my wife, Jihee."

"Hello, this is my husband and please do mind me. I don't bite! I'm great." Jihee giggles, "I am amazing."

"Anyway, how about you guys introduce yourselves for us? One by one." Sungmin says as the two take a seat at a nearby table.

The boys decide with Rock Paper Scissors and Minghao sadly gets last. He wanted to be the first or even the third one. Minghao sat between Jeongguk and BamBam as Yugyeom took the first step in the front.

"Hello, I'm Yugyeom. I'm from Namyangju, South Korea and this is my first time in the US." Yugyeom says with another bow.

"Really? What made you want to come to the US, Yugyeom-ssi?" Sungmin asks.

"I've always been fascinated with the US. I've grown up watching movies and shows and listening to American music." Yugyeom explains, "I always tried the hardest in English class because I wanted to come here."

"How'd you stumble upon this job? I wasn't sure that even reached that far." Jihee mumbled, "But Google is unpredictable."

"I was on YouTube looking at dance practice videos. I am a dancer and it was an ad on a video from studio here in New Jersey. I was like oh my god? Maybe this is my shot and I tried and here I am." Yugyeom says happily, "I am very happy to be here."

Minghao claps for Yugyeom as he goes to sit down. Each boy did a swift and quick introduction and it was almost his turn when Seokmin went to sit down.

"Minghao? Minghao Xu?" Sungmin calls out, "Come on up!"

"Go Hao!" Mingyu claps enthusiastically as Minghao takes his spot up front.

"Hello, uh, I'm Minghao Xu. I'm nineteen and I'm from China."

"WHAT THE... KOREA _AND_ CHINA?" Jihee yells, "WOW."

"Jihee, let the boy speak." Sungmin laughs as he pets his wife's head.

"I heard about your opening whenever I was on Google looking for study abroad programs." Minghao explains while rocking on the heels of his feel, "Kind of like Yugyeom, I'm a dancer and have always wanted to be here."

"Are you going to study here like him afterwards?" Jihee questions as she balances her head into her hands.

"I am planning to do so! I'd really love to study somewhere here." Minghao says, "It's the dream."

"I'm glad you boys are all here for a dream and a goal." Sungmin says, "You're all so young but so mature? It's really refreshing to see."

"Thank you, hyungnim!" Yugyeom boasts loudly, "We'll work hard!"

"I like him, he reminds me of Jinsoo when he was a baby." Jihee coos as he reaches to pinch Yugyeom's cheek, "So cute."

"Thank you _noona_." Yugyeom says cutely getting Jihee's cheeks to blush a deep red.

Minghao could already tell they'd like Yugyeom the most. He was tall, handsome and sweet. His bosses were nice and Minghao was glad they weren't assholes.

Sungmin and Jihee take the boys to the kitchen area explaining the stations and dish areas. Minghao follows as best as he could but Jihee talked so fast that it was hard to follow.

"Any questions?" Sungmin asks as the group meets back in the dining area.

"When do we start?" Mingyu questions, "Like now or like in a weeks notice?"

"We'll have training on Sunday next week and you guys will work the next following week. I'll have to give you guys paperwork and all that." Sungmin says, "It'll be a short but difficult process."

"So we have two weeks till we officially start?" BamBam questions, "Correct?"

"Yes, two weeks."

Minghao nods biting back a smile because there was still stuff to see before he dedicated his summer. He wanted to see as much of New Jersey before he had to work.

"Thank you guys for coming to our restaurant today. I am very excited to work with you for the summer." Sungmin says at the doorway.

They all wave goodbye as they pile into the SUV. Minghao felt good about the job and he was excited to see how he'd work alongside their employees.

"Not to be basic or anything, but who agrees that Jihee is _bad_ as _fuck_." Jeongguk says, "Like oh my god."

"You're such a guy." BamBam groans as he rests his head against Minghao's seat.

"You're bi aren't you? You can't not tell me that for an older woman, she's fine." Jeongguk argues, "Did you see her boobs?"

"And you're pansexual? Kudos to you for knowing sexuality." BamBam says sarcastically, "I just don't wanna talk about our boss like that."

"Her boobs were nice, she was hot Bam. You can't deny that she was hot." Yoonoh snickers, "Like _hello!_ She looked like Yoona from Girls Generation."

"Shit you were right! She had the same pretty eyes and bone structure." Mingyu says, "And her boobs were banging."

"Are you extremely heterosexual today or something good god." BamBam groans loudly, "Can we stop!"

"You're bi," Seokmin laughs, "Seriously you're into girls and guys."

" _And?_ "

"You can't be mad that some guys who might be into guys and girls wanna talk about them. We're all guys and adults here, Bam." Jeongguk chuckles as he pinches BamBam's cheeks.

"Just for my own wonderment, are any of you here actually straight?" Yoonoh asks curiously, "Anybody?"

Minghao raises his hand up and so does Yugyeom. The only two of the seven who were straight.

"Of course it's the guys from different countries." Seokmin says, "Figures."

"What are all you guys? Like, Sexuality wise?" Minghao asks turning to the guys in the back.

"Pansexual," Jeongguk and Yoonoh say in unison.

"Bisexual," Seokmin and BamBam say together and high five.

"Mingyu?" Minghao asks turning his attention to him. His face expression was soft but he looked almost embarrassed.

"Bisexual," Mingyu says quietly, "Definitely bi."

Minghao nods as they pull up to their home. Mingyu was the last person he ever expected to bi out of the group. But, it's 2017 and predicting sexuality was old and tacky.

"Wow, I can already feel how we've gotten closer." Seokmin boasts proudly as he runs after Jeongguk up the stairs.

"Me too!" Yugyeom cheers as him and BamBam follow. Minghao was glad he could even get closer to his roommates. It might be a little cliche but he really wanted to have a long lasting friendship.

"Do you guys want to do anything tonight?" Mingyu asks as they sit in the living room.

Yugyeom was lying across Jeongguk and BamBam. Seokmin was between Jeongguk's legs resting against the couch. Yoonoh was draped over Seokmin's legs while Minghao was leaning against Mingyu on other couch.

"Gyeom and Bam, did you find any good clubs whenever we were here last night? Anything worth wild?" Jeongguk questions as he cards through Seokmin's hair slowly.

"There's this club called Karma a lot of people were there when we went last night even if it's not a weekday. I think it's an under 21 club? Not sure though." BamBam says, "There was this fine ass dude so I'm up for going again."

"Should we go tonight or let y'all actually sober up?" Yoonoh asks, "You guys got really fucked up."

"You got fucked up too, Yoonoh! I don't even understand how you are sobered up. It really baffles me." Seokmin mummers, "My head still hurts."

" _Baffles?_ I had no idea that you even knew that word, _Seokminnie._ " Yoonoh says teasingly as he pinches at Seokmin's nose.

"How about we have a movie night? Jeongguk looks like he's going to pass out against BamBam." Minghao says pointing to the group of them.

"Plus, Seokmin your head is melting away from your hangover." Mingyu tells them, "I can make or get snacks."

"And we can set up a little blanket fort or something? I think the roof has a projector or some sort. We could watch horror films or rom coms?" Yugyeom suggests leaning up a little from the couch.

"I fucking _love_ rom coms." Seokmin and BamBam say in unison as they high five proudly.

"Of course you guys do." Yoonoh groans, "A typical cliche."

" _MOST OF US ARE GAY IN THIS HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK YOONOH!_ "

"He does have a point," Jeongguk chimes with a yawn, "Also who doesn't like rom coms? Do you hate romance, Yoonoh? Did somebody hurt you?"

"A white girl name Stephanie who probably is the soul reason to why he dates every gender now." BamBam suggests, "It only makes sense."

"Can you guys stop? It's suppose to be fun!" Yugyeom says with a pout.

Minghao nods in agreement, "Can we get setup and move to the rooftop?"

The boys issue their duties for the night evenly and almost fairly with Rock Paper Scissors. Mingyu was on snack duty and was aware of everybody's allergies and preferences.

Jeongguk was in charge of comfort and since he had "the body for it" according to BamBam. Jeongguk was in charge of transferring blankets and pillows to the roof. BamBam and Yoonoh both were in charge of finding and setting up the projector.

Seokmin, Yugyeom and Minghao complied a list of movies to rent from Redbox. Since nobody has a Netflix account they pay for with their own money. Redbox was their next bet for their movie sources. Minghao's side job was going with Mingyu to the grocery store and getting the movies and helping him.

"I feel like an assistant," Minghao grumbles as he follows Mingyu back outside.

"Hey, I don't trust any of the guys to come with me and not fuck up my system." Mingyu says in a soft tone as if Minghao was a baby.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mingyu Kim." Minghao scoffs as he puts his feet upon the dashboard.

"I'm kind of glad you suggested a movie night, Hao. I wasn't really trying to nurse our entire house back to health." Mingyu laughs, "Jeongguk was a pain."

"I'm glad too, I have this basic idea of creating long lasting friendships with these fuckers." Minghao says with a grin as he hits the radio power button, "It's my American dream."

"American dream? Tell me about it, I wanna hear." Mingyu says encouragingly as he hits the volume down.

"I had this idea of creating a knit tight family with these roommates. I want to stay up and tell secrets. I want to learn all your guys favorite things and go to movies and cook together." Minghao mumbles fiddling with his necklace.

"I wanna... be able to see something in a store and think _'wow so and so would love this'_. I want that type of family environment where one of you guys would fight for us or we'd fight for each other." Minghao says even quieter than the last, "I want us to get upset but forgive each other with like ice cream or something."

"I'm really cliche, aren't I? Shit, I can't believe I just said that." Minghao groans as he closes his eyes awaiting for the roast of a lifetime.

"No! No, that's really I guess _cute_ that you want that? Did you and your friends do that back home?" Mingyu asks.

"We were really close, my best friend is a year older than me and practically family." Minghao explains, "I was friends with his friends mostly and they weren't ever my personal friends. I also had my bboy friends too."

"They did a lot for me and I appreciate them so much for taking me practically under their wings." Minghao continues, "But, with watching teen movies and coming of age movies. I had this dream friendship group whenever I go to America and I want to make it happen."

"Holy shit, that's _so_ cute. I'm sorry but that's _so_ cute." Mingyu coos loudly and Minghao can't help but flush under the endearment in his tone, "I've never met any foreign kids before but I have never met somebody so enthusiastic about movies and friendships."

"I hope that we or mostly _I_ will try my best to make your American dream come true, Hao. Scouts honor!" Mingyu says while crossing his index and middle finger together.

"Don't tell any of the others about this or _I_ will kick your ass." Minghao threats as Mingyu pulls up at the familiar grocery store.

The trip was quick while Minghao checked out over six movies. Mingyu got a range of snacks and planned to make bibimbap for Yugyeom yet again. The two drive a little over the speed limit to make it before it got a little too wild.

The boys were all around the house and it was a bit quieter than Minghao expected. Minghao helped carried in the groceries and movies in his arms.

"Welcome home!" Jeongguk calls from the kitchen, "We started the oven and the rice for you!"

" _God,_ is this what my mom feels like whenever my dad cleans our house?" Mingyu says with a loud sigh, "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome, Mingyu." Seokmin says as he exits to the rooftop. It was barely 3pm and it was a little early to have any type of dinner.

Mingyu had planned a lot of meals and a lot of snacks for later incase they did get hungry. They also had last nights meals packed away to keep them at bay till Mingyu finished.

Minghao decided it'd be time to check out the rooftop. The four boys, Seokmin, Yugyeom, BamBam and Yoonoh were putting the finishing touches on the roof.

Seokmin was at the bar with drinks both noalcoholic and alcohol for whoever felt the need to drink. Jeongguk and Yugyeom and Yoonoh were finishing making the pile of blankets into a comfortable laying space. The projector was setup on the wall of the house and roof giving them a large screen.

Yugyeom somehow figured out that they had speakers in the house to connect so they could hear their movies clearly. A laptop was plugged up currently playing 3005 by Childish Gambino quietly out the speakers.

"Hao! Welcome back!" Yoonoh cheers as he throws the last batch of pillows.

Minghao was amazed how these guys were able to work so fluidly together. It's only been two days together and they're already working so well.

They didn't start their movie night till 5pm because Mingyu lost control of the cooking and made more than he assumed. The menu included bibimbap, Jeongguk noticed pizza materials and helped made mini pizzas.

Yugyeom had heated up the ramen leftovers and even made pizza rolls for some unexplainable reasons. The boys first ate the pizzas inside before transferring the bibimbap upstairs and other snacks upstairs.

Mingyu and Yugyeom laid out first on the pile of blankets while Jeongguk set up the first movie. Minghao fell between Mingyu and Seokmin while Yoonoh rested against BamBam.

"What's the first movie?" BamBam calls out as he stuffs his face with the grapes Mingyu washed.

"Moonlight?" Jeongguk says as if he was uncertain of the title.

"Hao, did you get this movie because we all said we were gay?" Seokmin questions as he rips the bag of pretzels open.

"No headass, it's actually my choice and it's actually a piece of cinematic genius." Mingyu argues, "How can you even be _slightly_ disappointed about it?"

"Geez Gyu, don't take it to heart! He's probably just kidding. It's a _very_ good movie." BamBam says with a pat on Mingyu's back.

Minghao patted on Mingyu's thigh with a worried expression look, "It's okay, dude."

Jeongguk returns in his spot between Mingyu and Yugyeom and suggested his thighs for anybody to lay on. BamBam apply takes the offer while he wraps himself in a thick blanket.

The movie starts shortly and Minghao was excited to see why Mingyu held this movie so dear to his heart. He even made sure to see his roommates expresses as well.

The first kiss scene was the most memorable to Minghao about the entire film. It was the scene where Mingyu had reached for Minghao's hand pulling him a little closer to his chest.

Minghao could feel his heart beat increase and tears falling on the back of his palm. Maybe, he'd figure out one day why that scene touched Mingyu so deeply. One day, when he was ready to open up and Minghao would be ready to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never actually seen Moonlight but I've seen the first kiss scene on YouTube and I cried so bad. I'm going to watch tonight tho!!


	3. Michaels and Kisses

The first week went by faster than Minghao expected. It was already Friday and near their last week of freedom before work starts. The seven of them spent their first week getting the Shore house together to their liking. 

BamBam wanted to redecorate the entire house to give them a new outlook on their summer. Sungmin said it was fine to do so since they own the house and Jihee loves BamBam's fashion. But, their only limit was painting the walls just cause Sungmin liked the colors. 

They practically lived at Target, Walmart and IKEA for the first week. Minghao recognized all the workers and even the manager at Target just cause Mingyu kept breaking their vases. 

"Who wants to go to Michaels with me?" BamBam asks when they finally had settled down from their first shopping trip today.

"Why didn't you ask when we were out, Bam!" Mingyu groans as he flops onto the couch. 

"Because I had an idea, Gyu. I was on Pinterest and saw these cute little frames. It'll be like a fun, family friendly DIY." BamBam whines, "Please anybody?" 

"I'll go along but I can't really drive." Minghao says, "And, I don't exactly know what a Michaels is." 

"Holy shit, that means you have to go! Michaels is every Pinterest soccer mom's dream land." BamBam say as he grabs Minghao's hand tightly. 

"I'll go then because I have no idea what it is either." Yugyeom announces almost proudly and that makes BamBam scream even louder. 

"Who else?" BamBam questions looking around at the last four. 

"Is Michaels that bad?" Minghao asks with a confused look. Everybody was so excited to show Minghao and Yugyeom the culture of Target and Walmart. 

They even went shopping at Walmart around 12am the other day to show how they have differences in customers. Yoonoh was more excited to see what weird creepy people were out at night more than shopping. 

"No, it's just I know Bam is going to take seven years. Michaels is a craft and art supply store. I'd rather sleep." Jeongguk says with a yawn. 

"Yeah, shopping with you made me tired. Also, we have new mattresses thanks to you. We really are very grateful that you got us all this stuff." Seokmin says softly.

BamBam nods, "Of course.. we're gonna be under each other for the next 3 months. Jeongguk was already grumpy because his mattress made his neck hurt. I want us to be comfortable."

Minghao couldn't help but be in awe with how much BamBam already cared. He's not only redecorating the house to his liking he's also trying to make everybody happy. 

"I'll go," Mingyu says, "Let's just go before it gets busy."

"It's only 3pm." BamBam scoffs with a frown, "It's prime time for Michaels! Okay let's go!"

Minghao crams his feet in his Vans as fast he goes to meet the boys outside. The remaining three, Seokmin, Yoonoh, and Jeongguk wish him good luck at experience at Michaels. 

"I'm so excited to show you guys Michaels holy shit, I used to be here all the time in Texas." BamBam explains as Mingyu starts the car. 

"You said it's an arts and craft store did you get a lot of materials for your clothes there?" Yugyeom asks curiously. 

"Yeah, they used to donate their old fabrics and basic prints for shirts when I was in middle school." BamBam says, "There was this woman named Heather, who always helped me when I needed it."

"Was she like your fashion mentor?" Mingyu asks as he turns down the radio to hear BamBam talk more. 

"Oh god no, Heather was in her 30's when I first met her. She wore Dr.Comfort shoes those black bulky ones with the Velcro straps. How could I trust her as a fashion mentor?" BamBam retorts with furrowed brows.

"Good god, thought you liked this woman Bam." Minghao snorts.

"I do! She knew that I hated those shoes that's why when I was sixteen. I bought her some new Nike white Air Max shoes. She always helped me and gave me so much love." 

"She was the first person who I came out to when I was sixteen also. She came to my birthday parties since I was twelve and even my grad party senior year." BamBam says quietly. 

"Not to be a Debby Downer but she passed away didn't she?" Mingyu asks barely audible. Minghao has never heard Mingyu speak this quietly ever. 

BamBam nods pushing his choppy black bangs out his eye, "In June, last year shitty right? She had gotten struck with this type of cancer. I guess she had it when I was in middle school."

"The day I met her, she had gotten cleared of it for the second time. She then got readmitted with it, my junior year and I was with her everyday." BamBam mutters, "She fought the nurses to come to my graduation." 

"I remember exactly what she told me on the day she died. She said, even when she's gone... she'll always be on my side. When nobody else was.. she'd always be in my corner." 

Minghao turned as much as he could in the seat to face BamBam. His lip was caught between his teeth as he struggled to keep his tears down. His fingers fiddled with the holes of his jeans. 

"She also, gave me this cool necklace that I don't ever take off. She never had kids and wasn't able to have them. The necklace says, 'Bam, my #1 boy' and a small heart." BamBam says as he turns the small piece of metal to face the two boys. 

Minghao can see the cursive of the message and the small gold heart. Minghao didn't know Heather but he could tell BamBam held her close to his heart. 

He had his mom and his dad along with his siblings. Minghao could feel the love BamBam had for Heather was different. BamBam was a confident and strong guy, but Minghao was figuring out that he was also sensitive and very kind.

"God, I didn't want to cry! That woman always makes me want to cry." BamBam sulks as he falls into Yugyeom's shoulder. 

"She sounds like a very nice woman though, Bam! I'm glad you felt comfortable to share it with us." Yugyeom says while patting BamBam's hair.

"To lighten the mood! There's a hot girl right in front of us at Michaels." Mingyu announces as he pulls into the parking lot. 

Minghao turns to see a girl with an average smile and hair. Nothing about her was especially hot maybe the way her body curved in the right places. 

"Wow, the two 100% straight guys look disappointed." BamBam snorts, "Anyway! Come on, it is time to experience the glory of Michaels." 

BamBam doesn't even wait till they're all out the car to practically throw himself in a cart. Yugyeom takes behind the cart and pushes BamBam to the entrance. Mingyu and Minghao lag behind quietly into Michaels. Minghao was hit with the smell of cinnamon and styrofoam once entering the store. 

"This is Michaels," Mingyu announces loudly with a touristy tone of voice. 

"Here, you have the first aisle of unreasonable amount of stamps and construction paper!" 

"Then, you have all this fucking glitter! You need a shade of blue, silver and purple? They got it!"

"How many wooden letters do you need? We got many in different types of popular wood. Maple, Mahogany, Rustic and even Ebony." 

"Sir! We have a complaint of you being obnoxiously loud!" A worker says coming from behind Mingyu.

Mingyu stumbles getting his feet caught and falls into Minghao first then into the wood letters. Minghao frowns as Mingyu collects about 15 A's in his hands. 

"Uh, yeah sorry?" 

"Why are you even mocking Michaels when you are shopping at our establishment?" The worker asks with a scowl. 

The boy was obviously younger than the two. He had rose gold colored hair that was laying flat into shaggy bangs. His lips were extremely red as if they've been bitten on all day. 

He wore a black tshirt that had "NONE" written in large red letters. His black and white stripes were too long and hanging off of the younger's arms. He had a matching red vest with a name tag on the left side. His name was Seungkwan and he reminded Minghao of a baby.

"Hello? Do you two not talk? I can report you to my manager for disrespect and agreement issues!" Seungkwan argues as he grips onto his Walky Talky. 

"Uh! No, we're really sorry about the way we were acting Seungkwan." Minghao says sincerely, "He was just showing me around." 

"He's never been to a Michaels store before. I was just tryna make it fun for him, I am sorry." Mingyu says. 

"You don't look much older than me... how have you never been to a Michaels before? Did you live under a rock?" Seungkwan retorts with an arched brow. 

"I'm from China it's my first time ever in the US. You're a worker why are you belittling me at your work place?" Minghao questions crossing his arms against his chest, "That's very rude."

"What? Uh! No! I'm not belittling you at all, sir. I was just confused to why you have never been to a Michaels." Seungkwan says quickly, his eyes widen at every word. 

"He's not going to report you like you threatened us with. He's just messing with you, right Hao?" Mingyu asks while wrapping his arm around Seungkwan. 

"Yeah, it's whatever! Just, don't report us and let us have fun okay? Is that okay with you, Seungkwan?" Minghao questions bending forward to make eye contact with Seungkwan. 

"Yeah, just don't be so loud okay? You could be kicked out for being as loud as you were." Seungkwan pleads, "I am tryna not lose my job."

"Of course, Kwannie!" Mingyu cheers, "Why don't you just watch us?" 

"Please don't call me Kwannie." 

"How about Kwanzaa?" 

"Definitely not that, what the fuck?" Seungkwan groans pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're going to make my nose bleed." 

After getting Mingyu to stop calling Seungkwan stupid names and pushing his buttons. Seungkwan was very reasonable and actually very funny. He was the same age as Minghao and a freshman at some university in New Jersey. 

He was a theatre, music and broadcasting major and minor in fashion. Minghao didn't even know if there was a major that fit all of those focuses. He has a friend who's into hair and dyes his hair as practice. Some of his closest friends changed their hair to blond so he went to rose gold. 

Seungkwan made sure they knew how damaged his hair was and was planning to go back to black or brown. He has an on and off again boyfriend named Vernon and he loves him even if he's a dick. He was a very sweet and kind guy. 

"So what are you two doing here? Especially you, Minghao who came to the US at the wrong time with Trump as president." Seungkwan says while organizing the paint bottles. 

"We work at a Korean restaurant kind of near the boardwalk, right Mingyu?"

"He's right!"

"We live in a house with 5 other guys for free and we all work there for the summer. I've always wanted to come to the US and this was my only chance." Minghao says scanning the numerous bottles of paint with Seungkwan. 

"I wish I had an ounce of your motivation, holy shit." Seungkwan mumbles as he tallies something about the pink paint bottles. 

"Hey Hao, did Yoonoh text you at all about picking up tie dye for him?" 

"N-"

"Wait Yoonoh, who?" 

"Jung? Yoonoh Jung." Minghao says, "Do you kn-"

"I get off my shift in 30 minutes and I'm coming with you guys." Seungkwan says as he stands up quickly from the ground. 

"Meet me in the flower section by the registers whenever you're done. Okay? See you around!" Seungkwan says as he practically stamps off. 

"I wonder if Yoonoh killed his dog or something for him to act like that." Mingyu states looking at Minghao, "Kwanzaa got all weird."

"He told you not to call him that, Mingyu." Minghao says defensively, "Plus isn't that disrespecting to people who celebrate it?"

"I hope not," Mingyu mumbles, "Anyway let's go find Bam and Yugyeom." 

The two go through endless aisles of Michaels. Minghao is amazed how much is fit into this store, they even had a toy aisle for kids? Like, what the hell?

Minghao hears the familiar sound of BamBam's boots clacking against the limestone tiles. He sees BamBam pointing at a rack of picture frames for Yugyeom to grab. 

The basket that BamBam had rolled in was practically full and Yugyeom had fabric and yarn stuffed in his right arm. Minghao wasn't surprised, he was told and assumed BamBam would go overboard.

"Hey guys! We lost you." Yugyeom says as he struggles to lay the picture frame on the basket. 

"Yeah, Mingyu was giving me a tour and we also met some guy who knows who Yoonoh is." Minghao says while grabbing two rolls from Yugyeom. 

"Really?" BamBam asks locking his phone while checking over his belongings. 

"Yeah, he's waiting in the front of the store for us to take him to our house." Mingyu admits, "He's cute and has peach colored hair."

"Peach or Rose Gold?" BamBam asks with a arched eyebrow, "There's a big difference."

"It's both a shade of pink isn't it? Good grief just understand that he's cute." Mingyu scoffs while grabbing onto the basket.

The four of them slowly but surely making it to the front of the store. Minghao sees Seungkwan clocking out and hanging up his vest. The younger slid a white cap over his pink locks before turning to see them.

"Oh god, he is cute!" BamBam coos when Seungkwan runs to meet them halfway. 

"Wait what?" Seungkwan retorts with red cheeks, "Me?" 

"Yeah dude! You're cute and you know it! Don't even play dumb." Mingyu teases while throwing his arm back around Seungkwan. 

"Wait, aren't you straight?"

"Only two of us here are straight, and it's definitely not the two guys who just called you cute." BamBam grins.

Minghao couldn't help but smile at how flustered Seungkwan had gotten with the endearment from those two. Yugyeom pushed the cart to the register, they all quickly unpacked the cart for the woman. 

It took about 15 minutes to get everything evenly into the car. Seungkwan had to hold the yarn box and Yugyeom was being compressed by frames. 

"So... you know Yoonoh?" Yugyeom asks. 

"Yeah, I do! He's how you say an old friend?" Seungkwan states while tapping his cheek, "Yeah, an old friend!"

"Okay back home.. when people say old friend. They mean somebody they used to fuck around with." Mingyu blurts, "Were you and Yoonoh a fling?" 

"Oh god no!" Seungkwan chuckles loudly almost screaming, "I could never! I know somebody who has a big crush on him and I have Vernon remember?"

"Wait! You know somebody who has a crush on our Yoonoh?" Minghao asks cocking his head, "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I want to Instagram stalk him. See if he's even cute enough for Yoonoh and if he's good or bad news." BamBam chimes in while opening the app. 

"He was in the competitions I attend a lot for singing and with my choir. He's around your guys age and he's tall and really tan." Seungkwan explains, "He's kinda goofy and has a long nose?" 

"Does he have a huge mouth when he smiles?" Yugyeom questions. 

"Is he kind of ditzy?" Minghao adds on with interest.

"He can't handle spicy food?" BamBam asks just as intrigued as everybody else. 

"Do you guys know him? Ah... his name is like Seth... Spencer... ah. N-no! It's Seokmin!" Seungkwan says snapping his fingers when the name comes to him.

Mingyu slams on the break hard practically flinging Minghao forward in his seatbelt. Yugyeom is greeted with a face full of glass and Seungkwan loses all the bundle of yarn.

"What the fuck!"

"Mingyu Jesus!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR."

"I want the dirty fucking secrets right now, Kwanzaa. I swear to god if you don't say anything, I'll drop you off at this sketchy park." Mingyu says while swiftly removing the keys. 

Minghao rubs his aching chest as he unbuckled the seatbelt. Mingyu was known to be dramatic but this time it almost killed Minghao. 

"God you could have just pulled over and ask! You almost killed us!" Seungkwan groans irritability, "Poor Minghao almost broke in half."

Mingyu turns to see Minghao still whining as he rubbed his chest. Minghao tried not to pout but god damn that really hurt. 

Mingyu's too large of a hand cupped at Minghao's cheek. Minghao couldn't help but jump a little at the touch. Minghao watches as Mingyu's body trails over Minghao's. His dark brown eyes racked his body slowly up and down. 

"Do you want to ice your chest whenever we get back? I'm sorry, I was just really excited!" Mingyu laughs with a dopey smile like always. 

"Do we get an apology, asshat!" BamBam sneers, "You had three others in the back!"

Mingyu's hand falls as he turns back to the three of them. He presses them together intertwining his fingers while bowing to everybody. 

"My princes, will you oh so ever forgive my heathen actions? I can't even imagine hurting those frail tiny bodies." Mingyu gasps dramatically, "My head will surely be cut off by midnight if the king hears about this!" 

"Oh god, just shut up you're not funny! Do you want to hear the details or what, Mingyu?" Seungkwan yells, regaining the attention back on him. 

Seungkwan goes into detail of how he's known Yoonoh and Seokmin since he was in high school and middle school. He was born in Jeju, South Korea but moved to New Jersey when he was five. 

He's been apart of the music departments locally and in school since he got a good grip on English. They started huge choir competitions when Seungkwan was in eighth grade. That is when Seungkwan met Seokmin and Yoonoh at the Missouri competition. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan automatically clicked because they were both near the same range and stood together in the rows to sing. They met Yoonoh and Seungkwan said that, "Seokmin was absolutely smitten." 

Seungkwan then began explaining Seokmin's main downfall. How attractive and charismatic Yoonoh Jung is, it was his biggest weakness. Seokmin had even said once that Yoonoh was a, "Shining existence that I can't get close too."

And like that instigating gossip that Seungkwan happily admitted he was. Seungkwan grew close to Yoonoh as well and got that Yoonoh wants to be closer to Seokmin. But, since Seokmin treats and thinks of Yoonoh so highly it makes him embarrassed to try and reach out. 

It started to slowly make sense to Minghao why Seokmin and Yoonoh were the closest since they arrived. They had history and a long, dramatic and worth knowing history at that. The way Seokmin would steal glances at Yoonoh when they'd have dinner. Or whenever, Seokmin was drunk and Yoonoh let Seokmin sleep with him. 

Seungkwan left it at that because he didn't want to make his reunion awkward. BamBam, Yugyeom, Mingyu and Minghao swore on their wallets for some odd reason not to say anything to the two. 

After, hiking up the stairs of their home and setting the new materials next to the ones still on the couch. Seungkwan was already gone looking around their home.

"And you guys live here for free?" Seungkwan asks while digging through their newly stocked fridge. 

"Yeah! Hey! I just bought those, Kwanza-"

"STOP CALLING ME KWANZAA JESUS CHRIST." 

Minghao sighs as he excuses himself to go actually rest for a little. He hasn't stopped moving all week and actually wanted a nice breather. Minghao slid off his shoes sliding them back into the rows against the wall. Maybe, he'd be able to contact Jun since it was 5am in China and he was probably still up. Jun would either be out since it was technically Friday or Saturday. Minghao knew Jun's schedule like the back of his hand. 

The FaceTime dial rings quietly as Minghao props a pillow under his neck. He waits patiently till he sees a familiar smile from the side. 

"Minghao!" 

"Jun!" 

"God, you look horrible." Jun laughs while propping his phone against the wall. He was undressing from his usual party clothes to something more comfortable. 

"Wah, thanks! I try and FaceTime a best friend and this is how you greet me?" Minghao snorts. 

"Of course! Just cause you're halfway across the world doesn't mean the teasing will ever end." Jun laughs while successfully pulling sweats over his still shoe covered feet.

"Wait on it, soon enough I'll be able to kick your ass again!" Minghao threatens, "It'll be sooner than you know it, Jun!"

"I hope so, Sicheng doesn't understand my jokes like you do." 

"Your jokes are shit, Jun and we all know it. I was just nice and always laughed." 

"Yeah I know! I miss that nobody laughs or cheers my jokes on. You're lucky I have a high self esteem or I'd say it's put a dent into my confidence." Jun pouts, he leans forward to grab his phone. Minghao watches as he turns off his overhead light and switch to the lamp. 

His room was a soft dim as Jun quickly got underneath his covers. Minghao watched him bring his covers to his nose and hold his phone to only barely get his face. 

"You miss me a lot, don't you?" Minghao asks smugly, "Just admit it!"

"I do, asshole! I went to your house the other day and you weren't fucking there and your brother laughed at me." Junhui mumbles quietly. 

"Wow, Hui is still an ass. That's definitely not surprising since he is 14." Minghao scoffs. 

"It was embarrassing, Hao! I literally used my key to get in your house and waited for you in your room. He came upstairs and said, 'Jun, you forgot he's in New Jersey you idiot.' And I was so embarrassed." 

Minghao smiles as he imagines the entire thing go down. Jun always would wait for Minghao in his room, it got so bad that he had to make him a key. His parents were tired of having to always let him in. Jun would either be in his bed awake or asleep depending on the days. He'd take Minghao out for food or some dance competition in a neighboring city. Minghao frowns at the ache forming in his chest. 

"Hey... are you okay?" Jun asks softly, "Minghao.. Hao?" 

Minghao blinks away the forming tears as he looks back at Jun's face. He was sitting up completely with a worried look. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed towards the small screen. 

"I just had déjà vu, my chest started aching really bad. Did I look bad?" 

"Yeah, your eyes started to water and I thought you were about to cry. I hate when you cry and I hate that I'm not there if you were gonna cry." Jun says quietly, "How is everything, Hao?"

"Ah, it's going good. We're settling in and one of the guys got us new furniture. We are also getting to know each other really well!" Minghao says happily, "They're really cool."

"Cooler than us back home?"

"Everybody is cooler than you, Jun!" 

"Yeah yea-"

"Hao! Hao!"

Minghao looks up to see Mingyu running into his room almost out of breath. His cheeks were red and his forehead was damp with sweat. Mingyu sits on the edge of Minghao's bed with a tired look. 

"Yes, Mingyu?" Minghao asks.

"Who's that?" Jun calls out.

"Jun, this is my roommate Mingyu. Mingyu, this is my best friend from back home, Jun." Minghao says flipping his phone screen towards Mingyu. 

"Wah! You're handsome." Mingyu gasps as he waves, "Holy shit."

"Wow, I already like him." Jun says cockily and Minghao swears he can physically see and hear the smirk on his face plastered on his face. 

"But anyway! So, you remember everything that Seungkwan told us about Yoonoh and Seokmin?" Mingyu asks finally catching his breath. 

Minghao nods, "Yeah what happened?"

"Well, they wanted to play spin the bottle on the rooftop. And, it landed on those two perfectly!" Mingyu explains, "I've never seen somebody blush so brightly before and Yoonoh kissed him so confidently." 

"And Seokmin had to bite back and smile! It was so cute, Minghao! You missed it and I felt it was my duty to show you the pictures I took." Mingyu boasts as he unlocks his phone. 

He had two photos showing the entire display. The first photo, Minghao could see BamBam next to Seokmin with his arms in the hair. Yoonoh's hands were cupping Seokmin's cheeks as he kissed him. Seokmin's tan hands were laid against Yoonoh's bleach white shorts.

The second one was when Yoonoh had retracted the kiss and Seokmin's cheeks were beet red. Minghao could even see a faint flush on Yoonoh's cheeks while looking at Seokmin. 

"They're so in love, if they're not dating by the summer I'll sue." Mingyu states, "I think Jeongguk wants to take bets on how long it'll take. I'm thinking about beginning July? You?" 

"I'll put a bet on August," Minghao mummers, "They'll probably try and suppress their feelings till the end." 

"Ah! You're right! I'll have to change my bet with Jeongguk. Also, we're going to plan our club night tomorrow. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Jun! I'll leave you two some time to catch up." Mingyu says while waving goodbye. 

"You've only been there for about a week and half. You guys already seem really close, it is endearing." Jun says with a sleepy smile. 

"Ah, don't get soft on me now Jun." 

"What? I'm just happy that my best friend is doing well without me ya know? I was really worried that they'd be dicks or something." Jun mumbles, "I can't do anything this far away." 

Minghao pouts, sometimes he doesn't think he deserves Jun. Jun always has the best outlook for Minghao and just wants him to be happy. Even while growing up, Jun would always go the extra mile for Minghao to make sure he was okay. The two had been neighbors till Jun went to college. 

All Minghao knew was Jun and his kind heart. Jun could be a little irritable, along with ditzy and sarcastic sometimes. Once, he broke Minghao's bike trying to pop a wheelie when they were kids and Minghao cried the whole day. 

Jun, then had sold his favorite video games to buy Minghao a new bike and Minghao has been thankful ever since. Jun is thankful, kind and one of the purest people he's ever met. Minghao realized there's not enough time or words he could use to tell Jun how much he loves him. 

"Will you visit me sometime, Jun? I'll pay for your ticket and everything.. I want to show you around." Minghao says.

"Only if you pay for a first class ticket, cause I'm a first class bitch." Jun scoffs. 

"Never mind, stay your ass in Anshan! I tried to be sentimental and fit the mood and you ruined it." Minghao groans loudly because that was very Jun of him to do.

"I'm kidding! I'm just kidding, Minghao! I'd love to visit you, okay? But I won't have you pay for my stuff. I'm not a baby I can adult all on my own." Jun retorts with a condescending smirk. 

"Really? Who made me drive them around for a year because they got their license revoked for not doing a test to renew it? Adult? Really?" Minghao states with an equally cocky smirk. 

"God, you're such a dick! You're in America for a whole week and get snarky on me! Anyway, I need to go to bed it's almost 5:30am. Talk to you later okay?" Jun says mid yawn.

"Mhm."

"Hey, Hao?" Jun asks. 

"Yeah, Jun?"

"Love and miss you, asshole."

"Love and miss you too, you dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters just keep getting longer and longer good god! anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter? the next chapter the boys go to the club! crazy! 
> 
> also i mentioned jun and seungkwan my two fav guys! also the whole thing with seokmin and yoonoh is coming from their actual history that was mentioned nct's night night the other day. seokmin loves yoonoh so much bless his heart.


	4. Karma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your guys comments have been so sweet and make me so happy to read! thank you for being so sweet!! also! 
> 
> just a slight trigger warning: there's a bit of a blood mention and fist fighting mentioned in this chapter.  
> if you skip over it I'll brief it slightly in the next chapter without blood mentioned and you'll get to see what happens. if needed feel free to skip!

Minghao stared at his outfit in the mirror one last time. He yanks softly at any of the wrinkles in his white studded leather jacket. He tried for hours to get it as straight as he could get it from being cramped for so long in a suitcase. His biggest struggle was figuring out what shoes to wear. 

The last thing Minghao wanted to look was foolish on his first night out with everybody. He wanted to look cool, he wanted to have that badass aura that Mingyu is obsessed with. He wanted people to stare at him and say, "What a cool guy." 

"Are you done ogling over yourself in mirror?" Mingyu asks stepping into their shared room. 

Minghao looks up at Mingyu from the ground. Mingyu was wearing a cut off Alexander Wang tshirt with some pale figure plastered on the front. It was sleeveless and Minghao was shocked from how firm Mingyu's tan arms looked. 

His pants were tight, black and ripped all in the front places. Mingyu kept it simple and was wearing scuffed up all black converses. His charcoal hair was laying flat against his forehead giving him shaggy bangs. Minghao couldn't even recognize Mingyu, he was dressed so simple yet he looked so good. 

"I think I look overdressed." Minghao states after looking over Mingyu's outfit. 

"Not at all, the jacket is sick as fuck. It really contrasts with the black and white splotches on your shirt." Mingyu replies with a wide grin, "You look super good!"

"We match with our pants, Gyu."

"Okay and? I bet about half of us are all gonna be wearing ripped jeans, Hao. Do you know what shoes to wear?" Mingyu asks flopping behind Minghao on his bed. 

Minghao pouts while shaking his head, he's been staring at his sock covered feet for 15 minutes. He spent his time picking out an outfit and finding the right accessories. 

"Do you want to borrow some shoes from me? I know you have a lot like wow I counted by the way. But, I have some beige boots that'd look so good." Mingyu says, he rises up from his spot to go to his closet. 

Minghao pushes a piece of hair out of his eye to make his hair go back to his prime condition. Mingyu returns shortly with a pair of ankle high beige boots that just looked soft. 

Mingyu pats his thigh telling Minghao to lift his foot upon it. Minghao follows the instructions letting Mingyu put his shoes on. The boots fit perfectly which makes sense since Mingyu wasn't that much taller than Minghao. 

Minghao stands up from the ground and backs up a little to show his outfit off. Mingyu puts his thumb on his chin as he circles around Minghao getting a full look. 

"You look so good, dude! You're gonna get plenty of girls tonight, I promise you on that." Mingyu says. 

"Thank you it really means a lot. Let's get out of here though, I think everybody is ready. BamBam has been taking shots since 9pm." Minghao teases as he pushes Mingyu towards the door. 

Minghao first sees BamBam sitting on the edge of the bar. BamBam looked like he came straight out of a magazine. His black hair was wavy falling down into bangs similar to Mingyu's. 

BamBam was wearing light pink eyeshadow and eyeliner making his eyes pop. Not only did his makeup look clean cut, he was wearing light blue contacts making the look even more vibrant. 

Matching the look with thick black silk choker and oversized beige button up hanging off of BamBam gracefully. His black pants were clean and ripped free paired with some simple black shoes. 

"Club night! It's club night!" BamBam sings to the two joining him. 

"You look so good, Bam!" Mingyu says with a wide smile, "What are your plans for the night?"

"I wanna see how many boys or girls will hit on me. I'll see if I'm feeling very straight or very homosexual." BamBam cheers loudly, "Plus, I just really want to dance! I'm so excited." 

"I know, you've been pregaming since 9! I can tell." Mingyu retorts sitting next to BamBam at the edge. 

BamBam hands Mingyu a shot of something faintly pink. BamBam waves Minghao to come closer and hands him a matching shot as well. 

"What's this?" Minghao asks sniffing at the shot glass. It smelled like pink lemonade and rubbing alcohol. 

"It's Burnett's Pink Lemonade Vodka," BamBam says balancing the shot in the palm of his hand, "It's so good." 

"He wants us to take shots together, Hao."

"Oh! Okay!" Minghao replies, he has seen this in a movie before. His friends back home don't really like shots. They just usually would start off with beer and go from there. 

The three of them count down before downing the vodka quickly. Minghao gags after he swallows the liquid. The burn was uncomfortable and itchy in the back of his throat. 

"You good?" BamBam asks with a cocked brow, "Did it burn?"

"Not everybody can down Vodka without flinching, Bam." Seokmin says joining the three in the kitchen. 

"You did earlier!" BamBam retorts frowning, "Don't make me look like a bad guy." 

Seokmin rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on the countertop by the fridge. He was the only one so far not wearing black jeans. Seokmin was dressed in a grey two toned striped button up that hung a little off of his frame. His white belt was thick and contrasted nicely with the entire look and matched his white shoes. 

"Did you do his makeup too, Bam? It looks good." Minghao says with a thumbs up. 

"Yeah, he forced me down to practice so he could figure out what he wanted to do on himself."' Seokmin mummers, "I don't know if I fit the whole makeup thing."

"Shut up! You look so good!" 

Yugyeom was the next to join the group wearing a hybrid mix of BamBam and Mingyu's outfits. A large black button up hanging off his body and unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. Black shoes, but the difference between both was Yugyeom was wearing skin tight leather pants. 

"Holy shit, you look amazing! You took my advice on the leather pants!" BamBam yells as he grabs Yugyeom's hand to forcibly spin him around. 

Jeongguk and Yoonoh were last to come meet them downstairs. Jeongguk practically drowning in a large red hoodie over a even larger red and white shirt and black jeans. Yoonoh in the same fashion of BamBam, looked magazine worthy. 

Minghao thought Yoonoh didn't even look like he was going to be in a club. He looked like he was on his way to his movie premiere. He wore a tight, long sleeve white turtleneck underneath a loose black and white striped shirt. His honey blonde hair was shiny and he smelled like honey even. 

Minghao wanted to coo from how red Seokmin's cheeks got when Yoonoh leaned against the fridge. All seven of them were so different, Minghao could even tell from their outfits. But, he enjoyed having such diverse friends. 

"So, who wants to keep pregaming before we leave?" BamBam suggests wiggling his brow. 

"What's programming?" Yugyeom asks

"Pregaming, Yug." Jeongguk corrects, "Not programming." 

"It's something common here in the good USA whenever you have a fake ID!" Seokmin explains, "Incase the bartender doesn't believe you're 21 and doesn't accept your ID. You pregame so you're at least a little tipsy."

"Oh, you guys have to be 21.. I forgot that was a thing." Minghao mumbles as he hands the bottle of vodka to BamBam. 

"How old do you have to be in China to drink?" BamBam asks curiously while setting another round.

"I started buying drinks when I was 17. I'm nineteen now and can still buy them." Minghao says, "I don't know the exact age? It just happened."

"Guess, I gotta move to China." Seokmin says full of sulk, "Waiting to be 21 has taken so long to come around."

"In Korea, you can drink at 18 too." Yugyeom says, "It's when you're legally an adult. You can do a lot of stuff at that age."

"What the fuck? In Missouri, 18 is the adult age too. It was when you were to be able to buy cigarettes and go to hookahs." Yoonoh mumbles annoyed, "But, some law revoked it and made it to 21. It sucks." 

BamBam caps the Burnett's before handing everybody their respected glasses. 

"Does anybody need a chaser?" Yoonoh asks opening the fridge, "We got juice boxes."

"Me! Me!" Minghao admits, "It burns!"

"Vodka and I are like best friends." Yoonoh boasts as he removes the box of Capri Suns from the fridge. 

"Okay, I'll be sure to make sure you don't get carried away tonight." Mingyu mummers. 

The seven of them clink their glasses before quickly swallowing their drinks. Minghao stabs the side of his pouch completely missing the hole and getting the side. 

He chases the burn quickly with the coolness of the wild cherry. He sees Yugyeom's cheeks flush a little and hands the last of his pouch over. 

"God, who let you pick this flavor? Flavor vodka is weak shit." Jeongguk groans crinkling his nose at the smell. 

"Kook has a point," Yoonoh says uncapping the bottle and pouring a unhealthy amount in his mouth. Minghao feels his own stomach churn even thinking at the burn. 

"Cause I have a fake unlike you assholes! But anyway," BamBam says clapping loudly to get their attention, "We need to figure out a DD."

"DD?" Yugyeom asks, "A what?" 

"Designated Driver." Minghao says, "I don't know why he said DD."

"Why can't we just uber?" Seokmin asks curiously. 

"Because unless you wanna uber a van which is expensive. We can just cram in the expedition." Jeongguk says, "It does have six seats including the driver and passenger." 

"That means, somebody has to not get drunk out of the five of us." Mingyu mutters, "Since these two can't drive legally here." 

Yoonoh suggests that they Rock Paper Scissors to fairly decide the DD. BamBam wanted to do it with shots but they all knew it was a bad idea. Rock Paper Scissors went by fast, it down to Mingyu and Jeongguk. Everybody was surprised that Jeongguk was this bad at Rock Paper Scissors. 

In the end, Mingyu sadly lost and had to be the DD. Minghao kind of felt bad since him and Yugyeom were booted out cause they don't have a license in the US. He'd happily offer to be the DD cause he knows Mingyu probably didn't want to drive. 

The seven of them pile into the car with BamBam sitting on Jeongguk's lap. Minghao could tell BamBam was already near tipsy, he was hanging his head out of the window while screaming at bystanders. 

Karma wasn't too far from their shared home it was about 20 minutes. It felt like it was hours with BamBam slamming on the back of his seat. Jeongguk attempted to drink vodka out of BamBam's bag that Minghao didn't even know BamBam took. 

"God, I feel like a fucking soccer mom." Mingyu groans when they finally find a good spot not too far from the club.

"What does that make me?" Minghao asks, "Soccer dad?"

"That's not a term but we can say you're like my lover who didn't sign up to have annoying ass stepkids." Mingyu says while removing the keys from the car. 

Minghao has to hold onto BamBam to make sure he doesn't get hit by a car while crossing the street. The line was shorter due to the fact it was later at night. Minghao rocks on his heels while he watches all his friends take shots that BamBam provided. 

"Wah, wha, why aren't you taking shots, Mister?" BamBam groans as he pokes at Minghao's chest. 

"You can't already be this tipsy." Minghao mumbles as he grabs BamBam's hands from the jabbing. 

"Why aren't you this tipsy?" BamBam asks with an arched brow, "You don't drink?"

"I do! I just took like three shots with you ass. But I know from personal experiences it's not fun if everybody is drunk." Minghao says, "Mingyu has to be the DD and I don't want him to be bored all night."

"Mingyu is a fine, and I mean it. A fine ass guy who's smart and very nice. He'll get a girl or a guy who will catch his attention! Come on, have fun with us." BamBam pleads jutting his lips. 

"I am having fun but come on Bam we gotta head in." 

Minghao regrets not bringing sunglasses. He's never seen a place so brightly lit up with only one color. The neon blue lights were painful to be near. All of the club goers were either at the patio with the bars and the DJ. Or, they were inside near the bars and eating. 

"This is a very unique club." Mingyu mummers while he looks around at their new surrounding. 

Minghao realized that BamBam took Yugyeom and Seokmin with him outside to the patio. Yoonoh and Jeongguk were following behind quickly. People kept bumping and trying to grind upon Minghao and he wasn't ready for sweaty ass in his face. 

"Do you see any of them? I should have fucking handcuffed them together or something." Mingyu groans loudly as he stands on his toes to look above the crowd. 

"No! It's all blue who thought it was a good idea to have a complete blue AND silver club?" Minghao yells, "I hate it in here!"

"Most clubs don't have interior design motives, Hao! They just wanna be bright and noticeable and this place is definitely doing it." Mingyu shouts while grabbing ahold of Minghao's wrist. 

Mingyu is practically dragging Minghao through the crowds. Girls are screaming along to a remix of Closer while the guys are gripping this asses. Minghao sees BamBam's beige shirt under the blue hues and thanks god it was bright enough to stand out even a little. 

"Hao! Ming!" BamBam yelps grabbing the two by the wrist, "Look look!" 

BamBam is pointing to Seokmin and Yoonoh who are both pressing tightly against each other and dancing. Minghao can see how flushed Seokmin is underneath the lights while he holds on Yoonoh's hips. 

Liquid courage was a beautiful thing and Minghao made sure to take a photo or two to remind Seokmin the next day. 

"Where is Jeongguk and Yugyeom?" Mingyu asks holding BamBam close to him.

"They're at the bar! They saw Seungkwan and his cute boyfriend. Seungkwan also brought two guys with him?" BamBam asks tilting his head back to down another shot.

"Come with us, okay? Yoonoh and Seokmin are completely fine." Mingyu says now grabbing BamBam's hand and instructing BamBam to grab Minghao. 

The bar wasn't too far but it felt more packed than the actual club. Minghao noticed puddles of spilled alcohol and knocked over shot glasses. Even seeing some leftover drinks and had to slap BamBam's back to get him to not drink them. 

Seungkwan is sat between Yugyeom and Jeongguk at the bar. His cheeks were bright red as a boy about his age was holding him around his shoulders. He had sandy blonde hair and was white sleeveless tank. 

The two boys who Minghao was unaware of were on Yugyeom's side. They were cuddled underneath each other and spoke with Yugyeom.

"Waaah, Minghao!" Yugyeom says loudly waving at the boy. BamBam goes off with Mingyu to speak with Seungkwan and Jeongguk and Seungkwan's assumed mystery boyfriend. 

"Guys! Guys! This is my friend Minghao, he's very nice. Minghao, this is Jeonghan and Seungcheol." Yugyeom announces with a grin, "They're dating." 

"Really, I wouldn't have assumed." Minghao retorts ruffling a bit of Yugyeom's hair. 

"Really? They're so cute look at them! So cute!" Yugyeom boasts, "Plus they're both really handsome and cool."

"Nice to meet you, Minghao." Jeonghan says, "You have a very sweet friend." 

"Yeah, he's kind of like an overgrown baby." Minghao mummers, "Nice to meet you too." 

"So are you also living in the house with Jeongguk and others?" Seungcheol asks sipping his drink. Minghao wondered if they were buying drinks for everybody. 

"Yeah, we're all working together and it's our first night out together. It's kind of stressful but it's fun!" 

"Do you want a drink too? We bought some for Seungkwan along with Jeongguk and Yugyeom." Jeonghan says teasingly, "Something tells me, you're not 21 yet." 

"Do I look that young?" Minghao pouts rocking on the heel of his foot. 

"You have strong features bud, but if you gain a little more weight you'll be fine." Seungcheol says before getting the attention of the bartender. 

Minghao huffs before snagging the seat on Seungcheol's side. He couldn't help how much he weighed! Minghao has been trying to gain weight since he was 12 but he's always been skinny. 

Seungcheol orders Minghao something called a Piña colada. It came in a large and prettily decorated glass. 

"Ever had one?" Jeonghan asks as he hands Minghao the straw. 

"Nope, I drink when I usually go out but I don't drink much alcohol often." Minghao admits, "Plus, I don't think China has this."

"Wow, you came all the way from China? That's so cool." Seungcheol admits wide eyed, "Welcome!"

Minghao laughs, "Thanks! I really like it here so far."

Minghao liked the Piña colada it made him feel like he was on the beach. The coconut and pineapple was refreshing and masked the rum flavoring. It made him feel as if he was walking on air. 

"Ah, uh, Minghao?" Mingyu says.

"My guy! Gyu!" Minghao yells greeting Mingyu with a tight embrace, "I missed you!"

"Dude, I was only down about four seats from you? I see you caved in and drank now?" Mingyu asks pointing to the two empty cups.

Minghao pouts while grabbing onto Mingyu's bare bicep, "I hope you're not mad at me, Gyu."

"How could I be mad at you having fun?" 

"Because you're not having fun! I-I was suppose to be your guy, the guy who stayed sober for y-you." Minghao says biting onto his lower lip. Why was he about to cry? 

"Oh god, you're so drunk." Mingyu mummers, "Don't cry!" 

"I-I just don't want you to be mad at me! Please don't hate me! Can we go dance or something! I'm a dancer, it'll be fun." Minghao whines, "Please!"

Mingyu can't help but laugh as he takes Minghao's hand leading him to the dance floor. Minghao could see Yoonoh out the corner of his eye still dancing with Seokmin. He really hoped they'd remember this cause they were perfect for each other. 

The DJ switched it to a rap song that Minghao didn't recognize. The beat was heavy and moving, Minghao could feel the bass in his chest. Minghao grabs Mingyu's hand tightly as he pulls him a little closer to his body. 

"Y-you wanna dance like how Yoonoh and Seokmin a-are?" Minghao asks looking up at Mingyu. 

"You sure about that?" Mingyu replies placing his hand on Minghao's lower back. 

"Y-"

Minghao watches as two girls practically squeeze themselves between the two. The girl gripped tightly at Minghao's sides pulling his body wait close to her. 

"I saw you standing here and couldn't get enough of watching. You look so delicious." She mummers against Minghao's exposed collarbone.

Minghao shivers sightly, "Ah, t-thanks."

"My name is Ashley. You?" 

"Minghao!" Minghao yells.

"Mingwow?" 

"No! Minghao!" 

"Mindling?"

"Jesus fuck, my name is Mike." 

"Oh! I couldn't hear well, nice to meet you Mike. I've never danced with an asian guy before." Ashley yells as she turns to press her back against Minghao.

She starts to arch her back slowly grinding against Minghao. Minghao wanted to panic just cause he's been danced upon but it was new being this unfamiliar with it. He usually knew the girls and Ashley was somebody random. 

"My friend, Tammy was eyeing your friend over there the entire time. She was literally eye fucking him."

Minghao didn't understand why she was trying to have a conversation when all Minghao could hear was the bass and feel his blood rushing in his ears. 

Ashley kept grinding and Minghao gave in holding her hips. He could see Tammy hanging around Mingyu nipping at his exposed skin. How could Mingyu let somebody he just met do that to his skin? 

The song ended and Minghao thought maybe that Ashley would leave. But, nope she stays close and leads Minghao out of the crowd. Tammy and Mingyu follow along with Yoonoh and Seokmin. 

Jeongguk, BamBam and Yugyeom were clinking shot glasses with Seungkwan at a table on the patio. Vernon, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were standing around them talking loudly over the bass. The outside air was refreshing and Minghao liked how it felt against this hot skin. 

"Are these your friends? Will you introduce me?" Ashley asks leaning into Minghao's side. Why was she so clingy towards him? But, Minghao realized her whole fragrance was vodka. 

"Uh yeah, that's Seth." Minghao says pointing at Seungkwan. 

"That's Vernon."

"Bam."

"Johnny."

"Yale."

"Jacob."

"Sam."

"Sage."

"And, Jae." Minghao says pointing at Yoonoh. He didn't want to waste trying to teach Ashley how to pronounce all of their names. Minghao did it out of the kindness of his heart and to save her from embarrassment. 

Ashley and Tammy go to meet Vernon first leaving Mingyu and Minghao in the back. Minghao was thankful that she left him alone for awhile. 

"God, your neck." Minghao says looking at Mingyu's red neck. Minghao could see where Tammy's mouth was and it kind of grossed him out. 

"It was kind hot for a little and then she wouldn't stop." 

"That's sexual harassment." Minghao pouts as he accepts a shot from Jeonghan. 

"I slapped her ass and it got her to stop but she kind of moaned and it scared me a little." Mingyu admits shyly. 

The group attracted more people to their tables and Minghao kind of enjoyed meeting new people. But, there was a group of people weren't so enjoyable. 

Minghao had no idea who they were but they kept edging closer and kept taking their drinks. Minghao could tell that everybody was slowly getting annoyed. 

They all took Yoonoh's entire tray of shots and he had it. Minghao watches as Yoonoh claps loudly at the boys who stole all of his shots. 

"Hello?! Hello!" Yoonoh yells as he gets out of his chair. He starts snapping towards them. 

"Yes, buttercup?" The boy teases with a smug smirk. Minghao wanted to roundhouse kick it off of his face. 

"Those were our shots! It was cool or whatever of you guys to hang out with us. But you only did it to mooch off of our paid shots." Yoonoh argues, "Who the fuck does that?" 

"I assumed they were for everybody, sweetheart." 

"Stop talking like you're better than me, you fucker!" Yoonoh snaps, "They were mainly for our friends and those girls. You didn't even offer to pay for any of it!"

The boy sets down the tray on the nearby table before coming closer to Yoonoh. His musclehead friends crowd around him smirking wickedly.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? What can you do about it, honey?" 

It all happened too fast really that it felt like a blur or a dream. Minghao sees Yoonoh on the ground and before he knows it he's already kicked one of them in the jaw and the chest. 

Mingyu had swung at another and Jeongguk kneed somebody before getting socked in the jaw. Another guy had punched Minghao in the jaw so hard that his vision even blurred for a second. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol yelled for Mingyu and Minghao to collect their friends and Seungkwan. Ashley and Tammy along with Vernon tried to calm the guys down. Minghao realized he slowly was starting to sober up after the situation. 

Minghao grabs Yugyeom and BamBam running towards the fences. Mingyu has Seokmin and Seungkwan while Jeongguk is carrying a crying Yoonoh. Mingyu is pushing everybody through the open gates while the security runs towards the fight. 

They kept sprinting towards their car and didn't stop till they reached a safer ground. Mingyu and Minghao help make sure everybody is in safely. Mingyu pulls out the parking lot like he's in Fast and Furious. 

"Fuck! You guys I think Yoonoh's nose is broken." Jeongguk yells, "What should we do?"

"Stop yelling!" Mingyu barks as he speeds quickly back to their house. Minghao couldn't stop his hands from sweating and clenching every minute. Did that really just happen? 

The Shore house is in sight as Mingyu floors it to the driveway. He brakes quickly before removing the keys. Minghao felt like Mingyu was on a different level. 

They all quickly scramble inside and Mingyu locks the door. Minghao helps Yugyeom, BamBam and Seungkwan upstairs and sets them in their beds. The three are quickly sobering up and Minghao can't help but feel as bad as they do. 

"God, Hao.. you're bleeding." BamBam whines as he touches Minghao's cheek gingerly. 

"Y-yeah I know! You guys, I-I'll bring some water and bread up. Please change and r-relax okay!" 

Minghao quickly shuts the door before running downstairs. Mingyu has Yoonoh laid out on the couch, Seokmin is holding onto his hand tightly. Jeongguk is in the kitchen making a large ice pack. 

Minghao watches as Mingyu pats Yoonoh's cheek a little. 

"Buddy, Yoonoh, Dude." Mingyu mumbles nervously, "Stay with us." 

"How bad is it?" Yoonoh groans barely audible, "It hurts so much, Gyu." 

"I know, I know. God, I can't believe you fucking spit in his face." Mingyu says leaning against Yoonoh's side. 

"I had to do something and I knew a punch wouldn't do anything. My next best idea was spit and I did it." Yoonoh laughs before he whimpers from the pain in his nose. 

Minghao goes to sit by Seokmin's side, his head was still pounding but he want to be there for Yoonoh. Yoonoh's nose had crusted blood along with some damp patches on his cheeks. His striped shirt had some blood also which Minghao wanted to suggest he washes before they stain his nice shirt.

"We're going to ice your nose okay, Yoonoh?" Mingyu says when Jeongguk brings a ice pack, "We can't necessarily give you pain pills cause if the alcohol you had."

"Fuck, I completely forgot." Yoonoh sighs as he weakly starts to sit up. 

"How'd you forget when this is what the fight was over?" Seokmin asks softly with pouted lips. 

"He did rock the fuck out of my head, Seok. Sorry that my memory isn't in tip top shape right now." Yoonoh snaps frowning. 

"Uh, you know.. I didn't mean it like that Yoonoh. Seriously, I didn't."

"I know, I'm sorry." Yoonoh says applying the ice to his head, "I'm just in a lot of pain and my head kind of hurts."'

"Should he even go to bed if his head hurts? When he got punched.. his head hit the floor hard and somebody could have kicked his head too." Jeongguk says from behind them. 

"It's almost 1am... we can't go to the hospital just cause of the alcohol intake he's had." Seokmin states. 

"So, I have to stay up all night?" Yoonoh sighs as he reaches for Seokmin's hands to prop him up. 

"Yeah, I don't want you to not fucking wake up in the morning." Mingyu scoffs loudly, "You guys can have a movie marathon." 

"Is that okay with you, Seokmin? If I keep you awake all night?" Yoonoh asks in Seokmin's arms, "You good?"

"I was gonna offer to take you to the hospital in the morning anyway. We should go get some rest, goodnight guys." Seokmin says as he leads Yoonoh slowly to their shared room.

Minghao and Mingyu help Jeongguk carry up water and bread for everybody upstairs. They were all piled in BamBam's bed pressed tightly together. 

"You guys didn't want to lay alone?" Jeongguk asks teasingly as he gives BamBam a glass. 

"Yug is gonna sleep with me tonight while Seungkwan has his bed. We were also just worried about everybody." BamBam says.

"Bam also feels guilty." Seungkwan pipes up which gets a slap from Bam on his head.

"Why? We all had fun though, Bam. Before those dicks ruined it." Minghao says while giving him a thumbs up. 

"I know but it was just my idea and you guys all fought for us. I just feel bad for not being able to do anything." BamBam mumbles, "I hate seeing you guys hurt."

Minghao wasn't too beat up since the guys punch was more in his lower jaw and lip area. His lip was busted and it'd surely scar but heal slowly. Minghao was sure he was only hit cause he was drunk and dizzy. Minghao is fighter and he's never gotten hit by an opponent before so it had to be the alcohol. 

Jeongguk's cheek was bruised, He told them that he doesn't bleed easily but bruises like a peach. He also proudly boasted how the other guy was more beat up than him. 

Mingyu's fingers were all bruised from who knows what. He was 95% sober and carried the entire time throughout tonight. Minghao remembers that Mingyu had gotten some good punches before they had to run away for their lives. 

"Seriously, Bam. Don't feel bad, we'll be okay and so will Yoonoh." Mingyu says while walking to the shared bed. Minghao watches as Mingyu presses a kiss to BamBam's forehead. 

"Don't beat yourself about it, Bam. We're okay and it was just a little bump in the night. I don't want you to feel bad at all okay?" Mingyu states cupping the boy's makeup fresh cheeks.

BamBam nods in his hands with a small smile before Mingyu let go. He grabbed Mingyu and Minghao's waters before exiting the room with one last goodnight. Minghao followed silently down the stairs behind Mingyu, the house was quiet and it was relaxing but also odd. 

"Your lip is busted." Mingyu says while closing the door, "Sit on my bed."

"I want to change first, you change too okay?" Minghao tells him with furrowed brows, "Be careful of your fingers."

Minghao changes into a loose fitting grey shirt and some Nike track pants before crawling into Mingyu's bed. Minghao gets under the thick cotton sheets as he waits for Mingyu to return. 

Mingyu returns with a first aid kit, he joins Minghao in his bed. He gave Minghao more warmth the actual blanket. 

"You didn't tell me you were Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee in the past." Mingyu scoffs as he unlocks the first aid kit. 

"I've done Wunshu since I was five, you ass." Minghao laughs, "Please respect my passions."

"You act like being compared to those two is an insult." Mingyu says, "They're legendary."

Minghao realized that Mingyu was cleaning up his lip for him. Mingyu's fingers grazed underneath Minghao's chin making it jut towards him. 

"I agree but if you're going to compliment me on my roundhouse kick, go ahead." 

"I will but don't talk while I clean and disinfect this okay?" Mingyu asks and Minghao nods in his hands. 

"Your roundhouse kick was cool but it also scared the shit out of me. You fucking flew, Hao. And if those dudes were even martial arts kids like you it could have been bad."

"It's not like I'm shaming you for sticking up for us and being a badass. You looked so cool, I was just really worried." Mingyu explains, "Yoonoh was already really hurt and I didn't want you to get as hurt as he was either."'

"I didn't want anybody to get hurt that's why I had to step in and I'm kind of glad and upset Jeongguk did too." 

"Did you want to take it all on yourself, Gyu? That's not fair to you and us if you got your ass handed to you." Minghao blurts, "Not fair at all."

"Save your thought till I clean this cut." 

Minghao nods as Mingyu dabs a Qtip across Minghao's bruising lip. Minghao tenses a little at the small sting but relaxes quickly. Mingyu slaps a very tiny bandaid on the cut and starts taking care of his bruises. 

"I wanted to keep you guys safe and seeing Yoonoh on the floor made me fucking lose it." Mingyu says, "But, you lost it just a little bit before me." 

"I couldn't control it... who just punches people over shots? Especially shots that we had all bought." Minghao mummers as he takes Mingyu's right hand. Minghao sighs as he sees some small cuts scattered on his fingers. 

"I know but that's the East Coast for you I guess? I just didn't want anybody else to get hurt and now look at us." Mingyu sighs, "I had to clean up your lip and we're fixing my fingers. I should have done Jeongguk's cheek." 

"Gyu,"

"Mhm?" Mingyu asks turning a little to look at Minghao softly. 

"I don't want you to think that all of rely on you. You said you wanted us to stay back and let you do it..." Minghao says, "You have to also rely on everybody else. You can let yourself be open to us."

"You can be vulnerable... you can be scared. You can be brave and courageous but don't think that you can save us all by yourself." Minghao explains while dabbing at the cuts, "Rely on us, like you want us to rely on you. You can let us take care of you also right?"

If Minghao is mistaken, he can see Mingyu's ears turning a bit red at the top. Minghao didn't want Mingyu to take the blame either and think he could save them all. They were lucky that everybody stepped in for them or they'd look even worse. 

"This is like your dream." Mingyu chuckles quietly as he starts to wrap his knuckles. 

Minghao cocks his head, "What? My dream definitely didn't contain us getting in a bar fight." 

"No! You had said you want a family type environment. Where one of us would fight for each other and fight together. We did that, tonight." Mingyu explains, "We all really took care of each other." 

Minghao holds his cheeks attempting to hide his blush, "Exactly! I can't believe you remembered that." 

"I assumed the dream contained good listening friends so I told you I'd do my best." Mingyu teases as he finishes up the wrapping of his fingers. Minghao locks the first aid kit throws it onto his bed.

"Are you not going back over there?" 

"Nope?"

"You're sleeping over here?" Mingyu asks handing Minghao his water. 

Minghao nods, "You asked me to come over and now I'm incredibly warm and lazy."

Mingyu rolls his eyes while downing the entire glass, "Be sure to drink it all so you aren't too hungover in the morning."

Minghao thumbs Mingyu up before he chugs the glass quickly. Sleep was starting to take over and his body still ached from the accident earlier. Mingyu turns off his bedroom lamp and settles close next to Minghao. 

"You're kind of in the way of my body pillow, can you... move?" Mingyu whispers as he tries to pull the body pillow out from Minghao's body. 

"Nope!" Minghao says, "It supports my back."

"It's like you want me to cuddle into you, you dick. I sleep with that pillow every night for imaginary cuddles." Mingyu snorts, "I'm very lonely."

"Cuddle into me instead." Minghao says.

"What?"

"Cuddle me, Gyu. If it really is bothersome for you without your pillows, hold onto me instead." Minghao explains, hoping Mingyu couldn't see his burning cheeks from the light of the moon hitting his face 

Minghao tries not to tense up whenever Mingyu's arms slide around Minghao's waist. Minghao feels his body being pulled backwards a little closer to Mingyu's chest. He could feel Mingyu's heartbeat in his spine from how close he was. 

"B-better?" Minghao says quietly, "You can sleep now?"

"Mhm.. thank you Hao. Remind me to clean your cut again in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night, Gyu." Minghao mumbles quietly. 

Minghao didn't fall asleep for another two hours. Just something about how tight Mingyu was holding him and feeling his fingers bawled around his shirt kept his brain on alert for two hours. 

Minghao was also caught up on everything that happened. He wanted Mingyu to rely on everybody and not feel like he has to take care of everybody on his own. Minghao also wanted to know why Mingyu felt like that as well. He wanted to get into the boy's head and know everything.

Minghao wants everybody in the house to rely on each other. Minghao relies on all of them and hopes with these three months it could be the same for them. It was apart of the dream, that he needed to make true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to drop another chapter later today (it's currently 4:20am as I post this LMAO). I also want to say what day each boys outfit is from if you want to see physical pictures of their outfits. I love these outfits honestly! LOOKIN like snacks!
> 
> 160811 - Mingyu  
> 170602 - Minghao  
> 170421 - BamBam  
> 170523 - Seokmin  
> 160820 - Yugyeom  
> 170311 - Jeongguk  
> 170328 - Yoonoh


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's day is filled with unlimited surprises and he wasn't ready for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter? I'm literally posting my fifth chapter and I was at 21,000 words... if you guys want me to cut them shorter or spilt them up tell me okay! I just sometimes get cared away, oop!

"Hao,"

"Hao."

"Yo, Hao." 

"Good god, what?" Minghao groans at the voice calling for him. 

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." Jeongguk scoffs, "There's somebody here for you and we made breakfast. Yoonoh and Seokmin are at the hospital but they should be back soon." 

Minghao rubs his eyes before sitting up to stare at Jeongguk. His cheek had a faint purple bruise and it looked as if it was healing fast.

"Wait who the hell is here for me?" Minghao says, realizing Jeongguk's earlier words. 

"Dunno. He's cute as shit though." 

Minghao's heart starts to beat a little faster just cause it couldn't be. Jun couldn't be here right now, it didn't make sense. Minghao rushes up to follow behind Jeongguk into the kitchen. 

It smelled of bacon and pancakes, Minghao could hear everybody laughing and he recognized a familiar laugh out of the bunch. Minghao turns around the corner and there he was in his gross, handsome glory. 

Jun was sitting between Mingyu and Yugyeom drowning in an a large beige hoodie. The hood was over his probably messy black hair and a mask was cover his lower mouth. Minghao stood there in awe cause how was he here right now!

"HAO!"

Jun stands up from the chair sprinting to embrace Minghao in a hug. Minghao lets Jun hug him tightly around the waist burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. Minghao struggles but manages to get a good hug around Jun's neck just as tightly. Jun squeezed a little tighter causing Minghao to groan a little in pain. 

"Junnie~" Minghao whines patting a little on Jun's back, "Don't squeeze so hard, Jun." 

"Sorry that I missed you, you dick." Jun mummers while letting go of Minghao. 

"I missed you too, I didn't think you'd be  
coming down so soon and not tell me when." Minghao says.

"My birthday is this upcoming week... I always spend my birthday with you." Jun says slapping the back of Minghao's head. 

Minghao pouts looking up, "Junnie." 

"I didn't think Minghao could even make that noise." BamBam says quietly, "Like a baby." 

"Don't Junnie me, you were asleep for so long. It's 10am! Are you hungover? Oh god, your lip!" Jun says, he holds his hands underneath Minghao's chin tilting it up.

Jun's thumb grazes lightly at the cut making Minghao wince. Minghao hadn't even gotten to see if any of the swelling went down. 

"Did they not inform you on anything that happened?" Minghao asks taking Jun's hand into his own. 

"They told me everything, I was impressed that you still know how to roundhouse kick." Jun says, "They just didn't mention that your lip was busted." 

"What do you mean you're impressed I still know how to kick? Asshole! We trained together!" Minghao groans going to go take a place at the table. Minghao sits next to Jeongguk and makes himself a plate. 

"Really?" Yugyeom asks with a mouthful of bacon, "That's super cool!" 

"Isn't it? I used to kick Minghao's ass all the time. It was my favorite pastime just kicking his ass da-"

"Shut up! You beat me a few times growing up obviously cause I was smaller than you." Minghao groans, "Stop telling everybody you beat my ass!"

"It's fine, no need to be embarrassed." Jeongguk coos pinching at Minghao's cheek and Minghao just accepts cause he's tired. 

"Anyway, so Jun you came because you always spend your birthday with Minghao? That's really sweet." BamBam says stacking his plate with Mingyu's. 

"Mhm, I met Minghao when I was five and he was four. He's been with me for every single birthday, I wasn't gonna let something like this stop that." 

Minghao scrunches his nose, "You're so annoying, oh my god." 

"It's funny seeing Minghao like this, he's very how you say?" 

"A baby." BamBam repeats, "It's a very refreshing look on him."

"Call me a baby one more time and I'll beat your ass." Minghao says pointing directly at BamBam. 

"Do it, I'm into that."

"Bam, it's too early for kinks." Mingyu scoffs, "Please, can you be civil for just a little?"

BamBam shakes his head as he steals a piece of Minghao's bacon. Minghao rolls his eyes because he was too lazy to even try and slap his hand. 

"Do you wanna show me around, Hao? Your friends made breakfast so I was little distracted and I wanna see your home." Jun says grabbing slightly at Minghao's shirt collar.

Minghao nods, "Yeah, I can do that. Will somebody put my food up so I can show Jun around? I'll owe you." 

"I'll do it, have fun with Jun!" Yugyeom says sweetly, and Minghao realized that Yugyeom was too good for them. 

Minghao grabs Jun by the elbow, "C'mon gēgē." 

"You know damn well especially in this setting you don't have to call me that." Jun mumbles as he tries to wiggle out of Minghao's grip. 

Minghao only tightens the grip while leading Jun to his room. Jun looks around still holding onto Minghao, he pulls him to the bed and they sit knee to knee. 

"I was in here when I first got here, but you were over there." Jun says pointing towards Mingyu's bed that was still a little messy. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you were all tangled up with that really hot guy. What's the deal?"

"What do you mean? I sleep with you all the time." Minghao says quietly, "Don't I?"

"I know, you barely even let your actual brother sleep with you. But, you let that fine stranger cuddle you?" Jun asks with an arched brow. His tone was laced with teasing but Minghao could sense he was actually confused. 

"He wasn't cud-"

Jun handed his phone over to Minghao quickly with a picture already pulled up. Minghao squints at the way too bright of screen and suddenly wants to burrow himself in a hole. Mingyu's body was pressed tightly against Minghao's.

Minghao could see Mingyu's right arm draped around Minghao's chest loosely but also gripping at the fabric. His arm was propped behind his head as his very pink lips were parted slightly. Mingyu's leg was between Minghao's legs hooking around it to keep him close. Minghao looked himself as he was being held into Mingyu and he was surprised how content he looked in Mingyu's arms 

"That's not even cuddling it's like.."

"Spooning, you let him spoon you. Do you care to explain?" Jun asks softly, "Anything?"

"Th-"

"Hao! I need to clean your lip again is it okay if I do it right now?" Mingyu asks coming into their shared room. Minghao nods while Mingyu retrieves the first aid kit. 

"It looks like the swelling went down that's good." Mingyu mumbles softly as he gets on his knees in front of Minghao. Minghao nods again feeling like all his words were caught in his throat. 

"Does it hurt at all, Minghao?" 

Minghao almost nods for a first time before he sputters a small, "Uh no." 

"You're oddly quiet... did I step in on something serious?" Mingyu asks tilting his head slightly. 

Minghao prays that Jun doesn't say anything about the spooning. Jun has an infamous history of embarrassing Minghao over every little thing. It was some type of "older brother" thing that he always did. 

"Nothing! I was telling Minghao about how I am planning to meet him today." 

"WAIT WHAT?" Minghao yells causing Mingyu to jump a little between Minghao's thighs. 

"Who... is he?" Mingyu whispers as he dabs softly at Minghao's lip.

"He? He is the love of my life and the boy of my dreams. That's who he is." 

"He, is a boy who Jun has been talking to online since he was a freshman in high school. He, is somebody who Jun has been "dating" online." Minghao explains with a teasing look.

He, is somebody who Minghao is very familiar with. It wasn't like a Catfish episode cause Minghao has spoke with He before on FaceTime and Skype. He was cute and these two dimples around his mouth that Jun was obsessed with. 

"We are dating, you fucker!" Jun yells as he slaps Minghao's shoulder, "For practically four years." 

"How'd you meet He?" Mingyu asks while replacing a new bandaid on Minghao's lip rubbing softly to smooth the bumps. 

"It was on Twitter! We were both on Twitter as fan accounts for the K-pop group Nu'est." Jun says softly with flushed cheeks, "Mine was for Ren."

"His was for Baekho." Minghao chirps. 

"And we used to just be like mutuals or whatever! He used to post covers of their songs and I used to post dance covers." Jun explains, "So one day, I had the courage and messaged him about his covers and said I really liked them." 

Minghao can't help but laugh cause he remembers this day exactly when Jun finally spoke to He. Jun had been waiting for Minghao to come home to show him the message he had sent. Jun didn't stop talking about it for hours.

"And then he admitted to watching my covers! I also embarrassed myself and said his pronunciation was amazing. Not knowing he literally lived in Korea." Jun scoffs, "He's from Busan."

"Ahhh, did you both speak in English is that why you didn't know?" Mingyu asks resting his head against the inside of Minghao's thigh. The sudden contact made Minghao tense a little. 

"Exactly! We started talking and I asked for his number then we just went from there. When we finally FaceTimed... I was in love. He's so cute."

Minghao was also there when they first FaceTimed and Jun was a fumbling mess. Minghao was used to seeing a confident and shameless Jun around girls. But, He was the first boy that Jun had ever gotten involved with and he was scared but also happy. 

In China, same sex couples don't have it as easy as opposite sex couples. Jun knew that but He was something else to Jun and Minghao could tell from how happy Jun had been. Jun before had even expressed how he wanted to move to South Korea or even the US for He. 

He had moved to New York for school because he wants to major in music and producing. Minghao completely forgot that He has been in the US for almost two years now. It was a better situation for the two to live in a more semi accepting and free country for their lives. 

"Was he the first boy you've ever gotten with?" Mingyu questions, "I didn't kn-"

"I didn't know either, Mingyu. It was scary falling for him because it was the only boy who made me want to choke up from looking at him. Or, the only boy I ever wanted to kiss." Jun admits shyly with his cheeks burning a bright red. 

"I fe-"

"Guys! They're back!" 

Minghao's eyes widen cause that meant that Yoonoh was better. Minghao stumbles up behind Jun and Mingyu to meet everybody in the living room. Yoonoh was leaving against Seokmin with his eyes fluttering slightly. 

"They gave him some medicine that had a large drowsy effect." Seokmin explains, "His nose is broken and bruised. The doctor also said that we were very smart to keep him awake cause he could have had a concussion." 

"Yoonoh, love, how are you feeling?" BamBam asks softly cradling at Yoonoh's cheek. 

"I'm really really tired, Bam." Yoonoh sniffles quietly, "And my nose hurts." 

"I know, love. Do you want me to take you to your bed?" BamBam asks with a even softer voice. Minghao assumed that he still felt guilty for how Yoonoh ended up. 

"Mhm, will you lay with me too?" 

"Of course, anything for you." BamBam says with a smile as he takes Yoonoh into his arms. Minghao can't help but feel sadness seeing Yoonoh limp off with BamBam. 

"He still feels really guilty." Yugyeom mumbles, "Like he feels awful."

"Vernon came by at like 4am to pick up Seungkwan and Vernon's lip was busted and his eye was black." Jeongguk explains, "BamBam cried after he left cause he feels like it's his fault bringing us to the club." 

Minghao feels a tug in his chest at the idea of BamBam crying about anything. He shouldn't feel as if he should take the blame. Nobody knew that last night would happen and Minghao hated that BamBam was taking the blame. If anybody should take the blame it should be Minghao since he did roundhouse kick him. 

"I wish he didn't put the blame on himself.. him pouting like that makes me want to cry." Seokmin sighs, "But anyway, I haven't slept in like 12 hours so I'm going to go off to bed." 

Jeongguk and Yugyeom say they're going to shower up and leave for some dance studio they found. They invited Minghao but Minghao's body was still exhausted from last night. 

"Tell me how it goes and I'll join next time okay?" Minghao says with a smile cause it was nice to have roommates who also danced like him.

"Okay that leaves us three. Who wants to go on a lunch date with me and him?" Jun says flopping onto the couch. 

"Us? Won't it make that a little weird? It's your big day and you want us there?" Mingyu asks, "Really?"

"He's nervous and needs people to make sure he doesn't throw up. If you go with me, Gyu I'll pay." Minghao offers with a smile, "Is that okay?"

Mingyu nods, "Yeah that's fine, I thought you guys would go on a dinner date or something."

"We were! But, he has to work all night on some music project and he wants to meet me as soon as possible." Jun mumbles with rosy cheeks, "I'm going to puke."

Minghao couldn't help but laugh as he cups his friend's cheeks, "You're Junhui, Wen Junhui, Moon Junhui, Jun, and Junnie! You can do this." 

Jun crinkles his nose, "I'm going to go shower and try not to drown myself. And, Jihoon said it'll be like an hour till he gets to New Jersey and he wants us to meet him at some diner." 

Minghao thumbs up as Jun sulks to the shower and Minghao wished he wasn't so nervous. If Minghao could take away his nerves, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Minghao was also surprised how awake Jun was from his flight because when Minghao arrived he wanted to fall asleep for years. 

"Can you show me a picture of who he is? Whoever we're meeting?" Mingyu asks snapping Minghao out of his thoughts. 

Minghao nods as he pulls Instagram up on his phone. He, or better known as Jihoon Lee who has a surprisingly good instagram following. Minghao had to beat Jun at Mario Kart to even get permission to follow him before he came to the US. 

"Woozi? What does that mean?" Mingyu asks looking at Jihoon's username. 

"Oh! Jun had said something about it meaning "find ideas" since he creates music and writes lyrics for people." Minghao says, "And, since his name is Lee Jihoon the way his name could be said could sound like "Our Jihoon" which is Woozi? I think?"

"I'll believe the first one, let's scroll through his photos." Mingyu laughs as he taps to see his photos. 

Jihoon seemed to have a full and social life. There was photos of him at some type of photoshoot with a floral background. His hair was a bright neon green styled cleanly and he wore an outfit that looked expensive. Minghao clicks on the video of a boy who was sticking a paint brush between Jihoon's fingers while he was asleep. 

There was a lot of studio pictures either of Jihoon working or the backs of others on computers. It had a few selfies with the people in the studios as well. Minghao was surprised to see some familiar faces on Jihoon's profile. 

"Is that Jeonghan from the club? And Seungkwan?" Mingyu asks clicking on the next photo. 

Mingyu was right, there was a photo of Seungkwan under Jeonghan's arm. Both dressed casually in front of a large white building and some trees. Minghao wondered how they knew Jihoon. 

Continuing to scroll there were more photos of the studio workdays. Minghao was even more surprised to see some people he knew as well. There was a group shot of Jihoon, Seungkwan, a woman he didn't know, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Vernon. 

"Wow, it's like we know most of Jihoon's personal life already." Mingyu scoffs as he zooms in on the woman, "I wonder who she is?" 

"No idea... we should keep looking!" 

Minghao picks up the pace on the scrolling once he sees Jihoon dressed in black with a white dog. Minghao spots some familiar Korean food and more photoshoot pictures. Was Jihoon a model? Why did he have so many high quality photos?

Mingyu cuts Minghao from scrolling to click on a few handful of photos. Minghao gives a him a glare before realizing what his rush was. 

Seokmin, Seokmin was the rush cause there was about six photos of Seokmin with Jihoon. They were holding hands in one, Jihoon had his arm wrapped around Seokmin's shoulders and waist. Some were outside near a lake or river and some were in restaurants. What were they? Was Seokmin dating Jihoon? Did he date Jihoon? 

"Should we go wake him up?" Mingyu asks quietly, "Jun shouldn't see this." 

"Should we?" Minghao repeats, "We should go quick." 

The two scurry to their feet quietly to run past the bathroom where Jun was. They cracks the door open peeking in to see Seokmin asleep in his bed quietly. The pillow was crammed between Seokmin's arms and Minghao almost felt bed. 

"Seokmin," Minghao whispers sitting at the edge of the bed, "Seokminnie." 

"Just push him a little." Mingyu mumbles quietly, "Shake him a little."

Minghao rolls his eyes as he shakes Seokmin by the ankle. Seokmin's eyes flutter slowly as he stares at Minghao and Mingyu. Seokmin rubs his eyes with his fists adjusting to the sun peaking through his window. 

"Why am I up?" Seokmin groans, "Is Yoonoh okay?" 

Minghao found it cute how his first question was about Yoonoh. But, the situation had nothing to do with Yoonoh. 

"How do you know him?" Minghao asks showing his phone towards Seokmin. It was a photo of Seokmin and Jihoon by a river with their arms around each other. 

"Him? That's my cousin? How do you know him?" 

"Cousin!?" Mingyu gasps loudly, he quickly covers his mouth hoping he didn't wake up Yoonoh or BamBam.

"See? Lee Jihoon... My last name is Lee... his dad is my mom's brother. My mom got divorced and went back to her original name." Seokmin explains, "This is us at the Han River I think? We had a family reunion." 

"Holy shit... Jun is going to freak." Minghao mumbles quickly locking his phone. 

"Why?" Seokmin questions softly, "What does it have to do with Jun?"

"Did Jihoon ever tell you about Jun? A boy he likes on the internet? Jun is meeting Jihoon today for a lunch date." Minghao says. 

"Wait really? That's the Jun? Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he's hot." Seokmin mumbles, "Good job to Jihoon."

"Yeah and we thought you guys had dated or something." Mingyu states, "We were worried." 

"Oh god no, Jihoon is my cousin and one of my best friends. He moved to the US a few years ago with his family." 

Minghao nods, "Good... Good. Okay you should get some rest, night."

Mingyu kisses Seokmin's forehead before helping Seokmin get back into bed and waves goodbye. Minghao felt happy that nothing was wrong with Jun and Jihoon. 

Jun was now standing in his room in a different outfit. He was wearing a red and black short sleeve flannel that hung perfectly on his body. Minghao couldn't recognize the band shirt that Jun was clothed in but it fit the concept he was going for. 

Minghao was always jealous of how nice Jun's legs looked in jeans especially ripped black jeans. He was lacing up a pair of black combat boots while somehow drying his hair. 

"God, he's so good looking it makes me sick." Minghao mumbles in the doorway. 

"Come on, we should go get dressed." Mingyu says with a smile.

Minghao nods while going to his dresser to collect his clothes. Minghao finds his cut off Thrasher shirt and matching hat with some Adidas track pants. He wasn't the one who needed to impress anybody so he could be as comfortable as he wanted to be. 

Minghao quickly gets dressed in the bathroom and stuffs his hair underneath his black cap. Jun was laying in Minghao's comfortably as he scrolls throughout his phone. Minghao drags his black vans from underneath his bed quickly lacing them up. 

"Thanks for not showing me up, Minghao! I appreciate it!" Jun calls out, "Thank you!"

"I have nobody to imp-"

When Mingyu steps out of the closet, Minghao feels the need to suddenly change and buy a pair of slacks. Mingyu had a pair of freshly cleaned black slacks on that hugged every muscular part of his legs. He was wearing a white button up that had a few buttons opening showing a nice contrast between his tan skin. 

Mingyu wore a black and white plaid blazer that made Minghao feel like Mingyu could buy his entire life. His hair was still flat and a little messy but still made him look expensive. 

"Perfect! Jihoon is going to run off into Mingyu's arms and I'm going to be single and depressed." Jun groans looking up at Mingyu, "Seriously!"

"What? Should I change?" Mingyu asks cramming his feet into some black shoes that Minghao couldn't recognize. 

"No, Jun is just being dramatic. You look good, Mingyu." Minghao states, "Don't let him feel bad for what you're wearing."

"Minghao, shut up! You don't understand cause I'm into guys and Mingyu looks good. He knows he looks good!" Jun whines loudly.

"Jun, just cause I might look good today. Your face completely beats mine and Jihoon is going to go crazy." Mingyu says patting Jun's cheek. 

After all of the whining, the three pile into the car and get ready to meet Jun's boyfriend in real life. Jun kept tracing the curves and dips in Minghao's finger softly, a nervous trait he had picked up. Minghao didn't mind the motion was relaxing and soothing for him. 

The diner that Jihoon wanted to meet at was some type of 50's theme that Minghao has seen in Grease and Footloose before. Mingyu snags a close spot to the front door and they see Jihoon waiting by the door with some guy. 

"Who's that?" Minghao asks. 

"I told him I was bringing you guys and so he brought his friend with him." Jun explains, "Holy shit, he's so cute." 

The three exit the car and before Minghao can even utter his name. Jihoon is already in Jun's arms being swung off the ground. Jun has his arms hooked underneath Jihoon's butt while Jihoon has his elbows propped on Jun's broad shoulders. 

"Oh god, y-you're so handsome. Shit oh my god?" Jihoon stammers, "I thought you were handsome behind a camera and now like wow?" 

"Jihoonie, my handsome Jihoon! You're so good looking and those dimples." 

Minghao pretends to gag as he turns back to introduce himself to Jihoon's friend. He was smiling softly at the two lovebirds. 

"Hi, I'm Minghao." Minghao says with a smile, "You?"

"Oh! I'm Wonwoo. Sorry I didn't come looking the nicest for you guys." Wonwoo says, "Jihoon kind of dragged me out my dorm and said he needed 'emotional support' for his date." 

"That's fine! We're kind of here for that too, also my name is Mingyu." Mingyu chirps, "Nice to meet you, Wonwoo."

The five of them enter the restaurant and Jun hasn't let go of Jihoon yet. He stood proudly underneath Jun's tight grip with a wide smile and those dimples that Jun was obsessed with. 

"How'd you guys get dragged into this?" Wonwoo asks leaning against the railing of the line. 

"Jun is my best friend from home and I have seen and have known about Jihoon for the longest time." Minghao says, "So, I was interested in meeting the boy who changed Jun's whole life." 

"Changed?" Wonwoo questions, "Like how so?"

"He's the first boy that Jun has ever been with... we're both from China and it isn't the most free place for LGBT rights like here." Minghao explains as he glances at the two who were kissing, "It was scary for Jun but he's never been so happy with somebody before." 

Minghao remembers the day that Jun told him about Jihoon and how he had felt. Jun was already waiting for Minghao after his dance practices and crying in his bed. Minghao remembers Jun's red, swollen cheeks and puffy eyes just staring him as he tried to explain. 

Jun had talked about how Jihoon made his chest ache everytime he spoke with him. Jun would say he found himself wondering how Jihoon's hands would feel against his skin or how nice it'd be to kiss him. Jun wanted to take care of Jihoon and hold him if he was scared or upset. Jun wanted to do everything for Jihoon, he wanted to be perfect for him.

Minghao had held the older for hours trying to contain his worries and fears. Telling him softly that his feelings about Jihoon wouldn't change how Minghao felt about Jun. How could Minghao hate Jun for how he felt? He was in love and Minghao couldn't hate that. 

Seeing the two now together holding hands and kisses gingerly. Their touches were soft and filled with such love, the sight usually would make Minghao pretend gag like earlier but all he felt was happiness. 

"I'm glad that Jun is accepting how he feels.. I think we've all been there before it's scary." Wonwoo mumbles, "At least I have been there before."

"Yah! Wonwoo, come order please?" Jihoon yells, "We don't have all day." 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he comes to the register to order. Minghao couldn't help but wonder exactly what Wonwoo had meant by what he said. Was he like Jun and had his own questioning moments of who he liked? Was it that causal to wonder if you're into guys? Minghao has thought guys were attractive but has never thought about kissing one. 

After ordering they manage to find a table of five and wait patiently. Jihoon finally formally introduces himself with a soft smile. 

"Yo, Jihoon. They live with your cousin by the way." Jun says, "The tan one."

"Seokmin? Really?" Jihoon gasps with wide eyes, "And he hasn't even visited me yet? What a dick." 

"We've only been here for a week now! This is our second week here and I'm sure he'll visit you." Mingyu says, "He talked highly of you."

"That's a first, he loves to instigate or gossip. It's his thing, he's a brat but he's my brat. My dad said he's coming up here for work?" Jihoon says a bit unsure if he was right. 

Minghao nods, "Yeah, we're all living in a house together for the summer to work at a Korean restaurant." 

"Is it Choga?" Wonwoo asks, "A little shabby looking? Always has the Food channel on?"

"Yeah that's the one!" Mingyu says proudly.

"Oh god fuck." Jihoon groans loudly, "That's my family restaurant." 

"WHAT!" Mingyu and Minghao yell in unison catching a few glares from people. 

"Sungmin and Jihee Lee... my mom and my dad. Some older family member had it here and my parents had one like it in Busan." Jihoon explains, "Then, when I got a full ride scholarship here we moved and my parents have it still open in Busan and they bought this one." 

"What a small world," Minghao mumbles quietly, "So we technically work for you?" 

"I don't think technically bud, his family owns it." Jun replies, "You do work for him."

"My brother works there too... did you meet Chan? You can't miss him at all." Jihoon says, "He's cute as shit and really energetic." 

"He really is. He's adopted and Jihoonie loves him." Jun coos, "It's precious."

"I wish you'd shut up," Jihoon says quietly with flushed cheeks. Minghao wanted to hate how in love they were but it was so cute. 

Their food shortly arrived after finding out how connected Jihoon was to Minghao's life. They had small talk about how whipped Jun and Jihoon were for each other and how nicely dressed Mingyu was. Minghao couldn't help but feel a little left out since Jun and Jihoon had each other. Wonwoo seemed really interested in Mingyu, he laughed at his jokes and was very touchy feely. 

Minghao twirls the metal chain of his necklace as he stirs his straw in his chocolate shake. Maybe he should have taken Jeongguk and Yugyeom's offer to dance if he was going to be this left out. 

"Hao, are you okay?" Mingyu asks knocking Minghao out his thoughts. 

"Mhm? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Minghao mumbles, "Don't mind me." 

"Oh okay," Mingyu says with a soft smile before turning away to Wonwoo. Minghao hated how Mingyu wasn't even trying to question Minghao's odd behavior. He was Mingyu's roommate not Wonwoo. 

Minghao takes out his phone to check his messages. He saw a few from Jeongguk and Yugyeom in a group. 

Jeongguk: [Video attached]. Hao! I wish you were here! It's so sick and Yugyeom is killing it! 

Minghao pouts as he sees a freestyle circle with Yugyeom in the middle. His aura was completely different than it usually is in the house. His scowl, his skills and power were present in dancing. Minghao hasn't seen anybody move so fluidly to a hard EDM beat before, it was amazing. 

They had sent selfies and some more dancing videos. Maybe, Minghao could go join them if they were still there. Minghao tugs a little at Mingyu's sleeve to get his attention.

"Look at Yugyeom dance! I didn't know he could dance like this." Minghao says as he hits play again. Minghao looks for any type of reaction from Mingyu, his eyes were narrowed and brows stayed furrowed. He didn't look amazed but rather bored.

"That was very cool! You should go there soon with them!" Mingyu says with a thumbs up, "But I have to go back to Wonwoo's story. I kind of rudely stopped him in the middle."

Minghao tries to ignore the annoyance growing in his heart at the older. What story was Wonwoo telling that was so interesting? Why wasn't Mingyu even trying to pay attention to him or fake interest in what Minghao had to say? Why all of a sudden was Wonwoo so important? 

"Hao are you okay? Your ears are getting ready." Jun mumbles as he grabs at the tip of the younger's ear. 

"I'm just really annoyed? It's nothing just something I read." Minghao mumbles as he grabs at his reddening ears. 

"You sure? Are Jeongguk and Yugyeom still out? Maybe you should go burn some steam?" Jun suggests, Minghao knew that Jun could see right through his lie. 

"No! It's okay, I am wanting to finish my food." Minghao claims, "I paid for it so I gotta eat it." 

Minghao slowly eats his food yet barely being involved in any type of conversation. Minghao felt like he could talk with the workers from how hard he was staring in front of him. 

"Hao, you gotta listen to this! Won was telling me how h-"

"I think I want to leave? I don't feel good." Minghao says cutting Mingyu off, "How far are we?"

"About 20 minutes from the house. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Mingyu asks quickly pressing his palm to Minghao's forehead, "You do feel a little warm." 

"Yeah, I want to go home. I don't have cash though for a taxi." Minghao mumbles with a frown, "Jun?"

"I can cover for you, Hao." Mingyu says taking out a handful of cash, "Please be safe." 

Minghao would be lying if he wasn't hurt that Mingyu or Jun didn't even offer to drive him home. When were boys they just met more important than their friends?

"Yeah yeah, whatever, see you later." Minghao groans as he collects his stuff slowly, "I'll leave my card just brin-"

"I'll pay for it too, just go rest okay?" Mingyu repeats, "I think I have soup made in the fridge."

"Are you two dating?" Wonwoo asks, "I've never seen somebody baby somebody so much." 

Minghao bites his lip to keep any snarky comments down in his chest. Why did it matter? Did Wonwoo not have any good friends who genuinely cared about him? 

"No, I just care about him a lot." Mingyu says, "Is that a problem?"

Wonwoo shakes his head holding up bus hands defensively, "Not at all, just wanted to make sure it was okay to give you my number. I'm not the type of guy to hit on somebody in front of their boyfriend."

Minghao rolls his eyes before walking away without even uttering a goodbye. The annoyance was growing heavier in his chest and he just wanted to rub that smug look off of Wonwoo's face. After 20 minutes, Minghao manages to hall a taxi and gets the dance studio address. 

Yugyeom and Jeongguk were thankfully still there dancing. Minghao needed to get rid of this tug of annoyance in his chest, he hated feeling like this. Minghao just hates being ignored, that's it why would they invite him and ignore him?

"You okay? You look like somebody just kicked a dog." Jeongguk says greeting Minghao at the door. 

"I look that mad?" Minghao asks as he relaces his shoes, "Oops!"

"Well come on, we can just dance it all off. Okay?" Jeongguk says taking Minghao under his arm to the floor.

Fate brings Minghao more into Jihoon's life when he's introduced to Chan, his brother. Minghao leaves out how he met his brother earlier because Minghao already liked Chan way better than Jihoon. 

The four click and dance for hours not even realizing till the studio starts to close. Minghao invites Chan back to their house and he happily agrees. Chan even gives them a ride back and Minghao really likes him more than Jihoon. Minghao sees the house car is back in the driveway as Chan parks on the side of the road. 

"Wait.. are you guys working with me this summer? My family owns this house." Chan gasps grabbing at Minghao's hand, "Wah! This will be really fun!"

Minghao can't help but smile at how happy Chan was but something told Minghao the annoyance was back. Minghao follows everybody back up the stairs inside. BamBam and Yoonoh were awake and at the table with Seokmin eating. 

Mingyu was in the living room with Wonwoo staring at their phones. Junhui was with Jihoon on the floor in each others arms just keeping to themselves. 

"Hao, I thought you were going to come home and res-"

"I'm gonna take a shower! Bye!" Minghao says ducking his head as he practically sprints into the bathroom. Minghao quickly locks the door, why was Mingyu so damn nice all the time? Why can't he just let Minghao be annoyed in peace? 

Minghao washes up quickly and runs into their room to change into comfortable clothes and crawls into his bed. Jun was here but it felt as if Jun was here for Jihoon and it him. Mingyu wanted to act like Wonwoo was gods gift and didn't even try to include him. 

Maybe, Minghao was being a baby cause he has other friends out there who'd happily talk to him. Why was this so annoying for him to endure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for Minghao, I've been in situations like that and it sucks. Also, bless his heart for not knowing that he's jealous :( a bab. I love him. Also! I meant to post the next chapter before Jun's birthday but I got busy with work and I wasn't sleeping. So let's all pretend it hasn't been Jun's birthday yet okay LMAOO! It'll be from Jun's point of view since he's the birthday boy! 
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet comments, they mean so much and I'll work hard not to disappoint!!


	6. Tell them that it's my birthday! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun gets cuddles and a little taste of what his birthday will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun's birthday will be spilt up into two chapters! This is the morning with a lot of soft Junhoon! My favorite!

Jun woke up with a crick in his neck and his arm feeling a bit numb. But, looking down to see Jihoon asleep in his chest made it all a bit better. It was Jun's 21st birthday and he was able to spend it happily with a boy he's in love with. How much better could his day be?

Jun watches silently as Jihoon's chest slowly rises up and down. His long black eyelashes resting softly against his cheeks that were a bit flushed. His incredibly pink and plush lips were parted as he breathes so quietly. Jun parts Jihoon's mint green bangs apart a little, his boyfriend is so beautiful.

"Morning," Jihoon mumbles in Jun's chest with his eyes still closed, "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect with you here. What about you, baby? Sleep good?"

Jun can't help but grin at Jihoon's rosy cheeks, "I slept just as perfect, once again Happy Birthday Jun."'

Jihoon kisses Jun's cheek tenderly before he rises up from his bed and Jun's embrace. Jun watches at Jihoon rubbing his eyes to adjust to his now sunlit room.

"Did Chan come back last night? I can't remember." Jihoon mummers, "He was at the Shore house for a little with the guys then went out."

Jun nods, after the two of them got back to Jihoon's apartment and ate a cake that Jihoon surprised him with. Jun remembers around 3am that Chan had came back in with a boy. He wasn't much taller than Chan and was a little more built but it was hard to see what he really looked like.

"He cane back with a boy." Jun says, "I don't know who."

"Oh, it was probably his stupid boyfriend."

"Stupid? Wait he's gay?" Jun asks with a confused look.

"Yeah he's bi, whenever I first told him about you." Jihoon says, "He told me that he had a crush on his student dance instructor who happens to be one of my best friends."

"Oh! Soonyoung? He's dating Soonyoung? Isn't he like 3 years older than him?" Jun questions.

Jihoon nods sleepily, "He's our age but Chan is 18 so I can't really do anything about it ya know? He treats him well so I'm not mad."

"Makes sense, I'm glad your brother is happy!" Jun says happily, "He's a good kid, he deserves it."

"Yeah, he was just scared shitless to tell my parents. I told my parents about you and me being into boys." Jihoon says with a smile, "Even coming from such a background and a different country... they were very accepting. We're very lucky."

Jun catches Jihoon in a quick but soft kiss on the mouth, "Love you."

"Random but okay, love you more birthday boy. Come on, I want to make you breakfast." Jihoon says making grabby hands at Jun. Jun happily lets Jihoon drag him out of bed to the kitchen.

Jun sees Chan and Soonyoung sitting at the island in Jihoon's kitchen. Chan's head was burrowed far into Soonyoung's shoulder, the older had his hand on the younger's neck rubbing softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Jihoon asks walking to his brothers side, "What happened?"

" _Somebody_ thought it was smart to get totally wasted last night." Soonyoung mumbles, "That one guy at the house wanted a shot challenge."

"Which one? Was it fucking _Seokmin_?" Jihoon groans, " _Neither_ of them can handle their alcohol."

"Yeah! It was him, isn't he your guys cousin?" Soonyoung asks as he continues to rub Chan's head, "Poor guy just got done with puking."

"You're such a _oh my god_. I'm gonna pop a blood vessel at this rate." Jihoon groans as he grabs Chan's head, "From 1-10 how do you feel?"

Chan's lips jut out in a pout, "100."

"How much did they even have you drink, Chan? I can beat their asses if you want me too." Jun says.

"I already tried but Minghao had me wait outside." Soonyoung says, "He was in his bed and didn't realize they were all drinking and he shut it down. Also, why was Wonwoo there again?"

"Wonwoo wanted to hang out with that Mingyu kid more?" Jihoon says, "Him and Joshua got in a fight and Mingyu gave him attention that he needed."

"Another fight?" Chan asks quietly, "About what?"

"Joshua wants to settle down and get married soon and you know how Wonwoo has like an irrational fear about ya know the future." Jihoon says as he enters the kitchen, "Same old."

"They have been dating since middle school and they're in their early 20's... it's bound to get serious." Soonyoung shrugs off, "I hope they figure it out soon."

"Me too, they're bound to get married nobody is as domestic as those two." Jihoon numbers, "Also Jun, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh uh, anything to you make me will be okay! Thank you." Jun says softly with a smile, his parents used to make him breakfast for his birthday and seeing Jihoon do it was very heartwarming for him.

"Why don't you ask us what to eat, Jihoon?" Chan pouts, "I'm _hungover_."

"Okay? _And?_ Nobody _made_ you drink and I don't know why you even tried to challenge Seokmin." Jihoon scolds, "Oh my god, just don't drink with Seokmin unless I'm there. Honestly just stop drinking at all! You're 18!"

"You started drinking when you were 18... even younger..." Chan mumbles resting his head into Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Cause I'm older! You're my baby brother for christ sake and have a dance scholarship. I don't need you getting your stomach pumped or something." Jihoon grumbles as he gets a carton of eggs out.

Jun can't help but smile at how Jihoon's scolding was just him trying to protect his younger brother. It reminded Junhui of how he's with Fengjun sometimes it was endearing to see.

Jihoon makes Jun and even Chan and Soonyoung chocolate chip pancakes. He makes eggs, bacon and even biscuits. Jun knew Jihoon liked to cook but watching him do it was amazing. He moved around the kitchen so effortlessly like it was easy for him.

"So, Jun what are your plans for your birthday?" Chan asks shoving two pieces of bacon down his throat, "The big 21."

"Can you please not choke yourself out, baby? Please?" Soonyoung pleads with a frown.

"Sorry, I am a growing boy!" Chan boasts proudly as he presses a wet, maple syrup covered kiss onto Soonyoung's cheek.

"Uh, I'm not sure? Minghao has been sneaky so it'll probably be a surprise. He's had BamBam or Jeongguk tell me he was busy with something." Jun shrugs, "So he'll be putting something together."

Minghao always had a history of surprising Jun. Minghao liked to keep Jun on edge, even if Jun is used to being surprised by the younger. He genuinely gets shocked in awe with how Minghao stuns him everytime for his birthday or just in general.

When Jun was seventeen and went to Europe for a study abroad semester. It was the first time he had been away from his family in awhile and Minghao had made a video montage. It was clips of his family sending him strength and clips of his friends keeping him up.

It was something Minghao didn't have to do but felt the need to do so just to see Jun smile. Jun didn't know exactly what Minghao had up his sleeve but he was beyond excited to see what he'd do.

"I hope there's alcohol involved." Chan sighs, "I am ready for round 3."

Jihoon flicks a hunk of scrambled eggs towards Chan, "You've gotten hungover twice at that stupid house with those guys. You're cut off for a little."

"Really? Are you my dad?" Chan snorts filled with sass, "I _want_ to drink."

"I might as well be, you're eating at _my_ house! You're living with _me_ you idiot!" Jihoon retorts, "Seriously! Just like smoke or something tonight. I don't want you drunk."

"I agree with Jihoon, Channie. I think you need a break from alcohol." Soonyoung chimes in.

"Babe, you're suppose to be on _my_ side. Not _his_." Chan whines lowly with a pout.

"I'm always on _your_ side, baby. I was going to say, I can get you bud from Seungcheol and I'll smoke you up. Okay?" Soonyoung says as he kisses Chan's temple.

"This is why I'm dating you."

"Also, I'll smoke you up too Jun. And buy you a bottle of any booze you want. It's your 21st birthday in America, you need to get fucked up." Soonyoung announces with a grin, "I refuse to see you sober."

Jun nods, "Okay, you're on!"

The four continue to eat their breakfast continuing to talk about their plans for tonight. Soonyoung and Chan go back to Chan's room to try and go back to bed for a little since it was almost 9am.

Jihoon dumps the dishes into the sink mumbling about how Chan could actually do some work. Jun just smiles absentmindedly at the boy cause this week still felt like a dream. Jun managed to spilt his time evenly with Jihoon and Minghao and his new friends. He wouldn't have even imagined standing here with the actual love of his life.

"What are you thinking about? You're smiling and staring, you creep."

Jun blinks looking down at Jihoon, his brows were furrowed as he looked up at Jun. Jun could see concern and confusion painted onto Jihoon's face.

"I was thinking about how this all feels like a dream. It doesn't feel real does it?" Jun asks as he loops his arms around Jihoon's waist pulling him closer. Jihoon stumbles a little into the embrace head butting Jun in the chest. Jun feels Jihoon's hands rest at his hips before hugging him closer.

"I can't believe I'm spending your birthday with you.. I've known you since you were fourteen and here you are twenty one. Isn't that crazy?" Jihoon asks looking up at Jun again with soft eyes.

"You truly watched me glo up as the youth say."

"I can't believe you just said that." Jihoon groans, "I agree though, it doesn't feel real. Waking up in your arms all week felt like a dream."

Jun presses a quick chaste kiss on Jihoon's lips, "Do you wanna go sleep some more? Your food made me sleepy again."

"Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy will get." Jihoon says with a dramatic bow.

Jun follows Jihoon back into his room and crawls underneath the familiar thick cotton blankets. Jihoon turns to face into Jun's chest grabbing at the fabric of Jun's shirt pulling him closer.

Jun drapes his arms around Jihoon's frame letting him comfortably fall into his embrace. Jihoon supplied such warmth and comfort that Jun was becoming obsessed with. He didn't even want to imagine back home without Jihoon.

The two wake up around noon this time still holding tightly onto each other. Jun managed to grab his phone off of the nightstand table. His phone was lit up with notifications from his friends and family wishing him a happy birthday. Jun sees Minghao's message first and clicks on it quickly.

_From Hao ♡:_  
_Junnie!! Come to the Shore House today ~ Jihoon can't hog you all day:(_

Jun smiles softly before he hits the reply box.

_To Hao ♡:_  
_My dearest Hao, I could never spend my birthday away from you ~ I can be there around 1:30 is that okay?_

Jun hits send before he can even exit out of the message app, his phone rings softly with Minghao's name on the screen.

_"Jun! You awake!"_

"I was only asleep for two hours! Somebody is clingy." Jun says teasingly gaining a snort from Minghao.

 _"Shut up! Chan and Soonyoung are over here, they brought your alcohol for the night?"_ Minghao says with a hint of confusion, _"Soonyoung says it's popular and gets you really drunk."_

"Perfect, he wasn't kidding about that." Jun mumbles, "He really did it."

 _"You're gonna get drunk tonight, Jun? Good for you! Jihoon will get to see a even more needier side than ever."_ Minghao snickers, Jun can even imagine the shit eating grin on Minghao's face.

"It's my birthday! I can get drunk if I want too. I think Soonyoung is going to smoke me up too and I haven't smoked since my semester in Europe."

 _"Yeah! He said something about that and Jeongguk said he found another weed hookup?"_ Minghao explains, _"Should I smoke tonight too, Jun? In celebration?"_

Jun can't help but snort at how Minghao said it'd be for his birthday. But, Jun got a hint of what tonight would be for him which meant a party for him.

 _"If you want too, buddy. But, you don't have to feel the need to. It's kind of scary for the first time? You tend to panic easily sometimes."_ Jun mumbles a bit worried for how Minghao would react.

_"I'm a big boy! I'm in America, I should at least smoke weed once where I won't be jailed for years like back home."_

_"We can always shotgun with him, Mama Jun if you're that worried!"_ A voice laughs loudly on the end. Jun could tell it was Yoonoh by the gaspy laugh.

"Tell Yoonoh, he can suck my ass. But, Jihoon might wake up soon so we can head over whenever we get up and get dressed." Jun says.

 _"M'kay! Happy birthday, Jun! See you soon!"_ Minghao says, _"Love you!"_

"Love you, bye."

"They're so loud," Jihoon grumbles in Jun's chest, "Heard that whole conversation."

"You wanna get ready and head over there now?" Jun asks quietly, "Or sleep more?"

"I'm not gonna have Minghao complain about me hiding you away all day." Jihoon yawns, "It's your birthday, I'll let you shower first."

Jun kisses Jihoon's forehead before he collects his belongings to get ready for the day. Jun settles on wearing a black and white plaid button shirt that was a good oversized look on him. It wasn't too big for him to be drowning but it wasn't too tight. And a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged every part of his body perfectly.

Jun rubs the towel through his hair as he exits the bathroom, "Shower is all yours, lovely."

"Lovely? That's new." Jihoon mumbles with a lazy smile.

"I like to mix it up." Jun says as he flops onto the bed. Jihoon waves before he closes the bathroom door and starts a shower. Jun hated to even think that he already missed Jihoon while he was lacing up his boots.

Jihoon returns shortly in a graphic black tshirt with a black and yellow striped turtle neck shirt underneath. His black skinny jeans seemed even tighter than Jun's hugging each calf and thigh muscle on Jihoon's legs. His mint hair was dewy and messy as he rubbed it softly with a towel.

"You look so good," Jun gasps, "Happy fucking birthday to me."

Jihoon rolls his eyes while he stuffs some socks into his black and white vans. Jun follows absentmindedly behind the younger as they leave his apartment building. Jun realized Jihoon has a habit of driving barefoot then attempting to slide his shoes on at a stoplight.

"I didn't get to say but you also look good... I'm glad you bought that shirt."

Jun smiles as he gets into the passenger seat. It's disgustingly domestic when the two loop their hands together to set them on the arm rest in the middle. Jun traces the digits of Jihoon's knuckles and fingers throughout the ride to the Shore House.

If Minghao saw him now, he could imagine all of the roasts and insults he'd throw at the sight. But, it'd be a mix of humor and happiness cause that's the type of person Minghao is.

"I like when you do this. It's very soothing."

Jun nods, "It relaxes me."

"Why are you nervous or something?" Jihoon asks with confusion, "Are you okay?"

"You make me so nervous, oh my god. You can't even begin to fathom." Jun laughs as he continues to trace his knuckles, "You have this aura."

"Aura?" Jihoon repeats, "Do tell, I'm in intrigued."

Jun swallows slowly, "You might be shorter than me but your presence is large and impressive. You can speak two languages, you're successful, handsome, you're so funny and genuinely amazing."

"You... let me cling onto you and you go along with it. You have so much going for you and you're so you that I can't help but be nervous cause you're my boyfriend." Jun mumbles, "Like, I'm honored to say that's my boyfriend."

Jun looks to see Jihoon crinkling his nose cutely with a pout plastered on his face. His fingers squeezed tightly around Jun's with attention and urgency.

"Don't say you don't have anything to go for you... and you're all the stuff you said about me." Jihoon mutters.

When Jihoon stops alongside the Shore House and unbuckles his seat belt quickly. Jun is taken by surprise when Jihoon grabs at his shirt collar urgently pressing his lips to him. The kiss was hot, Jihoon's hands thread in Jun's hair as he presses deeper.

The kiss was needy and everything Jun has ever wanted. Jun nips at Jihoon's lips as he holds onto the boy's neck with a tight grip finding a way to deepen the kiss like they weren't closer than they needed to be. Jihoon kisses him softly before retracting to look at Jun, his lips were red and swollen as he pants a little uneven.

"There will be more of that tonight, birthday boy." Jihoon mumbles with a sultry tone. Jihoon exits his car quickly to meet Jun at the passenger door. Jihoon interlocks their fingers together like he didn't kiss the life away out of Jun.

Jun follows aimlessly as Jihoon leads him up the stairs. What did he mean more of that tonight? What exactly is more of it? Jun was perfectly content with Jihoon and just kissing him. The idea made Jun nervous but also excited.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The boys scream loudly as Jun jumps at the pops of the confetti and a familiar bottle of champagne.

"WE SAID _NO_ TO CHAMPAGNE, SEOKMIN."

"LISTEN! CHAMPAGNE IS _ALWAYS_ A GOOD IDEA."

"NOT THIS CLOSE TO HIM. IT COULD HAVE TAKEN HIS FUCKING EYE OUT."

Jun can't help but laugh at the boys bickering together, "You guys are insane. Give me the bottle though,"

Jun accepts the now semi sticky champagne bottle from Jeongguk. It was bubbly and made Jun feel a bit lighter. Jun received happy birthday hugs and kisses from the younger boys. Jeongguk slipped something into Jun's pocket with a smug grin and Jun could already see how this night was going.

"Wait Wonwoo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Everybody pans over to Wonwoo and Mingyu in the hallway. Jun can't help but cock his head at the way Minghao was glaring at Wonwoo. What does Minghao have against Wonwoo?

"Mingyu invited me over, Happy Birthday Jun!" Wonwoo cheers happily, "Are we getting fucked up tonight?"

"Uh, who knows? Thank you though!" Jun says with a smile. Minghao looks up at Jun and smiles as he practically drags Jun to the patio. Jun has to squeeze through the group of people to follow behind quickly.

"So, birthday boy how has your morning been?"

"It's been good and same with the afternoon. I'm very happy, so how are you? You looked a little bitter." Jun says teasingly, "Did Wonwoo do something?"

Minghao shakes his head, "He's just been here ever since you and Jihoon met. He comes by everyday, takes Mingyu out for lunch, sleeps over all the time and comes back the next day."

"They're just becoming friends, that's not bad is it?" Jun asks.

"No, it's just annoying cause Mingyu is my roommate and somebody who I'm trying to closer my relationship with." Minghao explains, "I've seen Wonwoo with Mingyu and find out more about him than me. It's annoying."

"Have you gotten closer to your other roommates? They all see to adore you."

"Yeah! We all have been really close and Yugyeom suggested we make sure to tell something new about ourselves everyday. It's nice to learn new little things about everybody." Minghao says with a grin, "I enjoy that."

"I'm glad, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. So, what's the plan for my birthday? I've been on edge thinking about it all day." Jun admits, "Seriously what's up?"

Minghao shakes his finger in front of Jun's face, "Can't say! It's a surprise, you ass!"

Jun scrunches his nose, "It's a party though right? You can say that though right?"

"Yes, I can. It's a party!" Minghao announces with a laugh, "Feel better?"

"As long as there's cake, you and Jihoon. I don't think I'll be too upset about the outcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so what you guys found out was - 
> 
> chan and soonyoung are dating 
> 
> wonwoo is actually off and on again with joshua but does mingyu know? mhm?
> 
> jun loves jihoon and might get something amazing next chapter! 
> 
> thanks for all the sweet comments ~ much appreciated. next chapter will be long and still from bday boy jun's point of view and it'll be dramatic? and fun! im excited and hope to post it by today:-)


	7. Tell them that it's my birthday! (1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has the 90 party of his dreams and a gets a little freaky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: 
> 
> Some of Seventeen's costumes are females and it's nothing with their gender or why I picked those members for female costumes. I did some of my favorite 90's couples and costumes, and applied it to Seventeen. Or, it was who I felt like would like the character or somehow relate to them? I just want to say this incase something were to come up. I just love the 90's and these 90's icons! 
> 
> Also:  
> There's usage of alcohol andweed throughout the chapter. Along with sexual content towards the end! Just a heads up!

Jun was thrown forcibly into the backseat of a car that smelled like Febreze and weed. Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' was blaring loudly throughout the speakers. Jun couldn't see anything, all his eyes could see was a pink and black zebra fabric. He could feel the leather interior and some boxes near him. 

"Why'd you throw him so damn hard?" 

"Because he was being hesitant," 

Jun recognized Jeonghan's tone and he'd only use that tone with Seungcheol. He's been in Jihoon and the rental car at the Shore House, it was definitely not a car he was familiar with. 

"You'd be hesitant if somebody was tryna toss your ass into a car."

Yoonoh. Definitely Yoonoh had joined them and with the sudden push he felt, only Yoonoh would knock him like that. 

Jun didn't exactly know what Minghao had up his sleeve. When Chan had told Jun to dress up in the outfit left on his bed and dropped him off at the subway. He was a little caught off guard because everybody had went into hiding. He hasn't seen anybody since they went to the Shore House around 1pm. 

Nobody was answering their calls when Jun was dressed in his Danny Zuko costume. Nobody was arriving at Jihoon's apartment to get him, he didn't exactly even know where the subway station was. 

When, Jun finally relaxed and ate some chips that Jihoon left him. Jun felt somebody jump behind him and wrap a bandana around his eyes. Jun feels bad now realizing it was Seungcheol only cause he kicked Seungcheol in the groin. 

"He almost knocked my balls off." Seungcheol mumbles, "I hope this is all worth it."

"Baby, you know damn well it'll be worth it. It's his birthday." Jeonghan says reassuringly, "Plus, you're getting high tonight why complain?"

Jun snorts loudly, "Can I take this off or will it ruin the surprise?"

"Minghao is really strict about this whole thing, he's also very excited. I've never seen that dude so hyped before." Jeonghan mumbles, "It's endearing."

Jun listens to the endless 90's tracks that the couple were planning. He hummed along to Yoonoh belting out almost every song existent. Jun didn't mind though since Yoonoh really did have a beautiful voice. It was rough but also soft like silk, it was the kind of voice that deserved to be talked about. 

Their conversation and singing tones down when Jun notices they hit a more gravel road than a sleek street. The bumps of the rocks hitting the car were loud then suddenly went quieter. 

"Do you want Seungcheol to carry you in or will you let us lead you?" Yoonoh asks putting a hand on Jun's wrist. 

"You can lead me," Jun replies, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous of what would come out of this. Or what Minghao even had planned, what was this big night that he had to play a stage kidnapping?

Yoonoh holds onto Jun as they follow behind Jeonghan and Seungcheol who are too quiet for Jun's liking. Yoonoh helps Jun up some stairs and through a door to some sort of house. Jun could hear his boots hitting the wood flooring. 

Jun feels slick, thin, cold fingers touch the back of his head and unwrap the bandana agonizingly slow. Jun jumps when he sees the hallway in front of him crammed with people. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUN!" 

There's confetti popping, more snaps of champagne and clapping. Minghao is sat at the front wearing an outfit that had Jun giggling. 

Minghao was dressed as T.J from Recess. He had it down to the red maroon hat, olive green bomber jacket, baggy pants and white t-shirt. It was a show that Jun had showed Minghao when they were younger and Minghao still watches it. 

"Happy birthday, Junnie! Welcome back to the 90's. Your favorite and the most timeless era in the US." Minghao announces happily while grabbing Jun's hand.

Jun gets to see what Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Yoonoh were wearing. Jeonghan was Kelly Kapowski from Saved by the Bell. His newly blonde hair was parted to the side wearing a white ruffled top looking almost like a bikini top. Black suspenders and high wasted mom jeans were paired with the outfit. Jun recognized the entire outfit and couldn't help but be in awe from Jeonghan's dedication. 

Seungcheol was dressed like Zack Morris in a peach striped long sleeve shirt and parted his chestnut colored hair. He even went as far as carrying around a classic blocky 90's phone. 

Yoonoh was dressed as Justin Timberlake from Nsync on the No Strings Attached album. His hair was in small curls similar to the singer and he wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with too many pockets. Jun was amazed how Yoonoh tied small strings on his wrists to show the strings effect. 

Everybody was so creative with their outfits already, Jun didn't even realize how creative everybody was. 

"C'mon, we should go to the kitchen." Minghao says grabbing Jun by the wrist. 

Jun follows behind Minghao dragging him through the partygoers who looked near tipsy already. Jun had never been in this house and wondered how they found this location. The kitchen wasn't as packed as Jun had expected, their friends were scattered among each other with red cups in their hands. 

"Jun! Here man, go ahead." Soonyoung calls out, "Take a shot with us." 

Jun scans at Soonyoung's outfit while he accepts the shot, "Winona Ryder?"

Soonyoung nods, "What movie?"

"Heathers, of course. I recognize the ruffle blue skirt and lace top. Where's the grey blazer?" Jun asks cockily, "You look really good though."

Soonyoung grins as he twirls making his skirt follow him in the circle. Jun really did Soonyoung looked good, the lace complimented his tanned and toned skin. It made Jun wonder if Jihoon liked lace, it'd have to be a question to ask later.

"Thank you and the blazer is with Chan. He's been dancing since they started playing Michael Jackson, he's so cute." Soonyoung says as he clinks his shot glass with Jun's.

Jun tilts his head as he downs the clear liquid, the burn made Jun crinkle his nose but it slowly became more soothing as he tried his 3rd shot. 

"Jun, you gotta see Jihoon." Minghao begs as he tries to snatch the 4th shot from Jun. Jun sighs as he lets Minghao take it but feels better when Minghao nearly gags from the vodka. 

Minghao leads Jun to the other side of the kitchen where Jihoon was surrounded by Hansol, Seungkwan and Jeonghan. Jun didn't even want to ask Jihoon about the lace. Jun couldn't even think straight when he saw Jihoon sitting upon the counter top. 

Jihoon was wearing a leather, tight, off the shoulder top. His milk ivory shoulders were peeping out and Jun really wanted to nip at Jihoon's collarbones. Jihoon had a unlit cigarette hanging between his plump lips that were covered in red lipstick. 

Jun couldn't even think of what to say about Jihoon's thighs. Jun thought Jihoon's skinny jeans earlier hugged his body but these leather pants he was dressed in were wow. Jihoon had his legs crossed making the muscles and thighs look stronger and thicker. 

Jihoon's used to be mint almost a dusty blonde was parted further than usual. Jun notices Jihoon has a pair of small gold hoops on looking pretty in his ears. He was even wearing red wedges that completed the look. It finally hit Jun that Jihoon was his Sandy. 

"You look so fucking good, oh my god?" 

"Tell me about it, Stud." Jihoon replies lowly with a wink.

"God, I can't believe you actually just did that oh my god." Seungkwan snorts getting a slap on the head from Jihoon. 

Jun hoped he wasn't blushing too hard, he didn't even expect to see Jihoon all in leather with lipstick he wanted to mess up. Jihoon could really pull off any type of look and Jun could die on the spot.

"Looks like you did good, Jihoon. The birthday boy is honestly surprised." Jeonghan chuckles, "Good job."

Jun nods, "Y-yeah, good job baby."

"The best for my boyfriend, of course! C'mon Junnie, lets go get something to drink. Okay?" Jihoon asks holding his hand out for Jun. 

Jun grabs Jihoon's hand, helping him off of the countertop. Jihoon was now to Jun's shoulder in those wedges, Jun slings his arm around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon leans into the touch and god Jun was so in love. 

Jun sees clutters of girls clashed in matching Pink Ladies jackets and another group of girls in T-Birds. It was amusing cause Jun could tell some of the girls were obviously dating. 

"Do you see the girl with the choppy blonde bob and the girl with brown bangs? She has really thick thighs and she's very cute." Jihoon asks loudly.

Jun follows the gaze and sees the girls who Jihoon was talking about. The girl with the bob was sitting prettily on the girl with the bangs. Jun sees the bang girl kiss the bob girl softly making her giggle loudly.

"The girl with the bob is Luda and the other is Cheng Xiao or I call her Xiao cause that's a mouthful." Jihoon explains, "I was originally going to be Samantha Baxter from Sixteen Candles, they told me I should dress as Sandy. So, be sure to thank them." 

Jun nods, "I'll be sure to do that, cause seriously you look so good in those damn leather pants. Have you seen your ass?"

"I had to have Soonyoung help me into them, I think I'm gaining weight."

"Good, shit thicker the better. Who cares? You still look so good oh my god." Jun says as he grabs a handful of Jihoon's ass causing him to jump a little.

"N-not now, Jun." Jihoon says barely audible, "We should celebrate your day. So what do you wanna do? Shots? Drinking games? I think there's a smoking room upstairs?" 

Jun smiles as he licks his hips, "Uh, let's do some shots? Whatever Soonyoung had was amazing." 

Jihoon nods as he takes Jun's hand again leading him through the crowd. Jun recognized only a handful of faces but he was still amazed they had this big of a turnout for a 90's themed birthday. 

The kitchen was becoming more crammed than they had left it. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Hansol and Seungkwan who' were Max and Roxanne from Goofy Movie which Jun found precious were still there. Soonyoung had Chan who was sweating in his Michael Jackson, Billie Jean era costume between his legs as they sat near the counter. 

Jun sees a group of girls dressed in iconic Spice Girls outfits and Clueless. Minghao and Mingyu were also present in the kitchen and Jun couldn't believe they were wearing a couple outfit. 

Mingyu was dressed like Spinelli from Recess and Jun loved it. Mingyu had a mustard yellow beanie on with small pigtails peeking from underneath. 

His broad body somehow fit in a summery orange dress paired with yellow and orange striped socks. Mingyu even had the leather jacket and combat boots that Spinelli always wears. Jun couldn't believe they were in a couple costume. Did they plan that? Minghao wouldn't even match Jun in a costume sometimes, how did Mingyu pull it off?

"Birthday boy! We're playing Never Have I Ever, Come on~" Mingyu sing songs as he clears a spot near him for Jun and Jihoon. 

The girls dressed as Spice Girls joined the boys and so did the ones dressed as Clueless. Jihoon later filled Jun in that those girls were in his music class and a sorority together. Some of them dated, some of them were straight. 

"Okay, I'll go first. Never Have I ever cried / flirted my way out of a speeding ticket?" The girl dressed as Scary Spice named Arin asked.

Jihoon, Mingyu, and Seungkwan all drank along with two girls named Mimi and Yooa.

"Okay shit, speak up who's first?" Jun says eagerly, "What did y'all do?"

"I told the cop that my sister was in the hospital and was bawling. It wasn't a total lie, she was there to get her tonsils taken out." Seungkwan says.

"He was my age, and Yooa was kissing me and so we asked if he's ever been with two girls before. I got my way out of a ticket and a date in court." Mimi winks as she kisses her girlfriend, Yooa on the lips.

"Wait, so you actually fucked the cop? I like you two." Jeonghan grins wickedly, "My type of girls."

"Anyway! Jihoon and Mingyu your turns! Spill the tea." Minghao urges with a grin. 

Jun finds out that Jihoon cried out of ticket because his dog weirdly threw up at the right time and got to take him to the vet. Mingyu kept winking and flirting with a woman cop and got her number and out of the ticket. 

"Next question! Never have I ever broken something at a friend’s house and then not told them." Mingyu asks with an arched brow. 

Everybody drank to that even Jun causing him to snort loudly. Jihoon had broke Joshua's guitar strings, Mingyu broke Seungcheol's watch which got him a good slap, Jun got a punch in the arm from Minghao when he said he broke his vase. 

Mimi got pinched by Hyojung who was dressed as Cher when she said she broke her sunglasses. Jun really liked these girls because they reminded Jun of the boys at the house. 

Jun found himself slowly growing more tipsy with the rate with the amount of drinks he's taken. 15 questions later, and Jihoon leads Jun up the stairs with Mingyu and Minghao tailing behind. 

"Jihoonie~ where are we going?" Jun asks softly, "The r-room is spinning." 

"You want to get high don't you, lovely? Or you too gone?" 

"I want to get high! I want you to touch me too and I want to touch you also. Is that okay is that okay with you, Jihoonie?" Jun asks, "Please?"

"Anything the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy will get." Jihoon says happily while opening the door. 

Jun was hit with a wave of musky smoke and a sad attempt of Febreze trying to cover it. Jun sees Yoonoh, Seokmin, Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo, a unfamiliar person, BamBam, Yugyeom and Jeongguk. 

"Jun! You finally made it!" Minghao yells, Jun didn't even know when Minghao had left upstairs to go smoke. 

"Finally! So! How do we do this?" Jun asks as he watches Seokmin hand over a pipe to Jihoon. 

"I thought you smoked before, Jun?" Jihoon asks almost tauntingly, "What happened?" 

"I haven't smoked in years! Did you forget that me, Minghao and Yugyeom are from foreign countries? This isn't how we do, we aren't you guys." Jun frowns as he reaches for the pipe. 

Jun realizes that the boys were all sectioned off in groups. Jeongguk, Yugyeom, BamBam were sharing a bong while Seokmin and Yoonoh had their own pipe. Wonwoo was smoking up with another kid who came into the room and Mingyu, Minghao, Jihoon and Jun had this pipe. 

"Did Yoonoh ever show you guys how to shotgun?" Jihoon asks as he balances the pretty baby blue pipe between his fingers. 

"Yeah! He did it with Seokmin a few times, like five times." Minghao says, "They ended up making out in the last one. But I don't think they'll remember."

Jun laughs, "Really? Seokmin will want to die when he remembers." 

"Minghao, have you smoked yet?" Jihoon asks with a cocked brow. 

"Nope, just been enjoying the 2nd hand smoke." Minghao laughs, Jun can hear the nervousness in the younger's tone. 

"He won't let me help him," Mingyu chimes in, "I've taken about six hits and he won't let him help."

"Have you suggested shotgunning?" Jun asks which cause Minghao to tense. 

"U-uh, no?" Minghao stutters, "Mingyu wo-"

"I'll do it if it'll get you to calm down and smoke with us! It's Jun's birthday and the cliche American dream. C'mon Hao, please?" Mingyu whines as he cups Minghao's cheeks. 

Jun smiles at watching Minghao's cheeks flush brighter now. Jun rarely sees Minghao flushed and nervous. Minghao can usually keeps his emotions under control but something about Mingyu always caught Minghao off guard. 

"We'll do a practice okay? What Jun and I okay?" Jihoon says softly as he tilts the lighter towards bowl. Jun watches as Jihoon's incredibly fingers flick the lighter on and Jihoon inhales slowly. 

Jihoon removes the pipe as he scoots closer to Jun, his hands grab tightly at Jun's neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Jun parts his lips quickly as he inhales the smoke out of the others mouth. Inhaling and exhaling quickly, Jun feels the tingle of smoke scattering his body. 

"See?" Jihoon says dabbing at his lipstick with a smile, "But since Jun and I are actually dating. The whole mouth to mouth isn't nerve wracking.. you can do it without the mouth." 

Minghao nods, "Okay, then let's get this together Gyu."

"Got it, sir!" Mingyu grins devilishly as he accepts the pipe from Jihoon. Luckily, Seokmin offered the bong Jeongguk brought and Jun had a few hits between the bong and Jihoon's mouth. 

"Ready?" Mingyu asks as he sticks the pipe between his lips, "Not nervous anymore?"

"Nope!" 

Jun watches as Mingyu takes a long drag and Jihoon taps on Minghao's knee to move a little bit closer. Minghao crawls towards Mingyu so they're sitting knee to knee. Jun finds himself in shock when Mingyu's abnormally large hand cups Minghao's neck. 

Minghao opens his lips as Mingyu leans forward to pass the smoke to Minghao. Their lips brush, Jun is sure he can even hear their teeth hit against each other. 

Minghao coughs the remaining smoke out quickly, "C-can w-we do this again? I fucked t-that up."

Jun can see the other boys, even Wonwoo and the mystery boy are intrigued of the situation. BamBam's eyes are bloodshot but wide at what is playing in front of him. Yugyeom is lounging on Jeongguk with a lazy grin as he crams Hot Cheetos into his mouth. 

Seokmin and Yoonoh are a obvious mix of tipsy and high. Jun is surprised they haven't excused themselves to go fuck from their intense gazes at each other. 

Jihoon instructs Minghao to not be as tense and fall into Mingyu's lead. Jun was surprised that Minghao, the beaming example of heterosexuality was doing this. Jun couldn't remember how much Minghao drank or how long he had been upstairs to inhale this much smoke. He even worried if Minghao would remember any of this tomorrow.

Round 2, Mingyu takes a large almost painful to watch hit of the pipe nearly clearing the bowl. Minghao's legs were slightly parted as Mingyu lunges closer to him. His hand resting on Minghao's neck and another on his hip tenderly as he hovers over Minghao's lips.

Minghao, his face beaming red as he parts his lips accepting a full on, mouth to mouth kiss. Jun can even see Mingyu's tongue peek out into Minghao's mouth as he moves back nipping at Minghao's bottom lip.

"Holy shit." BamBam gasps, "He did it."

"I knew there was no way he could shot gun without kissing him." Jeongguk boasts, "Seokmin you owe me $10."

"What? I thought Minghao, a tits guy would deny the plumpness of Mingyu's lips! But fine, fuck." Seokmin grumbles slapping a $10 into Jeongguk's hand.

"U-uh, I'll b-be right back." Minghao stutters as he stumbles back to his feet to run out the door. Jun tried to get up as fast but Jihoon had to catch him before he even fell. 

"Baby, he'll be okay." Jihoon says reassuringly, "He's just a little shaken up."

"God, I wanted to do that again." Mingyu sighs as he lights up again, "He can kiss his ass off." 

"I f-feel like I should go find him?" Jun mumbles, "He's probably scared."

"We can go see if he's okay but I really want to give you a surprise, Jun." Jihoon says as he grabs Jun by the waist. 

The two wave goodbye to the boys who were kissing and smoking ever so passionately. The party was still in swing, Jun could see Jeonghan and Seungcheol kissing under the kitchen arch. Chan and Soonyoung were smoking in the living room with a few others but couldn't help but grope each other. 

Seungkwan, Hansol were with Minghao, Mimi and Yooa in the kitchen. Minghao was propped against the fridge with a full glass of something brown.

"Hao!" Jun calls shakily as Jihoon tries to prop him up better. Jun felt as if his lips were melting away with each step how much did he smoke? Why did he feel so nonexistent? 

"Gēgē," Minghao cries, "I uh, I don't know oh my god." 

"Are you okay?" Jun asks as he takes the cup from Minghao and takes a long sip. The weed made Jun's throat itch and whatever alcohol this was became oddly soothing to itch. 

"No! I uh I don't know?" 

"He's having a gay crisis," Mimi boasts with a smile, "He'll be okay."

"Really? W-Will you guys take good care of him?" Jun hiccups, "Please do? That's my best friend." 

"We got you, Jun. Enjoy your birthday and we'll take care of the baby." Hansol laughs as he pushes Jun and Jihoon out of the kitchen.

"Can I show you that surprise now?" Jihoon asks as he kisses gingerly at Jun's cheek, "Please?"

"Yeah! Come on, if it involves dick touching let's go!" Jun yells, loudly enough over the music to get a few glances.

Jun thought it was cute how flushed Jihoon could get. Jihoon grabs Jun's hand as he quickly drags him up the stairs. Jun stumbles a bit but tries to keep the pace, for how high Jihoon's heels were he was able to move fast. 

Jihoon knocks on a door waiting for any type of answer before he swings it open. But the two are surprised to see Seokmin with his head pressed deep into Yoonoh's pale thick thighs. The groans were strangled and low as Yoonoh kept thrusting deeply down Seokmin's throat. 

Jun covers his eyes, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh hi! A-aha, Seokmin don't turn your cousin isnhere!" Yoonoh slurs as he pets softly at the back of Seokmin's head as he keeps thrusting.

"Good fuck, come on Jun." Jihoon groans as he yanks Jun with him slamming the door, "Why didn't they say anything? I can't believe Seokmin is going to want to die tomorrow."

"I really want to suck your dick after seeing that." Jun admits with flushed cheeks. 

Jihoon groans, "Have you ever even done that, Jun?"

Jun shakes his head, "N-no, but with you... I'd like to do that." 

"We have to take it slow, you're beyond gone though babe." Jihoon says as he cracks open another door and peeking in to see if it's empty. 

The bedroom was empty and freshly cleaned, Jun felt bad bringing such smells like smoke and alcohol into the lemon scented room. Jihoon sits Jun at the edge of the bed and slides off the red wedges. 

"We don't have to take it slow, Jihoon.. I'm not a virgin." Jun says with a frown.

"You're a virgin to the type of sex we'd be doing, Jun. Unless, you're a fan of pegging then I'd never assume you've fingered yourself." Jihoon says as he kisses the creases in Jun's forehead. 

Jihoon tells Jun to rest against the headboard so he doesn't fall forward. Jun agrees as he crawls back to let his back rest against the maple headboard. Jihoon moves to hover over Jun's lap and straddles his legs around Jun's thighs. 

Jihoon's elbows prop against Jun's broad shoulders as he smiles at the boy. Jun felt such overwhelming love in his heart, he leans forward to peck Jihoon on the lips. 

"I actually have fingered myself before, asshat." Jun retorts, "I have practiced."

"Really?" Jihoon gasps with wide eyes, Jun could hear the sarcasm in every syllable. 

"Yes! I could show you! I am a pro." Jun says cockily, "Trust me!"

Jihoon swallows hard as he presses a kiss at Jun's jawline getting a whine from the boy. 

"I do trust you, baby. But? That'll have to be a different day or different time. I got a different plan, is that okay?" Jihoon asks quietly, "Tell me it's okay."

"It's so okay, have your way with me Jihoon Lee." Jun says, he has dreamt of this day since he was sixteen years old. 

Jihoon doesn't hold back, his hips are beyond sinful as he rolls down grinding on Jun's cock. Jun chokes as Jihoon continues to grind at a sluggish pace every roll was agonizing. 

Jun holds onto Jihoon's hips as the boy continues to grind and kiss all over Jun's neck and jaw. Making sure he reaches every sensitive spot getting loud groans and whines each time. 

"C-Can I get this off of you?" Jun stutters as he tugs at the off the shoulder top. Jihoon nods frantically as he lifts his hands off of Jun's shoulders. 

Jun practically rips the fabric off quickly showing Jihoon's naked torso. It was pink blush was dusting Jihoon's chest as he continues to grind down. Jun didn't realize what he was doing while his face was pressed into Jihoon's chest. 

Jun thought it was now or never, he was 21 and in America with the love of his life. His boyfriend was giving a painfully slow boner and sucking at every sweet spot on Jun's body causing him to grow limp. Jun had to take his chance and make his boyfriend feel as good as he was.

Jun grips tightly at Jihoon's lower back pressing him a little closer. Jun parts his lips as he takes Jihoon's pink nipple into his mouth sucking harshly.

"J-Jesus fuck! J-Junhui!" Jihoon shutters causing his grinding to halt. Jun drags his blunt nails across Jihoon's chest grabbing ahold of the other nipple. He goes between sucking and pinching his nipples. 

Jihoon's groaning goes to loud, vibrant whines as he grips tightly onto Jun as he rocks into his cock obscenely. Jun detached his lips as he looks up at a breathless Jihoon. His cheeks were flushed and Jun could see Jihoon's cock straining in his leather pants. 

"W-we should have taken this pants off before. Fuck, god this is going to hurt so bad." Jihoon mumbles, his voice shake from recent actions.

Jun helps Jihoon stand up the best he can and starts to tug at the him of the leather pants. It took awhile but slowly pulling the tight fabric off of Jihoon's creamy, smooth and muscular thighs was a highlight. 

Jun felt his mouth watering as he sees Jihoon in his boxer briefs with his cock straining in the thin fabric. Jun hooks the him of the boxers and yanks down quickly, he smiles at seeing Jihoon's cock twitch. It looked painfully hard and Jun could see the precome beading at the top.

"Come sit back on my lap, let me make you feel good baby." Jun says sultry as Jihoon steps shakily towards him.

In fully naked glory, Jihoon goes back to straddling and Jun grabs his cock with no warning getting him a loud needy moan.

"You weren't ready for that were you?" Jun asks as he gives a teasing tug to Jihoon's length. 

"U-uh n-nope oh my god it's your birthday I should be doing this to you." Jihoon moans as Jun thumbs the slit. 

"Seeing you, moaning like this on top of me and ready to cum from me only sucking your nipples and touching you barely is the best gift ever." Jun mummers as he continues to tug at Jihoon's cock causing him to start to slowly thrust Jun's tight fist. 

"Stop teasing me, Jun." Jihoon says as he nips at Jun's exposed collarbones and jawline. Jun groans as he rocks into Jihoon harshly causing him to buck a little in his lap. 

Jun releases Jihoon's cock to grab at his balls feeling the weight in his hands, they were heavy and hot it felt as if he really could cum any moment. Jun rolls the fragile, sensitive skin between his thumbs. Jihoon moans are getting lower as Jun continues to stroke and Jun feels more precome sliding down Jihoon's shaft. 

"You want this right? I know you're drunk and high but I'm a little gone." Jihoon asks, "It's just, ugh, God you can't back out now this would be the m-most awful blue balls ever." 

Jun shakes his head, "Have your way with me, Jihoon."

Jun continues to stroke Jihoon quickly and alternating from his sleek, already teased nipples. Jihoon was already so close from simple touches like this, Jun couldn't even imagine how he'd be when they do have sex. 

"Can you come like this, Jihoon?" 

Jihoon shakes his head as he swats Jun's hand away from his throbbing cock. He quickly starts to work down Jun's pants and boxers releasing his equally throbbing length. Jihoon starts to quickly, almost furiously stroke Jun to a full matching hardness. Jun tears up from how painful his erection was becoming but watching Jihoon with smudged lipstick and completely naked was worth it. 

"I had to catch you up." Jihoon says breathlessly as he goes back to his original position. Their cocks were hot and pressed tightly together in an enjoyable vice. Jihoon tests the waters and rocks forward to rub their erections together getting equally loud, breathy moans. 

"J-Jesus." Jun groans as he grabs a handful of Jihoon's curvy ass to hold him tighter towards him. 

Jun could throw Jihoon on the bed and put him into some complicated sex position and just grind and rock their cocks against each other till they come. The thrusts against each other are near excruciating but Jun was loving how Jihoon was moaning his name proudly and loudly in his ear. 

The grinding and begging for release was driving Jihoon and Jun's patience. Jun grabs their cocks pressing them together forcibly as he starts to jack them off together. Jihoon's hands scramble on Jun's tan skin looking for some type of release as he thrusts into the warmth of Jun's hand and cock. 

"JunJunJunJun--Oh my god!" 

The kisses were messy and painful they kissed too hard as if they were trying to breathe together. Jihoon's nails dug into Jun's shoulders hard causing Jun to buck up forcibly finally coming onto the younger's chest. 

Jihoon's thrust were becoming erratic as Jun continues to jack him off fast and steady. He makes sure to keep kissing and biting at Jun anywhere he could till he comes on Jun's hands and chests and arms.

Jihoon kisses Jun softly now as he looks at his phone screen that read, "11:50pm."

"Ten minutes left, I'll clean you up." Jihoon says quietly as he shakily climbs off of the bed. Jun watches as Jihoon wets a few towels and returns back to dab at the come on themselves. 

Jun kisses Jihoon's red stained lips, "I love you.. thank you for being slow with me." 

"I love you more, Jun. And no problem, it wouldn't be far if I threw you into a entire fuck. I want you to be comfortable and you to be ready." Jihoon explains as he goes to drop the towels in the shower. 

Jihoon opens the drawers and collects some clothes handing them to Jun. The two surely but slowly get dressed in the new clothes and crawl back into the bed. Jihoon had even brought another pair of covers to replace the come and sweat covers. 

Jun opens his arms for Jihoon to scoot in closer as Jun hugs him tightly. Jihoon's head fits comfortably into Jun's neck, Jun can't help but smile at the familiar feeling of Jihoon's nose brushing his skin.

"Sorry about all the hickies.. I got carried away." Jihoon says quietly.

"Don't worry about it, it was hot." 

"Really?" Jihoon asks, "Didn't know you were into that."

"I didn't know your nipples were so sensitive. That is definitely a turn on though, Jihoon." Jun chuckles, "But I don't know for who though."

Jihoon slaps at Jun's stomach, "Stop! I can't believe you even found that out today."

"But anyway, so next time."

"Next time?" Jihoon repeats cockily, "You're going to make requests?"

"I really want you to suck my dick, maybe with the red lipstick on?" Jun suggests with a grin as he looks down at Jihoon, "It was really hot."

"Okay, deal. Next time, you'll have to finger yourself for me. Since, you're such a pro and if you do good I might eat you out." Jihoon admits boastfully, "Sound good?"

"Oh, you're so fucking on. I am so in love with you."

"Love you more, I hope you had a great birthday Jun." Jihoon mummers, "Love you so much."

Jun kisses Jihoon's head, "All great thanks to you. Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mimi and Yooa, they'll appear more I promise. 
> 
> What went down?
> 
> Jun and Jihoon had freaky time and it was a little stressful to write since I have little sexual experience! (If it was trash, I do apologize and am trying to work better with smut throughout the story)
> 
> Minghao is having a gay crisis! Shocker! Ive shot gunned with a girl before, we didn't kiss but it changed my life and I need to do it again. 
> 
> Seokmin and Yoonoh finally hooked up? Kinda? Who'll be the first to remember it? Who knows!


	8. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is trying to remember exactly what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry for such a late update :( ive been working a lot to save up for Seventeen. I'm seeing them in Chicago and Dallas and I've got VIP for Dallas

Minghao had no idea how he ended up outside. He was crammed on a trampoline between Soonyoung and Chan who were managing to cuddle around him. Minghao didn't mind it'd just be better if it wasn't a trampoline. 

"Chan, fuck, Soonyoung." Minghao groans loudly, "Can you guys get off of me?"

"Uh, nuh hope. I just got comfortable, you fart." Soonyoung mumbles burrowing deeply into Minghao's shoulder. 

"What time is it?" Chan yawns as he rises up from the trampoline rubbing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. 

"Almost 7am... don't you two work today?" 

Minghao nods, "I completely forgot."

"So did I, we should probably head back though." Chan groans, "We're about 30 minutes from the Shore House. I can take you to my house then yours."

Chan kisses Soonyoung goodbye before he starts to crawl off of the trampoline. Minghao felt like his limbs were nonexistent and could barely off the trampoline without help. 

The lawn was scattered with red solo cups and cigarette boxes. Minghao even saw a pair of nike shoes hanging from a tree as he walks inside. Some girls were cuddling together under their leather jackets on the wood floor. 

Minghao saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol asleep on the couch with smudged makeup and Seungcheol still had a beer in his hand. Minghao couldn't find any of his roommates as he was leaving but he had a deadline. 

Chan grabbed his keys from a nearby hook and waited for Minghao by the door. Minghao's body ached as he followed Chan down the stairs of the porch down to his car that first parked in the driveway.

"Who's house was this anyway?" Minghao asks mid yawn, "How'd you get driveway parking?" 

Chan grins lazily as he throws his suit jacket into the backseat, "Soonyoung's house."

"Wait? You guys offered Soonyoung's house for a party?" Minghao mumbles, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah! Soonyoung and Wonwoo let us use their house." Chan explains as he pulls out the driveway, "They knew how much this party meant to you and Jun, they have parties all the time." 

"Oh, Wonwoo lives here too?" Minghao says as he admires the apartment it was a soft blue with a white trim. For the people who lived in that house, it was very pretty and clean looking. 

"Yeah, they're best friends! They've been best friends since they were kids." 

Minghao sighs, Wonwoo was close with a lot of his friends. Even the guys at the Shore House enjoyed Wonwoo's company especially Mingyu. He seems easy going and funny but why did Wonwoo always bug him so much. 

"He also knows you don't like him... I wanted to ask you about that too. Did Wonwoo do something to piss you off?" Chan asks, "He does have a tendency to push people's buttons."

Minghao shakes his head, "He didn't do anything to me. We just don't know each other that well."

Chan nods, "He said it might have something to do with Mingyu? You don't have to worry though, Minghao. Wonwoo has a boyfriend." 

Minghao chokes loudly on his spit at the statement. Wonwoo has a boyfriend? Who? Why didn't he say anything about it? Why was he keeping it a secret?

"Who's his boyfriend?" Minghao asks curiously, "Was he there last night?"

Chan nods again, "He was up there when you guys were all smoking. You don't remember a lot of last night do you?" 

Minghao furrows his brows as he shakes his head because Chan was right. Minghao only can recollect thoughts of when Jun and everybody played a drinking game. What even happened last night?

"Him and Wonwoo have been dating since they were teenagers... they're each others forever lover." Chan says with a pout, "Wonwoo freaks about the future and Joshua wants to marry him. His name is Joshua by the way." 

Joshua. The name was familiar but Minghao couldn't put his foot on it. What really bugged him was that Wonwoo was practically getting married and stringing along Mingyu. 

Mingyu hasn't declared legitimate feelings for the guy but Minghao had a gut feeling it'd happen sooner or later.

"Oh shit." Chan sneers, "I forgot to fucking take Mimi with us." 

"Mimi? The girl dressed as Posh Spice?"

"Mhm, she works with us too. She works this morning and I was suppose to take her with me. Maybe Yooa will take her? Fuck, I hope so." Chan mummers as he continues to drive quickly through traffic. 

Minghao pats his pocket for his phone thanking god he didn't lose it. Maybe he'd see something to recollect his memories from last night. He recognized a heap of new Snapchat names as he scrolled through the stories. 

yooyongjoo:  
⚫️ - 4:00AM

Minghao usually hates girls who post all night long at parties but this is what he needed. Minghao clicks on whoever yooyongjoo was and grimaced at the first post.

yooyongjoo, or better known as Yooa was taking a shot with him. It was around 11pm after Jun had arrived and was with Jihoon. Minghao remembered Yooa, she was the girl dressed as Baby Spice with cute pigtails. 

The next snapchat was her getting a kiss on the cheek from Mimi with the dog filter. Minghao remembered them announcing they were girlfriends before guys were to chant them on to make out. Minghao quickly tapped on the next one and saw them taking shots again.

The next few snaps were them dancing and kissing more. Minghao thought it couldn't be this too bad? It was mostly harmless and he wasn't in any of them so it's okay. 

Minghao clicks on BamBam's snapchat going through the stories and locks his phone immediately at the last post. 

"What? What happened?" Chan asks eagerly, "You look scared."

Minghao unlocks his phone to get back to the last post of BamBam's. He squints at the video and feels his heart fall to his ass. Was that really him? It couldn't be but god did it look a lot like him. 

"Did I... do something I wouldn't usually do last night?" Minghao asks barely audible, "Did I?" 

"Uh, I'm not sure? Oh wait!" Chan says as he pulls into the driveway. Chan snaps with a smile that almost seemed devilishly. 

"What? What do you mean, 'Oh Wait!' oh my god!" 

"Was it Bam's Snapchat story? You and Mingyu shotgunned and kissed." Chan grins, "It was supposedly "hot af" according to Seok." 

Minghao slams his head into the seat causing his headache to feel even worse. He really kissed Mingyu and BamBam had the audacity to broadcast it. But it was unintentional and maybe Mingyu didn't even remember it. 

"Mimi also said you had a gaysis after it." Chan says removing his keys from the ignition and motions Minghao to follow him.

"A what?" 

"Gaysis. Gay, Crisis. Gaysis." Chan repeats as he punches in the keypad for Jihoon's garage. 

Minghao still had his furrowed brows about whatever a gaysis was or why he had one. He isn't gay, he likes girls! He kissed Mingyu only cause he was under the influence and he was in his face. It's normal! 

"Don't worry, Mingyu probably forgot too. He was as fucking gone as the rest of us. I'll hurry up and get ready, then I'll take you by your house and we'll go to work." 

Minghao just can't help but sigh loudly cause god was this night a mess. Did Jun even have fun? That was Minghao's biggest worry if his friend had an enjoyable time. Because that's what tonight was for. 

Minghao flops onto the couch to hear a loud groan which belonged to no other than Jun and Jihoon. The couple was intertwined tonight on the couch barely fitting on it. 

"Good god, Hao." Jun groans trying to push Minghao off of him.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ON THE COUCH."

"Jun was drunk and didn't want to lay in my bed. So here we are. Why don't you look before you fling yourself onto couches, Mr.Gaysis?" Jihoon retorts sharply. Jihoon obviously wasn't a morning person.

Minghao flicks Jihoon's forehead aggressively, "Fuck you." 

"Yeah that was kind of mean, Jihoon. How are you though, Hao?" Jun asks rubbing his eyes as he stands up from the couch. 

Minghao could tell Jun did worry about him from the furrowing of his brow. It wasn't sarcasm or taunting like he'd usual do but it was more concern. It made Minghao wonder exactly how he reacted after his kiss to make him that worried. 

"Did I react after ya know, all of it?" Minghao asks curiously.

"Hey I'm sorry, I'm bad in the morning. But, You cried. A lot." Jihoon says with a frown as he rubs his forehead. 

"I did?" Minghao says confusingly, "Really?" 

"It was sad and I was trying to help you calm down. But, Vernon, Seungkwam, Mimi and Yooa stayed with you for awhile. I'd talk to them if you want answers." Jun says mid yawn, "but other than that it was okay."

Minghao nods, "Okay, also Jun when do you leave again?"

"I got 1 more day here. I wanted to try and stay for Soonyoung's birthday because his isn't that far from mine but tickets are expensive." 

"I just don't get why you move in," Chan sings as he grabs Minghao's wrist, "So Jihoonie can stop being sad and missing you 24/7."

"Shut up and go to work, Chan!" Jihoon yells loudly, "Leave!" 

Chan still holds onto Minghao's wrist as he leads him back to his car. Minghao prayed to himself that maybe none of his roommates would be back home since it was so early. He especially hoped Mingyu wasn't there or he'd really die at the age of 19. 

Chan drove quickly to the others house and said he'd wait in the car cause he had to call Mimi. Minghao nodded as he jogs up the stairs of his home and unlocks the front door with his key hidden in the matt. 

The house seems to be quiet, it has never been this quiet and it was making Minghao slightly uncomfortable. But, he was glad he could get in and get out safely without questioning. Minghao ran quickly to his room and shed his shirt and scrambled out of his pants. 

Minghao had to remember where Mingyu put their laundry since he washed their clothes before they left for the party. Was it in the kitchen? The laundry room still? Minghao even hoped that Mingyu hung up their clothes.

"It's in the closet."

Minghao can't help but jump into his bed at the sudden voice. He sees Mingyu's messy hair peaking from the top of his bed. His eyes were barely shown over the covers. Did he just watch Minghao undress and not say anything?

"O-oh, thank you." Minghao mumbles shyly and quickly paces over to the closet. He sees their work uniforms which are just basic black clothes hanging in the back. 

"How long do you work today? I was gonna make everybody hangover soup." Mingyu yawns as he sits up. 

Minghao shrugs as he slides the freshly cleaned shirt on swiftly, "Not sure, I think till 4pm?" 

"Are you gonna make it that long without any medicine? You were really drunk." 

Minghao nods, hoping the heat rising in his face wasn't as noticeable as it felt, "It'll be okay! I can make it."

"I'll see if I can bring you some up for your break or something? Even if you think you can make it, it'll be a lot of sound. You should take medicine just in case." Mingyu explains, "You drank a lot and you said before you don't usually drink."

"Did I tell you that?" Minghao asks as he jumps to pull his pants up, "When?"

"When Bam got a large glass of wine at that Italian restaurant and you said you don't usually like to drink a lot back home." Mingyu states with a smile, "Alcohol doesn't sit well with you, so please accept my hangover soup and medicine."

His cheeks were stinging from all the heat forming but he forced a smile, "Yeah! I will, but please go back to bed it's early."

Mingyu shakes his head, "I slept a lot at Soonyoung's house. I crashed at like 2am? I made myself sober up and slept a little then left with Jihoon and Jun."

"Okay and? You'll have a quiet house to yourself and nobody screaming at you. I'm heading out, please rest." Minghao says as he waves goodbye.

"Okay! Be safe and come back home safely, okay?" 

Minghao nods as he jogs back outside to Chan who was half awake in the drivers seat. They drive quickly to Choga since the opening time was 10am and it was 8am. 

Chan parks in the back of the restaurant that Minghao had no idea existed. Minghao follows behind the younger clumsily as they enter the kitchen that was in full gear. Minghao has never seen so many people working so effortlessly this early. 

"Chan, where in gods name were you?" Jihee blurts as she cradles her son's face, her eyebrows laced with concern.

"Mom, I told you I was going to be a little late.. did you ch-"

"You drank didn't you?" Jihee sneers with a crinkled nose, "At that party?"

"Uh.. yeah? But I'm fine, and I do-"

"Jinwoo! Make Chan and I'm assuming Minghao some hangover soup!" Jihee yells as she turns from Chan's face.

"Mom... it's okay I'm-"

"Was it Soonyoung?" 

"God no, he's a good friend and he might be older than me but he isn't going to force alcohol down my throat." Chan sighs, "Seriously."

"I'm worried that's all, was Jihoon there? With that handsome boyfriend of his?" Jihee asks with a grin, "I hope they get married."

"MOM." Chan groans, "Can we please go clock in? And eat our soup?" 

Jihee nods, "Love you, Channie. Also, good morning Minghao. Happy to have you here and on board!"

Jihee kisses Chan's head and pats Minghao's shoulder before she disappears further into the kitchen. A man, who Minghao later found out was Jinwoo and Chan's uncle sat the soup down at the table. 

Minghao even recognized Mimi at the table slurping the last of her soup. Her chestnut colored hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was wearing a similar button up like Minghao. She looked pretty and not as if she had a raging hangover. 

"Morning boys, the sun is up and I feel better knowing Mama Jihee gave me hangover soup." Mimi cheers, "How are you two feeling?"

"Shitty." Chan says as he unwraps his chopsticks, "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"And you, Minghao?" Mimi asks as she hands over some rice bowls and side dishes for the two.

Minghao shrugs as he dips his spoil in the broth of his soup, "A little dizzy and my chest aches."

"Okay, so not so bad? Chan, I see your mom still thinks Soonyoung is the devil?" Mimi says quietly with an arched brow.

Minghao looks over at Chan who nods with a full mouth of meat. It takes him awhile before he can swallow and follow up with an answer. 

"Yep, I mean she likes him but she isn't too keen on her baby having a friend who's friends with Jihoon." Chan explains so quietly, Minghao had to arch closer to ear.

"Wait... a fri-"

"Yes, a friend." Chan repeats with a grin as his uncle comes to hand them water, "A good friend." 

Then, Minghao understands by the code word friend. Chan's parents don't know that him and Soonyoung are dating, they don't know that Chan is into boys at all. Minghao can't help but feel sorry cause he's seen how into Chan is with Soonyoung and how happy he is. But, he can't share that love with his parents and that's probably why he even lives with Jihoon. 

"That makes sense, I understand now." Minghao says with a similar grin, "All good."

"I say someday, you do bring up that thing just cause I know how much it bugs you." Mimi says while frowning, "It's good to be honest."

"But, Jihoon hyung waited almost half his life to tell my parents about Jun hyung." Chan says as he scoops all of his rice into his soup. An elderly woman had came by to fill Chan's rice and smiled as she walked off. 

"Wait, just a disclaimer so we do use honorifics while working here?" Minghao asks with an arched brow.

"Yep, since a lot of their family and other Koreans from South Korea do work here." Mimi explains, "We like to keep it as respectful and friendly as possible." 

"We sometimes have to speak Korean. You know Korean right? I just wanna make sure because sometimes they talk shit about people and I don't wanna translate." Chan admits sheepishly. 

Minghao nods, "Yeah, I learned it back home so I'm cool." 

"Okay cool! But, Chan, baby, you've seen how your parents reacted with that and meeting Jun. They could be that way with you and him, you ever think of that?" Mimi asks softly as she rubs Chan's head, "At all?"

Chan nods while swallowing a big spoonful, "I do. But, we can talk about this later. It is kind of bumming me out." 

Mimi nods as she kisses Chan's head, "Finish your food guys and meet me out in the front. Minghao, we'll train you and it'll be lots of fun." 

Minghao thumbs Mimi up as she walks off with some empty dishes. Minghao couldn't ignore the sudden sadness filling his heart, cause him being a closed person. He can understand how it feels to hide a part of yourself from people you love. Sometimes, you don't want to bother or hurt people with those secrets. Chan probably felt as if he'd hurt his family admitting his relationship with Soonyoung. And, that probably hurt a lot for him. 

Chan and Minghao quickly finished up their soup before meeting Mimi in the front. She was hauling out a large bucket of cleaning material. 

"First, we gotta clean down the tables. Sometimes, people don't clean when they're suppose to because they know opening people will." Mimi explains with a frown, "They halfass it just for us."

"She's right, Jihoon was working once the closing shift and he literally left the sink filled with dishes because his wrist "cramped" I almost killed him." Chan says while dipping a towel in the sanitizer. 

Minghao follows Mimi and Chan's instructions throughout the morning. It was productive, and almost exhausting since Minghao had never had a job like this. He's done dancing related competitions for money since he was young but has never had a "real world" job. 

Slowly, but surely it became time for opening and Minghao was instructed to help with Chan and just shadow. Since, Minghao had never waitressed in his life Chan wanted to make sure he knew all the ropes. After, prepping the tables and cutting numerous vegetables the restaurant finally opened. Minghao was already ready to go back home to his bed but he wiped his sweat and headed out with Chan. 

Chan was a different person when he was working. Maybe, it was the environment or how the older Korean women kept cooing and pinching his cheeks everytime he spoke. 

Chan kept mumbling in Korean and even adding this cutesy tone and Minghao had to stop himself from gagging. But, he couldn't help but admire Chan's work ethic because after they left he got a $15 tip. 

"The older women, who could be my grandmothers love being called noona and love when I act cute." Chan boasts proudly, "You should try it, sometime."

"I can't act cute though, not really my thing." 

"You're cute, dummy. I mean, I know I'm cute but I pout a lot more around them and I talk cutely in Korean. Just the little stuff will go a long mile, buddy." Chan grins as he starts to hand plates to Minghao. 

Minghao sighs as he hikes the plates and stone bowls towards his shoulder. Jihee had mentioned that he'd be on dish duty with somebody else who's name he couldn't remember. It was technically a training, to get to know type of day for Minghao and he was perfectly fine with it. 

Minghao washed the few dishes he received and let them soak in the sanitizer side of the sink. The amount of customers increased and before Minghao knew it, it was almost 2pm and leaving him with 2 more hours till his shift ended.

"Wanna try a table out yourself? I'll ghost watch you and make sure you're doing okay." Chan says with a soft smile, "It'll be fun."

Minghao nods, "Ok sure, if you're gonna be with me."

Minghao grabs a notepad and follows Chan to a table and couldn't help but groan loudly at who was sitting there. One side, was Soonyoung, Jun, Jihoon in a row of chairs. The other side had Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seokmin along with an empty chair.

"Hao! A real working guy," Jun cheers happily with a shit eating grin, "Something I thought I'd never see." 

If Minghao wasn't on the clock, he'd knock that smirk off of Jun's face with a hard slap. But, it was his work place and he had to get it together. 

"Hi guys, can I get you anything to drink?" Minghao says with gritted teeth and a pained smile when Jihee walks by. 

"Sprite!" Mingyu cheers happily, "Please."

"Green tea." Wonwoo mummers as his eyes scan across the menu.

"Water!" Jun, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Jihoon all say in unison. Minghao couldn't help but mutter cheap under his breath like Seokmin and Jihoon's families didn't own this place. 

"We'll get that right for you." Minghao says clicking pen and stuffing it into his apron. Chan follows behind Minghao aimlessly to help him get the drinks. 

"Do you know who else is going to eat with them? Any of my roommates?" Minghao asks as he cracks open Mingyu's sprite. 

Chan shakes his head, "Soonyoung had said it might be Joshua... they're tryna fix their whole situation." 

Minghao nods because he only knew that Wonwoo was afraid of the future and Joshua is ready to marry him. He doesn't even know who Joshua is but can't help but feel a bit sorry for him. 

"Oh, I hope it all works out ya know?" Minghao says balancing the cups on the tray.

Chan rolls his eyes, "Says the guy who hates Wonwoo for breathing at Mingyu." 

Minghao snorts as he follows Chan back to the lobby where who he assumes Joshua has now arrived. Minghao was caught off guard with how soft and graceful Joshua looked. 

If he was honest to his thoughts, Minghao assumed that Joshua was white. A white guy who studies something in law or physical therapy. He'd be buff and smart probably very sensitive and caring with a touch of toughness to him. 

But, the guy who was holding Wonwoo's hand underneath the table wasn't that. He had big brown deer eyes that were surrounded by thick black eyelashes. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt that looked as if it was swallowing him. His hair was a pretty almost unnatural looking hazelnut color with shagging bangs. 

He had tanned skin like Mingyu's with soft features and a nice jawline. God, why was everybody in America so handsome? Or so far, why was everybody in Minghao's life so perfect?

"Hi, um what can I get you?" Minghao mutters as he holds the now empty drink tray to his chest. 

"Uh, can I get a water?" Joshua says and his voice was even soft and angelic. He smiled up at Minghao with such an endearing look that it made Minghao choke a little. 

"Yeah! Of course." Minghao says as he practically runs to the kitchen. Why was Joshua making him so damn shy? 

"Are you okay? You ran like Joshua was gonna kill you." Chan says, "Shocked from how good looking he is? No homo?"

"God, shut up! I wasn't gonna say that I'm not a dick. Just get him his water and I'll be out there in a second." Minghao mumbles, "I feel almost sick."

Chan nods, "Okay, man. Just feel better okay? The bathroom is out in the lobby and take a right it's the last one."

Minghao smiles weakly as he follows Chan back out to the lobby and past the table. His legs felt weak and his knees almost felt nonexistent. He thought his hangover symptoms were gone, why was he suddenly dizzy?

Minghao locks himself in a stall and rests against the cold wall. His body felt hot and he felt feverish all of a sudden. It couldn't be because of Joshua and Wonwoo? Or how maybe that Wonwoo would stop clinging onto Mingyu and Minghao can finally get to know his roommate? 

It had to be the hangover there is no logical way that the way Minghao felt made him physically feel like this. The cool metal was making the heat that covered his body relax a little. 

"Hao?"

"Hao!"

"Channie said you're in here, Hao. I see your damn vans, please answer."

It was Mingyu and god Minghao could puke right now. They still haven't brought up the kissing thing, Minghao was near close to fainting and Mingyu wasn't helping it. 

"H-Hi." Minghao stutters as he unlocks the stall door, and allowed Mingyu into the too tight area. 

"What's up? Chan said you felt sick and I have this medicine for you." Mingyu explains, "Jihoon says his mom usually makes hangover soup for whenever anybody comes to work hungover. So, I assumed you already had it today." 

Minghao nods, "Yeah, Jihee made it for us."

"Will you take this? You look like you're gonna faint. I also have this bottle of water for you and I made you a sandwich. Bread helps me sober up usually." Mingyu says quietly as he hands Minghao everything. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Minghao mummers shyly. 

"No problem, what are roommates for?" Mingyu says with a smile, "I'm always gonna take care of you. No matter how much you hate it." 

"I don't hate it, it's just very new to me." Minghao says as he uncaps the medicine and attempts to grab the pills out. But, with all the new items in his hand it was a bit of a struggle. 

Mingyu sighs as he steps a little closer to grab the pill bottle. Minghao could smell the cinnamon aftershave that Mingyu always wears and the hint of fabric softer clinging to his clothes. His heat was radiating off of him closer to Minghao and Minghao really wanted to die. 

"You could have just asked." Mingyu laughs as he holds two Advil's in his hand, "Open your mouth."

Minghao tilts his head back and sticks his tongue out as Mingyu drops the two pills in his mouth. Mingyu takes the bottle of water and hooks his finger under Minghao's chin while pouring water slowly in his mouth. 

Minghao swallows the medicine quickly and prays that Mingyu doesn't see his burning cheeks. Why was Mingyu so touchy? Why was everything he was doing, making Minghao blush so easily? 

"You're still burning up... your cheeks are all red." Mingyu says while holding his hand to Minghao's forehead.

God, he's an idiot. 

"Should we see if you can go home early? You look sick." Mingyu says. 

Minghao shakes his head, "It'll be okay, just go back out and eat. I'll finish the last of my shift and it'll be okay!"

Mingyu nods, "Okay, I think Jeongguk wants us to do laser tag by the way. Also, I have some stuff I wanna talk to you about. It's about Yoonoh and Seokmin!" 

"Okay, got it! Go ahead and eat with the guys. I'll be out there soon." 

Mingyu ruffles a bit of Minghao's hair before exiting the stall with his signature goofy smile. Minghao follows behind and throws water at his face to control the heating. He could make it through these last two hours and he will make it. 

Chan had gotten their orders and was in the back helping prep their meals. Minghao washes his hands and helps cause he felt guilty for wasting so much time in the bathroom. 

"You all good?" Chan asks as sorts their meals on the trays, "Saw your knight and shining armor run after you."

"Shut up." Minghao groans as he grabs a tray to balance, "He brought me medicine." 

Chan rolls his eyes as he leads them back to the lobby were his friends were chatting. Wonwoo and Joshua looked so in love that it made Minghao smile when he gave them their meals. 

"Feeling better, Hao?" Jun asks with a mouthful of bean sprouts, "All good?"

"Yep, also are you staying at the house tonight? Cause, it's your last night and I refuse to let Jihoon shack you away." Minghao teases lightly. 

"Shack? He's my boyfriend, you asshole!" Jihoon groans, "I can shack him whenever I want too." 

"I just wanna sleep with my best friend in a bed once. I want his cuddles too, Jihoon." Minghao pouts, "You can cuddle with us too." 

"A group cuddle? Oh my god, can we please!" Jun says with a grin, "Please! For me?" 

Minghao nods, "Only if Jihoon agrees." 

"Jun is in the middle. Touch me, Minghao and we'll fight." 

"I don't want to touch you." Minghao laughs as he fills up their water, "Trust me!"

After attending to a few more tables and cleaning, Chan and Minghao's shift ended comfortably. They were able to return to the Shore house with everybody else. Minghao was honestly ready to sleep away all of this sickness but it was Jun's last day. 

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jun. Since, him and Jihoon along with Soonyoung and Chan were staying at their house it only made sense to have a big sleepover. What else could go wrong in a 11 boy sleepover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter or chapters to debate if I wanna make it super long will be their last night sleepover and more pieces of what happened last night! 
> 
> also! poor minghao doesn't know what tf is happening but he's tryna make the best of it!


	9. What happened last night? (1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin figured out what happened last night and Minghao's friend bring him to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The what happened last night chapters will all go together just cause I wanted to break it all up. Hopefully the next one will be the last one!

"So. What's the room situation?" Yoonoh asks at the island, "And what will be for dinner?"

Soonyoung, Chan, Jihoon and Jun who were their guests tonight went to retrieve their clothes from Jihoon's home. Jun also had to pack all his stuff cause he'd be leaving in the morning. 

Minghao, Mingyu, Jeongguk, Yoonoh, Seokmin, BamBam and Yugyeom were all trying to plan a fun night for Jun. They also wanted to try and avoid alcohol cause some of them were still recovering. But, Minghao knew that it wouldn't last long for some of them. 

"What do you guys want to eat for dinner? That's the important question." Mingyu says as he uncaps a pen with his teeth, "I have to make it anyway."

"Jihoon can help, he's good at cooking too." Seokmin says, "He makes a lot of the food at Choga." 

Mingyu nods, "Good to know. It's always better to have more people help than just me." 

"Are we still going laser tagging tonight? I wanna kick your guys asses." Jeongguk boasts proudly, "I'm a pro."

"A pro? Sure thing, whatever boasts your ego even more Jeongguk." BamBam snorts, "You can't be bad at laser tag." 

Minghao rolls his eyes, "Yes we can still go laser tagging! I also kind of want to ask Jun what he wants to do. It is kind of his night?" 

"You and I both know what he'll say. He'll say something along the lines of how he just wants to spend time with us and hang out." Yoonoh grins, "He won't upset with anything unless he's with us." 

Minghao can't help but scoff because that's something Jun would really say. He's been here for two weeks and his roommates already know Jun's personality so well. It made Minghao happy to just know how his friends got close to his best friend. 

"He really is predictable." Minghao mumbles leaning against the cool countertop, "Love him though."

The seven boys didn't even get to start planning for dinner. Instead, they sectioned off the house to start cleaning. Minghao and Mingyu had the kitchen, Seokmin and BamBam had the living room, Yoonoh had upstairs along with checking everybody's bedrooms and Jeongguk and Yugyeom had outdoors. 

"Do you feel any better, Hao? Since you got home from work?" Mingyu asks as he takes out the bin of cleaning supplies. 

Minghao nods, "A lot, the fever part is gone. I need to remember not to get that drunk ever. I can't remember anything." 

Mingyu cocks his head as removes a bottle of window cleaner, "Really? At all?" 

Minghao nods again, "Yeah, it's a bit fuzzy and I can remember some parts."

Mingyu nods to himself as he starts to wipe down the windows, "I can help... you remember if you want too?"

Minghao couldn't help but choke on the air that he had held in his throat for so long. Was Mingyu going to bring it up? Was Mingyu with him that entire night? 

"S-sure. Give me the run through, Gyu." Minghao mummers as he starts to disinfect the counter top, "All the details." 

"Okay! What was the last thing you remember? Anything?" Mingyu questions, "I can start from there." 

Minghao sighs while bundling up the wipes for the trash. Minghao couldn't even remember what his last memory was even that night. He got his memories from Snapchat, and the stories were probably down by now. 

"Okay, well I didn't hang out with you till later in the night. You had about 10 shots of whatever Soonyoung kept handing you. You kept dancing with everybody." Mingyu laughs, "And you kept trying to have dance battles."

Minghao can't help but laugh along because that sounds like him. It doesn't sound like anything out the ordinary for him to be doing. 

"You were very clingy to people. It was mostly Jun, Jeonghan and Seungkwan. You got along good with Yooa and Mimi, it was like they adopted you." Mingyu explains, "They wouldn't let you go." 

Minghao cocks his head with a bit of confusion as he closes the wipes. He didn't remember seeing much on Yooa's story of him being clingy. He also was thankful Mingyu didn't say he was clingy with him. It would have been even more embarrassing if he was clingy and kissed Mingyu. 

"You also smoked. Like a lot, you enjoyed it and all the guys were all up there." Mingyu explains, barely audible, "They were really good with you since you hadn't smoked before."

"Really? I wasn't bad? You were there right?" 

Mingyu nods, "Yeah, I was mostly high the entire night and a little drunk."

Minghao wanted him to say it. He wanted Mingyu to bring it up and talk about it because it's been bothering Minghao all day. Minghao wanted to know if it even bothered Mingyu at all. 

"Did anything else happen at all?" Minghao asks as he starts to spray down the tables. His back was turned to Mingyu now but he could feel how Mingyu was hesitating. 

"No, I me-"

"Minghao, I need to talk to you." Seokmin says, he steps into the kitchen, "Please?"

Minghao looks to see Seokmin almost pleading with him. Minghao sets his towel and spray bottle down as he goes to follow Seokmin outside to the porch. Jeongguk and Yugyeom were on the rooftop cleaning so they had privacy. 

Minghao wondered what was bothering Seokmin so much. Minghao has grown a lot closer to Seokmin recently and sees him like a brother. He just finds himself always wanting to look out for Seokmin cause he's silly and a bit naive. 

"What's up? You clearly look upset." Minghao says tucking his knees close to his chest. 

"BamBam just told me something. I had no idea that it happened and now I'm really embarrassed." Seokmin mummers as he scoots closer to Minghao. 

"What he tell you?" 

Seokmin leans in close to Minghao's ear and cups around it. His voice was too warm and made Minghao's skin tense but he'd let this uncomfortable heat slide since Seokmin was upset. 

"Yoonoh and I made out all night and I sucked his dick." 

Minghao turns quickly wide eyed at Seokmin's statement, "Really?"

Seokmin nods with flushed cheeks, "Yeah... he just told me this. But, Yoonoh hasn't said anything to me about it." 

"Has he been weird with you at all? Any obvious differences?" Minghao asks curiously. 

Seokmin shakes his head, "He's been the same with me all day. He even let me lay on his lap after we got back from the party this morning and sleep on him." 

Minghao nods slowly to himself, if Yoonoh wasn't being weird then that meant he didn't remember. Maybe, Seokmin and Yoonoh could move on from this but then again Minghao knows it'll bother Seokmin all night. 

"Ask him about it... you like him don't you?" 

"What? No! He's a good friend, he used to be that cliche singing enemy I had." Seokmin stammers, "He's my friend."

"It's not bad to like him... you like being around him don't you?" Minghao asks as he slings his arm around Seokmin. 

Seokmin puts his head into Minghao's shoulder and nods weakly. 

"He makes you laugh. He makes you happy right? Even though, you can't remember kissing him all night. Does the idea make you nervous and your chest all tingly?" Minghao asks sincerely, "And make you want to do it again?" 

Seokmin nods again softly against Minghao's neck, "I think I'm mad I don't fucking remember it. I finally got to make out with him and I can't fucking remember it." 

"See! You just said you finally got to do it. Just admit you like him, I'm the only person here." Minghao says quietly, only low enough for Seokmin to hear. 

"But it's weird cause he's Yoonoh and I'm me." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Minghao retorts with a frown, "Nothing is weird about it."

"Like... I know you're straight Hao." Seokmin explains, "But hear me out for a second, okay?"

Minghao nods, "Go ahead." 

"It's kind of like that cliche of the pretty girl going out with the nerdy guy or vice versa. Yoonoh, is beautiful like inside and out. He's smart, he's very sweet and kind." Seokmin says with a smile, "He can make anybody laugh and his voice is literal honey. Have you heard him sing? Like oh my god?" 

"He's like a shining star, his whole existence and aura is so untouchable and reachable. He's unpredictable, he keeps me on my toes and he's touch. His emotions and thoughts are so deep and out there, it's hard to believe a guy like him exists." Seokmin says quietly, "It's hard to believe a guy like him could ever... love me like I love him ya know?"

Minghao grins down at Seokmin before he lifts his head up to cup the boys cheeks in his hands. Minghao can't stop smiling as he stares deeply at Seokmin's and his red cheeks. Seokmin was so in love and his happiness was rubbing off Minghao. 

"It doesn't hurt to act on your words, buddy. Yoonoh, could and possibly feels the exact same way as you do. But, I don't appreciate you talking so lowly about yourself." Minghao says.

"Yeah! What Hao said! You're worthy of falling in love with Seokmin!" Jeongguk yells from the roof, "You're handsome and funny!"

"You're very sweet and genuinely kind. You have a big heart and you're very sincere about everything you do!" Yugyeom shouts, "You're also very thoughtful."

"You also have a beautiful voice and you put everybody in front of you. You always worry about us and want to make sure we're happy. It's hard to meet a few people like that and you're one of them." Minghao explains with a smile, "You're amazing." 

"We love you, Seokmin. Don't think that Yoonoh doesn't love you as much as we love you." Jeongguk says as he jogs down the stairs to join the two, "There's so many reasons to love you and Yoonoh or anybody, will be damn lucky to date you." 

Seokmin crinkles his nose a little and Minghao watches him take a shallow breath. It was shaky and unsteady, Minghao grabs his hand softly. 

"I love you guys. Thank you... seriously. I think I'll talk to him tonight." Seokmin says grinning widely, "Thank you." 

Seokmin kisses everybody's forehead before he runs inside to help BamBam keep cleaning the living room.

"Did you guys hear everything?" Minghao asks Jeongguk and Yugyeom.

Yugyeom nods, "We were done for awhile but we heard Seokmin sound stressed so we stayed up there respectfully."

"We didn't listen either but when he started talking down on himself. We had to say something, he's a good kid." Jeongguk says softly, "Really good."

Minghao nods in agreement, "I'm glad you didn't like charge on him or anything. He'd have a fit and I could tell he was stressed."

"So, what are you gonna do about your little situation?" Yugyeom asks, changing the subject so quickly made Minghao tense up. 

"What situation?"

"You kissing Mingyu last night for like 10 minutes." Jeongguk blurts with a shit eating grin that Minghao wanted to slap off. 

"10... minutes?" Minghao mumbles feeling the familiarity of the heat form in his face. 

"Yeah, you kept shot gunning and kissing. Then, you realized what happened and ran out because of your gaysis." Jeongguk explains, "It was a lot." 

"Okay, seriously is a gaysis even a real thing? Why is everybody telling me I had one?" Minghao questions, "I don't even remember anything."

"Because, if I assume every non straight person has told you that you had a gaysis. That non straight person, has had their gaysis." Jeongguk says, "I've had one."

"Yeah, he told me about it whenever he said you had one and I was just as confused." Yugyeom says, "It's a real thing." 

"Okay, then tell me. What was your first major gaysis, Jeongguk?"

Jeongguk clears his throat as he flops down next to Minghao, "A great little story of how I kissed the guy of my dreams at church camp my sophomore year." 

"Church camp? You are a real sinner, Jeongguk." 

"I know right? Basically, my parents liked to send me and my brother to church camp to get us to fit in with the dominantly white neighborhood." Jeongguk explains, "We weren't big on religion and my parents never really wanted to shove it down our throats."

Jeongguk then continues to explain how he met Jimin, when he was actually in middle school and they were close friends. Jimin is two years older than him but Jeongguk was always mistaken for the oldest of the two. Jimin lived in the same neighborhood and they both danced at the same academy. 

"He had, and still has. The nicest ass I've ever seen, oh my god. It was like peaches." 

"Continue, Jeongguk." Minghao encourages, "I wanna know all the details."

"So basically, Jimin always took really good care of me at this camp and just in real life. He'd check up on me when I was sick, he'd buy me lunch at school when I'd forget money." Jeongguk grins, "Jimin would help me with contemporary cause that was his dance. He always made me laugh and feel special."

Minghao also learned that Jeongguk wasn't always the most talkative and as outgoing as he is now. Jimin worked with Jeongguk and slowly brought him out that shell and Jeongguk trusted him wholeheartedly. 

"When'd you start feeling differently about him? How'd you go from seeing him as like an older brother to 'I wanna kiss him!' randomly? How'd that go?" Minghao questions cause he was genuinely curious. His past crushes there was always that turning point for him that left him nervous. 

"Jimin was like a junior or senior when we first kissed? He used to be a little chubby even when he was an active dancer. He just had all this cute ass baby fat." Jeongguk says, "Then, he went to Korea with his family for a summer and that year he finally took his shirt off." 

Jeongguk described every curve and mole on Jimin's body it felt like Minghao was there himself. He came back more fit and in shape and even lost some of the baby fat. Jimin and Jeongguk were lucky enough to be roommates that year. 

"I practically just went on his whole rant on how I was like sixteen and have never had my first kiss. I asked Jimin, if he'd be my first kiss and let me kiss him." Jeongguk admits sheepishly with rosy cheeks, "He nodded and said 'Of course Kook!' and let me practice kissing with him." 

"We just kept kissing but Jimin wanted us to stop and wait I was eighteen to try again. I actually got to kiss him and do all that good stuff my senior year." Jeonghan explains, "He's my best friend and the first guy I had even been with. I appreciate him a lot for letting me figure out who I am."

"Did you ya know ever freak out?" Minghao asks, "Like the crisis part?"

"It was after he took his shirt off and I thought not like "he's so fit I wanna be like him" like no I thought about kissing all over his chest like you'd think about with a girl." Jeongguk admits proudly, "It was scary but it's what I am into."

Minghao nods, "Good to know. I guess everybody has had one." 

 

"Hao, help me clean up our room. Yoonoh says it isn't up to par and he assumes that Jun and Jihoon are sleeping with us." Mingyu says while standing in the doorway. 

"Got it! Thanks for the story, guys." Minghao says as he waves goodbye to Jeongguk and Yugyeom. 

Minghao was happy to learn about Jeongguk and his history. Even if it was small and not totally groundbreaking, it was making their relationship and he loved it. It has barely been a month and Minghao is starting to learn about everybody so well. 

Minghao found out that Mingyu and Jun decided to give Chan and Soonyoung the other bed in their room so they can move the mattress either into the living room or somebody else's. So, that meant there would only be two beds in their usually 3 bed room. 

"I'm suppose to sleep with Jun tonight. I think Jihoon too?" Minghao says tapping his chin, "Since Jun stayed with Jihoon all week."

"But Jihoon is Jun's boyfriend... shouldn't they share a bed together? You can sleep in my bed with me." Mingyu says as he unfolds his sheets.

"But Jun." Minghao mumbles, he has gotten to see Jun a lot but one thing he missed was sharing a bed with him and just talking all night. Tonight might be his chance to actually do that.   
Minghao had enough to talk about with the older, so he was more than ready. 

Mingyu shakes his head, "You can share a bed with Jun anytime, Hao. It's Jihoon's first and only time for awhile to stay with his boyfriend who he's known for years." 

"Okay and? He's my best friend." Minghao argues with a frown, "Maybe, I wanna see him too." 

Mingyu cocks his head at Minghao with a soft smile, "You sound like a baby. Just sleep with me okay? It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." 

Minghao crinkles his nose, "Bu-" 

"No buts, Hao. You'll be sleeping with me and I'll let you even sleep on the outside so you can still see your precious Jun." 

Minghao frowns as he starts to make up his bed for Jihoon and Jun. The two vacuum, dust and clean the rest of their room. It looked as if they just moved again from how much they cleaned. It wasn't even their first time coming over but it was their first time ever staying the night. 

"Should we start making dinner soon? Not for them though, I'm starving." Seokmin says as he takes a seat at the table, "They can wait."

"Don't be an ass, Seok. They're our guests and we should wait." BamBam retorts, "Be respectful."

"Bam? Respectful? I had no idea that was a thing." Jeongguk snorts getting a slap from both BamBam and Yoonoh. 

"Don't be an ass." Yoonoh repeats, "Also, Mingyu probably doesn't wanna start cooking yet." 

Mingyu nods, "Also, I have no idea who's all coming.. Chan said something about bringing people?"

"People?" Yugyeom repeats, "Is this going to be another party?" 

Minghao shakes his head, "No party! I just want to hang out with Jun." 

"Yeah, the idea of alcohol makes me want to puke.. honestly I think I'm still high from yesterday." BamBam admits, "I still taste weed."

"I think that is very unsanitary did you brush your teeth?" Seokmin suggests with an arched brow. 

"Yes! It's just cause I got really twisted." BamBam sighs, "So no alcohol or weed. Or at least, don't have it in front of me." 

"Twisted?" Minghao says as he looks at Yugyeom, "Do you know that?"

"I think it's where you get drunk and high at the same time." Yugyeom explains, "Pretty sure all of us were that last night." 

BamBam slaps his palm on the countertop loudly, "Enough illegal talk! Food. What are we eating!" 

The seven boys now take up on what they want for dinner. Six of them didn't really want to make it complicated for Mingyu since he'd be making a bigger portion. Mingyu has been making their dinner since they moved in and they were aware it could be overbearing. 

"How about ramen? We all like ramen?" Minghao suggests, "Plus, I think we have a big enough pot to hold like 10 packets?"

"Will we need 10? That sounds like a lot of ramen." Yoonoh says. 

Mingyu nods quickly, "With Yugyeom and Jeongguk who eat the amount of food for about a family of 12. We definitely need a lot of ramen, I will not get scammed out of my food."

"I am a growing boy, don't shame me!" Jeongguk retorts with a frown. 

Yugyeom pats Jeongguk's head, "He's not shaming us, he just wants to make sure everybody has enough food." 

Mingyu grabs the car keys from the counter and the notepad with ingredients from the table. 

"Hao, are you coming with me?" Mingyu asks as he starts to slide his shoes on. 

"Uh, I gotta still clean some stuff up. I don't want to make you wait, it'll be okay!" Minghao stammers, "Go ahead without me." 

Mingyu pouts a little but nods, "Okay, I'll be back soon you guys." 

Mingyu closes the door and Minghao can't help but let out a loud almost painful sigh. 

"Holy shit. You let him go to the grocery store by himself." BamBam gasps loudly, "Oh god."

"It's really the end." Seokmin says dramatically as he flips along the leather couch.

"You can't keep avoiding him, my dude." Yoonoh says taking a seat near Seokmin.

"Avoiding him? I don't av-"

"You just let him go to the grocery store by himself. You two always go grocery shopping together, it's your thing." Jeongguk explains, "It's very very domestic. It's how you guys are."

"You can't keep avoiding him cause you guys kissed. It isn't fair to Mingyu at all, cause he might not remember or he might feel bad about it." Yugyeom pipes up. 

"Why would he feel bad about it?" Minghao asks as he sits near Seokmin and Yoonoh. He didn't know the whole house knew the situation but then again they were all in the room. 

"Because he knows you're straight and have never been with a boy before. It's scary sometimes or a little frightening... he could feel bad about it cause he knows you're being weird with him." Yoonoh explains. 

"Wait you're telling me he knows?" Minghao gasps, "Really?"

The five bodies all nod in unison together. Minghao can't help but rest his head against the couch, he just hoped Mingyu didn't remember.

"He's not an idiot, Hao." Jeongguk says, "He knows that you know but he's scared to bring it up because he doesn't want to ruin your guys friendship. The whole grocery store thing really upset him." 

Minghao can't help but groan, "I just didn't know if he remembered or not... I didn't know how to bring it up to him just cause I don't know."

"What don't you know, baby? Mhm?" BamBam says, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Minghao bites his lip to force the quivering to stop. His chest felt heavy as he held BamBam's hand. He didn't like knowing he made Mingyu feel bad or guilty. He didn't like knowing he made Mingyu upset. Mingyu was so great to him while he was a dick. 

"I didn't know how to bring it up that I was mad because I don't even remember that we kissed. I didn't know how to bring it up that I might actually like if he kissed me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Minghao had a realization! He admitted what he's been feeling! Crazy!


	10. What happened last night? (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys goes skating and make a lot of people jealous.

"Rollerskating?" 

"Mhm! I wanna go, so we're gonna go." Jun says with a grin, "Okay?"

The boys in the room all nodded in agreement since their mouths were filled with ramen. Soonyoung, Chan, Jihoon and Jun arrived a little after Mingyu started making dinner. 

Jihoon helped and made Seokmin and Chan help also cause it's what their mom or aunt would want them to do. Chan mentioned how he invited some of their friends to hang out with them later when they go out. 

"I've never been rollerskating." Minghao admits as he sets his bowl aside, "Have you, Jun?"

"Like in the street and stuff when I was younger but never at a real rink. I'm excited, Jihoon says it's fun!" Jun boasts with a grin, and Minghao hated how he couldn't stop smiling from how happy Jun is. 

"What friends are coming along with us, Chan?" BamBam asks, "I need to look up who they are."

"Do you look up everybody before you meet them?" Jeongguk asks curiously, "How bad did it stress you out that you had no idea who we were?"

"Very stressed. I was going into a house with random ass boys who's names I didn't know nor did I know what they look like." BamBam says with a frown, "But y'all didn't suck which was nice."

"Y'all? You really say that?" Seokmin says almost shocked, "A true southern boy how weird."

Yoonoh cocks his head, "I say that too what the fuck?"

"Aren't you from the south too?" Jeongguk asks, "Like Alabama?" 

"Oh fuck you, Jeongguk. It's Missouri! The Midwest, right next to Kansas and underneath Iowa?" Yoonoh says staring at everybody, "Ya know, those states?"

"What's the most popular city in Missouri?" Mingyu asks, "Maybe we'll actually know. Like where are you from?"

Yoonoh frowns, "I'm from Lee's Summit... Missouri. The most popular cites are Kansas City, Branson and St.Louis cause of the ark."

Chan snaps really loud, "I heard of St Louis! We studied the landmarks around the US and we talked about that."

"You have a city named Kansas City in Missouri? Next to Kansas? That's weird." Jihoon mumbles, "Sure it's not in Kansas?"

"Nope, because Kansas has its own Kansas City but it is trash. Only go to Kansas City, Missouri." Yoonoh claims, "Seriously, don't ever go to Kansas City, Kansas. Never compared to our Kansas City."

"The whole Kansas City, Missouri still has me tripped up. But anyway! Our friends are nice and have already met Jun before and some of you guys." Soonyoung explains, "They'll be great. Tonight will be really fun!" 

Minghao cant help but laugh at how Soonyoung was able to change the conversation so quickly. After their dinner, they all thanked Mingyu before they spilt up for a little to let their food settle before getting ready. 

But, instead of Mingyu usually lying in his bed watching random Facebook videos. He ran upstairs to BamBam, Jeongguk and Yugyeom's room. It left Minghao sitting aimlessly in Mingyu's bed as Jun and Jihoon laid in his bed. 

"Why isn't Mingyu in here?" Jihoon asks as he lies against the pillow, "Aren't you two glued at the hip?" 

Minghao shrugs, "I think he's mad at me that's probably why." 

"Mad at you! Do I need to kick his ass? What could you possibly do to make him MAD." Jun gasps gripping onto his phone, "You? I'm baffled."

Minghao scoffs, "It's nothing, we'll figure it out? Hopefully tonight because we're sharing a bed so." 

Jihoon cocks his head, "Is it the whole kissing while high thing? You guys are still tripping up on that?" 

Minghao scowls as he picks at the fabric falling from Mingyu's covers, "Not tripping just I'm figuring out stuff." 

Jun snaps loudly while dropping his phone mid snap, "You wanna kiss him again, don't you?" 

It was Minghao's turn to be surprised cause he had not said anything to anybody besides his roommates. How could Jun even guess that so easily?

"There was a delay, that definitely means that I am right. I am so fucking right, oh my god you had a realization." Jun says, "Aw my baby." 

Minghao grimaces when Jun runs to wrap his arms around his body. Jun rocks Minghao in his arms slowly holding him tightly.

"Here he goes." Jihoon chuckles, "He's gonna start."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to talk to you when you guys first kissed at the party. I was distracted and it wasn't fair to you." Jun mummers, "This is a big moment and you might be a little scared but nothing is wrong with you. Just follow.. your heart okay?" 

Minghao nods, "Got it, Jun... it'll be okay. I'll be okay and I'm not mad at you." 

"Good... just if you feel like different with Mingyu like how you'd feel with a girl. There's nothing wrong with that. Okay?" Jun says as he unlatches himself from Minghao. 

Minghao nods again with a wider smile cause he really was lucky to have a best friend like Jun. Somebody to accept him so openly always was nice. Minghao sometimes has to think what did he do in this world to deserve a great guy like Jun in his life? He must have saved a world in his past life to be this lucky in his life. 

The eleven of them planned to go rollerskating around 7pm which gave Minghao two hours to nap which he was thankful for. He cuddled into Mingyu's body pillow and slept peacefully only cause Jihoon slept as well. Jun made sure that nobody even tried to step foot in their room which Minghao was also thankful for. 

"C'mo Hao, time to get up." Jun says softly shaking at Minghao, "We'll be heading out soon."

Minghao groans as he stretches widely in Mingyu's bed, "Mhm, okay, gimme a sec." 

Minghao dressed himself in some track pants and a overly large tshirt. His converse were crammed under his bed and painfully yanked his feet into it. Jun and Jihoon are already outside with Mingyu, Seokmin, Yoonoh, Jeongguk, BamBam along with Chan and Soonyoung.

He could also see Jeonghan and Seungcheol leaning alongside their civic with Seungkwan and Hansol. Minghao couldn't help scowl at Joshua who was holding Wonwoo tightly by the waist cause even they were there. 

"Nice of you to join us, sleepyhead!" Jeonghan says as he grabs Minghao under his arm, "You work the sleepyhead look. This bed head is so cute." 

Minghao punches Jeonghan slightly in the arm with a grin, "What can I say? It's natural." 

"Chan's friends said they'd meet us at the roller rink so we're good to go." Soonyoung announces, "Everybody get to your cars!" 

Their usual SUV was low on gas and since nobody had time to get gas they exited their car out of the choice. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had their civic, Hansol and Seungkwan brought their KIA and Chan and Joshua brought their cars.

Minghao tried to attach with Mingyu in the car so maybe they could talk and be somewhat civil. But, when Minghao saw Mingyu get in Wonwoo and Joshua's car without even suggesting they ride together. Minghao could admit that he was a little hurt. 

"Minghao, come ride with us! We have nobody with us." Seungcheol whines while holding out his hands for Minghao to grab. Minghao pouts and runs to Seungcheol who leads him to the back. 

"So what did you to your roommates for them to not even ride with you? That was mean of them to leave you all alone." Jeonghan says while turning down the radio. 

Minghao shrugs while leaning into the leather interior, "I dunno.. but I'd rather ride with you guys."

Seungcheol snaps loudly in the mirror, "I like this guy." 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol then decide to make their ride a little more fun letting Minghao take a few drinks out of Jeonghan's flask. Even though, he wasn't planning to drink and still felt a little bit sick. It was making him feel a lot better about Mingyu. But, the encouragement they gave Minghao made him want to play games.

"Go challenge cars at stoplights to play Rock Paper Scissors." Seungcheol says tauntingly as he sips out the flask. 

Minghao grins and scoots to the left side and rolls down the window to a car filled with girls. Minghao giggles along with them as he swings his fists out the window.

"Hi girls! Do you wanna play Rock Paper Scissors with me?" Minghao yells teasingly as the girls laugh along. 

"Sure, sweetheart!" She yelps in a southern accent, "Go ahead!"

Minghao couldn't help but laugh as he won another round of Rock Paper Scissors. Jeonghan gave him another sip or three out of his flask. Minghao was now 5-0 and ended undefeated so it made Minghao feel a little bit better. The three were the last to arrive and Minghao didn't even realize it but he felt happy that Jun was waiting.

"Junnie!" Minghao yells with a huge grin, "Hi!" 

Jun cocks his head, "Who gave him alcohol?"

"Guilty, he saw me drinking out of it and wanted a few sips. He isn't drunk, he's just a bit looser don't you think?" Jeonghan says grabbing Minghao's hand, "He's having fun." 

Jun rolls eyes as he opens the door for Minghao, he hoped Jun wasn't mad at him cause he really did feel better. He felt light on his feet and happier. 

Minghao really wished he brought sunglasses like BamBam. Jeonghan lead him down the aisle to the ticket booth to receive their tickets to skate. Strobe lights were flashing uncontrollably. 

Minghao was now standing barefoot holding a pair of roller skates close to his chest and he couldn't stop squinting at all the neon lights flashing in his eyes.

"I can't believe we're here instead of laser tagging." Jeongguk scoffs as he laces up his last skate.

"It's what Jun wanted to do, so we're all gonna suck it up and let him live his cliche romantic dream date." BamBam says as he points at everybody one by one, "Even you new guys." 

The new guys, being some of Chan's and Soonyoung's friends. The new guys, who Minghao was later introduced to was a boy with pastel pink hair named Taeyong. Then a boy who was short with choppy hair who went by Ten. The last boy was the youngest, his name was Chenle.

BamBam really liked Ten, Minghao assumed cause it was that they were both Thai and Ten was addictive to be around. Ten was funny, sweet and cuddly like a baby. Minghao liked him and Minghao found out that Taeyong and Yoonoh used to be close too. Chenle was hyperactive and kind of an ass, he reminded Minghao of his brother. 

"I was totally fine with skating, it's fun! Who doesn't like it?" Ten asks with a small pout as he looks at the group of boys sitting around. 

Jeongguk scoffs as he stands up a little uneven in his skates. Yugyeom grabs at his wrist with a furrowed brow, "You good?"

"Oh god, you hate rollerskating because you can't skate!" Seokmin scoffs, his laugh made a few kids in front of them jump. 

Jeongguk slaps the bill of Seokmin's hat down to smash against his face, "Shut the fuck up, alright?" 

Seokmin nods as he tries to swallow down his laughs but god he kept getting louder which made everybody else laugh. Yugyeom holds Jeongguk's wrist as he leads him to the roller rink. Mingyu hadn't really spoke much with Minghao since he returned to the house and had made them dinner. Mingyu didn't even ride with Minghao to the roller rink and Minghao really hated it. 

"So, you wanna tell me why you and Mingyu aren't talking?" Wonwoo asks, Minghao didn't even realize they were the last two at the table. All their friends were skating happily in the rink, Seungkwan was tucked underneath Mingyu's arm as he practically flung him to Vernon. 

"We are?" Minghao mumbles, "What do you mean?"

Wonwoo laughs as he sips out of somebody's drink from the table, "That's a lie. I know how you guys are and you haven't said a word. He even road in a different car than you. Right?"

Minghao cocks his head, "You don't know how we are..."

"Bud, is that why your fist is bawled up cause I'm talking to you?" Wonwoo claims, "I really do like you, Minghao! You're my type of dude, and I definitely know it bugged you when I spent all that time with Mingyu." 

Minghao looks down at his fingers that were tensing up in the fist he had. It was a usual nervous or annoyed tick he's had to release the tension in his body. He didn't even realize he was doing this with Wonwoo talking to him. 

"Yeah, and so what? I wanted to get to know my roommate better and he wouldn't even pay attention to me." Minghao says flexing his fists slowly, "Why does it matter?" 

Wonwoo shrugs as he pushes his glasses up against his nose, "I know that you know Joshua is my boyfriend and probably the love of my life. We fight a lot, and I only spent time with Mingyu cause he got my mind off of it."

"My friends they always tell me the same thing to not be afraid of the future." Wonwoo explains, "I'm not so scared anymore but Mingyu was that breath of fresh air and he'd show me like fucking cat videos when I was upset."

"I never saw Mingyu more than a friend, even like a little brother. I knew you didn't like me, you weren't the best at hiding it." Wonwoo says with a smile, "I'm just saying don't miss out on a chance with a guy like him."

Minghao can't even get a word in when Wonwoo skates off smoothly away. Minghao couldn't even semi enjoy the night without being lectured about this. It was going to bother Minghao all night, but he was going to at least try and enjoy the night. 

Minghao unsteadily stands up as he takes baby steps to the rink. Kids weren't being cautious and Minghao was afraid they'd bump into him and they'd all fall. Minghao can see Jeongguk was gripping onto Yugyeom's arm as Yugyeom slowly lead him. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were racing alongside Seungkwan and Vernon. BamBam, Ten, Chenle along with Mingyu were trying to dance to the EDM song while skating. Yoonoh was with Taeyong while Jun and Jihoon were skating hand and hand. 

Minghao couldn't find Seokmin in the clutter of people on the rink. Seokmin definitely went on the rink with them but Minghao had trouble finding their friend. 

"Ah! Hao! Come here." Seokmin yells loudly over a group of girls singing Closer, "Over here."

Minghao turns to see Seokmin in the corner near a shelf filled with shoes. Minghao wobbles quickly and takes a seat next to him. Seokmin's eyebrows are furrowed and he's scowling which gives Minghao a clear sign that something isn't right. 

"What's up?" Minghao asks, "Something happen?"

Seokmin nods, "That Taeyong guy... Yoonoh and him used to date." 

Minghao's eyes widen as he watches Taeyong grab Yoonoh by the waist and backhugs him as Yoonoh tugs him across the rink. Seokmin's breathing becomes labored and Minghao almost finds him wanting to shelter his eyes. 

"How'd you find that out?" Minghao questions softly, "Who told you?"

Seokmin groans loudly while turning his face towards Minghao, "It was his friend Ten, I guess Taeyong moved when he was in high school up here and he was Yoonoh's first."

"His first?" 

"His first boy, the guy who changed it all for him. They had to break up cause of distance which means if Taeyong didn't move then they'd still be together." Seokmin says so quietly that Minghao had to lean closer to hear it. 

"You don't know that... has Yoonoh ever said anything about Taeyong?" Minghao questions cause he doesn't remember Yoonoh ever talking about a first. 

"He talked about ex boyfriends but I don't know if Taeyong is a first love or just an ex. But, if you look at Taeyong, you know damn well he was a first love. He's beautiful." 

Minghao did take a long look at Taeyong when he arrived at their house earlier in the night. He was wearing a flowy white button up that contrasted with his rose pink hair. His features are sharp and he has enough muscle on him to make him fill out everything nicely. Minghao hated how Taeyong had a soft speaking voice and a kind heart cause the guy is handsome and Minghao kind of hated it. 

"Are you jealous?" Minghao says with a questioning glance, "I can't feel bad cause you're just letting it happen.. let Yoonoh know who's boss around here!"

Seokmin cocks his head, "Boss?" 

Minghao groans as he stands up, he wasn't exactly sure if he was doing this for himself or Seokmin. But, he holds his hand out for Seokmin with a smile. 

"Come skate with me, so you can get Yoonoh's attention on you. Okay? Let's make him jealous for once, got it?" 

Seokmin nods as he grabs Minghao's hand tightly intertwining their fingers. Minghao was thankful that Seokmin was a better skater than him so he could actually have somebody stable to hold onto. Seokmin leads the two around a group of kids and drags Minghao's arms around his waist. 

Seokmin knew how to make somebody jealous and Minghao was surprised how well Seokmin was doing it. The DJ at the rink had changed it to a slower song and more or less a couple song. 

"Couples! Grab your guy or girl and come onto the floor, it is now a couple skate." The DJ yells loudly, "Broadcast your love!"

Minghao can feel the grip of Seokmin's hand get tighter when Yoonoh grabs Taeyong's waist and turns to look Seokmin dead in the eye. Yoonoh isn't an idiot, Minghao assumed one of them would catch on but he didn't realize that Yoonoh would catch on so quickly. Minghao almost felt bad for encouraging it but sometimes people need a push on what they're missing. 

"I'm gonna kill him." Seokmin grumbles as he keeps holding tightly on Minghao's hand, "He's so stupid." 

Yoonoh still held tightly onto Taeyong before letting him go off with Ten. That's when Yoonoh went to Mingyu who was skating between Soonyoung and Chan. Minghao felt his neck slightly warm at the sight of Yoonoh grabbing Mingyu loosely by the hips.

"He's a snarky little shit." Minghao mumbles with a frown, "A real snarky shit." 

The two still skate hand and hand, Yoonoh keeps lingering onto Mingyu and even kissed him on the cheek as the song ended. Minghao didn't even know he was more jealous of how confident Yoonoh is or how he piss him off so bad. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him since this definitely got his attention. Thank you, Hao." Seokmin says as he leaves Minghao's side making him feel vulnerable. 

He feels Jun come up onto his shoulder, he only knew it was Jun cause he smelled like cinnamon like always. 

"So why does Mingyu look as if he's gonna rip off Seok's head? What'd you do now, you idiotic boy." Jun says with a cocked eyebrow. 

"I wanted to help Seokmin get Yoonoh's attention cause I guess Taeyong is Yoonoh's ex and Seokmin didn't like that. But, Yoonoh caught on and clung to Mingyu and yeah?" Minghao tries to explain, "Sound stupid?"

Jun nods, he points to Mingyu skating off of the rink, "Go talk to him... I know you're still like trying to figure this all out. But, he really has been beating himself up about it and doesn't deserve this like you do." 

Minghao sighs, "Why are you always right?" 

Jun shrugs, "It's my thing but go to him and I'll be here waiting for you." 

Minghao smiles as he rushes off of the rink to kind of catch Mingyu who was handing his skates in to the clerk. Minghao could tell the clerk thought he was cute from her constant stuttering. 

"Gyu, wait!" Minghao yells as he skates right into Mingyu who catches him by the forearm. 

Mingyu didn't exactly say anything but he waited patiently at the booth for Minghao to take his skates off. The clerk smiles and accepts the skates before giving them an aggressive way goodbye. 

"Let's go get our shoes and I uh really wanna talk to you? Is that okay?" Minghao asks rocking on his heels, "Will that be okay?" 

Mingyu nods, "Yeah, of course!" 

The two walk quietly to their shoes in the cubbies and tie them up fast. Minghao took Jeonghan's car keys to give them some privacy and lead Mingyu outside. It was the quietest Mingyu has ever been since Minghao has met him. 

Minghao unlocks the car and sits in the drivers seat while Mingyu sits in the passengers seat. Minghao twists his body a bit to fit comfortably around the steering wheel, while Mingyu rests against the seat staring out the window shield. 

"Did... you enjoy skating with everybody?" Minghao asks softly, "Did you have fun?" 

Mingyu nods, "You?"

"Yeah, I had fun with everybody.. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were really nice we played games in the car." Minghao grins, "It was really fun." 

Mingyu laughs, "I heard Jeonghan let you drink out his precious blue flask? Thought you were hungover still?" 

Minghao didn't exactly like how Mingyu brought up how he was still kind of hungover. It was as if he was scolding Minghao for doing something he didn't like. 

"I am... it was just a little sip though? I'm really fine though." Minghao states, "It's okay."

"I just thought maybe you were drunk cause you were practically hanging off Seokmin. Why were you doing that though, Hao?" Mingyu questions with furrowed brow.

He knew Mingyu would bring it up but not so quickly and so bravely. He didn't even try to beat around the bush and that kind of scared Minghao. 

"Was tryna make him make Yoonoh jealous... I guess that Taeyong guy was his ex and Seokmin wanted his attention?"

Mingyu nods as if he understands, "Got two peoples attention I guess?" 

Minghao cocks his head, "Will you tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Gyu? I can't exactly read minds like you and I need help." 

He watches as Mingyu takes a shaky breath and quickly pop his fingers, "I like you." 

Minghao chokes on the breath he was holding tightly in his chest, "You what!?"

Mingyu scoots a little look Minghao in the eyes and the intense eye contact was kind of intimidating. Minghao felt his skin start to heat up under the gaze. 

"I like you, Minghao. I liked you ever since I met you and I like how you're surprised that I like you." Mingyu laughs, "But god that feels so good to say aloud." 

"I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you." Mingyu chants proudly as he grins at Minghao, "I like you." 

"So uh, did you know that we made out last night?" Minghao asks shyly while picking at his thumb nail. 

Mingyu nods, "I was really high but I remember because I liked it a lot. But I also felt guilty cause it was unintentional, but you kept getting closer and it was hard to push away."

"So, you remembered everything but didn't want to tell me that you knew?" Minghao asks curiously, "Like when I asked you earlier today?" 

"Only cause I wasn't sure if you knew but the way you were acting kind of made it sound like it. You were being weird." Mingyu explains, "Then, you said no to going with me to the grocery store and then tried to not sleep in the same bed with me." 

Minghao couldn't help but blush when a Mingyu said "sleep in the same bed with me" cause even if it was innocent it was embarrassing. 

"God, you even blush cutely what the fuck?" 

Minghao looks up and cups his cheeks to hide the pink form, "I wasn't trying to be weird... it's just uh. Well how do I say this?" 

"Take your time, Hao. I'm listening, I'm all ears." Mingyu says. 

"I think I was acting weird cause I didn't remember anything. I didn't want to bring it up in case you didn't know." Minghao says, "I didn't want it to be uncomfortable but I guess it was for the both us?" 

"I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable since you are straight and all. I didn't want you to have like a mental breakdown cause that does tend to happen." Mingyu states with a shrug.

"But."

"But?" Mingyu says with an arched brow, "But what?"

"I did... find myself being mad cause I couldn't remember us kissing but I wanted to... kiss you again." Minghao mumbles nearly audible but the way Mingyu perked up made Minghao realize that he definitely heard everything. 

"Really? You wanted to kiss me again? Don't fuck with me, Hao." Mingyu says with the biggest smile, Minghao hated how pretty his teeth were. 

"I'm like serious... but now that I'm like 100% sober and knowing what I want. It's scary? It's not you, Mingyu. I'm like just really scared?" Minghao says taking a quick breath, "Yeah, I'm really scared." 

Minghao watches at Mingyu's reaction to his confession. He was so happy when Minghao admitted to wanting to kiss him again but now Minghao was unsure how he felt. Minghao couldn't help but feel bad as if he was rejecting Mingyu. 

"I understand, how about this? I'll kiss you whenever you say to me, ''Please, Gyu. Kiss me? Please?'' and I'll do it. I don't want to force anything on you, I'll be okay." Mingyu says with his usual loving smile. 

"Are you sure? Or are you lying?" Minghao asks with an arched brow, "Seriously, be honest."

"I'm just happy to hear you say that you wanted to kiss me again. I like you, Minghao. You being comfortable is the most important thing to me, I'll live." Mingyu explains, "But can I do one thing?" 

Minghao nods, "Yeah go ahead." 

Mingyu leans over and presses a soft kiss on Minghao's forehead where his bangs were a bit ruffled. Minghao chokes a little as he looks up at Mingyu who had another stupid grin on his face. 

"Sorry about riding in a different car without you and kind of being weird. I thought you just wanted to avoid me for a little." 

Minghao shakes his head, "I just was ya know scared? I didn't know what to do and everybody kept giving me advice." 

"Yeah, with your gaysis! We don't exactly have the most quiet friends. I overheard Yugyeom and Jeongguk talking about it to you on the deck." Mingyu admits shyly, "You didn't exactly close the screen door all the way." 

Minghao can't help but roll his eyes cause it was so abrupt meeting on the deck. At least Mingyu knew more about the situation, that Minghao could save the embarrassment from sharing. 

"Do me a favor, idiot." Minghao blurts, as he tapes his finger against his cheek, "Kiss my cheek?"

Mingyu cocks his head, "Why should I? Is me admitting that I like you gonna be your way of getting more stuff from me?"

Minghao shakes head quickly, "Uh no! I j-just liked when you kissed my face. Nothing too special, Jun kisses my face all the time. Just ya know makes me feel special."

"Where does he kiss your face?" Mingyu asks with pouty lips, they were shiny and pink even in the barely lit car and Minghao wanted to kiss them but the idea was nerve wracking. 

"Usually my cheeks? If I do something good, he'll call me baby in Mandarin and kiss my cheeks." Minghao explains, "It's something my mom does and he did it to mock her and embarrass me and now it's his ugly habit. I don't mind though, I like it."

"Well, I don't wanna be a copier nor do I want to share something that others share. I'll just do this." 

Mingyu leans in again and holds Minghao's face as he kisses his forehead three times softer than the last. Minghao's eyes widen each time and his heart rams against his chest harder than the last. 

Mingyu sits back in the passenger seat with a smug grin, "Is that good? Your face is very very red."

"O-oh, god just shut up?" 

Mingyu shrugs but heads up jumping when he hears a bang on the window. The two look widely at the window where Seungcheol and Jeonghan stood. 

Mingyu presses against the window button letting the glass lower slowly, "Hi."

"Hi? We were looking for you guys and were looking for our keys! I thought we were robbed you dicks!" Jeonghan yells, "Move! Move!"

Minghao crawls through the opening of the drivers seat and Mingyu follows. Seungcheol and Jeonghan join them quickly in the car as Seungcheol starts the engine. 

"Where are we going?" Minghao asks as he props himself on the arm wrest. 

"Jun wanted to go get ice cream so we're following them to some ice cream place. Also, what were you guys doing?" Seungcheol asks looking into the mirror.

"Nothing!" Minghao argues as he glares at Mingyu, "Nothing."

"Okay? Good. Jeonghan was trying to convince everybody that you were sucking Mingyu's dick in my car and I got so scared." Seungcheol says, "Cum is hard to get out of these seats." 

Minghao groans loudly, "God you guys! Do we not have a filter? I don't need to know the car I'm sitting in has traces of your ya know!"

"Cum? We're all guys here, Hao." Mingyu chuckles, "It's cum." 

"Just cause we're all guys doesn't mean I have to know what you do!" Minghao argues with a frown, "I love a thing called respecting others privacy."

The three all laugh at Minghao teasingly calling him innocent and a "pure soul" and Minghao hated how he was now deemed as a baby. But, he was now sure nobody wanted to ride with Jeonghan and Seungcheol cause they were gross. 

The ice cream shop, Baskin Robbins was as bright as the roller rink and smelled like freshly made waffle cones. They huddled all of the chairs and some tables to form a big enough area for them to sit together.

Minghao was happy pressed between Mingyu and Jun. Minghao and Jun spilt a sundae cause it was a tradition they always kept with when they got sundaes back home. Everybody else either got ice cream cones or shakes. The talks were fun, leaving Minghao with tears in his eyes. 

He wouldn't imagine that Jun was here with his friends, laughing and eating ice cream with them. Minghao hated how Jun was leaving cause he enjoyed Jun being here so much. It was going to be sad to send him off tomorrow but seeing him smiling and happy made that sadness less apparent. 

Slowly, the group started to disperse since they stayed at Baskin Robbins till closing. A girl worker thought Jeongguk was cute and gave away a cookie cake they were planning to throw away. Or, at least that's what the girl told Jeongguk but Minghao heard her dad cussing when they left. 

Minghao watches Yoonoh say goodbye to Taeyong and Seokmin didn't look too bitter so maybe their talk helped. Minghao made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

"So, how about we head back to the Shore House and eat this fat ass cake and watch movies till we sleep?" BamBam suggests as he dips his finger into the thick white icing on the cake. 

"Sounds like a blast, I just need somebody to remind me to brush my teeth afterwards. I take good ass care of these beauties." Chan boasts proudly as he starts his car. 

Wonwoo and Joshua even drove back a few of the guys which Minghao appreciated. Minghao almost made another note to apologize to Wonwoo, now knowing that Mingyu liked him made Wonwoo somehow more enjoyable. 

The couple said goodbye to Jun after dropping them all off back at their house. Wonwoo gave Minghao a hug and whispered, "Good job, asshat." before running back to the car. Mingyu glared a little confused cause Minghao knew Wonwoo's whisper was loud enough for Mingyu to hear. 

After, hiking up to the rooftop while carrying numerous blankets and pillows to make a comfortable pile. Everybody molded tightly in some makeshift cuddle pile but Minghao was underneath Mingyu's arms so he didn't mind. 

The movies rolled by quickly, everybody had snarky comments and little moments cause they were all too awake to focus on what was happening. Minghao had never laughed so hard during High School Musical before and maybe it was only cause Yoonoh and BamBam knew every dance. 

It wasn't until 6am when Minghao, Mingyu and Jun, along with Jihoon went to their room. Jun and Jihoon were snoring quietly only seconds after falling into the thick cotton covers. 

"I'm so fucking happy." Minghao mummers as he lifts up a little to let Mingyu grab around his waist. 

"Why is that?" Mingyu whispers as he pulls Minghao a little closer to him so Minghao's head could lay against his chest. 

"Just like you guys make me so happy and I'll of course be sad when I have to see Jun leave tomorrow. But, tonight was so nice and so funny. I am so happy that it's ending like this too." 

"In my arms? Wow, Minghao Xu you are truly a cliche." Mingyu snorts with his usual grin that made his nose crinkle cutely. 

"God no, just feeling like this is all a dream." Minghao says as he kisses Mingyu's cheek quickly. Minghao puts his face back in Mingyu's chest to hide the blush starting to appear. 

"Also being in your arms is just a plus, lower your ego." Minghao says loudly enough through being face first in one of the most broad chests he's ever felt. 

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep Hao." Mingyu laughs as he kisses Minghao's forehead. 

Minghao could definitely get used to falling asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is a bonus like a little feature of this? just a little apology for such a late update :( I wanna get better at updating this quicker enjoy ❤️❤️
> 
> also wow I don't want Jun to leave? He's been such a nice part to this story :( but he'll be back? wow is anybody surprised?


	11. Oh, so this happened? (bonus!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonoh and Seokmin finally have the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to give you guys this little gift just cause my ass updated so late :( so here's yoonoh and seokmin's talking so basically the skate rink part when seokmin skates off to talk and they chat! but since i wanna move on i didn't wanna dedicate a whole chapter ya feel? it's like a baby one but enjoy!!

"Yoonoh! Yoonoh!"

Seokmin hated how he knew Yoonoh was ignoring him as he kept skating straight down the aisle. He even tried to hide behind the cubbies of shoes like he wasn't wearing a black and green neon shirt. 

"Oh it's you." Yoonoh says as Seokmin stands in front of him. 

"What do you mean it's me? You knew damn well that I was calling your name, headass." 

Yoonoh rolls his eyes, "Will you buy me nachos?" 

Seokmin cocks his head, "Did you not eat today?"

Yoonoh shakes his head, "I had that ramen but I didn't eat a lot of it only a few bites. Please, I'm hungry." 

Seokmin agrees to buying Yoonoh nachos only cause he knew how Yoonoh's eating was during the summer. Yoonoh is a busy person and during the summer he's been accustomed to barely eating 2 meals. He does music camps, he goes out on vacations and sometimes did summer classes or work at a local job. 

Seokmin remembers Yoonoh telling him that with his sleeping in the summer, when he'd usually get hungry it messed up his eating. He'd get his usual 3 meals during the school year if he really focused. Seokmin should have noticed cause Yoonoh looked thinner. 

The two stand in the line in front of the food counter. Shoulders touching and Seokmin hates how neither of them are saying anything. 

"Did you see Minghao and Mingyu leave? I think they're going to finally start talking." Seokmin says to start a conversation. 

Yoonoh nods, "Good for Minghao, maybe I won't beat him up."

Seokmin's eyes widen, "Why would you beat him up?" 

Yoonoh shrugs with a soften expression as he glares at the menu. With the pale white lights lighting up Yoonoh's face, Seokmin could see the blush starting to blotch all over. 

"Did he really make you jealous, holy shit... I can't believe it."

Seokmin jumps when he feels Yoonoh pinch at Seokmin's cheek. Yoonoh is nearly scowling as he points at the register, "Get the food and meet me there." 

The cashier looks a bit confused as Yoonoh skates off to the booth. 

"It's okay, I am in love with him." Seokmin admits quietly, "I'm gonna finally tell him today. Also, can I have nachos?" 

The cashier smiles as she accepts Seokmin's cash and prepares his nachos. Seokmin waits on the side as she gives him a plate of nachos and even some ring pops. 

"I wish you luck, ring pops are my good luck charm so please accept these. Good luck!" 

Seokmin thanks her again before he shakes to the booth where Yoonoh was waiting. It was in the furthest corner near some arcade games like Pacman quietly playing their theme music. The neon lights were casting on Yoonoh's face catching every feature and Seokmin couldn't believe he was so in love with somebody so beautiful. 

"Ring pops? Wow you really know how to swoon a man, don't you?" Yoonoh says as he picks out the blueberry and strawberry flavors.

Seokmin shrugs, "You're the only man I've ever tried to swoon so I guess?"

Yoonoh chokes loudly at the tortilla chip mid swallow, "Jesus Christ, Seokmin! Wait!" 

Seokmin couldn't help but smile at Yoonoh's red cheeks, "Wait for what? I thought we were going to finally talk about this."

"I wasn't ready you caught me off guard plus that was incredibly smooth you ass." Yoonoh scoffs, "You learn that from BamBam?" 

Seokmin shakes his head, "I already kissed you and I guess sucked your dick so I thought why not just be bold about it?"

Yoonoh's cheeks were flaming red at that point from that comment, "You found out? I just didn't know how to tell you. I heard about it too and didn't know if you did."

Seokmin nods, "I'm just more mad I didn't remember? Always wanted to do that and I couldn't remember." 

Yoonoh rolls his eyes, "Same... I just wish you didn't talk about me like I was some type of god all the time. It's a little embarrassing how somebody so great can talk about me so highly." 

"Me? Great? You've seen yourself right, Yoonoh?" Seokmin scoffs with a grin. 

Yoonoh shakes his head, "You're all great and shit but pull that with Minghao again and somebody is gonna get their ass kicked."

"Why were you jealous, sweetheart? Because same, tell your ex boyfriend to stop being so hands on all the time." Seokmin said with a frown. 

"Taeyong? Who told you that headass information? Was it Ten?" Yoonoh asks as he holds a chip out of Seokmin to eat. 

Seokmin leans in to accept the chip and nods slowly, "Said you guys dated before he moved up here." 

Yoonoh muffles a laugh in his hand, "Ten was lying to you." 

Seokmin cocks his head, "What?"

"Taeyong is Ten's boyfriend... Taeyong is my dear, idiotic, step brother. My stepdad works in New York, but my mom waited till I went to college to move up here with him." Yoonoh laughs, "When I saw Taeyong was friends with Chan and Soonyoung I couldn't stop laughing." 

"I hope though to transfer to college up here and we can all live together. But yes, Taeyong is my stepbrother and Ten's boyfriend." Yoonoh explains, "He probably told you that cause Ten and Taeyong both know about you. He tried to instigate, he was with Bam right too? Double instigators." 

Seokmin sighs loudly, "Wow it's embarrassing now cause I did all this to make you jealous."

"Oh don't think it didn't make me jealous. Even though, I knew Mingyu and Minghao were a thing but god I wanted to kill him." Yoonoh mumbles, "Really wanted him dead."

Seokmin can't help but smile to himself cause Minghao's plan did help get Yoonoh's attention. He helped a lot with Yoonoh and Seokmin made a mental note to thank him with food or something.

"So, Seok. The big question, groundbreaking one of the night. Do you or do you not like me like how I possibly like you?" 

God, it was happening. The question Seokmin has pondered over since freshman year. Yoonoh possibly even liking Seokmin, Yoonoh possibly being Seokmin's. Seokmin has thought about this for years everyday and it was finally happening. 

"Delay? Oh okay! Guess I just did this for no reason, wow this is embarrassing." 

Seokmin shakes his head quickly, "I do like you! Every year at those competitions my poor roommates always get to hear how much I'm in love with you every year."

Seokmin feels his chest tighten up, did he really just admit to being in love with Yoonoh? To his face? So openly? Seokmin was surprised how quickly he ruined this perfect dream conversation. 

"Y-you love me?" Yoonoh stutters looking down at the table, "Are you serious?" 

Seokmin nods as he closes his eyes cause all he really wanted to do was crawl out and drive away. He was so embarrassing for openly confessing so quickly how he was in love with Yoonoh. 

"I love you." 

Seokmin squeezes his eyes tighter cause maybe him holding his breath so long was making him hear things. He feels as if he heard Yoonoh said he loves him but he wasn't sure. He tenses when he feels hands cup his cheeks and a thumb graze at his tightly squeezed eyelids. 

"Seok, open your eyes." Yoonoh says softly hands still tightly holding Seokmin's cheeks. 

Seokmin opens his eyes to look up into dark eyes that felt so warm but looked so cold. His lips were shining from how many times he licked at them which was a nervous tick. His features were tendering as he looked at Seokmin and Seokmin could feel all the sincerity. 

"I, Yoonoh Jung, Jaehyun or Jae to every person who can't pronounce my name. Am telling you, that I am in love with you." Yoonoh states, "Actually, correction. I've been in love with you since freshman year when you introduced yourself as sunlight at competition cause your mom says you can make any day brighter." 

"And hearing you say that you're in love with me and have been playing this whole enemy / friends / competitor facade for years to hide our love is so annoying and so us." 

Seokmin nods, "So you really love me, Yoonoh? Seriously? No fucking around."

Yoonoh nods as he presses a kiss to Seokmin's forehead, "I am so fucking in love with you." 

Seokmin could hear Yoonoh repeat that all day, he'd never get sick of it. 

"Say it again." 

"You say it first, let me know you actually love me." Yoonoh challenges as he sits back down to unwrap a blueberry ring pop. 

Seokmin leans forward as he kisses Yoonoh's nose, then his dimples, then his forehead and right on the mouth. Each time, Seokmin makes sure Yoonoh heard him say "I am in love with you." 

Seokmin definitely wouldn't get tired of seeing Yoonoh blush at everything he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was so soft? im sad


	12. Goodbyes kinda suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun leaves the Shore House and the boys figure themselves out a little.

"Call me when you land. I don't care what time just fucking call me."

"Make sure your family or my family is there to pick you up."

"If not, call Sicheng or Wenhan... they'll get you. Call Kun, if you have too since his dad runs the taxi service back home. Or, Zhoumi could get you? If our families are bu-"

"I got it, mom." Jun laughs as he cups Minghao's cheek, "I'll call you first. I'll contact many of our other friends in case our families bail on me."

Minghao looks at his dirty black vans scraping against the limestone flooring. Jun was really leaving back to China like he wasn't here for two weeks. It just felt so fast to Minghao and it felt like when Minghao left for New Jersey. 

He didn't want Jun to leave but he knows Jun stopped his life to visit Minghao and he should be nothing more than thankful for him. 

"I'm gonna miss you." 

Jun pulls Minghao into a hug, "I know, dude. But it's only the beginning of your vacation and I still have lots of time to visit. Imma miss you too." 

"Maybe we'll be able to visit you? Who knows wow I'm really gonna miss you?" Minghao mummers in Jun's shoulder as he grabs a handful of Jun's hoodie. 

"The feeling is same, Hao. Don't be stupid and you have any ya know problems. Call me, I don't care what time. I'm always going to be there for you." 

Minghao nods as he pulls away from Jun, his hand caresses Minghao's cheek, "Don't be stupid, be good." 

"Ok, dad." Minghao scoffs, "Go say goodbye to everybody and Jihoon."

It was 9am, Minghao barely had two hours of sleep along with everybody else but he refused to not take Jun to the airport. All of his roommates, Chan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Joshua, along with Hansol, Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were there. 

Minghao was happy that his friends all enjoyed Jun so much to barely get any sleep to meet him at the airport. Jun was a special guy, Minghao felt warmth in his heart that everybody could see how special he was. 

"After you call Minghao... call me okay?" Jihoon says quietly, "Please?"

"Of course, baby." Jun says rubbing Jihoon's lower back, "Are you going to be working?"

"No, I'm going to be mopping since you'll be gone. Holy shit, I told myself I wasn't going to cry!" Jihoon groans, "It's not like you're going to die." 

"Just make sure you get some sleep while I'm gone and even if you aren't working take care of yourself okay?" 

Minghao smiles softly at seeing Jun wipe at Jihoon's tears. Minghao couldn't even begin to understand dating somebody in a complete different country for years and finally meeting. Minghao tries to imagine how sad Jihoon might be cause the whole two weeks was a dream for them. 

Jun wouldn't stop kissing Jihoon's rosy cheeks and his forehead. Their hands stayed intertwined as Jun went to say goodbye to everybody. It was like they were saying goodbye to Jihoon too.

"I'm so tired." Jeongguk groans, "Jun's lucky that I like him."

"What time did you even fall asleep?" Seokmin says with a yawn, "6 like everybody?"

"Literally 30 minutes ago, I finally fell asleep in the car ride here and then Bam punched me to wake up." Jeongguk yawns. 

"Damn, I at least got like 2 hours of sleep." Seokmin says, "We can sleep on the way back."

The boys all walk Jun to his gate where he had to wait. Jihoon followed behind aimlessly, Minghao recognized Jun's favorite cherry red hoodie around Jihoon's frame. 

"You guys can leave if you need too? I know we're all exhausted and I'd hate to have you all stay up and wait for me." Jun says with a small frown, "I already really appreciate all of this."

"You are our friend now, Jun. We waited once for over three hours for Chan and Jihoon to get back from Busan once." Jeonghan says, "Their flight delayed and everything." 

After, ruthless games of I Spy and Truth or Dare Jun's plane was ready for boarding. Everybody got their last hugs and Jihoon teared up again as Jun kissed him for what felt like 10 minutes. 

"Bye Jun! Seriously call me when you set foot on China's soil, you asshole!" Minghao yells getting a handful of glares. 

Jun yelled fuck you loudly in Mandarin which only had Minghao and a few passengers laughing. His friends and roommates all cocked their hands confusingly but shrugged as they waved goodbye.

"What'd Jun say?" Seungkwan asked, "I want to laugh." 

"He said fuck you in Mandarin that was it. He just likes to be sneaky sometimes." 

The sixteen of them all decided since they were up so early that they'd cram into IHOP and swallow down as many pancakes as they could handle. Minghao realized some of them were still dressed in their clothes from yesterday and some were in pajamas. 

"I already fucking miss him." Jihoon groans in the car, "This is so stupid."

"Didn't you already tell him that you're in love with him? It's not stupid." Chan says slowly stopping at the stoplight on the way back.

"I agree with Channie, Jihoon. Love isn't a stupid thing and you already admitted to him that you're in love with him." Soonyoung says with a soft smile. 

Jihoon was crammed between Mingyu and Minghao since they had the longer legs. Soonyoung was in front while Chan was driving them back the Shore house. They were much more awake but still exhausted. 

"Plus, Jun is great don't say that being in love with him is stupid." Minghao pipes up, "I am the only one who can slander Jun's name when he's not here."

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he rests against the leather seats, "It's not stupid! I didn't say being in love with him is stupid. It's just stupid how fast I miss him."

Minghao couldn't help but coo at the blush painting Jihoon's complexion. No matter how much he had to be around Jihoon and Jun's mushy talk for the past two weeks. He'll still always find it absolutely precious. 

"Knowing Jun he probably is feeling the same way, bud. Don't need to be so upset about it, he'll call when he lands." Mingyu says with a soft smile, "He'll call quickly."

Jihoon nods with pouted lips, "You're right." 

"Hey, Soon. What are you going to do for your birthday?" Minghao asks, realizing that his birthday was only a few days after Jun's.

"I'm going back to Namyangju! We always do this for my families birthdays, my parents prefer celebrating my birthday ''traditionally'' in Korea for some reason." Soonyoung explains with a smile. 

"Is Chan going?" Mingyu questions, "Or is it just strictly family?"

Chan nods, "Yeah, uh, he's just going with his family. I, I want to do something before he leaves though with friends."

Minghao couldn't help but sigh with the sadness expressed on Chan's face. Minghao could tell it bothered Chan that he couldn't spend Soonyoung's birthday with him. 

"I really wish you could come though, baby." Soonyoung sighs as he takes Chan's hand, "I really wish it would work out."

"Hearing you call my brother baby is kind of grossing me out." Jihoon admits, "Call him a brat or something that's more fitting."

"And you think hearing Jun call you all those gross names like "Lovely" was fun for me?" Chan snaps, "I really wanted him to call you a tiny little fuck or something." 

Minghao can't help but scoff when Jihoon smacks the back of Chan's head when they arrive at their house. A lot of the guys weren't back yet but Chan let Jihoon know that he'd would come get him later. Chan was going to hang out with Soonyoung which wasn't anything new. 

"Hey, Jihoonie." Mingyu says unlocking the front door, "What's the history behind those two? I want the dirt."

"First, don't ever call me Jihoonie again. Got it, Mingyu?" Jihoon mumbles, "My mom calls me that not you." 

Minghao grabs a water bottle from the fridge before the three of the retreat back into Mingyu and Minghao's room. Jihoon takes Minghao's bed while Minghao nervously gets into the bed with Mingyu. 

"Okay, Jihoon. Spill it though, I want all the juicy details." Mingyu says with a grin. Minghao didn't understand how Mingyu loved figuring out everybody's history. 

Jihoon shrugs, "Ask a question and I can answer it for you." 

"How did Soonyoung and Chan even start dating? Especially with the age difference." Mingyu asks, "Chan was born in 1999 right and Soonyoung was born in 1996." 

Jihoon nods, "Soonyoung was and still is Chan's dance instructors co teacher. It was a crush he had on him like two years ago where he realized he saw him more than a "brother" figure." 

"So like how did it all happen? How did it all fall into place." Minghao questions, "I think Chan says they've been dating secretly for a year."

Jihoon stretches out in Minghao's bed turning to get comfortable before returning to answering questions. 

"Chan is a very persistent kid, he's smart and cunning. Soonyoung is kind of an idiot and easy to fool." Jihoon explains, "When I told Chan about Jun finally when I felt like he was old enough to understand. He told me that he thought his dance teacher had a pretty smile and cute ass. I knew he wasn't straight." 

Chan had played off to Soonyoung back then that he couldn't get this choreography down. Jihoon told them that he would mess up the moves on purpose to get Soonyoung's attention. Chan even fell in the middle of their practice when gained the "stay behind and I'll help you." level he was wanting. 

"Oh yeah, When Chan started working at Choga, he kept saying he wanted to take Soonyoung out on a date. This was before the whole fuck up dance routines." Jihoon states with a grin, "Soonyoung, being an idiot kept wanting to invite other students. But, Chan got high with one of his friends and kept asking." 

Soonyoung had finally got the hint and told  
Chan to ask him again when he's sober. Chan finally got the courage to ask Soonyoung after they had a late night practice. 

"Chan finally asked him out and Soonyoung agreed finally. Chan kissed him on the mouth and ran into my apartment screaming that night and the rest is history." Jihoon mumbles as he rolls his eyes, "I knew they'd date."

"Were you weird about it? If my sister told me she was dating one of my best friends then I'd be a little freaked." Mingyu states. 

Jihoon nods slowly, "I was a little freaked obviously like that's my little brother and he's my best friend. Soonyoung is my best friend too and I know that there's possibilities that this could end bad."

"But, besides me and my parents I've never seen Chan talk so highly of somebody. He's in love with Soonyoung and even if he doesn't know it yet." Jihoon explains, "He's my baby brother, I'd never tell him to break up with Soonyoung. I'd rather die than see Chan upset."

Minghao couldn't help but mumble aw softly under his breath. Minghao knew that both Mingyu and Jihoon had younger siblings and Minghao has Hui. But, something was more endearing to Minghao cause Chan and Jihoon aren't blood related. But, knowing Jihoon would solely put his life on the line for Chan in a second was amazing. 

"Anymore questions?" Jihoon asks mid yawn, "I don't want to fall asleep on you guys." 

"I'll think of some later? Get some rest, Jihoon!" 

Jihoon nods before pulling the blankets over his head. Minghao was amazed to hear faint snores in a matter of minutes, he was jealous how fast he could sleep. 

Mingyu was laying down now instead of sitting near Minghao. His fingers were scrolling through his numerous Snapchat friends. Minghao didn't know what to do because he wanted to lay down, he was exhausted and could fall asleep any minute. 

But, the space between the two was barely a sliver and Minghao was overthinking if it'd be okay for him to lay against Mingyu. He's done it twice before but now there's no circumstance or reason for him to be in this bed with him. It just felt right to be near Mingyu like this. 

"You're thinking too damn loud, just lay down will you?" 

Minghao blinks as he looks down at Mingyu who was smiling kindly up at him. Mingyu was on his side now facing towards Minghao's body and he didn't even realize how his hand was on his leg now. 

"What?" Minghao asks blankly, the heat from Mingyu's hand on his bare thigh was going to drive him up the wall. 

"I see your eyes moving around the room and your eyebrow arching. You only do that when you're thinking, am I right?" Mingyu questions quietly, "Everything okay?"

Minghao nods quickly, "Just thinking about Jun.. I miss him."

"Ah, of course. He's your best friend and you've been with him since you were practically born. I completely understand that." Mingyu says with another soft smile. Minghao didn't understand how Mingyu this early in the morning was so soft and kind. 

"Mhm, do you think any of the guys or your friends would visit? I'd love to meet your friends and hear embarrassing ass stories." Minghao says as he scoots down into the bed. 

Minghao's shoulder was poking a little into Mingyu's chest but Mingyu didn't seem to mind. Minghao could feel Mingyu's breath hit his cheek from how close they were. Minghao hated how he was lying on his back but he didn't know how else to lay. 

"You won't have to meet them if you have me to spill all embarrassing secrets." Mingyu admits cheerfully, "I am proud of my embarrassing moments."

Minghao rolls his eyes, "People who say that usually half ass their embarrassing stories." 

"Nope! I am fully honest about my embarrassing moments. Scouts honor!" Mingyu says a little too loud in Mingyu's ear.

"Oh, were you a Boy Scout?" Minghao says teasingly, "Do you know how to do those cool knots and shit?"

Mingyu groans a little, "Shut up! Those knots are helpful and I know survival skills. My family likes to camp."

Minghao covers his mouth as he starts to laugh a little, "You're serious? You were a Boy Scout I was just fucking with you." 

"Oh! Then nope! No former Boy Scout leader here." Mingyu mummers as he slides the covers over his face. 

"You were a leader? Not just a Boy Scout but a leader? Are you still one?" Minghao asks curiously cause Minghao knew that had to have taken awhile to reach that far. 

Mingyu nods, "Yeah, I lead a troop and everything. Troop 343 is the New York troop I'm in charge of." 

"How long did it take you to be a leader? Don't you have to go through like different stages and stuff?"

"Yeah, I am 20 so it took me till I was 18 to become a troop leader? So I've been one for a few years." Mingyu explains, "You got to apply and then they just train you and make sure you aren't gonna kill the kids." 

Minghao finally turns on his side to face Mingyu, he felt it was rude to practically have a conversation with the ceiling. Mingyu had removed the blankets from his face and seeing his big dark brown eyes and his really pink lips made Minghao a little nervous. 

"S-so, do you like it? Is that why you're like so well together and can handle any situation that happens?" Minghao questions, "You really are good at that." 

Mingyu shrugs as he tucks his hands underneath his head to prop himself up, "I just I guess it's something natural with me like how to remain calm. My old leaders in the troop and co leaders tell me I'm easy to be around." 

Minghao could agree, Mingyu reminded him of like a German Shepherd. He was calm, but could also be energetic at anytime. German Shepherds are usually police dogs in the movies Minghao has seen. So, they learn easily and can handle big responsibilities. Mingyu was also tanned, tall, and had big brown eyes like a German Shepherd. 

"That's cool, I really mean it too! Being a scout leader sounds like a lot. If we're on the topic of scouts, I was apart of Scouts back home." Minghao admits quietly, "So I wasn't being a dick earlier."

"Really? That's cute, when I was younger I met some scouts from China. They were Beaver scouts? Is that what you guys call the youngest group?" Mingyu asks, "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"It's goes from beaver to cub, then it'll be scouts. The senior scouts and rover scouts is the oldest. My brother is a either First or a Lion scout?" Minghao says, "He's 14, he loves it. You guys would get along."

"I'd love to meet him... I didn't know you had a younger brother. You struck me as the type to have an older sister." Mingyu admits, "But, you also look like the type to have a brother."

"Hui is an asshole, I mean I think it's just cause he's going through puberty right now. But, he's an ass." Minghao says with a frown, "He was cooler when he was younger."

Mingyu rolls his eyes, "You were probably a great brother when you hit 13 right? Everybody is like that." 

Minghao flicks Mingyu's nose, "I can feel every ounce of sarcasm, you dick." 

Minghao didn't even realize that he didn't even have to stretch his hand out to flick Mingyu's nose. The distance between them has gotten closer and Minghao didn't even realize. His leg was near Mingyu's thigh and his hand was near Mingyu's stomach.

"You nervous? I won't bite, sweetheart." Mingyu scoffs, "Trust me."

Minghao prayed maybe his cheeks weren't heating up from the cliche name. It just sounded so pretty all of a sudden coming out of Mingyu's mouth. 

"N-nope! Just like it is a little hot in here don't ya think? Weather here is really humid compared to h-home!" Minghao blurts as he starts to fan himself, "Don't you agree?"

"I live like an hour away from here, it's the same here for me back home. You're nervous aren't you?" Mingyu asks again, Minghao could feel  
Mingyu's eyes scaling his face up and down. 

His body kept heating up under Mingyu's gaze and god Minghao hated it. He hated so much how Mingyu was effecting him this badly. 

"Why are you so nervous, Hao? It's just me, your roommate and buddy ole pal, Mingyu." Mingyu says softly, "Right?"

"Yeah! Of course, you're 100% right and I am not nervous." Minghao states it's furrowed brows, "Who said I'm nervous?"

Mingyu scoots a little closer to the point where Minghao could hear Mingyu's heartbeat. His lips were shining and pink as ever, Minghao could see every detail from how close they were. 

Minghao couldn't help but arch a little backwards so they weren't pressed as tight. Minghao didn't understand why today he was nervous, maybe it was cause Mingyu's lips and how his bed head made Minghao want to kiss him all over. 

"We literally cuddled last night, Hao. C'mon, I wanna sleep and if you are gonna be this uncomfortable with it. I can move okay?" 

Mingyu tried to crawl over Minghao, but Minghao didn't want him to leave. Minghao slid his arms around Mingyu's waist as he was hovering over him. Mingyu's forehead softly pressed against Minghao's which Minghao didn't expect. 

"Hi." Minghao says quietly.

"Yo." Mingyu mummers softly, Minghao could feel every syllable on his lips. 

"Just, do me a favor... and lay back down okay? Please, Gyu?" Minghao says, "I'm really tired." 

Mingyu nods as he presses a soft kiss to Minghao's forehead before he lays back at his side. Minghao turns to wrap his arm around Mingyu's waist as he rests his head against Mingyu's shoulder. 

"Is this okay?" Minghao mummers, "My heart is beating so damn fast. It feels like it's gonna fall out of my ass." 

Mingyu scoffs lightly underneath his breath and lifts his arm around Minghao, "How attractive."

The two fell asleep for about two hours before Minghao woke up to Jeongguk's voice belting out something in Korean. Minghao could barely understand it or move to figure out what happened cause Mingyu's whole body was on top of him. 

Minghao couldn't see Jihoon in his bed, but he found a note on the back of Mingyu's head.

Minghao, 

Hey I left about 30 minutes ago? Thanks for letting me crash here. Sleep well and don't let Mingyu crush your lungs. 

\- Jihoon 

Minghao rolls his eyes as he pats at Mingyu's head which was buried in the crook of his neck. Mingyu groans as he presses his face deeper into Minghao's neck making him tense up. 

"Gyu, dude, come on. Your entire body weight is pressed on me." Minghao groans trying to move out underneath Mingyu. 

"But, I'm comfy. Just cause Jeongguk is yelling at BamBam about meeting new people in Korean, doesn't mean we necessarily have to get out of bed for it." Mingyu mumbles, "I'll scoot over though."

Mingyu rolls off of Minghao's arm and falls back onto the bed. He turns a little to face Minghao with a smile. 

"My arm is so fucking numb. How did you even end up on me?" Minghao asks rubbing his shoulder to regain the feeling in the sore limb. 

"You were just holding onto me so damn tightly like I was go-"

"Shut up? Let's go see what they're screaming about." Minghao says with a smile as he crawls over Mingyu to run out the room. Why did Mingyu always have to embarrass him so easily?

The two see their roommates gathered in the living room. Jeongguk was scrolling through his phone as he was sitting between Yugyeom's legs, BamBam was laying across Jeongguk's thighs staring at the ceiling. Yugyeom was looking over Jeongguk's shoulder with furrowed brows looking too serious for Minghao's liking.

Seokmin and Yoonoh were in the kitchen eating and talking quietly to themselves. Minghao assumed it worked out between the two since they were actually sharing food. A week ago, Seokmin tried to eat Yoonoh's salad when he wasn't looking and Yoonoh told him to choke. 

"Why were you guys yelling earlier? You guys woke me up." Minghao says as he flops onto the ground near BamBam. 

"Sorry, but I was getting annoyed cause BamBam didn't want to go the baseball game I got tickets for." Jeongguk says with a frown, Minghao watches as he takes seven tickets out his pocket. 

"How'd you get seven baseball tickets?" Mingyu asks, "Even people who live here have trouble getting tickets."

"He got hit on, again." Yugyeom says flatly, "It always happens."

"The girls dad is like some CEO or something of the baseball arena. I don't know she's important and when we were at the strip mall that was near IHOP." BamBam explains, "She tried to shamelessly hit on him."

Jeongguk shrugs, "She told me that I was hot and wanted to see me again. Then, she asked if I was busy and I assumed we all didn't work since Jihee and Sungmin said they'd be out of town."

"She oh so confidently had a handful of tickets in her purse and said for him to bring him and any cute friends." Yugyeom explains, "I don't know why Jeongguk was into it.. girl couldn't pronounce his name."

"What did she call you?" Mingyu asks eagerly. 

"Jimmy, she couldn't pronounce the Guk part of my name so I said call me Jimmy." Jeongguk shrugs, "I'm used it to, but I like my name too much to change it for the comfortability for others." 

"So, we're going to a baseball game tomorrow what time?" Minghao asks curiously, "I wanna see who's playing."

Minghao wasn't a big fan of baseball even back home, but his brother really liked any type of baseball team. Even, in different countries like America. If Minghao could figure out what time was playing maybe he could get Hui some gifts. 

"I have no idea, but there's going to be girls tomorrow and I feel like I have to rest up my body. Are you two sleeping at all?" Jeongguk asks pointing at Yugyeom or BamBam.

"Nah, you go ahead." BamBam says, "Night Guk."

Jeongguk waves as he practically leaps up the stairs to his bedroom. BamBam took Jeongguk's spot between Yugyeom's leg as he stared at the tickets. 

"I can't believe we're going to a baseball game because of some girl." BamBam mumbles twisting the tickets in his hand, "Jeongguk is so easily motivated." 

Minghao cocks his head, "Don't be so upset,  
it'll be fun and we'll have fun." 

Yugyeom nods, "Bam, we'll have fun okay? I bet you could get one of the hyungs to buy you alcohol too."

Minghao thought it was cute how no matter how hard Yugyeom tried he'll still call anybody older than him hyung. The other day, Chan had told Minghao that Yugyeom was very popular at work with customers and the staff. 

"Do you pregame at baseball games too?" Minghao asks, "Is that a thing?"

"It's actually called tailgating!" Mingyu explains with a grin, "I'm so excited it'll be your guys first American baseball game."

Minghao was excited too but this group has a bad history with alcohol so that part left him a little nervous. But, being anywhere with his friends was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter ended kinda weird I wanted to post about jun leaving and a little history about chan and soonyoung. I'll have another chapter posted today in apology for such a long wait 


	13. What's the deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao goes to a baseball game and kind of hates it. Mingyu and Minghao try to figure out the problems in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another semi filler? I added some information for the next chapter but I just wanted to have fun with this chapter even though I don't talk a lot about baseball lmao but please enjoy ❤️

"It's so fucking hot? Holy shit?" Yoonoh says as he cracks open a beer. 

The seven of them had finally gotten situated at the stadium. Mingyu got them lost a few times in the parking lot and they had to meet with the girl who got them tickets. Yoonoh was complaining about the heat, Seokmin like a sweetheart held ice to Yoonoh's neck to cool him off. 

Minghao was still confused on how Yugyeom managed to wear skinny jeans in 90 degree weather. The boys all got jerseys of the sports team playing the day before. Mingyu said something how they got to "fit the part." 

"Where is she, Jeongguk? I wanna see how hot this girl is suppose to be." Seokmin says, "For you to drag us all here."

Jeongguk rolls his eyes as he rolls more of the standup chairs out. Minghao has never seen Jeongguk care so much about a girl he just met. Jeongguk made sure everybody was there on time, everybody looked decent and not to say anything embarrassing. 

Maybe she was something special to Jeongguk, or somebody he wanted to impress. Even though, the boys were used to Jeongguk and his shyness faded quickly. He is still shy and a little nervous meeting new people. 

"She should be here soon." Jeongguk says as he sits BamBam in a chair, "She brought friends."

"Who's gonna break it to them that half of the people here are gay or in a relationship with each other?" BamBam asks with an arched brow, "Or practically in one with Minghao and Mingyu's case."

Minghao flicks the back of BamBam's head causing his sunglasses to fall, "Shut up?" 

Minghao didn't exactly know what BamBam or Yugyeom's deal was today. The endless teasing and bickering with Jeongguk was pissing Minghao off. Minghao rarely gets pissed but they were slowly ruining a possible good day. 

"It'll be fine, Bam. Will you I don't know fucking losen up?" Jeongguk sneers, "Jesus fuck, can you even take a break?"

Minghao watches as BamBam shrugs sipping out the wine cooler he had Jeonghan buy. The seven of them waited patiently as a truck pulled by them in a the nearby space. A handful of girls about five of them piled out with tank tops and crop tops on and matching white shorts. 

"Kook!" One girl shrills, "You look so damn good in your jersey!" 

Minghao later finds out that the girls name was Rose and she was the one who gave them the tickets. The girls scattered around with their bottles of Mikes Hard Lemonade and portable grill. 

"I think Jeongguk might have a girlfriend by the end of the night." Mingyu boasts as he uncaps a beer bottle, "Good for him."

"Not if Pissy 1 and 2 are gonna ruin it for him. Have you noticed how they're acting?" Minghao asks, "They're acting like babies cause Jeongguk is making friends." 

Mingyu shakes his head, "Hao, you're so cute but god you're kind of stupid. Just a little stupid." 

Minghao cocks his head, "Me? Stupid?"

Mingyu nods, "Sit with me, and I'll explain okay?"

Minghao grabs a nearby chair and scoots it closer to Mingyu. Mingyu sets his beer down and cups his hands around Minghao's ear.

"Jeongguk, is making BamBam and Yugyeom jealous." 

Minghao pulls away and cocks his head confused with the information he received. Mingyu had to be lying cause there was no way that could be happening on purpose.

"You're serious?" Minghao whispers, "How'd you even realize that?"

"I know when somebody is tryna make somebody jealous and I don't know the exact details." Mingyu explains, "But, just a guess that BamBam and Yugyeom did something and Jeongguk is mad that's why he's acting awfully heterosexual today." 

With the new information that Minghao acquired it did make sense that Jeongguk was doing this on purpose. Jeongguk was with Rose as they helped set up the food and drinks. Yugyeom was caught between two girls while BamBam, Yoonoh and Seokmin were shot gunning a beer with the other girls. 

It was different to see Jeongguk without BamBam and Yugyeom by his side. Ever since they did move in, they were inseparable maybe cause they were roommates. It was almost uncomfortable to see them apart. 

"Also, don't call me stupid like ever? I am actually really smart." Minghao says with a scowl, "Got that, Gyu?"

Mingyu nods, "Got it, baby."

Minghao sucks in a breath, "Baby?"

"Yeah, my bad! I like wanted to call you that for awhile but I didn't mean to acually sa-"

"It was cute.. don't apologize okay? I liked it okay?" Minghao says reassuringly, "Just gotta get used to it." 

Minghao pats Mingyu's redden cheek, "It's really okay, Gyu." 

Mingyu nods slowly, "You're not stupid by the way, maybe stupidly cute but not stupid."

Minghao gags as he grabs a water bottle from the nearby bucket, "That was gross."

Mingyu and Minghao agreed to be the sober ones out of their roommates. Minghao actually wanted to remember the baseball game and Mingyu can't get drunk when it's hot outside. He explained how the heat from outside and how his body reacts from the alcohol makes him sick. 

The girls who were all dispersed were taking vodka shots and twerking on each other. Minghao could see a few of their roommates in the mix, Jeongguk was still kind of avoiding BamBam and Yugyeom.

"God, this is gonna be a long game isn't it?" Minghao asks, "Right?"

Mingyu nods, "Especially, if we end up as the only two sober ones and have to rally our five roommates and those five girls." 

Minghao sighs loudly, "We can do that right? It won't be too bad." 

"We just gotta make sure that we don't get caught. We aren't exactly of age and sometimes games like these have alcohol like guards? They make sure people aren't acting a ass." Mingyu explains, "So, we just gotta be sure of everything."

Minghao nods slowly starting to understand that this won't be any normal baseball game for him. He'd rather focus on his friends though in case they did get in trouble. 

"Hao! Come here." Yoonoh whispers, as Mingyu was called over to help start the grill. 

Minghao stands up to walk over to where Yoonoh and Seokmin were sitting. Seokmin was on his phone sipping out of some yellow alcohol that Minghao didn't recognize. 

"What's up?" 

"Do you think Jeongguk and BamBam are gonna finally fight? Seokmin put money on Jeongguk cause you know his arm is the size of BamBam's head." Yoonoh says, "I just need to know if they fight so I can avoid the situation."

Minghao shrugs, "I dunno, I just found out that Jeongguk is probably making them jealous."

Yoonoh scoffs a little, "Seriously? Ahh, you're   
so cute, Hao."

"Shut up? I don't pick up on these things as easily as everybody else." Minghao pouts, "But, speaking of jealously."

"Oh, you're talking about that idiot? Seokmin?"

"Yeah, how's it going?" Minghao whispers, Minghao hadn't really heard anything since they went rollerskating. But, something good had to have happened since they've been closer than usual. 

"Good, in love with him but nothing out the ordinary." Yoonoh says calmly, "Just the usual."

Minghao's eyes widen, "Love?" 

"Love, sweetheart." Yoonoh retorts, "L o v e." 

"It finally happened, wow I guess everybody can collect their money." Minghao mumbles, "Damn I owe somebody money."

"Money? You guys really bet on this didn't you? I deserve at least half a share." Yoonoh whines with a pout.

"Maybe, I can't even remember who I owe money too. But, seriously congrats! Love is such a cool thing and I'm happy for you two."

Yoonoh nods, "It's been really nice, Seok is really good to me ya know?"

"You deserve it, Yoonoh. I hope you guys stay together for a long time." Minghao says happily as he pats Yoonoh's cheek. 

After, Mingyu gets the grill started and is the only one who everybody trusts with the grill. He starts making hot dogs while the girls start dancing with each other. Minghao found out they still had an hour before they had to go into the stadium. 

Besides Rose, Minghao found out another girl's name which was Sooyoung. But, her friends call her Joy and she had bright cherry red hair and a pretty smile. Sooyoung had been the most sober one of them, which was nice cause Minghao's friends were all spread out so at least he had somebody to talk too. 

"So, Minghao you said you were from?" Sooyoung asks, "I know you said it but I can't remember."

"China, I was born in Haicheng, Liaoning but I live in Beijing." Minghao explains, "But, I'm here for the summer."

Sooyoung nods slowly, "I'm from Jeju, but I've lived with my cousin and his family for the past eight years now?"

"I know somebody else from Jeju, his name is Seungkwan. Kind of an idiot but he's really sweet." Minghao blurts.

Sooyoung covers her mouth as she starts to laugh, "T-that's him! My cousin, Seungkwannie!" 

Minghao finds his eyes widen at the statement why was everything such a small world for him here. He's met more families and more people who know each other here than in his entire life. After, staring at Sooyoung a little longer he could tell how Seungkwan and her were cousins. 

"I take that back about him being an idiot, he's great!" Minghao laughs, "I'm so sorry!"

Sooyoung waved it off, "No it's fine! I agree he's kind of an idiot, only a little. But, he's like a baby." 

"I agree, but can I ask why you moved to live with Seungkwan?" Minghao questions, "It's okay if you don't wanna say either." 

Sooyoung shrugs, "It's okay but my parents passed away in a bus crash when I was 12 and so me and my little sister were adopted by Seungkwan's family." 

Minghao nods slowly, "I'm sorry about your lost, and I'm happy that you're here now. Is your sister here?" 

"Yep, she's the girl with the blond hair dancing with I think one of your friends. Her name is Yerim, or Yeri for short. She's kind of an ass but I love her." Sooyoung laughs, "You should meet her, come on."

After, Sooyoung introduced Minghao to Yeri. The girls said something about how it was time for them to enter the stadium. While cramming everything back into their cars, Minghao kept an eye out for everybody. 

Yugyeom was soberish, he had a few drinks but he wasn't completely gone. Yoonoh was in the same boat, he was locked arms with Seokmin who's tanned cheeks were becoming redder by the second. BamBam was stuck by Yugyeom who seemed in the same boat as Seokmin.

Jeongguk was leaning against Rose, where anybody could tell that they were lightweights. Both flushed in the face and not making any sense when they spoke. Mingyu was helping two girls named Lisa and Jennie make it to the arena while Yeri and Sooyoung stayed with Minghao. 

"So, how did your friend Rose talk you guys into going to this game?" Minghao questions, "No offense, but I didn't think a group of girls would go to a baseball game for fun." 

Yeri nods, "You're 100% correct, it's hot as heck out here." 

"Rose's dad just wanted us to come out for once. He's always tried to get us to come to these games." Sooyoung explains, "Rose loves her dad so she agreed." 

The walk to the stadium door felt like forever only cause Lisa had to puke. Or, she felt as if she had to puke and stuffed her fingers down her throat. Which caused, Seokmin to feel the need to throw up near Lisa's vomit. 

Mingyu was holding Lisa's hair back and helped her even put it up into a bun. Minghao couldn't help but smile cause Mingyu really was too great for his own good. The twelve of them slowly but surely made it to the ticket booth where Mingyu, Minghao, Sooyoung and Yeri collected the tickets. 

"My d-daddy is gonna let us in the VIP booth, right?" Rose asks the woman. The woman counted the ticket and nodded as she slid a VIP key for Rose. 

"VIP booth?" Yoonoh asks, "Does that mean AC because it's so hot."

"Mhm! And drinks!" Rose cheers loudly, not as if they're all underage. 

"C'mon Rosie, lets go!" Jennie giggles as she takes Rose's hand leading her inside. The security checked the tickets and did a body search. 

Sooyoung decided that it probably wasn't good for three sober people to take care of themselves rather than three who were drunk. Sooyoung held hands with Jennie, Yeri stayed with Lisa. Mingyu grabbed BamBam and Minghao was on watch duty. 

"I want another beer, who wants another beer?" Rose asks as she takes a card out of her shirt, it was a fake ID which made Minghao groan loudly. 

"Rose, sweetie let's be a little quieter? I'm not try-"

"I want a beer, let's go!" BamBam yells as he grabs Rose by the wrist, starting to lead her to the good stands.

"You stay with them and we'll get to our seats, okay? Be safe." Mingyu says as he turns to Jeongguk who was wobbly more than the last time. 

Minghao agrees that it wouldn't be good to leave BamBam and Rose by themselves. But, it did make him anxious knowing Rose was going to cheat her way into getting more alcohol. The two held each other close in line as they started to sing to some country song playing. 

"I like you, Bam. You're fun, and everybody is being boring. Even, Jeongguk." Rose pouts, "Why is he boring?"

BamBam shrugs, "I agree, Rose. He's kind of a stick in the mud."

"He's not that boring, Bam. He's your friend don't be mean." Minghao retorts, "Also an we please go to this VIP room and not get in trouble." 

Rose shakes her head causing her bangs to go from right to left, "Nah! Nope! You gotta be risky, Minghao. Live on the edge, you're in the US that's what we do."

"I didn't think I'd be on edge at a baseball game, Rose. Usually people don't get drunk at this back home." Minghao says with a frown, "It was like a cultural shock." 

The two get involved into their own conversation of babbling and singing. Minghao was amazed how carefree they were being while being this drunk. The two both got two beers that were the size of Minghao's hand.

"Try it, Hao." BamBam says holding the bubbly drink out to him, "Please?"

Minghao shakes his head, "Can we keep walking?" 

Rose nods, "The VIP rooms are over here. I hope somebody let them in." 

Minghao really hated how this was going, getting drunk in public while underage is nerve wracking. But, seeing the alcohol guards that Mingyu mentioned made Minghao really hate this. 

The man was wearing a too tight of green polo that barely stretched over his beer belly. His hairline was thinning and his glasses looked like they were straight from 90's. Thin bulky golden frames sat on his too wide of nose. He was a foot behind them, Minghao only knew cause Rose wouldn't stop snapchatting their way up to the room. 

"Guys, let's move faster." Minghao mummers as he links arms with them, "C'mon, C'mon."

BamBam stumbled a bit knocking some beer on the ground, "I can't move that fast, sweetie."

"I'm not trying to get fucking arrested, either dump the beers or I'm dumping you." Minghao sneers, "Pick one." 

BamBam rolls his eyes as he takes a long glup before taking his and Rose's beers to the bathroom. Minghao took Rose under his arm tightly as the guard passed them with a scowl, Minghao nods slowly as he's finally gone. 

"That was a really good beer." Rose sighs as Minghao drags her along the stairs. The VIP had to be around here, he needed them to be in closed areas as soon as possible. 

After, wondering around for 15 minutes and stopping the two from bumping into people. Minghao finally sees the words "VIP ROOM" in big neon blue letters. It felt as if it was a weight off of his shoulders as Mingyu let them in. 

"Nice to see you guys, sorry they gave you such a hard time." Mingyu mummers, "I'm making them take water shots. They think it's vodka." 

"I heard shots, c'mon Bam!" Rose yelps as she drags BamBam into the room. 

"How's everybody?" Minghao asks, locking the door behind him. 

Mingyu shrugs as he cards his fingers slowly through his hair, "Seokmin is sitting with Yoonoh, eating the fruit laid out. Yugyeom is sulking with Sooyoung and Yeri. Jeongguk is with Lisa, Jennie is with Lisa I think too?" 

"Why is Yug sulking?" 

"I have no idea, the thing with the three of them is incredibly confusing. It's as if Jeongguk is tryna make those two jealous." Mingyu proclaims, "But, Rose seems to like Bam way more than Jeongguk. Yugyeom seems to hate it and Jeongguk was obviously caught so its awkward between them three."

"I want to know what's going on with them, Gyu. I know it's definitely not our business to intervene. But, they're our friends and it's obviously affecting how we all act." Minghao says with a frown as he uncaps a water, "We gotta fix it."

Mingyu nods in agreement, "Of course, babe. But, we first need one of the three to open up to us." 

Mingyu did sadly have a point. Not one of them have said what the obvious problem was between them. But, they were definitely making it obvious that something was up. Honestly, since Jun's party there had been something happening between them. Minghao wasn't sure, but it was killing him with need to find out. 

"I think, one of them or two of them hooked up? I think that's a thing." Mingyu mummers aimlessly, "That'd make sense? It's like one versus two with them." 

Minghao nods, "You're definitely right, Gyu. Holy shit, it only makes sense with the jealously! Wah, you're so smart."

Mingyu's cheeks flush a little under the random praise, "Thanks?"

"Kinda cute too, but we'll talk about that a different day." Minghao scoffs with a grin, "Okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Mingyu grabs Minghao's hand softly, "We'll talk about this a different day too."

Minghao would never admit out loud how he liked holding Mingyu's hand. He's only done it twice, and this being his third was amazing. He also hated how he could remember each time Mingyu held his hand. 

The first time, was when they finally slept together in the same bed and while holding onto each other. Minghao remembered the sudden warmth of Mingyu's long slender fingers curling around his. Minghao didn't mind, and Mingyu didn't either. 

The second time, was recently when Jeongguk talked them into watching scary movie and Mingyu wouldn't stop jumping. Minghao grabbed his hand to only calm him down but they held each other tightly for the next two movies. 

It was a cliche, to remember simple things like that and Minghao didn't mind. The familiar butterflies filling his stomach and the heat rising from his toes to his cheeks was like home to him. 

"Okay, but we seriously need to figure out a game plan for those three." Minghao says seriously, "Cause look."

BamBam was sitting in some type of lovechair with Rose on his lap. Her arms were around his neck tightly as their lips were pressed almost painfully together. Minghao wondered how that could have even been comfortable. BamBam's hands were holding tightly onto Rose's waist as he kissed her deeply. 

Minghao found Jeongguk's eyebrows furrowed at the sight and right across the room was Yugyeom scowling. What was up with those guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know I had said I was gonna update the last chapter quickly but I got busy with work and my week was kinda cruddy. But, I'm feeling better and hope to have another chapter on Monday or Tuesday. It's only cause tomorrow I work all day >:(
> 
> Also!! A heads up: the next chapter will either be from Bam, Yugyeom or Jeongguk's point of view. 


	14. A new game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam finally spills some of the beans and reunites with a old pal.

"Yoonoh, take me out to lunch." BamBam demands, "Please?"

Yoonoh looks up from his computer, "Why?"

BamBam shrugs, "Cause I'm depressed and I need seafood in my stomach." 

"Everything okay?" Yoonoh asks slowly closing the screen, "Sit okay?" 

BamBam shakes his head, "Nope! I will only sit if I have a plate of shrimp in front of me." 

Yoonoh rolls his eyes, "Why don't you go with Jeongguk or Yugyeom?"

The sound of their names even made BamBam want to gag. It wasn't like he hated them, but right now he just didn't want to be around them. After, the baseball game two days ago Yugyeom and Jeongguk wanted to be buddy buddy again. 

"Give me five, okay? Wait in the living room and we can go." Yoonoh mumbles as he stretches before he gets up, "I'm gonna change."

BamBam nods slowly as he exits Yoonoh's room to sit in the living room. Thank god, it was only Minghao on the couch. 

"Bam, what's up?" Minghao asks, "Seokmin and Mingyu are working and Jeongguk and Yugyeom are gone. I thought everybody left me stranded." 

"Where'd Jeongguk and Yugyeom go?" BamBam asks, "They left together?"

Minghao nods, "I think they found another dance studio and left."

Of course they did. The two best dancing bros around left BamBam again. BamBam really hated how simple stuff like this could piss him off. It was annoying that both of them were acting like overgrown toddlers.

"Are you guys fighting?" Minghao asks, "The past week between you three has been obviously off."

BamBam shrugs, "I want to explain, but it's even hard for myself to kind of wrap my head around it." 

"Take your time, Bam. You know I'm always willing to listen. But, I am going to bask in the emptiness this house will have and take a nap." 

Minghao pats BamBam's head before escorting himself out the room. Yoonoh arrives clad in an overgrown peach colored hoodie and shorts, it was as if he couldn't decide if he was warm or cold. 

"Ready?" Yoonoh asks, "The uber should be here soon." 

"Thank god, I'm ready to eat my weight in food." BamBam cheers, actually feeling a lot happier than he was.

"Not a lot of weight in the first place, Bam." 

BamBam rolls his eyes as he reaches for his vibrating phone. 

Rose: Bam! How's everything going? Jeongguk still mad at you?

Bam: Yep, but he's not mad at you though. I didn't even tell him how you were just tryna make Lisa jealous!

Rose: good LMAOO idk how he'd feel about that like he is hot but the time and place was just perfect!

"Bam, c'mon the driver is here." Yoonoh calls out from the doorway. BamBam locks his phone before following Yoonoh to the uber. BamBam even sees a different uber pull up and drop Yugyeom and Jeongguk off. 

Yugyeom was wearing a backwards black cap and a loose tank. BamBam could see those stupid cute moles on Yugyeom's face as he stared into the car blankly. Jeongguk cocked his head, his body was practically glistening underneath the sun. And, BamBam hated how good they both looked.

"Where are you guys going?" Yugyeom asks curiously.

"Yoonoh is buying me lunch like a nice friend. Who ya know, invites me to places." BamBam says with a grin, "C'mon Yoon, let's get in." 

Yoonoh rolls his eyes as they both get in the back seat. BamBam makes sure the two can see him happily flipping them off. But, BamBam kind of hates how they do it back so easily. BamBam just honestly hated how they could get under his skin so easily. 

"Are they mad cause you kissed that Rose girl the other day? What are you guys a married couple?" Yoonoh asks, "Seriously what the fuck is going on?" 

"I think they like me, Yoonoh. But, they're like practically fucking exclusive. I can't weasel my way in for their attention if they just wanna focus on each other." BamBam says, "I can't do it."

Yoonoh cocks his head, "Wait, isn't Yugyeom straight?" 

"The first night, we got drunk at the house. Jeongguk kissed Yugyeom, so they always kiss in the room and he likes to keep it low." BamBam explains, "He doesn't know what he is but he likes Jeongguk." 

"Does he likes you?" Yoonoh asks, "Have you kissed him?" 

BamBam nods, "I dunno if he likes me but I've kissed him plenty of times. Jeongguk too, but it's always just Yugyeom and Jeongguk plus BamBam." 

It was pitiful to admit aloud finally, that BamBam was always just the other half. BamBam wasn't as important to their relationship as the other was. But, BamBam knows his worth and that he isn't going to let two boys he met a month ago fuck his whole life up. BamBam doesn't deserve it. 

"Do you like them?" Yoonoh asks as he drops some crumpled bills for the driver. 

"Be strong, dude. That's always a tough situation, know your worth." The driver says with a soft smile. It made BamBam feel a little better knowing he wasn't being unrealistic. 

The restaurant that Yoonoh had picked blended in with the white strip mall on the corner. It had a blue and white sign that read, "Park Seafood Bar & Restaurant." 

"Have you been here before?" BamBam asked curiously, "Will I get poisoning?" 

Yoonoh shrugs, "I just picked it cause the view of the boardwalk is really pretty and you like locations."

"Ah, you remember. Thank you, Yoon." BamBam mummers, "And doing this too." 

"You're my friend, practically like family. I'd do anything for you, you know that." 

BamBam sighs, "I love you, headass. I'm ready for fucking crab cakes." 

The two stand at the booth waiting for a host to seat them. BamBam could smell the lobster, the shrimp and loads of butter. The smell was overwhelming and alarming, it was amazing. In awhile, BamBam's whole heart felt light cause of actual food.

"You look so happy over lobster," Yoonoh chuckles as the host leads them to the table. The table was near a big clear window, that showed everything. 

There was a huge white ferris wheel rotating slowly under the clear blue sky. The boardwalk was full with busy families and couples holding hands. BamBam could see a cotton candy booth and other booths offering toys and clothes like hats. Even being inside, BamBam could practically smell the sea from indoors. 

"This is so beautiful. We should go to the boardwalk after this." BamBam mummers, "So pretty."

"We can. I hate seeing you upset about those two ya know? I get that they are your roommates and stuff and they are your friends." Yoonoh says, "But, they shouldn't be able to play with your feelings like that." 

BamBam nods, "I know that, it's just annoying as fuck."   
"I agree, but even if Jeongguk and Yugyeom don't work out. Always know that you're perfectly capable of finding a person that can treat you amazing." Yoonoh states with a smile. BamBam hated how cute Yoonoh's dimples were. 

"God, why do you need to be in love with Seokmin? You're perfect." BamBam groans loudly, "It's tragic." 

Yoonoh shrugs, "Have you seen Seokmin? He's beyond ideal." 

BamBam rolls his eyes as the waiter comes with menus. Yoonoh told BamBam to order whatever he wanted. After, BamBam struggling to break his crab legs and Yoonoh dropping his tub of butter on the ground. They finally finished, BamBam helped covered the tip and pay for share. 

BamBam grabs Yoonoh by the arm, "Thank you, again."

"It's literally no problem, Bam." Yoonoh reassures, "Don't feel like you need to thank me so much." 

"You're the only one in the house, I think who won't make me feel like an idiot. For this whole situation." BamBam says softly, "Everybody would say to get over it."

Yoonoh shakes his head, "You know that's not true we all care about you. Even those two assholes, we value you first."

BamBam nods, "Got it. So, what do I have to do to get you on that Ferris wheel with me?" 

"Nothing, all you gotta do is take good photos for my Instagram feed!" 

The two ran to wait in line for the ferries wheel, it wasn't too long but it was running BamBam's patience thin. BamBam found himself using stupid Snapchat filters on Yoonoh to pass the time. 

As BamBam was making Yoonoh's face smush out and his nose be non existent. BamBam receives a text from somebody he was excited to hear from. 

Yug: hey can I talk to you when you get home? 

BamBam sighs loudly, "Yugyeom wants to talk to me when I gets home." 

Yoonoh unlocks BamBam's phone to look at the text, "Do you want to talk to him when you get home is the question? You can always stay in mine and Seok's room."

"Are you serious? That's so nice, fuck." BamBam says, "But, I don't think I wanna come home today." 

"Where are you gonna go?" Yoonoh asks as he hands the man at the register money for two tickets. 

"I dunno yet, maybe I'll find a cute boy on the boardwalk who'll take me to a party?" BamBam mummers, "I need to do something. I don't want to bend to Yugyeom and Jeongguk's will, I'm my own person." 

"Just take somebody with you.. I don't want you going to some strangers party by yourself." Yoonoh says as he lets BamBam get into the cart for the Ferris wheel. 

It starts off slowly, BamBam could see the people waiting in line underneath him. He could see a higher view of the ocean and the packed restaurants on the boardwalk. BamBam took as many pictures as he could and got good photos of Yoonoh for his Instagram. He even made Yoonoh take some for his feed. 

"Question, how did you even get 10,000 followers on Instagram?" Yoonoh asks gasping at the Instagram that BamBam tagged in his photo. 

"I make clothes, I thought I told you that? I make clothes, I sell them, I have friends named Jaebum and Jinyoung back home who model them for me." BamBam explains, "They have a big following, I also send them out to people. And, I'm kinda cute." 

"Wow, I should have guessed why your ego is so high. You have 10,000 followers to boost your shit, but that's so cool." Yoonoh says, "Did you bring clothes you make with you?"

BamBam shakes his head, "No, but I plan to make some soon. Why? You wanna model for me?"

"Of course, if you let me. I wanna support my friends anyway I can and your clothes so far from what I'm looking at are amazing. Very cool." Yoonoh says with a thumbs up. 

BamBam tried to ignore the warmth in his chest from Yoonoh's words. God, Yoonoh was good looking and sweet? Seokmin really hit the jackpot with him. 

"Bam!" 

BamBam looked at Yoonoh who was already staring at him. Who else called BamBam by that name minus his roommates. 

"Oh my god, you're so tall now." 

The voice was finally matched with the man himself. Kang Younghyun. The fucking Kang Younghyun was standing in front of him and BamBam didn't know what to do.

"Ah, hyung. What's up?" BamBam stammers slowly, "How's everything?"

BamBam realized that his dumb self said hyung like he was thirteen and in the middle of Seoul. They were on the boardwalk in New Jersey, where BamBam was 19 and Younghyun had to be 23 now. 

"BamBam, just call me Younghyun or Brian either one. We aren't in Seoul now are we?" 

"You're right, uh Younghyun meet my friend Yoonoh. Yoonoh, this is Younghyun. I went to Korea for a bit when I was younger as a foreign exchange student. He was my teacher." BamBam explains, and Younghyun looked better than before. 

Younghyun was only a little shorter than BamBam, near his shoulder. His hair was a dark brown with red undertones, somehow Younghyun could pull it off. He was wearing a too tight Nirvana shirt with the sleeves rolled up clinging to his biceps. 

His pants were also way too fucking tight, BamBam could see his thighs practically screaming for air. This was the perfect distraction that BamBam needed from his hell he got from his roommates. 

"You were a teacher?" Yoonoh asks, "You look like 22."

"I'm 23, but I was like a co teacher? I studied in Canada for a bit and I went back to Korea. So, I was helping foreign exchange students like me." Younghyun explains, "Bam was my favorite."

BamBam chokes a little, cause god would he still be Younghyun's favorite when he used to have dreams about kissing him under the stairs at the school? Would he even care to know that?

"Bam, you look like you have heatstroke." Yoonoh says, "You good?"

He nods quickly as he starts to fan himself, "It's a little hot."

"Anyway, what are you doing up here? I thought you lived in Texas, at least from what your mom posts."

God, his fucking mom. BamBam forgot that his mom added Younghyun on Facebook when he was in Korea. It was only to make sure her son wasn't hanging out with a creep. But, BamBam had no idea they were still friends.

"Oh, I work up here for the summer. I live with Yoonoh, and some other guys, we work at Choga." BamBam explains, "So by working there, we get to live in the house for free."

"Oh my god, my mom loves that place. Jihoon Lee's parents own that restaurant right?" Younghyun asks, and BamBam watches how Younghyun dangerously bites at his own too pink of lips. 

"Yeah! You know him?" Yoonoh replies as he helps fan BamBam.

"Him and I are in the same music class. He's amazing at what he does, and a nice guy." 

"Jihoon? Nice?" BamBam scoffs, "He called me a tree trunk once because I was blocking his view! I can't help it that 90% of me is legs."

That made Younghyun laugh, it was the same pretty even in tune laughter that Younghyun always had. BamBam couldn't help but smile at how easily Younghyun could laugh. 

"Younghyun, I don't know if this is a weird question but could you drive us back to our home. I think Bam has a heatstroke." Yoonoh says, BamBam could tell that Yoonoh knew he was embarrassed. 

"Sure! Did you guys not drive?" Younghyun questions as he grabs his keys from his pocket. 

BamBam shook his head, "We just ubered it was a last minute idea."

Younghyun happily like always leads the two to his car. BamBam still couldn't fathom that Younghyun, the first boy who he ever felt different about was in front of him. He was obviously more toned and more handsome than he was when they were younger. 

BamBam grew out the baby fat and too tall of mohawks. BamBam also figured out how to dress himself, maybe this could work out but he had no idea if Younghyun was still straight. 

"You wanna come meet my roommates?" BamBam asks, which he knew was stepping into something dangerous. Especially with headass 1 and 2 in his room. But, Younghyun deserved at least a little tour.

"Sure!" 

Younghyun parks and follows Yoonoh and BamBam up to the front door. BamBam realized the family car was back which meant Seokmin and Mingyu were back from work. Unlocking the door, their roommates were all lounging around the couch. 

"Dashawn, you ARE the father!"

"You guys watch this for fun? It's kinda tragic." 

"Don't ever disrespect Maury Povich ever again? This man is a jealous." 

"Oh! You guys are back, and who are you?" Minghao asks softly, pointing at Younghyun.

"Hi, I'm Younghyun. I just dropped Bam and Yoonoh off back to you guys. I ran into them at the Ferris wheel." Younghyun explains with a smile as he waves at everybody.

"You have pretty eyes kinda like a fox." Mingyu blurts, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mingyu."

"Seokmin!"

"Minghao!"

"Yugyeom!"

"Jeongguk!" 

"Nice to meet you guys, you all seem really nice!" Younghyun states with another soft smile and god BamBam hated how pretty it was.

"Hey, Yoonoh will you go show Younghyun the kitchen while I talk to BamBam?" Yugyeom asks with a furrowed brow.

Yoonoh looked up at BamBam from the couch, while BamBam looked straight back at him then to Yugyeom, "You got five minutes."

Yugyeom grins as he takes BamBam's hand and drags him up the stairs to their shared room. BamBam sits on the edge of his bed trying not to hopefully show how nervous he was.

"Did you have fun hanging out with Yoonoh?" Yugyeom asks as he sits down in front of BamBam.

"Yeah were you jealous again?" BamBam sneers with a frown, "Mhm?"

"No? Jesus, can I just ask you how your day went?" Yugyeom mumbles, "I missed you."

"Is it because Jeongguk has you on a leash again and for some reason you two like to team up against me." BamBam groans, "You know how shitty that is, Yug? I don't care what we have going on but you're still my fucking friends!"

Here it was. BamBam could never slowly work up to discussing the problem. It was always explode and regret later, the anger was bubbling in his chest and spilling out his mouth. He couldn't help it, all of this was being held in and he needed to say something. 

"I know, I know. I just hate making anybody upset and I'm trying to work this all out. This is all really new for me." Yugyeom mummers, "I know it isn't excuse but, you were the first guy in the house who took me under your arm. You did everything for me."

"Damn right, even translated shit for you too." 

"Exactly, what would I be able to do without my Bam? All, I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I don't deserve your forgiveness so easily. I really did fuck up." Yugyeom says, "You're my best friend. Family, and a guy I'd like to kiss which is weird to admit."

BamBam nods, "I mean... have you seen my lips? I'd kiss myself if I could." 

"Classic Bam." Yugyeom scoffs as he sets his palm on BamBam's knee, "Seriously, do you have anything to say? Let it out, okay?"

"Is headass ever gonna suck his pride up and apologize to me? Can we stop taking sides and leaving me out? Let's do that. I don't like being left out nor do I enjoy being treated like shit. You know that." BamBam rants with a frown, "Like we aren't in high school that's childish and you know it."

"Grow a backbone, I told you to do that when you first got here." BamBam says, "America is way different than Korea and people like to be bossy and bully people around. You gotta know how to talk and stand up for yourself."

"If you're not mad at me, then don't stay by Jeongguk and ignore me. I don't like that and I don't fuck with that. I like you, Yugyeom. As a friend, a brother and shit maybe something more if we get to that point. You just gotta be honest, stand up for yourself and stop letting people walk over you."

Yugyeom nods as he keeps rubbing BamBam's knee, "You were really hurt weren't you?" 

BamBam rolls his eyes as he feels a few tears dribble down his cheek, "Shut up."

"I'll do better. I promise, I got all summer to do better." Yugyeom mumbles as he wipes BamBam's tears, "Is it okay if I kiss you? Even though you're mad."

"Yeah? Go ahead." 

Yugyeom kisses BamBam on the mouth, lightly as if he kissed him any harder that he'd break. BamBam was caught between wanting to wrap his pretty fingers around Yugyeom's threat and choke him for how he made him feel. But, he also wanted to kiss Yugyeom all day and hold his hand. It was annoying.

"Wanna head back downstairs?" Yugyeom asks, "I know you don't forgive me yet but I am sincerely apologizing."

"I know, come on. I need to see Younghyun." 

Younghyun was being shown Mingyu and Minghao's room when BamBam returned. BamBam still didn't want to stay in the house if Jeongguk hadn't talked to him yet. He needed a safe haven, a place to go too where he could feel better.

"Yah! Younghyun, just wondering what are you doing tonight?" BamBam asks as the two exit the bedrooms. 

Younghyun cards his pretty nice looking hair too many times before answering, "Movie night with my roommates what's up?" 

BamBam rocks on his feet as he hears more of his roommates arrive in the living room. 

"Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight? Could I join? We could reminisce." BamBam blurts with a tender smile, "Sound fun?"

Younghyun nods, "I don't see why not!"

BamBam felt happy knowing that Younghyun was okay with the sudden sleepover. BamBam found himself even more happier when he heard Jeongguk stomp away outside. 

If Jeongguk wanted to play dirty, BamBam was going to play dirtier and better than Jeongguk ever could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kang Younghyun = Youngk from Day6  
> \- just incase that you guys don't know who he is aka he's my literal baby 
> 
> any opinions on different points of views on chapters? it was a little weird not telling it from Minghao's point of view but I liked it. I'll keep doing it if you guys liked it. 
> 
> Also - next chapter will be from Jeongguk's angsty ass point of view LMAOO


	15. I kind of forgive you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk tries and successfully fixes all of his fuckups.

Jeongguk didn't have the safest coming out situation like his lovely roommates. His parents weren't completely accepting, they were uncomfortable with the idea. Not everybody can be accepting to a boy wanting a dick in his mouth rather than a boob. But, it's not like he's completely gay. It's just that Jeongguk likes to keep his options open.

Jeongguk is lucky though that his parents now got used to the idea but it wasn't always like that. Jeongguk was born and raised in Tallahassee, Florida. It's the capital of Florida and practically at the edge of Atlanta and sadly six hours away from Miami.

His parents never wanted to succumb to the stigma of giving Jeongguk a easier, more "Americanized" name. Jeongguk Jeon, that's his name he used to go by Jungkook too. Jeongguk likes his name, it's different and stands out from all the Mike's and Jacob's. 

Jeongguk has a older sister, and older brother. They're a lawyer and a doctor, while Jeongguk likes doing whatever makes him happy. Which drives his parents insane but he's the baby, so they don't usually argue. 

Other than Jimin, Jeongguk was never really interested in the boys in Florida. It was rare to meet Asian boys in his town that weren't trying to fit into every stigma besides their race. Jimin never went by a simpler name, he'd ignore anybody who tried to call him, "Jim". Jimin introduced Jeongguk to his best friend Taehyung and Hoseok. 

If it wasn't for meeting those three, Jeongguk wouldn't know if he'd still be alive in Florida. The sun was nice, the girls and guys were cute but other than that. Florida, especially Tallahassee wasn't for Jeongguk. 

When Jeongguk first saw Yugyeom, he was aware that this vacation in New Jersey was going to be hell. When, Jeongguk kissed Yugyeom's pretty, thick, pink lips the first night. He definitely knew it was going to be hell but it'd be worth it if he got to kiss Yugyeom again.

It was the quickest Jeongguk has ever felt for somebody in a long time. Which sounds unrealistic but Yugyeom is kind, sweet and funny. He's shy, thoughtful and new at this like Jeongguk is. So how could Jeongguk not want to take care of Yugyeom when he was like a lost puppy? 

BamBam. BamBam was another story that Jeongguk couldn't understand. No matter how many times Jeongguk had a hold on BamBam's personality, BamBam always kept him on edge. 

Seeing BamBam, run with another dude who caught Jeongguk off guard with his pretty eyes and soft voice. It was annoying, Jeongguk hated how smug BamBam looked when he ran off with him. 

"Yo, calm down before you burn the house down you hot head." Mingyu mummers as he shoos Jeongguk's hand from the open oven door. 

"He's mad, Bam ran off." Yugyeom mummers with a shy smile, "Aren't you, Guk?"

Jeongguk nods, "Aren't you?"

"It's bugging me just a little but not too much." 

Mingyu cocks his head as he sets the trays of cookies down, "Also, when the hell were you gonna tell any of us that Yugyeom was tainted with the both of you?"

"Not tainted, and whenever I just was brave enough to say it? It's not the easiest thing to sa-"

"You know damn well there's not a straight boy in this house. We wouldn't care, Yug. Don't think we care whoever you kiss or date." Mingyu says with a frown, "I don't like being left out of house secrets."

Yugyeom pouts cutely which makes Jeongguk just want to kiss him on the mouth, "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Gyu. Will you forgive me?" Yugyeom whines jutting his lip out further, "I can't live without you." 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, "I can't stand you but yes I can forgive you. Just don't feel like you guys have to hide anything from us ya know? I want us to be close."

"We should have a family day whenever BamBam stops making me mad." Jeongguk boasts, "Yeah, let's definitely do one." 

"Yah, don't act like a saint. You both are literal children." Yoonoh announces as he comes to snag a cookie, "The boy is trying."

Jeongguk cocks an eyebrow, "How was your guys little date? Did he talk shit to his new best friend?"

"Obviously! Did you talk shit?" Yoonoh sneers cockily, "I definitely can go all day, you fuck."

Jeongguk never was one to back down from a fight. He always was shy but if somebody stepped out of line, Jeongguk never was the one to deny putting that person back in place. Jeongguk likes Yoonoh, but if he keeps poking into this Jeongguk might say something. 

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, you literal boxer." Seokmin says holding Yoonoh's cheeks, "Okay, baby? Let's not fight."

"Boxer?" Mingyu asks, "Yoonoh?"

"He boxed for awhile as a kid and did it as a summer hobby. Have you seen his thighs?" Seokmin laughs, "But seriously, baby breathe."

"You need to get your head out of your ass, Jeongguk." Yoonoh says, "You guys might not be dating but you're being real manipulative to a kid who cares a lot about you." 

"We care about you, Yugyeom and BamBam it's hard to try not to point fingers at who fucked who over first. So do me a favor, and fix this or I will." Yoonoh sneers, louder as he grabs more cookies before storming out.

Seokmin scratches his scalp softly, "I haven't seen him that mad in awhile." 

"This is so annoying." Jeongguk mummers, "So annoying. I didn't mean to do all of this, I really didn't." 

Jeongguk was learning just as everybody else was. After, Jimin giving him a realization of who he was and what he was into. Jeongguk had never really been in a relationship with a boy. Especially, practically two boys he's into at the same time. 

"I know, buddy. It's hard for you, isn't it? You guys just have to get together and figure out what the hell is going on." Seokmin says with a smile, "You guys got this. I'm gonna go make sure Yoonoh doesn't burn the house down."

Seokmin waves as he scurries after his lover and Jeongguk wonders how they work so well together. Jeongguk knew that he was bad with his feelings and his jealously was obviously an issue. But, it was just insecurities that never can disappear. 

"He's at that Younghyun kid's house," Mingyu says clicking on Bam's story, "They're watching movies." 

Jeongguk and Yugyeom peak over the counter, BamBam's now fiery red hair was messy and tousled just like Jeongguk loves it. Younghyun was sitting next to him with a bowl of popcorn and they had the dog filter on their face. 

"He looks happy." Jeongguk mummers, "He looks really happy."

"He looks happy with us too, Guk." Mingyu says with a grin, "Don't think he doesn't like us." 

Jeongguk nods in agreement even though he was convincing himself that BamBam did deserve better than him. He deserved Yugyeom, or somebody who wasn't battling his own twisted thoughts. Jeongguk wasn't always this way with prior relationships, yes insecurities do haunt him but something with BamBam really gets him heated. 

It has to only be because BamBam is somebody that Jeongguk wants to be. BamBam is confident in his sexuality, he's proud of who he is and what he enjoys. He's so confident overall and Jeongguk finds it beyond endearing. How could somebody so ideal and perfect want to kiss Jeongguk as much as he wants to kiss him?

And, Yugyeom. Jeongguk is surprised that Yugyeom still puts up with his bullshit. He kisses him softly and reassures that he isn't hot headed even though he knows he is. Yugyeom is just as new to this as Jeongguk is, but he treats Jeongguk so kindly. Jeongguk will always know he doesn't and won't ever deserve these two. 

"Distracted?" Yugyeom asks softly, and Jeongguk couldn't help but fall into Yugyeom's shoulder and nod. 

Yugyeom cards Jeongguk's hair slowly with his fingers letting every piece fall between the spaces in between. Jeongguk likes how soft Yugyeom's hands feel on his scalp, and how he isn't saying anything. He likes how he's just comforting Jeongguk. 

"I like this. I like being with you. Do I tell you that enough?" 

Yugyeom nods softly, "You do, Guk. Even if you don't tell me, I just get it."

"You do?" Jeongguk asks, "How do you just get it?" 

"You are my best friend, you idiot. You're also easy to figure out, so it wasn't too hard." Yugyeom mummers, "Even though, you don't think you're expressive. You are."

Jeongguk? Expressive? It just didn't seem like it matched. Jeongguk was the kid and still is the who wouldn't go into full detail with his mom when she asked him how school went. Jeongguk wouldn't let people know when he was upset cause he didn't want to burden anybody. 

"I'm thankful for you. I'm so fucking thankful for you." 

Yugyeom just nods as he keeps smoothing out Jeongguk's hair, "Do you wanna go do something? Leave the house?"

Jeongguk nods, "But, first I wanna apologize to Yoonoh. I was kinda mean."

"Yes, but he was also so it's okay." Yugyeom laughs, "I'll be here though, go ahead."

Jeongguk ruffles Yugyeom's hair a little before he scrambles down the hall to Yoonoh and Seokmin's room. The two were squeezed on their bed together with a Mac perched on their lap. 

"Yah, Yoonoh!" Jeongguk says as he flickers the light off of and on, "Yoonohie!"

"Don't ever call me Yoonohie again? Please?" 

"I just wanna apologize. I was being a dick out there, it was just a lot is going on." Jeongguk says, "I'm really working hard to figure this out! Don't doubt me so quickly. I'm really trying." 

"I know, Jeongguk. I only got that way it's cause BamBam had nobody cause you and Yugyeom were teaming up against him." Yoonoh states, "Nobody likes being the odd one out." 

Jeongguk nods, "Of course, I totally understand. I'm gonna win them over somehow." 

"Them?" Seokmin repeats, "You like the both of them?"

"Mhm, if one of them doesn't want to be with me and says it. Then, I'll accept it but now I'm gonna win the hearts of those two." Jeongguk announces proudly, "Are you gonna root for me?" 

Yoonoh shrugs, "Just do well and stop fucking around. Got it?" 

"That's his way of saying he's rooting for you! Him and Bam just are really close, I'm rooting for you too." Seokmin grins, "You got this!"

Jeongguk waved goodbye as he went to go meet Yugyeom in the kitchen. He had changed out of his basketball shorts and plain white tee to a red hoodie and too tight of black pants like always. 

"Do you already know where we are gonna go?" Jeongguk asks, "You seem ready."

Yugyeom nods as he holds his hand out with a smile, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Jeongguk grabs Yugyeom's hand and he's too shy to admit that it made his heart flip a little. Yugyeom lead Jeongguk to the car and opened the drivers door for him, since Yugyeom isn't legal to drive. 

"I want to go Newark. They have some fair thing up, and it's suppose to be huge." 

"Isn't Newark like an hour away?" Jeongguk asks, "That's kinda far, Yug."

"I'll win you a stuffed animal, c'mon! We aren't doing anything at the house and we both don't work." Yugyeom whines, "I don't wanna spend the summer stuck in that house 24/7. I'm in a different country, I wanna see it all."

Jeongguk silently agrees with Yugyeom's statement cause it wasn't fair for him. He had to remind himself that Yugyeom is in a whole different environment and wants to explore. He's been to a fair back home in Korea but a fair here would be different.

"Okay, we'll go. But I wanna stop at a gas station before we go, for snacks and stuff." Jeongguk says with a smile, "It'll be a long trip."

Yugyeom smiled widely back at Jeongguk so hard that Jeongguk knew his cheeks were hurting. The two buckled up and left their house to head to Newark. Yugyeom had created a playlist beforehand as if he knew Jeongguk would agree. 

It was cute to see how many photos Yugyeom was taking of every sight. He took photos of buildings, some restaurants and bars. He snapped a lot of pictures of the beach and flashy clubs. His hand never left Jeongguk's grip on the arm rest which was nice. 

The two sang to Yugyeom's playlist surprisingly filled with R&B and hard trap songs with little bits of pop. Jeongguk had to just think about how versatile Yugyeom was as a person. Jeongguk had so much to learn about him and he was so excited to get to know him deeper.

"Yug," Jeongguk says loudly, "Tell me about your life back home." 

Yugyeom stopped singing to tilt his head, "Like what?" 

Jeongguk shrugs, "Family, friends, childhood memories... anything you feel like sharing." 

As they slowly stop at a stoplight, Jeongguk sees Yugyeom focusing on even what to say. His eyebrows furrowed as he nipped at his lip, it was cute how serious he got. 

"You know I'm from Namyangju, right?" Yugyeom asks, "I said that when we all first met?" 

"Mhm."

"Uh, well. I've lived in Namyangju my whole life even though I was born in Seoul." Yugyeom explains, "I also lived in Saudi Arabia for a little for my dads job, but Namyangju is all I know." 

"But, I do kind of want to go to school in Gyeongsan." Yugyeom admits, "For school. I went to Seoul for high school, so traveling isn't a problem."

"Really? What do you wanna do?" Jeongguk asks, "You technically just graduated right with the school system over there?" 

Yugyeom nods, "I took the college entrance test for Daekyeung University. I don't know exactly what I want to major in, but I'd like to go there." 

"Any reason why you wanna go there? Like for me, I wanna go to school out of state cause I hate Florida." Jeongguk chuckles, "We all have our reasons."

Yugyeom laughs along, "My best friend Youngjae goes there which sounds childish that's a huge reason. Also, they have a lot of possible major choices." 

"Youngjae? He's the guy you said who's kind of like a brother for you?" 

"Yeah! I have an older brother too, we weren't close though until he got out of puberty and realized he was being a dick." Yugyeom explains, "But, Youngjae is around my age only a year older. He's family for me." 

Jeongguk could just tell from the tone in Yugyeom's voice that Youngjae met the world to him. It feels a little selfish for Jeongguk to hope that Yugyeom talks about him that way or soon will. 

"Did you like Namyangju? School and everything?" 

"What's with the 20 questions, Guk? What's on your mind?" Yugyeom asks, Jeongguk could tell how Yugyeom looked now. Arched brow, cocked smile and his eyes squinting a little with curiosity. He didn't have to look at him to even tell at this point. 

"I want to get to know you better. I know it sounds cheesy but if we both want whatever is going on here to work." Jeongguk says, "I wanna know everything about you. I wanna see something and think 'Yugyeom would like this'." 

Jeongguk was glad that it was dark enough that Yugyeom couldn't see how red his cheeks were. Jeongguk feel the heat rising as Yugyeom kissed Jeongguk's hand tenderly. 

"You're so cheesy." Yugyeom mummers, "But, I wanna get to know you too." 

Yugyeom went on now just listing random stuff that he enjoyed. Like how his favorite foods are samgyusal, bulgogi, chicken and kimbab. Or how he loves street dancing like krumping, house dance and popping. His hobby was playing the piano and writing music too.

His favorite color was strangely pale blue when he wears everything but that. He's a Scorpio (perfect, their signs compatible) and he loves R&B and Hip Hop. His older brothers name is Youngjin and is the complete opposite of him but he loves him dearly. 

The get to know you talk lasted till they finally arrived in Newark. The Evans United Fair was setup in a nearby mall parking lot and it was fairly busy for being 8pm. They had a huge ferris wheel with blue, yellow and pink lights flashing prettily. 

Jeongguk could recognize a few rides like Kamikaze, Genesis, Magic Beach and the Octopus. These rides were even common back home at local fairs that Jeongguk lived for. 

Yugyeom looked in awe at all of the flashing rides and the smell of fried foods was pulling him in. Jeongguk couldn't help but smile at how pure the sight was unfolding for him. 

"So, are you gonna win me that stuffed animal for driving you up here?" Jeongguk teases as he slings his arm around Yugyeom, "C'mon!" 

Jeongguk leads Yugyeom to a booth with a worker leaning against the pole. She had bleached blonde hair with a eyebrow piercing, her name tag read "Anna" in small font. 

"Hey boys! Wanna try and win a prize? For a loved one or friend? One throw and I know you'll win!" Anna boasts with a wide grin, "C'mon! Try it for $5!" 

Jeongguk encourages Yugyeom to try and hands him a $5. Yugyeom had to throw a baseball into a rack of glass soda bottles lined up on a wall to break at least 3. The wood background that was barely holding up clacked against the glasses. 

The woman gave Yugyeom three balls and rang the bell to signal for him to start. Jeongguk watches as Yugyeom quickly knocks down two bottles and with his last ball he got two more. Jeongguk was amazed cause who could knock down four bottles with three baseballs?

"Which do you want?" Yugyeom asks happily pointing to all the big stuffed animals, "Your choice."

Jeongguk looks up at all the choices, they had pugs, bananas, pandas and even a stuffed neon green monkey. The choices were so broad that Jeongguk found himself struggling.

"I want that red bunny.. with the big glass eyes. Can I have that?" Jeongguk asks Anna with a soft voice.

"Of course, doll face! You kind of look like it, it's very you and very cute." Anna cheers as she uncoils the bunny from the wire. 

Jeongguk couldn't help but lowly squeal as he hugs the bunny tightly to his chest, "Thank you!" 

Yugyeom kisses Jeongguk's forehead, "Of course, now it's your turn." 

Yugyeom leads Jeongguk to another booth with stuffed animals. Jeongguk had to throw darts at some balloons to win Yugyeom a huge stuffed banana with a rasta hat on it. Let's just say it took $20 for Jeongguk to get the six balloons to win the banana. 

"Now now! We have one more booth to do before we go on rides, Guk." Yugyeom says in his best announcer voice as he leads them to a new booth, "Ready for a challenge?"

"Of cou-" 

Jeongguk sees BamBam standing at a booth with Younghyun and some guys he didn't recognize. BamBam was wearing his white Thrasher hoodie that contrasted prettily with his cherry red hair. 

BamBam was petting a booth owners huskey, Jeongguk could hear how loud BamBam was cooing about the "precious pup". 

"Yugyeom... did yo-"

"BamBam loves fairs, Mingyu told me that BamBam had mentioned how he wanted to come here" Yugyeom chuckles, "and Younghyun lives in Newark for school." 

Jeongguk swallows thickly, "What... am I suppose to do? I don't wanna ruin his night."

"Jeongguk, baby, seriously. I made up with BamBam, I need you to do the same." Yugyeom says as he strokes Jeongguk's cheek, "You can do it. He's your best friend too."

"Bu- We, Uh well, mostly me? But I don't know if I ca-"

"Jeongguk? Yugyeom?" 

Jeongguk turns to see BamBam push his hood a bit down as he squints to look at them. BamBam holds his finger up as he leaves Younghyun and his friends to see them. 

"How the hell... how did you guys get up here in Newark? Did you take the car?" BamBam asks with arched brow, "What are you doing here?"

"I've never been to an American fair before, I wanted to experience it and this was the closest one." Yugyeom lies with a soft smile. 

"I'm sure there's closer ones in Seaside, Yug. You travelled a whole hour to see some kids pass out on the Fireball and eat fried Oreos for hours?" BamBam asks while crossing him arms against his chest, "Seems a little bit suspicious."

"Can I win you a stuff animal?" Jeongguk blurts awkwardly, "Would that be okay?" 

Jeongguk knew his cheeks were burning, he knew a stuffed animal couldn't make BamBam forgive him so easily. But, god Jeongguk had to try something. 

"I want that pug from over there. I like dogs, I have three back home." BamBam says pointing to the nearby booth, "Can you win it for me?"

Jeongguk nods quickly as he tightens the bunny he won closer to his hip. The three walked together silently as Anna perched up when they returned. 

"You gonna try this time?" Anna asks pointing at Jeongguk, and Jeongguk nods as he hands her another five. 

It only took Jeongguk twice to get the pug but Jeongguk was able to give it to BamBam quickly. BamBam rubbed his cheek against the silk fur of the giant dog. Jeongguk felt happy and grateful that BamBam accepted his gift easily. 

"I'm gonna go introduce myself to Younghyun's friends, okay? You two behave." Yugyeom says while backing up from the two. 

After, Yugyeom left poor Jeongguk stranded in his feelings. Jeongguk couldn't help but start to feel nervous at what might come. He knew he was going to get cussed out by BamBam but it was nerve wracking. 

"Don't look so damn scared, you look just like that big ole bunny." BamBam says as he sits on a metal picnic table. 

BamBam pats at the empty seat next to him loudly, "C'mon, sit with me." 

Jeongguk sets his bunny on the table as he quickly joined BamBam at the table. Their thighs touched and Jeongguk wondered if BamBam could hear how loud his heart was. 

"You've never been in a relationship with a boy have you?" BamBam asks calmly, "Like besides the Jimin guy who helped you explore." 

Jeongguk shakes his head, "Not at all."

"Okay, I don't know if girls think that whole jealously and "stomp away and ignore" shit is cute back in Tennessee but it's not cute anywhere." BamBam states. 

"Tallahassee." Jeongguk mummers lowly. 

"What?" 

"I'm from Tallahassee, Florida." Jeongguk chuckles, "Not Tennessee, sweetheart." 

"Don't sweetheart me, you fuck!" BamBam groans, "Seriously though, you know you were being an asshole."

Jeongguk nods understanding what BamBam was saying cause his actions weren't reasonable. Getting jealous of BamBam and making Yugyeom chose a side. This petty game of making each other jealous was annoying as well. 

"I was... I don't know why it's so different with you. You're so unpredictable with everything and it's so hard to try and be able to understand you." Jeongguk says, "I think that's why I act the way I do." 

"What do you mean?" BamBam asks, "How can the way I act influence you to be a self centered ass."

Jeongguk rubs the glass eyes of his bunny as he tries to recollect his thoughts. He's gotten hit on before but it's never met something to him till BamBam showed it bothered him. That's when Jeongguk found himself acting on the flirting with the opposite person cause BamBam seemed to feel the same with him. 

Or, when BamBam flirts with a guy or girl to get under Jeongguk's skin. It's as if BamBam wants Jeongguk to go as crazy as he does with Jeongguk. It's a selfish game of pull and push, it was toxic and needed an end. 

"We like to get under each other's skin, Bam. I think we both assume that we aren't interested in each other till the other is hit on and then all of our senses go haywire." Jeongguk explains as he faces BamBam, "We like to fight for each other."

"Oh... I guess? I think it's cause I always feel left out with the things you and Yugyeom do." BamBam mutters, "I mean I know I'm not a dancer but you guys are my roommates and friends. I wanna hang out with you too." 

"I don't know what this is or what we are. But we can't keep tying Yugyeom in our problems, kid is stressed." BamBam continues, "I don't know if you guys wanna figure yourselves out and then add me. I'll be okay with whatever."

Jeongguk could see BamBam's lips curve into a frown. Jeongguk didn't want to just add BamBam when it was okay to put him in the situation. Jeongguk wanted and needed all of BamBam now, more than ever. He didn't care how slow or how fast the three of them go but god he needed them in his life. 

"But, I don't want that? You just always seemed so busy when we'd wanna go do something. So we didn't want to bother you." Jeongguk says with a pout, "And we don't wanna add you whenever, I think Yugyeom can agree that we want you more than ever." 

BamBam's tanned cheeks started to flush a pretty pink under the Ferris wheel lights. Jeongguk watches as BamBam nervously sucked in his cheek into his teeth, it was a nervous tick that Jeongguk picked up on. 

"I know we both had fucked up but seriously... whenever you want us. Whenever you think you could do this and forgive us, we'll be there for you." Jeongguk states, "Got that? It's all on you and what you want."

"That's a lot of fucking responsibility, Jeongguk." 

"You've got a lot to fucking handle, Bam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I UPDATED SO LATE AND ITS BC OF WORK AND SEVENTEEN TRIP PLANNING :( IM GONNA GET BETTER AGAIN!!
> 
> ALSO!   
> I AM STARTING A SOONWOO FIC THATLL BE POSTED SOMETIME SOON! I WONT FORGET THIS STORY AND WILL BE UPDATING BOTH I PROMISE <3


	16. A understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Mingyu go on the date, the boys get a vacation in a vacation. Minghao has a big realization and a understanding.

"Let's go on a date." Mingyu says, causing Minghao to choke on the cereal wedged in his throat.

"A _what_?" Minghao coughs, "Swear to god, I heard you say _date_."

BamBam nods as he scraps butter onto his toast loudly, " _D_ _A_ _T_ _E_. He wants to take you somewhere nice, Hao."

Minghao has never been on a date before like a _serious_ one. Back home, girls had came to his home for like movies and stuff but he never had time or money to go out.

"Why do you wanna go on a date?" Minghao asks trying to eat another spoonful of cereal.

"Cause, it's almost July and I wanna start tryna win you over." Mingyu grins, "Isn't that the plan? Get you to like me?"

Minghao rolls his eyes, "You know. I have you know what it's 11am this is like a 10pm conversation."

BamBam sets his toast down, "Is it cause I'm here and bitterly single? You wanna have a sappy talk? I can leave if you wanna have a heart to heart."

"Bam, you literally have _two_ boys tryna fight for your heart. I'm tryna fight for this asshole who doesn't wanna go on a date." Mingyu says as he hands BamBam some fruit.

BamBam shrugs, "They're both annoying though."

Minghao had been filled in on exactly what the hell was going on with those three. Seokmin exactly can't keep his mouth shut when something exciting like that happens. Minghao had been at work the other day when it happened but Seokmin was happily filling him in.

"But, you dig them though right?" Minghao asks, "Or at least one of them."

Minghao watches as BamBam scoops a peach cube out of his heap of fruit, "Dunno. They're at work right now with Yoonoh and Seokmin. It's supposedly super busy today."

"Definitely didn't answer my question, but okay?" Minghao scoffs, "I'll take that as an undecided."

"What did happen after the fair? I saw you guys all have big ass animals in your bed. You slept with Jeongguk too." Mingyu states, "Yugyeom sent pictures in the group."

BamBam nods, "He made up for his fuckups, I'm still kind of mad but it happens."

Minghao admires how forgiving BamBam can be even if it could be a fault in the end. Yoonoh is worried cause he like everybody knows BamBam has a kind heart. Even if they're all friends, they don't want anybody to take advantage of each other.

"You don't have to just ya know get over it either. We all know what happened and it was shitty so don't just take it. You can always be mad," Minghao mumbles, "Don't just take it."

BamBam thumbs Minghao up, "Got it, _Dad_."

Before, the three could even finish up their breakfast their front door is being not opened but kicked _forcefully_ open. Minghao nearly drops a plate but he catches it quickly before it can crash onto the floor.

"Who's here right now!"

" _HELLO_!"

"ANYBODY **_FUCK_**!"

It was Chan. Minghao heard his shoes being chucked into the nearby closet and heard his feet pattering onto the wood floor. Mingyu yelled saying they were in the kitchen and Chan nearly flings himself into the island. Chan's cheeks were flushed and his forehead had a slight shine of sweat. It was as if he ran down here but then he lives not too far from them.

"I have a problem. I need help." Chan huffs as he tries to catch his breath, "It's Soonyoung."

Minghao cooks his head, "Is everything okay?"

BamBam slides a cup of water towards Chan before taking a seat on top of the countertop. Mingyu joins Minghao by the seats as they wait for Chan to finish his water.

"Yeah, well kinda? He's not dying! It's just he recently came home from Korea. He stayed way longer for some reason." Chan explains taking a quick breath, "But a lot of his extended family came with back to Jersey."

"Oh really? So it's like the family trip is continuing but back into the US?" Mingyu questions, "That's not too bad."

Chan waves his hands, "But you haven't heard it _all_ yet! They wanna meet us. Well, Soonyoung's friends. His mother is taking their family to their lake house."

BamBam claps loudly at that, "A lake house? Sounds fancy. I don't see the problem then Chan?"

Chan groans loudly, Minghao feels sad watching Chan's eyes start to glass over as he tries to explain what's the problem. Minghao was trying to understand but maybe it's cause he didn't sleep well but he can't figure out exactly what's the problem. A lake house and meeting Soonyoung's family? What's the problem?

"They're out of the book stereotypical Korean. All of us, including me aren't exactly the _straightest_ people." Chan blurts, "Soonyoung told them, I was just a best friend and I don't like that. I don't like how I have act like I'm not his boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend_. Minghao forgot that Soonyoung and Chan weren't exactly out to their families like Jihoon was. So, having to spend however long of a time with Soonyoung's family as just a friend has to be painful. Usually, couples like to meet their families and Chan has to swallow that dream down and fake it.

"So, we're all going on a lake trip? We have to act like we aren't all gay or dating. We have to be on our best behaviors too?" Mingyu asks trying to recollect the conversation, "And you have to fake it till you make it."

Chan nods, "I'm stressed. I always hold Soonyoung's hand, he _always_ kisses me over little stuff. What if we fuck it up? I don't want him to get hurt."

 _Him_. I don't want _him_ to get hurt. Minghao smiled at the idea of Chan, who was closeted in and in love like Soonyoung. He was worried about Soonyoung's wellbeing, and Minghao couldn't help but think love is a crazy thing.

"I don't think you will fuck it up. You just gotta have something to snap you out of trying to do this while you're around them." BamBam says with a smile, "When I was younger and tryna stop smoking. I used a rubber band on my wrist, it's a good resource."

Mingyu cocked his head, "You used to smoke? Like what? Cigarettes?"

BamBam nodded, "Different story for a different day. We're focused on Chan right now."

"A rubber band? Did you just like physically snap yourself out of it?" Chan questions as he mimics the motion on his wrist, "Like this?"

"Yeah, here." BamBam says as he removes a rubber band from his pocket, "Use this."

Chan accepts the rubber band and slips it onto his pale wrist, "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Also, when are we suppose to go on this lake trip?" Minghao asks with an arched brow, "Is it soon?"

Chan explains the whole detail of this friends plus Kwon family trip. Soonyoung's family owns a lake house up near Lake Hopatcong. It took Mingyu forever to try and pronounce it so Chan just called it Lake Hop. The lake house is about 2 hours away and they'd take their family and the guys from the house and Jihoon up with them.

They'd stay there from June 22nd to June 30th but they'd leave the 21st. Soonyoung's dad is big with construction in the area so there's enough room for everybody. It's basically just a family trip and for Soonyoung's family to get to know Soonyoung's life. Chan said there's also a possibility Soonyoung's sister would bring her friends.

"Do the guys at Choga know about this trip?"

Chan nods, "Our parents told them and Jihoon is with Soonyoung. I kind of freaked out when he said I was meeting his family."

"How bad did you freak out?" Mingyu asks with an arched brow, "Super bad?"

Chan nodded, "I screamed and I ran out."

"YOU _RAN_?"

" ** _CHAN WHAT THE FUCK_**."

"WHY!"

"I WAS SCARED." Chan yelled with a frown, "It didn't think I was going to meet his family."

Minghao has to imagine how Chan feels. He tried imagine a pang in his chest cause how does it feel to hear your boyfriend say he was just a friend to his family? But, Chan couldn't be too mad cause his own family sees Soonyoung like that as well.

Minghao imagined how Chan just hated the difficult situation those two were in. Dating secretly for a year and keeping it from their families. Chan wasn't the first boy that Soonyoung has ever dated, but he's the first boy that Soonyoung ever liked this much. From what Jihoon has told him, it was different for Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung is probably scared too. It's not fair to go run out on him. Please, do us a favor and go comfort your boyfriend." BamBam pleads with a pout, "And we'll plan for this trip since we leave this week."

Chan juts his lip out as he hugs everybody goodbye. They make sure to reassure to Chan that everything will be okay and that he can do this. Chan was a great guy, what couldn't he do?

"I feel bad. I can't even imagine being in his shoes and how frustrated he is." BamBam mumbles, "It has to be nerve wracking."

Minghao and Mingyu nod slowly in agreement. Minghao wanted to help Chan but he also was in a difficult situation with Mingyu.

"Oh yeah! You guys going on a date?" BamBam blurts, "Right?"

Minghao rolls his eyes as Mingyu claps again loudly like a seal, "You're right! Hao! Where too?"

"If we go anywhere I wanna go to an amusement park. Like rollercoasters and greasy food. Everybody has gone to some type of fair without us." Minghao mumbles shyly.

Mingyu blows a kiss to Minghao, "Okay! We can get ready and I'll call uber. It'll be fun!"

Mingyu slides out of the kitchen to run to their room to start getting ready. Mingyu really was the epitome of an excited pup, why was he so cute?

"He's _so_ whipped," BamBam scoffs, "It's cute."

Minghao rolls his eyes, "What are you gonna do when we're gone?"

"Probably sleep, maybe jack off, design some clothes who knows?" BamBam shrugs, "I need some me time definitely. Tell me how your date goes, okay?"

Minghao nods as BamBam jogs upstairs, Minghao can hear a faint lock of his door. Now, Minghao was left on his own to drown in his own fear. A date. With Mingyu was going to happen in a matter of minutes and Minghao wasn't mentally prepared.

He hated BamBam for bringing it up cause with Chan, he knew Mingyu forgot. It's not like going on a date with Mingyu would suck. It'd be great, but god it left Minghao feeling nervous and vulnerable. What exactly did Mingyu have planned?

After, Minghao set aside any worries he decided it would be time to get ready when he hears the shower start. Minghao didn't know exactly how warm or cold it'd be but he decided a big red hoodie and black jeans wouldn't be bad.

Minghao got dressed relatively quickly since he showered earlier today and waited anxiously on his bed for Mingyu. His heart was bumping a mile a minute, he decided to ask for advice.

**_To Jihoon:_ **   
**_i think my heart is gonna combust and drop out my ass_ **

Minghao hits send, since Junhui was asleep (he went out for a birthday party) his next advice seeker was Jihoon. The two recently got closer probably cause it is his best friends boyfriend and he's naturally funny and really nice to him.

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_ew gross lmao whats up? you ok?_ **

**_To Jihoon:_ **   
**_mingyu is taking me out on a date and i am so nervous. i have never been on an actual date and especially not on a date with a boy. :( kinda wanna die!_ **

Minghao tries to exhale and inhale as slowly as he could but seeing Mingyu exit the bathroom dripping with water didn't help. His skin was glistening with the droplets of water and just in general. His muscles were toned and his white towel was dangerously low.

"Hao, you're so quiet. I didn't know you were in here." Mingyu says as he cards his damp hair with a smile, "Hi."

"H-hi." Minghao mumbles trying to not focus to hard on Mingyu's stomach with his taunt muscles.

"Are you going to get hot? It's like in the mid 70's." Mingyu questions, "Do you have anything lighter?"

Minghao shakes his head, "I don't get hot easily. I usually a-am cold."

Mingyu nods as he scoops his clothes off of his bed, "Okay! I'll get ready quickly and we can head out soon. Don't freak out too much?"

Mingyu closes the bathroom door with a smile and Minghao's first thought was if he was blushing like a school girl. Why can't he just react normally? Minghao feels his phone buzz lightly in his lap with a few texts from Jihoon.

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_omg yay he's finally doing it! also don't die? jun me and everybody would be sad?_ **

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_when me and jun went out on a date before mingyu finally admitted his feelings he tried to "ask for a friend" how to treat somebody on a date w boy_ **

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_he thought he was being really secretive lmao but seriously don't freak! he's like a big puppy and he cares a lot about you ive never seen somebody take in such consideration before like that .. cause he knows you're new to this_ **

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_don't focus so much on the "date" word it'll only freak you out .. ok like you're just hanging out with somebody you enjoy! you like to freak yourself out you gotta stop it_ **

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_text me after the date or tell me about it when we leave for the lake in a few days love to hear about it.. ok? don't hesitate to text me whenever minghao you'll do great_ **

No wonder Jun liked Jihoon so damn much, Minghao couldn't deny he was a great guy. Minghao felt a little at ease knowing that Mingyu was going to make this comfortable for the other.

**_To Jihoon:_ **   
**_okay cool thank you a lot jihoon means a lot also if you call jun soon he's gonna be hungover he went out with a friend to a karaoke bar_ **

**_From Jihoon:_ **   
**_no prob and yea he facetimed me at fucking ass crack in the morning to sing to me in mandarin ... it was really cute tho_ **

Minghao rolled his eyes as he locked his phone setting it into his hoodie pocket. The bathroom door popped open and Minghao had to catch his breath cause god Mingyu looked good in white.

The other was wearing a white cap with little metal rings that contrasted prettily with his messy black hair. He wore a loose fitting white shirt with a white and baby blue striped button open rolled up on his arms. His blue jeans were tight and ripped in perfect spots, his thighs.

Minghao watched quietly as Mingyu's pretty fingers slid his matching white vans on. He looked so good in white, Minghao made a mental note to get him more stuff in white.

"Do I look good?" Mingyu asks tauntingly as he laces up his shoes, "I feel your eyes on me."

"Self centered much?" Minghao retorts, who acts like this? Why was Minghao so _awful_  at flirting.

Mingyu shakes his head, "Nope, will it make you feel better if I say you look cute even drowning in that hoodie?"

Minghao feels his fingers grab at the string anxiously, "Ah, thanks. Jun got this hoodie for me awhile back! I like the color."

"It brings out the blush in your cheeks. It's really cute, Hao."

"Shut up. Is the uber here?"

Mingyu nods as he grabs Minghao by the shoulders pushing him lightly in front of him. Minghao tries to not stumble as Mingyu leads him outside to the car waiting at the curb for them. Minghao tried to remain calm but god his heart was increasing with each step.

The uber mumbled a small greeting and started to drive past the house. Minghao pushed his hood down a little to admire the buildings passing by in a blur. It was calming to glimpse at people enjoying their days freely and Minghao hoped he could feel the same soon.

A few minutes later, the uber slowed down at an amusement park. Minghao couldn't remember the name and Mingyu kept calling it "Coin". Mingyu slid his arm around Minghao's shoulders as he led him to the ticket booths.

Minghao watched as Mingyu cashed out for 100 tickets. 100. What exactly could they do with that many tickets?

"So, we got all this time and 100 tickets to make this date memorable for you. Where do you wanna go first?" Mingyu asks while cramming his wallet into his small black backpack.

Looking at the little kids dragging this parents by their pant legs to all the rides. Couples were winning prizes at the booths or feeding each other fried foods. The rides were in full swing spinning out of control, the choices were endless.

"Uh, I wanna ride that." Minghao says pointing to the tallest ride he saw, "With the Superman logo."

Mingyu looks up at the ride with screaming kids as it plummets to the ground quickly, "Really?"

Minghao nods, "Is that okay? Do you not like rides like that? I totally understand."

Mingyu shakes his head waving his hands off in disagreement, "I _like_ them!"

The two head towards Superman Tower, Minghao can't help but feel guilty as they wait in line for the ride. Maybe they should start smaller? The way Mingyu was rocking on his heels in line, made Minghao feel worst.

"Seriously, Gyu. C'mon." Minghao says tugging at his sleeve, "I know you don't wanna go."

"But you want too." Mingyu pouts, "I can't not let you go. You wanted to ride it."

Minghao shrugs, "I'd rather ride something than freak you out."

"I'm not going to freak out! It's almost our turn, okay?" Mingyu says with a forced smile as he rips six tickets off for the two. Minghao sighs as the worker buckles them into the seats next to each other. Minghao was beyond excited to ride it but god he felt bad for Mingyu who was stubborn.

The workers come around to make sure the seats are tight as they disperse to their work booth. The ride starts to rock a little as it lowers off of the ride, higher and higher everybody looks like ants. Minghao can't ignore the pang in his chest as Mingyu closes his eyes and sucks in a breath.

They're suppose to be having fun but it isn't fair for Minghao to be the only one enjoying it. The ride drops quickly getting a yell of surprise from the two, after a few minutes they're both yelling happily. Even if Minghao's stomach was being tossed like a caesar salad, it was beyond enjoyable.

As the ride slows down to the bottom and they're back on the sweet ground. Minghao grabs Mingyu's hand, feeling a little bolder with his action.

"You okay? I'm sorry, like about that?" Minghao mumbles, "I shouldn't have still gotten on it cause you didn't seem to like heights."

Mingyu smiles softly as he holds Minghao's hand a little tighter, "Seeing you happy was enough."

Minghao gags a little, " _Gross_. We also have one life, I'm glad we were able to live a bit out of our comfort zones."

Mingyu nods in agreement, "What next?"

Minghao wouldn't admit it aloud but he was happy they didn't let go of each other's hands and walked comfortably together. Mingyu wanted to get on the Ferris wheel which was good for the both of them. No wonder, BamBam liked them so much it was gorgeous.

"Is this okay?" Mingyu asks from across Minghao, "I wish I could sit with you."

Minghao nods, "But that woman almost cussed out i think it'd be uneven if we sat with each other."

Minghao looks a little over the edge, not too far but far enough to see the cars zooming underneath them. It was a nice pace compared to the Superman Tower.

"How are you enjoying the US so far? You've almost been here for an entire month." Mingyu asks, "Anything make a big impression?"

Minghao turns his attention back to Mingyu who was messing with his hair, "You guys most definitely. Working ethic too?"

"You didn't work an actual job back home did you?" Mingyu asks with an arched brow.

"Mhm, I danced 24/7 and got money from that. I sometimes did like neighborhood deliveries. So, I never had to actually work an literal job like this. It's very new but I like it. Oh yeah! Parties and drinking!" Minghao blurts, "Very different."

"Mhm so parties, new friends and work? Sounds like a stereotypical coming of age movie to me," Mingyu laughs, "Right?"

"Right! I know you've lived here your whole life but anything new for you? You're without your parents and in a new place." Minghao questions now, leaning against his knees.

Minghao has been away from his family before not for three months. But, with dance they'd travel to a lot of neighboring cities for competitions and Minghao would be gone for a week or two. It was weird being fair for this long but not weird being away.

Mingyu nods, "Of course, but it's nice and refreshing. I've been working to save up to live on my own and this summer is making me so ready to live on my own."

Minghao only knew a few things about Mingyu's family. He had a younger sister named Miseon who was 15. He also had three older siblings, one sister and two brothers. Sunhee, Daehyun, Haneul.

Mingyu was closest with Miseon only cause they were never compared. Mingyu had Miseon as his actual background. Sunhee is the 3rd born, a doctor and she's 23. Daehyun is the 2nd child and a lawyer who was 25 and Mingyu said he was his mother's favorite.

Haneul is 30 and Mingyu mentioned how they never really got along. He lives in Seoul and is the CEO of some record label. They bicker constantly and Haneul always tried to be bossy and too fatherly. His family knew Mingyu was popular, and good at a lot of things. But, they felt as if he was too comfortable and needed to "grow up" kind of like how BamBam's parents felt.

"Do you miss Miseon?" Minghao asks, "She calls a lot doesn't she? Even if you guys aren't too far."

Mingyu nods happily, "I haven't gotten time to actually visit her back home. I'd rather visit when my whole family isn't home. She told me Haneul came back for the month."

"Haneul, is the CEO brother?" Minghao questions, "Right?"

"Yep, he's 10 years older than me but people like to say he looks like he's 20. It's bullshit." Mingyu scoffs, "He looks near ancient."

Minghao laughs, "You think you'll ever bring any of us home since we live so close? An hour and half right something like that?"

The Ferris wheel slows down now to slowly let people off. The two stay hanging in the air for a little.

"I'd like too, I'd like to see how they all react to you guys. Especially you." Mingyu smiles making eye contact with Minghao.

Minghao feels his cheeks flush, "Ah, stop that."

"Stop what?" Mingyu teases, "My mom would _love_ you. Same with Miseon and Sunhee! Daehyun would like you. My dad and Haneul would act tough but you're too great not to like."

The worker unlatched the gate letting the two off of the cart. Mingyu grabs Minghao's hand catching him a bit off guard. Minghao didn't mind cause Mingyu's hands were incredibly soft.

"Would you ever want me to meet your family? Well like me _and_ the guys." Mingyu asks softly swinging their hands together.

Minghao swallows thickly, "Yeah. I don't know if this goes further that'd I'd be comfortable to do this in front of them but I'd like too."

Mingyu nods, "I assumed that. It's scary to think about right? I won't make you think too much on it."

"Don't say it like that! I _w-want_ this to go further throughout the summer obviously. It's just god, it's just." Minghao stammers, "I don't know how to **_fuck_**."

Minghao felt himself growing frustrated cause he enjoyed Mingyu's company. He enjoyed holding his hand and sleeping in his arms. He enjoyed being with him. He didn't know exactly where the hell this was going to go by August 23rd. Minghao didn't even want to think of leaving Mingyu at the end of the summer. That definitely means something, right?

With his family, that's another story. Minghao isn't from the US, he doesn't have the sweet freedom like Mingyu or his other roommates have. If they do end up dating, Minghao would have to be like Chan. Stuck in a bittersweet relationship over the what ifs. And, Mingyu definitely didn't deserve that.

Mingyu deserved somebody who was comfortable in their sexuality. Minghao didn't even know he was into guys, he just knew he was into _one_ guy. Mingyu shouldn't have to be patient with a boy who doesn't know what the fuck he wants. Mingyu deserves better than Minghao, _way_ better.

"Hey! Hey hey!" Mingyu says cradling Minghao's face, and Minghao didn't even realize he was crying.

"Don't panic. Seriously, please stop? Oh my god please please." Mingyu begs as he pads away at Minghao's tears.

Minghao inhales a shaky breath, "You deserve _so_ much better! You know that, _right_?"

Mingyu cocks his head, "What are you talking about?"

" _Y-you!_ You are _so_ patient with me and _so_ understanding. You deserve to like somebody who knows what they want and what they're into. I've never felt this way about anybody especially a boy!" Minghao stammers, "You make me _so_ nervous."

"You make me want to puke from nerves and being around you is addicting. I don't know how to do this. I don't know what I'm doing but you deserve somebody who's comfortable in their sexuality," Minghao says, "You are _so_ great with me and you don't deserve to have to be so safe. You should love care freely."

Minghao bites his lip to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes. He was sad, and frustrated mostly frustrated with himself. He shouldn't feel bad for Mingyu but he does cause god he was a handful.

"Hao, _baby_ , seriously please breathe. You're panicking. Please." Mingyu pleads, "C'mon lets sit."

Mingyu leads Minghao to a table and it was hard to see cause of the tears falling down his face. Mingyu mumbles something about getting water and some food and reminded Minghao to breathe.

Minghao brushes his tears on his sleeves, fuck panicking, why does he always have to panic so badly? He hasn't panicked this badly since Jun was in the hospital when he was sixteen for two weeks.

Mingyu returns with some water and nachos setting it in front of Minghao. He hands him napkins and intertwined their fingers on the picnic table.

"Whenever you're ready, and okay. Tell me what got you so worked up, babe? Take your time."

Minghao nods quietly as he forces himself to hold his tears. He felt even worse for ruining a nice date with his tears.

"I want this to go further." Minghao croaks softly, "like with you _and_ me."

Mingyu nods quietly, "Me too."

"But, it'd be just like Chan and Soonyoung. And, you don't deserve that." Minghao mumbles, "I think you deserve better."

"Better like what?" Mingyu asks, "I don't get it."

Minghao's shoulders slump forward as he drinks from his water, "Somebody who is comfortable in their sexuality. Who isn't puzzled and deserves to be tip-toed around."

"Somebody who can love openly anywhere they go. I can't do that when I go back home. You can though and a lot of people can in this country." Minghao continues, "You deserve somebody who isn't figuring themselves out like me. I don't want you to be in pain like Chan and Soonyoung."

"But, they're happy together aren't they? They love each other." Mingyu states proudly, "Even if Chan's family doesn't know and Soonyoung is open to his family. They're happy."

Mingyu's thumb traces slowly on the divots of Minghao's knuckles, "I am happy being here with you like this. I'm happy just to soak up your presence and your company."

"Yeah?" Minghao asks, " _Really_?"

"Of course. I told you I liked you since I first met you. It's scary for you, I get that. I was in your shoes, Hao." Mingyu chuckles, "But, _baby_. I don't think you understand how much I want this to work."

"I don't care how long or hard this will be. As long as I can hold this hand and make you happy." Mingyu says, "I will work as hard as I have too, to win your heart and hopefully your parents hearts in the future."

Minghao sniffles loudly, " _Fucking kiss me_."

" _What_?" Mingyu blurts, "Right now?"

Minghao nods as he wipes his eyes, "On my fucking mouth. Please."

Mingyu grins widely as leans forward to press his hands on Minghao's neck, "Ready?"

Minghao nods ignoring his heart hammering in his throat. The blood was rushing to his ears as Mingyu finally leaned in and kissed Minghao.

His lips were smooth and smelled like Mingyu's famous coconut chapstick. His hands were hot and soft on his neck as he kissed Minghao tendering but hard enough he felt lightheaded.

Mingyu parted a little to look at Minghao's rosy cheeks. Minghao almost wanted to duck away like he hadn't just did that in an open area. First crying now kissing? Minghao was a different man in the public.

"God, I've wanted to do that since _forever_!" Mingyu cheers loudly, "God your lips are _so_ fucking **_soft_**!"

Minghao shushes Mingyu as people walked by, "Gyu, a little quieter please."

"They're _so_ soft and plump oh my god, my heart is beating _so_ fast. Can I kiss you again? Please? **Please**!"

Minghao laughs looking at Mingyu pressing his large palms together in a pleading motion. He was really like an oversized kid begging his mom for candy. Minghao nods as Mingyu leans over again for four soft pecks on his mouth. Minghao's face was inflames and he could feel every part of his body react to the kisses.

"You're _so_ fucking cute. Come on, eat the nachos and you can win me some animal or something." Minghao laughs trying to rub away the blush burning his face.

Mingyu thumbs him up, "I'm gonna win you all the stuffed animals and your heart, Xu Minghao!"

And, Minghao didn't mind both of those promises. He wished they'd both come true, especially the winning his heart part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for the late update? I had half of this written before I left for Diamond Edge in Dallas then that was a big rush and I couldn't focus. 
> 
> Speaking of, the date was inspired by Gyuhao at my concert talking about how Minghao forced Mingyu to go on this big ride even if he was afraid bc he only has "one life and they need to live it up" deadass it was so cute 
> 
> also!!! the boys are going to the lake! Wooo! It'll come be lots of fun w back stories and kissing and other great stuff <3 
> 
> I also started school again but hopefully my update days will be on Tuesdays and Thursday's! That's my plan!


	17. Lake Weekend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pack up and go to Lake to figure out themselves and each other.

Jihoon came by the Shore House at 4am with a huge grey van with about 12 seats. Minghao assumed they'd have to sit around their luggage with this huge car unless they had a secret trunk.

"Where did you even find such a big ass van?" Minghao yawns in the driveway. 

"It's my parents." Soonyoung mumbled, "They got one for them and got one for us. Chan's parents already had one before too." 

Speaking of Chan, his face was burrowed in Soonyoung's neck as he was asleep on the others back. Minghao couldn't believe Soonyoung wasn't tired of just holding him up like that. 

"Are you the only one up?" Jihoon asks with furrowed brows, "I wanna leave at 6am and be the first dibs on rooms."

"Also traffic is a pain when people have work this early." Soonyoung explains, "Hauling this van through traffic is ass. We are in New York."

Minghao nods, "I couldn't sleep. I ran out of my pills."

Minghao ran out of his melatonin pills that helped him sleep at night. Growing up, all the all nighters and sleeping late messed up his melatonin balance. His doctor back home prescribed him literal medicine to get his balance up normally.

Soonyoung and Jihoon both share confused expressions, "Pills?"

"He fucked up his melatonin balance while growing up. Crazy right?" Mingyu yells from the balcony, "So before we leave, we need to get him medicine." 

Mingyu was leaning against the white balcony with no shirt and grey sweats. It felt like it was 50 degrees so Minghao didn't understand how he wasn't freezing. 

"Okay! Are you going to make breakfast?" Soonyoung asks pushing Chan more onto his back, "I'm starved." 

Mingyu yawns and nods as he pivots to enter back in the house. A lot of the guys didn't sleep well either since they forgot about the lake trip ended up packing late. Minghao being one of them with Mingyu half asleep on his lap, Minghao even packed his luggage too. 

The other five were frantic especially BamBam who dragged Yugyeom with him to walmart to try and buy swim trunks that they both lacked. Minghao didn't understand how neither of them packed any swimwear. 

Soonyoung sits as he scoots Chan onto the couch who was rubbing his eyes tiredly before he laid back down. Minghao watches as Soonyoung flings a blanket over the younger and kisses his head. 

"Did he not sleep?" Minghao asks, "He looked knock." 

Soonyoung shakes his head, "He's stressed, about the trip. He didn't sleep a wink."

Minghao nods slowly, "How are you?" 

Soonyoung shrugs, "I wish I was doing better but I gotta hold it together for him."

Him. The couple might not be able to say "I love you" yet to each other, but it was so apparent to everybody with their love. Soonyoung was holding his feelings and himself together for Chan cause he doesn't wanna worry him. 

"It'll be okay, dude. We'll hold all our lovely gay urges in." Jihoon blurts from the kitchen, "We got this." 

The two join Jihoon and Mingyu in the kitchen where Mingyu was already mixing pancake batter. Nobody else has woken up yet but Minghao assumed they'd be up by the sound of sizzling bacon.

Minghao rolled up his shirt sleeves and started to help with breakfast. Mingyu mentioned wanting to make smoothies and getting the table set so Soonyoung was on smoothie duty and Jihoon made the table.

Minghao helped with the eggs and bacon, Mingyu was making pancakes and sausage. Minghao couldn't help but laugh cause Mingyu looked like every straight girls dream. Cooking breakfast with each other, and he was still shirtless. But, Minghao was afraid grease from the food on the oven could slightly burn him but he was too shy to admit it.

"Why haven't you put a shirt on yet?" Minghao mumbles while grabbing the frying pan of eggs, "You are cooking, it doesn't seem sanitary." 

Mingyu scoffs, "I've cooked shirtless before, Hao! It's only cause BamBam turned the heat up and sweat us out." 

"Y-you should put a shirt on. What if you get burned or something from the grease?" Minghao mummers, "You gotta be ya know safe."

Mingyu nods, "Will do, just for you Hao." 

Minghao recognized the soft smile on Mingyu's face as he puts the sausage on a plate handing it to Soonyoung. It was the smile that he gave him whenever Minghao was blushing. 

"Shut up." Minghao mummers as he slaps his side before grabbing a plate for bacon. He hoped his red cheeks would disappear by the time he saw Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

They finished up setting the table quickly and even setting out juice and water for their roommates. Minghao whistled loudly hoping it'd wake up anybody. But, there was no sudden move from anybody.

"I'll be on wakeup duty!" Minghao announces as he salutes before exiting, "Leave it up to me."

Minghao decided to save Chan for last cause he isn't cruel. Why wake up somebody who had a rough night. But his roommates? Nope! He was going to give it all to wake those guys up. 

It started with Yoonoh and Seokmin, cause their room is right across from Minghao's. The door was slightly cracked open and the window was open bringing a breeze. It smelled woodsy but Minghao could still smell Yoonoh's famous Vanilla Bean candle. 

The two were pressed tightly in Seokmin's single bed. Minghao hasn't understood why neither of them have pressed their beds to make one giant one but that was a different talk for another day. Yoonoh's head was pressed in Seokmin's hoodie, his cheeks were squished and slightly pink. 

"Hey," Minghao whispers shaking Yoonoh a bit who automatically burrows further in Seokmin's chest. 

"Yoonoh, Seokmin. You guys gotta get up."

"Come on."

"Seriously!" 

"Mingyu made breakfast." Minghao tries again with a shake, "Come eat!"

"Hao, you should have started with that then. God damn." Yoonoh grumbles, "Seok, babe, we gotta eat." 

"I don't wanna." 

"Seok. I'm gonna leave, and you'll be cold come on." Yoonoh threatens, but Minghao could hear the softness in his tone still. 

The two slowly but surely get up and go join everybody in the kitchen. Next, was the trio who usually is easy to wake up. Minghao's biggest worry was Jeongguk who sleeps like he's been sedated. 

Minghao jogs up the stairs and knocks lightly before entering the room. For once, the three of them slept in their respected beds. Minghao started with Yugyeom shaking him lightly which caused him to wake up a little confused. He smelled the breakfast and exited quietly. 

BamBam was a little harder to work with, Minghao had to shake him by his shoulders and his waist to finally get him up. BamBam muttered a string of cuss words before exiting. Next, it was the hardest of them all. 

Jeongguk was sprawled out on his bed, his leg was hitting the floor and his arm was bent along the wall. Minghao had no idea how any of that was comfortable, Jeongguk's body surely would be bruised somewhere.

"Yah, Guk."

"Guk," 

"Jeongguk."

"It's time to get up, we gotta eat." 

"Yah!"

Jeongguk grumbles as he pulls his body back into the covers. He lifts his head up to stare at Minghao before he turns to the wall engulfed by his blankets. 

"Jeongguk Jeon! Get up!" Minghao whines as he grabs Jeongguk by the waist, "I'll literally tickle you." 

"Do it and I'll end your life." 

"Bet." 

Minghao starts tickling Jeongguk by his waist, cause Jeongguk to jump. He tried to twist out of his grip but Minghao tickled higher by his neck and ears causing Jeongguk to yelp.

"Ha-Ha! H-Hao! P-please!" Jeongguk coughs loudly, "P-please!"

Jeongguk grabs Minghao by his shirt pulling him closer in his bed. Minghao was now hovering above Jeongguk with his knees parted hands still on his body. 

"Are you gonna get up?" Minghao asks tauntingly, "I'll keep tickling you." 

Jeongguk's chest slowly rose up and down, "I am up. G-get off." 

Minghao grins as he stands up from Jeongguk giving his hand out to Jeongguk. He helps Jeongguk out of bed and leads him out downstairs. Everybody was sitting at the table looking like the epitome of death. 

Chan was leaning against Soonyoung's shoulder as he stuffed eggs in his mouth half awake. Mingyu was rubbing his eyes as he tried to pass out bacon for others. BamBam sat with Yoonoh pressed against his body trying to eat. Seokmin and Yugyeom held each other up trying to maintain a conversation without falling asleep. Jihoon was pressing his forehead against the fridge half asleep trying to get juice. 

Jeongguk sleepily joins Seokmin at the end resting his head against him. Their roommates were usually thriving at this time when they would party or hang out. But, having to wake up at this time was a different story. 

The 10 of them ate breakfast fast but quietly since a noise could piss somebody off or scare them awake. It was almost 5am when they finished which meant they had to pack up the van. While Minghao's roommates went to go change into comfortable clothing, Minghao, Jihoon and Soonyoung started grabbing luggage. Chan was asleep on the couch again which they didn't mind. 

Minghao packed his and Mingyu's luggage in the trunk then retrieved everybody's luggage with some help. They were packed and dressed ready to go by 5:40am which was nice for Jihoon. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung were in the front for directions and people who were stably awake. Chan was perched against Minghao's shoulder near asleep as they buckled. Mingyu sat with BamBam the row across, Yoonoh and Seokmin sat with each other then Yugyeom and Jeongguk in the back. 

"Okay, it's about a 2 hour drive so let's just say we all have to be nice to each other. Not yell too much for the people who are asleep or any sexy shit in the back." Jihoon explains, "You two. That's who it's for."

Yugyeom and Jeongguk hold their hands up defensively, "Not us!"

"Get all the gay out you want too before you meet Soonyoung's family. It's a big deal for him and my brother. Please don't stress anybody out." Jihoon says with a thumbs up before sitting in the drivers seat. 

Chan was asleep in his shoulder again 5 minutes into the ride, Minghao didn't mind the way he held onto his arm as they drove. The warmth was comfortable, and relaxing all in one.

"You're super sleepy aren't you?" Minghao asks softly as Chan rustles awake for the 3rd time in 10 minutes. 

"I am tryna sleep off the stress but it isn't working." Chan frowns, "It's like everytime I see Soonyoung I think about it and I want to cry."

Minghao nods slowly, "You shouldn't look at Soonyoung and ever want to cry. I think that's what makes me the most sad to hear." 

"Me too." Chan mummers, "But I can't help it." 

"You're getting to meet Soonyoung's family, I don't think it's the greatest experience. But, you're still getting to be with him and his family  
just not how you pictured." Minghao says, "You still wanna make a good impression."

"Plus, it isn't fair to be this sad either cause Soonyoung probably feels the same way. You two need to take care of each other this week since it'll be rough." 

Chan nods, "I know. He is just having trouble trying to express how he feels about it. Sometimes when stuff comes too fast at him, he freezes up entirely like emotions are fried."

"You'll just have to take care of him like he's taking care of you. Not only are you dating, you were best friends. Still are? This week will be fine." Minghao says reassuringly, "We're here for you guys." 

Minghao turns a little to see Chan smiling at him. His eyes shining brightly with the rising sun, "Thank you, Hao."

"No problem! I just hate seeing some of the happiest dudes being upset." 

After their small talk, Chan fell asleep when they were caught in a bit of traffic. The music was soft, Minghao took in his surroundings. Jihoon and Soonyoung whispering up front with the sound of Daniel Caesar filling the van. 

Mingyu and BamBam's heads were holding each other up as their mouths slacked body taken away by exhaustion. Minghao could hear somebody humming softly. Yoonoh had Seokmin's hand in his as the other was asleep or near asleep. Yoonoh's voice was tender and feathery as he hums along. 

Jeongguk and Yugyeom were talking to each other in the back quietly. Minghao heard some talk about Yugyeom's dance competition he got in a week ago. The local dance team that the two kept dancing with recommended Yugyeom to join their performance. They asked Jeongguk but he felt like he wanted Yugyeom to shine (also cause he has a team back home and it wouldn't feel right without them). 

Everybody was immersed in their own thoughts throughout the trip. Minghao found himself thinking how this would go for the ten of them. Would it be peaceful with Soonyoung's family? Would Chan and Soonyoung be okay? Would his family catch on to any of them? The thoughts whizzed impatiently in his head for the trip. 

The two hours came around, Jihoon pulled the van on a gravely road. Bumping the passengers awake with the swaying of the van. Minghao saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Lake Hopatcong!" 

Jihoon kept them on the grave road for about fifteen minutes before Minghao could see the tip of a wooden roof. The lake house or "La Casa de Kwon" as Soonyoung addresses it was beautiful. 

The house was large, one of the biggest houses Minghao has ever seen. It almost looked like a mansion to him with the size. It was a pretty sight to take in. The home was pretty light blue with a faded yellow trim around the numerous windows. The woodwork wrapped around the house levels looking like the house curved with size. 

There was one large wooden balcony connecting all the rooms near the second level. Minghao could see it peeking out from the side.  
Pretty, thick, green treees engulfed the large home causing an eery but elegant feel to the house. The bottom level near the entry way had a grey stone surrounding. It had a lengthy stone pathway to the matching stone stairs. 

"Did your father live a rich life in the past, Soonyoung?" Jeongguk scoffs looking up at the home, "Good god." 

"This is so fucking big." Yoonoh gasps pushing his sunglasses on his face, "And we'll be here for a week?"

Soonyoung nods, "It'll be fun, right?"

"Hell yeah! It's so nice!" Seokmin yells, "Oh my god! Can we go pick rooms?" 

Jihoon nods, "Soonyoung tell them where we'll be staying." 

Soonyoung smiles a little at Jihoon's statement before turning around to them in the car, "Okay, so behind the house there's a little smaller house with about 3 rooms? It's pretty big but not big? It's a baby house, we're gonna stay there." 

Minghao's eyes widen, "You have a house attached to the house?" 

"Yah, you got a older sister right? She dating anybody?" BamBam asks with a smirk, "I'll wife her up so quick." 

"Shut up?" Soonyoung groans as he removes the keys from the ignition, "Let's go drag out stuff down there before anybody else tries to jack it. I'd rather not actually stay in the home." 

The ten of them nod as they break apart to unload the van. Minghao inhaled softly getting a good smell of the salty water and the natural musk of the nature. Minghao had never been on a trip like this to a lake. Him and Jun's families have done beach trips and stayed at a hotel but never lake ones. 

The walk down the stairs towards the backyard was a pain in the ass with their luggage. But, the home they had in the back was just as cute as the original. It was the same blue yellow color scheme with a wooden roof. It didn't take up the spacey backyard but you couldn't ignore the size of it. 

Soonyoung hipchecked the door open causing it to creak slowly. The boys piled in tossing their bags forgetting they might have valuables in it but looking around their home was most important. 

Minghao realized Mingyu was by his side when they both headed to the small kitchen. A fridge freezer combo the literal size of Mingyu was in the corner with a basic white countertop. They had a gas lighter oven near a dish washer which was nice so no hand washing. 

The cabinets were stacked with plates and silverware along with cups. Which was nice cause the two thought if they had to buy silverware. Even, some snacks were brought like ramen and cereal which was they usually liked to live off of. 

"It's so domestic that the both of you checked out the kitchen first." Yoonoh said with a gag as he walked past them. 

Minghao rolls his eyes, "How are the rooms?"

Yoonoh thumbs up, "I think we're going to pick out roommates. Mom and Dad are tryna figure out if we should gay out the rooms or not."

"Gay out?" Minghao repeats confused.

"Means they're tryna decide if ''couples'' should stay in the same room or not." Mingyu explains, "Probably incase any of his family comes down here and sees a dick in somebody's mouth." 

"A true sight," Yoonoh sighs, "Only boys you gotta worry about doing that is the troubling 3." 

"I think they'll probably try and spilt those three up between them or with Jihoon? I think us and you and Seokmin will be on their best behaviors." Mingyu shrugs.

The three continue to look through the rooms that were more spacious than Minghao thought they'd be. King beds were in each room with a small TV on a dresser, Soonyoung's family really had a lot of money for this home. Minghao also found out that living room had pullout couches so that was another area for somebody or people to sleep in.

The ten of them gathered in the living room on the couches. Soonyoung and Jihoon sat on the floor near the coffee tables with a laptop opened with "Generator" written on the screen.

"We're using a group generator?" Chan asks with an arched brow, "Good idea!"

"So, basically with the three rooms. It can have two people in them and then the two couches here both have beds in them." Soonyoung explains, "We'll generate the teams and team 1 goes first for room and etc." 

"So it's all at random and we have this screen faced to you guys so you know we aren't cheating." 

They all nod, Minghao can see their names listed out in the row on the bubble box. There was a little hope in Minghao's chest that luck would be on his side and Mingyu would be his roommate. 

They watched anxiously as Jihoon clicked the "Generate" button on the screen causing the names to bunch together and shows the teams. 

Team 1  
Jeongguk  
Jihoon 

Team 2  
Seokmin  
Yugyeom

Team 3  
Soonyoung  
Minghao

Team 4  
BamBam  
Yoonoh

Team 5  
Mingyu  
Chan

 

Minghao. Mingyu. Minghao with Soonyoung. Mingyu with Chan. Minghao couldn't help but feel a little sad that luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey don't look so damn sad. I'll be a fun roommate trust me." Soonyoung says reassuringly, "Our boyfriends will be fine without us for a little."

Minghao scoffs, "I'm not that sad just a little! I bet we all are besides Jihoon." 

"Sorry my boyfriend is across the world, asshole." Jihoon says pretending to hit Minghao causing him to flinch a little. 

"So, does that mean Jeongguk and Jihoon get to pick their rooms first? Since they're team 1?" Chan questions, everybody mumbles a small yes while Jeongguk cheers.

"C'mon Hoon! Let's go!"

Jihoon gets up as he grabs his suitcase, "He seems like a handful."

"He's like a puppy, just be nice with him." BamBam laughs, "He'll be fun." 

The two disappear settling in a room close to the kitchen and bathroom. Minghao hears the door close behind them. Next, was Seokmin and Yugyeom choosing the room closest to the front door and 2nd bathroom. 

Soonyoung chose the room near Seokmin and Yugyeom's room. They could have chose the living room but in all honesty Minghao doesn't blame Soonyoung trying to get used to not being all touchy with Chan. 

That means, BamBam and Yoonoh along with Mingyu and Chan were resided in the living room. With Mingyu, he knew the living room wouldn't be a mess. 

"Sorry, I didn't pick the living room to stay in." Soonyoung mumbles as he starts stacking clothes in the dresses, "I just couldn't."

"I have to have some self control ya know? I can't act the way I do with him usually when we meet my family." Soonyoung explains, "Are you mad?"

Minghao shakes his head, "Me and Mingyu aren't dating so it's okay! I see him all the time too."

Soonyoung smiles softly, "Not dating? Okay, Hao. Whatever gets you to sleep at night." 

Minghao rolls his eyes, "Also! I overheard you and Jihoon in the car. Are we really staying longer than a week?" 

Soonyoung nods, "We might go somewhere else but we were planning maybe another trip? A shorter one but somewhere to go for the 4th of July. You and Yugyeom probably never have experienced or seen Americans go crazy over this. So we thought it'd be fun?" 

Minghao felt himself smiling a little cause his friends were planning a trip for his and Yugyeom's enjoyment. They didn't have to go somewhere for the 4th but they wanted to just for the experience and that made Minghao happy.

"That'd be fun! China banned fireworks on New Year's Day like last year so if we do it they gotta be like sparklers. We haven't gotten to use big fireworks in awhile." Minghao grins, "I wanna see huge ones."

Soonyoung smirks, "Our fireworks are going to be fucking crazy. I'm excited for you two." 

The two unpack silently but don't shy away from having a few conversations. They pick their sides of the bed, Minghao was used to facing the wall and Soonyoung liked the side towards the door. 

After, they unpacked and all cluttered into the living room. It was almost 8am and the boys found themselves hungry again. Before, they could even get an idea of what to eat. Yoonoh heard a knock on the door.

Soonyoung shuffles quickly, Yoonoh crawls from Seokmin's lap next to him on the couch. Jeongguk takes his arms from around BamBam's waist and sits at the countertop. 

"Soonyoung-ah!" 

"Soonie!" 

"God, you're so skinny. Do you eat?" 

"Noona, you saw spent the past two weeks with me and spoon fed me." Soonyoung scoffs, "I eat." 

Soonyoung's sister was standing in the door her glasses perched at the tip of her nose. Her cheeks were as round as Soonyoung's and her eyes were just as cute. 

"Don't noona me, you ass! Even I worry about you, you scammed me out of the baby house again." She whines pinching at his cheek, "Why do you always do this!"

"Cause I don't wanna stay in the house, and you and Taehyun always stay in the house." Soonyoung scoffs, "It's like an unspoken rule."

"Taehyun is sixteen and a brat. You know that, Soonyoung!" Her sister pouts, "I also brought my friends so I thought we could stay here."

"I brought my friends too, Minji!" Soonyoung argues, "Don't pout, it's not cute." 

Minji. Soonyoung. Taehyun. Chan or Jihoon didn't mention Soonyoung had another younger sibling the other day. Especially a younger brother which Minghao assumed he'd talk a lot about. 

"And your pouting is cuter, Soonyoung? And wait friends?" Minji whispers, "Like they're in the house?"

Soonyoung nods cutely as he opens the door further open for Minji to step in. Her face blushes as her eyes scan all the bodies in her home. 

"Oh, hi, I'm Minji Kwon. This assholes older sister nice to meet you." She says quickly with a small bow, "Hello."

"Minji, they're all younger than you. Why bow? Did Korea change you that much?" Soonyoung scoffs earning a slap on the head.

Minghao found out a little bit about Soonyoung's sister before they left. She lives in North Carolina for school, she's studying in Sociology and Business. She isn't sure which type of work she'll want to get into with Sociology. The possibilities are endless for her career all she knows she wants to help people.

They talk everyday, even if she lives kinda far. Minji always makes time for her baby brother and Minghao wonders if it was like that for Taehyun? 

Minji's hair was a pretty dark maroon kind of matching Jihoon's new dark red color. She had circular classes that reminded Minghao of Wonwoo, she wore a big black hoodie and jean shorts with checkered vans. Her and Soonyoung had the same cheeks and 10:10 eyes that Soonyoung loves on himself. 

"Will you guys introduce yourself to my lovely sister?" Soonyoung asks grabbing Minji by the shoulders. 

"Hi, I'm Mingyu! Nice to meet you." Mingyu grins with a wave, "I hope we get along."

"God, you're cute." 

Everybody introduced themselves quickly with energy and excitement even if they were exhausted and starving. Minji told Minghao that she liked his piercings and Minghao thought yeah they'd get along.

"Soonyoung, you never mentioned you had a brother. Same with Chan or Jihoon, who's Taehyun?" Seokmin asks curiously, "He seems interesting."

Soonyoung shrugs, "Taehyun is my baby brother, he's going through puberty so he likes to bug people. He's super sweet though with me and Minji though."

"He got expelled from school last year for something he didn't do. His so called friends framed him, and my parents didn't believe him." Minji explains, "So, for the last year our parents sent him to Korea to study for a year. He came back home with us though." 

Minghao pouts, "They sent him off? For something he didn't do?" 

The Kwon siblings nod sadly, "He had a rough time, we talked a lot. I don't know why I didn't mention him, I love him a lot."

"He's really a great kid, their parents just for some reason think he's lying." Jihoon shrugs softly, "He's smart and kind. You'll like him." 

Minghao can't even imagine his parents sending him off for something he didn't do. He can't even imagine the hurt that Taehyun might be feeling with his parents. 

"Enough of the sad story," Minji blurts, "I guess me and my friends have to find room in the home. I thought we'd sure beat you guys!" 

Soonyoung shakes his head, "Hoonie was very strict with us on when to get here. We got left our home at like 4am!"

"4? Jesus Christ, Hoon! That one lake trip really fucked you up, mhm?" Minji snickers as she winks at Jihoon who groans heavily under his breath. 

"O! Noona, tell me the story and I'll help you carry the luggage. He's my roommate, so I want all the dirt on him." Jeongguk snickers as he sprints past everybody outside. Minji follows in a rushing manner behind the younger.

"Yah! Jeongguk! I'll kill you I swear to god! Noona! Come on! Where is your honesty? Your heart? The Kwon family heart you guys preach about come on!" Jihoon whines chasing them outside.

Minghao couldn't help but think this trip would really be something memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok some websites said Soonyoung only had a older sister and I'm pretty sure that's true because I've only see posts of her! But one website said he had his older sister and a younger sibling? So why not give Soonyoung a younger brother! 
> 
> This trip is gonna be fun we love it! I'm excited! Also we're almost at 2,000 reads which means a lot thank you guys for everything!!


	18. Oppsie Daisy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Soonyoung try not to crack under pressure.

Chan swallowed thickly when Soonyoung told them that his family arrived at the home. It was almost 3 and he had gotten over his nerves with his family but the familiar wave of anxiety appeared. 

"You good? You tensed up." Mingyu asks, "Nervous?"

Chan nods, "I am gonna puke."

"Don't dude, you gotta kiss ass when we meet his family." BamBam says encouragingly, "You got this!"

Chan nods slowly cause no matter how many times his friends said he "had this" he didn't have it. His breath felt ragged in every pant and his head felt light at the idea. He has met Soonyoung's family like his brother and sister and his parents. His extended family was a different story, a different experience. 

"Where is Soonyoung?" Chan asks standing up from the couch, "Is he in here?" 

Yoonoh points to Soonyoung's bedroom closed door, "He just came back from a run. Minghao isn't in there so you guys have time to yourself."

Chan sighs as he makes his way to Soonyoung's room cause hopefully his boyfriend was feeling the exact same. He couldn't be the only one stressed, hopefully his boyfriend's emotional freezing had faded. 

Chan knocks on the door softly gaining a small "Come in!" and Chan obliges to see Soonyoung sprawled out on the bed. Chan goes to join him straddling the older legs between this. Soonyoung sits up slowly wrapping his arms around the youngers waist with a tired smile. 

"Hi." Chan mumbles, as he pushes Soonyoung's faded blonde bangs out of his eyes. He's been meaning to tell him he probably needs a haircut soon. 

"Hi baby, what's up?" Soonyoung replies with his same kind smile. 

"Are we still suppose to have dinner with them tonight? Your family?" Chan questions.

Soonyoung nods, "There's this restaurant nearby that's suppose to be really good. My dad wants to buy lobster or something."

"He does love his lobster." Chan says as he traces the sides of Soonyoung's face. 

"Nervous?" Soonyoung laughs, "You seem like you're tryna distract yourself." 

Chan nods, "Just a little." 

Soonyoung leans in to surprise Chan with a kiss, it was slow and kind. Chan felt Soonyoung's hands grip tighter on Chan's shirt pulling him closer. Chan can feel Soonyoung's chest rising against his. 

He nips a little at Chan's lower lip, causing Chan to gasp in surprise, "Better?"

Chan nods with flushed cheeks, "Y-yeah."

"So cute." Soonyoung mummers, "Oh so very cute."

"Shut up." Chan mummers kissing Soonyoung again, "Don't tease like that." 

Soonyoung shrugs, "Tryna get your mind off stuff. It'll be okay."

Chan nods, "We'll be okay right?" 

"Mhm. I'll be able to kiss you freely and hold you openly after this. I promise you." 

Chan kisses Soonyoung again harder than the last as if it was the last time it'd happen. His mouth tasted like cherries and Chan couldn't help but groan when Soonyoung bit his lip.

"Not here," Soonyoung pants, "W-we haven't found the right time." 

Chan nods slowly trying to hide that he really wanted to roll his eyes. The right time. The right time where Soonyoung wasn't going to act like Chan might break underneath his touch. Where Chan just wanted to feel his boyfriend like any other relationship. 

3 year age difference and inexperience can really put a dent on a sexual side of a relationship. Chan knew a relationship wasn't always about sex but god he'd be cool if it was added into it.

"Whatever," Chan scoffs as he scoots off of Soonyoung's lap, "Will we ever have a right time?" 

Soonyoung cocks his head, "There will be a right time. You know that, you know I want you right?" 

Chan nods slowly feeling the heat rise to his ears, "Yeah, I know. I-I want you too, obviously. It's just frustrating sometimes."

"I know, Chan. But, we'll make time how about after this trip or sometime if we manage a little alone time together. We can ya know do it?" 

"Do it? Are we 7?" Chan snickers, "You'll fuck me is what you're saying."

Soonyoung flushes, "S-shush! If Jihoon hears that he'll skin me alive!"

"God, you're so cute." Chan coos as he kisses Soonyoung's cheeks. 

The door slaps open causing Chan to fall back onto the bed. Minji stood in the doorway and Chan prayed that he wasn't blushing too hard for her to be confused.

"Come on, the family is here and Grandma is whining about wanting to see you." Minji scoffs loudly, "We're heading to the house."

Soonyoung thumbs her up, "Ok, be there in a sec!"

Minji nods as she closes the door, Chan hears the footsteps of everybody moving outdoors. Soonyoung fixes his hair a little and stuffs his phone in hoodie pocket. Chan feels Soonyoung's lips touch the top of forehead.

"We got this." Soonyoung mummers, "We can do this." 

Chan nods as Soonyoung grabs him by the arm to lead him outside. The air smelled of BBQ and sunscreen, it was almost 80 degrees and Soonyoung was content in a hoodie. 

Chan could see Minji with her friends sipping wine as they scan their surroundings. Jihoon was introducing Taehyun to Minghao and everybody. Taehyun was supporting similar fashion to his brother which wasn't surprising. 

"My parents are inside, so you wanna stay out here or say hi?" Soonyoung asks, "I have to see my grandma so you can come if you want."

Chan nods, "I wanna meet them, dude." 

Calling Soonyoung dude instead of babe was an ugly taste in Chan's mouth. It didn't feel right, it didn't sound right. 

"Okay, come on." Soonyoung asks awkwardly motioning Chan to follow instead of grabbing his hand like usual. 

Chan lags behind, occasionally bowing to the elders who he passed. Soonyoung's younger cousins would squeak "Oppa!" when he passed. It was a nice distraction from his heart slamming in his rib. Girls screaming shameless affection at him even if they're twelve and younger. 

"Oppa, you got so strong. Do you still dance with Soonyoung oppa?" 

"You're so handsome, oppa!"

"I love you, oppa! We'll get married when I get older!"

"Chan, come over here!" Soonyoung yells cutting the girls from "flirting" with him. 

Chan waves goodbye as he jogs over to Soonyoung who stood with some adults. Chan felt his palms sweating against his pant pockets as he stood next to Soonyoung. 

"Chan, this is my aunt Eunwoo and my uncles Minhyun and Jonghyun." Soonyoung says, "Guys, this is Chan. He's one of my best friends and a student of mine."

Best friend. It sounded so ugly to Chan, he wanted to correct him and say "Boyfriend" but he knew he couldn't. 

Chan bows to each of them, "Nice to meet you." 

"Soonyoung told us a lot about you while we were in Korea. How old are you again?" Eunwoo asks with an arched brow. 

"I just turned 18 in February," Chan mumbles, "I was born in 1999." 

"Soon-ah, why does he look older than you? Is it all that baby weight?" Minhyun teases as he pinches at Soonyoung's cheeks, "All the chubby cheeks?"

Soonyoung whines loudly, "Ah, quit it!" 

"Hey, his cheeks are cute! Leave him alone." Minji calls out, "It's a family thing, uncle." 

"Minji, let me tease your brother in peace! I wanna tease him in front of his so called star student."

"Star student?" Chan asks cocking his head confusingly, "Me?"

Jonghyun nods, "Soonyoung told us how you're the best student in his class. You even help him choreograph moves right and teach sometimes when he can't reach all the students." 

"He said you're the best student he's ever had. He said he admires your strength and hard work." Eunwoo says with a smile, "He had a lot of nice words."

"O-oh." Chan stammers, "Thank you, hyung. It means a lot coming from you." 

"Ahh, no problem Channie. I just like being honest ya know? Uncle, can you let go off my face?" Soonyoung groans still in the uncomfortable position.

Hearing that Soonyoung even talked so highly of Chan across the country warmed his heart and body. Even before, he had romantic feelings for Soonyoung. Being Jihoon's best friend and later his teacher, he had always admired Soonyoung. 

His mindset, his heart and his thoughtfulness was something Chan always looked up too. To think that Soonyoung thinks Chan is amazing to brag to his family. It made him want to cry with overwhelming joy. 

"Chan, you're Jihoon's brother right?" Eunwoo asks, "I met Jihoon while he was younger like a kid but I didn't know he had a brother."

"Eunwoo, that was when Jihoon was like 3. They didn't adopt Chan till he was 6." Jonghyun corrects, "That's why." 

"I told you that, auntie. Their parents adopted Chan when Jihoon started preschool." Soonyoung explains, "Chan was a toddler when they got him." 

Chan always liked hearing that story of his adoption. It was weird hearing Soonyoung explain it but he practically knows it like the back of his hand as well. 

His parents and Jihoon had took a trip to Iksan to visit some friends and family. Jihoon was at the pond near a park when he ran into Chan. Chan doesn't remember exactly why he was outdoors by himself. Jihoon said it's cause his family probably left him out there. Chan doesn't like to think too hard about that detail. 

Jihoon had gave Chan his puffy winter coat and dragged him inside. Chan remembers Jihoon telling him that he had no shoes and was mumbling under his breath. Jihoon took him inside the house and to his parents yelling, "I found a boy!" 

Chan's parents, gave him a bath immediately and fed him a big plate of bulgogi that day. They took Chan to the police office the next day and tried to help figure out who his first parents were. Months later, his parents never showed up physically but they gave consistent to his mom and dad that they could adopt him. 

Chan was adopted in late August, when Jihoon was getting ready for school. Chan doesn't remember much about his biological parents, but he doesn't mind. He'd rather forget them like they forgot him. 

"Why do you remember so well? You sound like his actual hyung." Eunwoo scoffs teasingly.

"I've known Jihoon since we were in preschool. Remember when we moved to Busan for a little? That's when I met them, then we moved to Namyangju." Soonyoung states proudly, "We stayed in touch forever. His parents always kept it like that." 

"He really is like an actual brother to him." Minji says, "Like family." 

"Speaking of Namyangju, Yugyeom is from there! You should meet him. He's a great kid and a fun guy." Soonyoung says grabbing Chan by the elbow, "I'm gonna keep introducing him and everybody to each other." 

Chan bows before he stumbles aimlessly behind Soonyoung as he takes him into the house. The first conversation without sounding too gay happened without too much complication. 

"I hated that." Soonyoung mummers as he pulls Chan towards the tables of food, he hands him a plate. 

"I did too. We did good though?" Chan whispers as he hands Soonyoung silverware. 

"Yeah, I almost called you baby." Soonyoung says quietly, "It was so bad."

Chan scoffs, "Same calling you hyung was weird." 

Soonyoung nods, "But we got this, babe. Okay? If we get through today, I'll give you a gift. Got it?" 

Chan feels his cheeks start to grow hot, "A g-gift?" 

"Mhm, a nice one. We should hurry and get food and find everybody else. Maybe we can get a table away from my family." Soonyoung says happily, he nudges Chan with his hip to move a little down the line. 

Chan was still going fuzzy at the mention of an award. A nice gift. What type of gift could Soonyoung even bribe him with? Chan felt a bit dirty hoping it would be something sexual. Just a little, but even if it was a night of cuddling and kisses Chan wouldn't care. 

The two state plates worth of food before scurrying away to find their friends. Chan can see BamBam's now silver hair sat at a nearby table. Thankfully all of them had managed to snag a table with two chairs out for Soonyoung and Chan. 

"How'd meeting my family go?" Soonyoung asks, "Nobody made a fool of themselves?" 

Mingyu shakes his head, "I think they love me especially all your cute little cousins."

"He just likes being called oppa. It's his thing, he's gross." Yoonoh teases, "He has his own little fanclub with them." 

"Minghao almost killed one of them. It was 10/10 a great experience." Jeongguk laughs handing over his drink to BamBam. 

"I didn't! They're little girls why would I do anything mean to them? Mingyu is a good looking guy, it's bound to happen." Minghao mumbles shyly, "Just shut up and eat." 

Chan rolls his eyes as he starts to eat, this was the nice part of this week away. He was going to get to spend a good time with people who he cared a lot about. He was too focused on the negatives of the situation rather than the positives. 

Seeing his friends laughing, his brother and his boyfriend teasing everybody. Seeing everybody enjoying the new environment and soaking up each other's love and happiness. Chan didn't want to take this trip for granted even if he couldn't act normally like he does with Soonyoung. 

"Chan, your food is gonna get cold. Stop thinking so much and eat." Jihoon blurts, "Mom said something about you looking thinner. She wants you to eat more." 

"Mom? More like you, Jihoon. You sound like his mother." BamBam snickers, "Chan is bigger than me. Muscle wise, he's all good." 

"Leave him alone," Chan replies with a grin, "He just cares a lot about me." 

"I am being serious though! She wanted me to make sure you ate more." Jihoon says defensively, "I'm open with my care for Chan, shut up." 

They quickly finish up their food, hoping that they'd be able to sneak back off into their house in the back. Soonyoung's mom, Nayoung came down the stairs with a big grin. 

Chan always thought Nayoung was one of the pretties people he's ever seen. Soonyoung got his full cheeks, and pretty eyes from her. Her hair was a dark red with bags flat against her head. 

"Chan-ah! Jihoon-ah!" Nayoung yells as she pulls the two into a tight hug, "I missed you boys." 

"We missed you too," the two mummer in her embrace, she smelled like lavender and fresh laundry. Chan had smelled this scent a lot on Soonyoung when he'd lay in his arms like this.

"You've both grown so much. Well, Chan, you've grown." Nayoung says teasingly as she kissed Jihoon's cheek, "Love you, Jihoon." 

"Don't talk about him getting taller than me, okay? It hurts my heart." Jihoon whines pressing his head into her shoulder. 

"Soon, introduce me to your other friends okay?" His mother asks enthusiastically, "So many faces I haven't seen before, but I have heard a lot about." 

Soonyoung goes down the row introducing all their friends. They all bow politely and say how thankful they are that she let them in their home. Nayoung, coos loudly as she goes to pinch all their cheeks. 

"God, such cute boys." Nayoung grins, "So cute! Do you all have girlfriends? I won't be able to believe you're all single." 

The boys all take a shallow breath caught off by the question. Cause, they're all definitely not single but Nayoung didn't have to know that. 

"Sadly, we all are. We aren't great enough for the pretty girls in this world." BamBam says dramatically, "Lonely bachelors that's what we are." 

Nayoung coos, "Minji brought some of her pretty friends back with her. Soon, you should be a match maker tonight. Help yourself and your handsome friends out."

Soonyoung nods, "Of course, mom." 

Nayoung waves goodbye and Chan swears everybody let out a collective sigh. 

"Lonely bachelors. Really?" Jihoon scoffs, "We said lie lightly not dramatically." 

BamBam shrugs, "What was I suppose to say, Jihoon? Was anybody gonna pipe up and try to not be so damn secretive?"

"Bam did save our ass, I can't complain. But, do we really have to meet Minji's friends?" Jeongguk asks, "Kinda don't wanna."

"Jeongguk not wanting to meet girls to fawn over him?" Yoonoh says grabbing his cheek, "That's a first." 

Chan finds himself intervening before Jeongguk could bawl his fist in a joking or serious manner. He pressed Yoonoh behind his back even if he's a little taller than the younger.

"Quit it, Guk. Not the time or place, got it?" Chan says, "I don't care if you're joking or not put your stupid fist down."

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, "You're lucky I like you, Chan."

"You like Yoonoh too, you're just not used to somebody being able to piss you off so much." 

Chan gets an annoyed but sincere hair ruffle from Jeongguk. Soonyoung met up with his mom again asking if they could rest before the large family dinner planned later. Where they all couldn't hide from the family when it got a bit overwhelming. 

Soonyoung walked in front of Chan, while Minghao and Mingyu were on their sides. Chan jumped a little when he felt Soonyoung's hand intertwined with his. His fingers holding the younger's hand. 

"Missed this." Soonyoung mumbled as they continued walking, "Not being dramatic but it was hard to not hold your hand." 

"You two are so disgustingly domestic but it's cute." Mingyu says, "It's really refreshing to see." 

Chan tried not to blush at the comment as they finally arrive at the house. Minghao stays out of Soonyoung's room allowing the two to have a little privacy. Chan closes the door behind him before he grabs Soonyoung's face. 

He pinches a little at his cheek before he leans in for a few kisses. They were soft and tender not as if they didn't make out earlier, it just felt like a lifetime without Soonyoung's lips.

Soonyoung drags his hands underneath Chan's shirt, Chan jumps a little at the blunt nails pressing against his hips. Soonyoung knew Chan was sensitive to touch, and he wasn't surprised that he was using it as an advantage. 

Soonyoung kisses the younger harder this time with more nips on his lips and even his jawline. Chan burrows his mouth in Soonyoung's shoulder to decrease the volume of moans threatening to creep out.

"Ah hyu-" 

Chan tenses in Soonyoung's embrace, no no no no this wasn't happening. Soonyoung's hands were still under Chan's shirt and his lips were near his ear. Chan felt his body heat up underneath the silence as he turned a little to see Taehyun in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh," Taehyun says as his ears turn red, "S-sorry?" 

"Cat is out of the bag I guess. Taehyun, you know Chan right? He's my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! comments and kudos are appreciated! <3 We also made it to over 2,000 reads and that means so much to me! Thank you for giving this story a chance. 
> 
> Also I have a question! Is anybody uncomfortable with the idea of Chan and Soonyoung doing anything sexual? I don't think I'll be going too extreme with it but I just want to get thoughts or give a heads up because it'll be happening soon. 
> 
> I'm literally on chap 18 with no smut scenes? I'm going to give you some soon I promise!! <3


	19. L is for the way you look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has a lot of love in his body for Chan. And some other people but mostly Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIT IS SO LONG BUT ITS MOSTLY CAUSE WOW I HABENT UPDATED IN A MONTH AND IM SO SORRY??? I HAD SCHOOL AND IVE BEEN TRYNA FIND ANOTHER JOB BUT I MISSED THIS SO MUCH PLS ENJOY!!!

“I got motherfucking wine coolers.” Jihoon blurts standing at the doorway, “It took me awhile to convince your aunts Soonyoung but I did it!” 

Everybody cocks their head towards the boy cradling alcohol in his arms. Jihoon smiles softly as he shakes his arms a little more edging the boys to grab them. 

But, Jihoon didn’t realize the situation in the room as Chan was pacing back and forth. Soonyoung sat there trying to reach out to the younger who couldn’t sit still. Seokmin was trying to calm down Soonyoung who was near a breakdown. 

Jeongguk, Yugyeom, BamBam, Yoonoh along with Mingyu and Minghao sat quietly which was a first. Ever since Jihoon met them they’ve never been shy or this quiet. 

“Did I miss something? Like I said, I was sweeting up your aunt Soon to get these from her.” Jihoon mumbles aimlessly as he sets the multiple colored bottles on the counter.

“Taehyun saw your brother and Soonyoung making out. Soonyoung said they were dating and Taehyun just kind of left? He didn’t really say anything but walked out.” Yugyeom explains with a sadden expression.

“He was trying to surprise the two or at least Soonyoung in his bathroom. But, they were kissing in the privacy of their bedroom and Taehyun stumbled upon it.” Seokmin mumbles as he cards Soonyoung’s faded orange hair. 

Soonyoung’s shoulders slouch, “He didn’t seem mad probably just confused. He’s back home and he found out something huge.”

Jihoon nods as he looks up at his brother who couldn’t stop pacing back and forth. It was a habit he’s had ever since he was young. When he had lived with Jihoon’s family for a month, the pacing at had started. 

It was a habit when he was nervous and trying not to panic but letting the nerves overcome him. Their mother always would just hug him tightly and kiss the top of his head rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. 

“Yo, Chan come here. You’re going to burn a hole in the carpet if you keep stomping like that.” 

Chan plants his foot in the ground, “Do you think its a good time to tease me right now, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon can see the figures in the room cock their head in his direction waiting for his reaction. Jihoon popped his finger against his palm before collecting his thoughts. 

“It isn’t the end of the world, Chan. You know that.” Jihoon said sternly, “We all know that here.”

Chan clicked the roof of his mouth as he cocked his hip, “His brother ran out of the bedroom when Soonyoung said I was his boyfriend. It kinda is the end.” 

“The end of what?” Jihoon says, “Is this gonna make you stop dating Soonyoung? You’re gonna tell me that this incident is going to make you end it all?” 

The heads turned to Chan now, even Soonyoung reached out for his hand. Jihoon watched as the older traced the digits of Chan’s fingers slowly. Chan’s chest heaved in as everybody stared at him softly. 

“N-no.” Chan stammers, “I-I love him with all my heart.” 

“Oh fuck.” Mingyu gasps, “You said it!”

“He loves him!”

“Chan is in love!”

“Huzzah!”

“I hate that you said that, Jeongguk. But yay! That’s so exciting.” 

“Soonyoung. Is this going to end it all for you?” Jihoon asks staring at his best friend, “If you’re gonna end it with my brother I might kick your ass.”

Soonyoung shakes his head as he stands up to cup Chan’s face, “I love you. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

“All yours.” Chan mummers as he kisses Soonyoung tenderly.

Jihoon groans, “Come sit with me, Chan. You need to calm down.”

Chan kisses Soonyoung again before he goes to sit between Jihoon’s legs. Jihoon pushed Chan’s head close to his chest and cards his scalp with his nails. Jihoon feels Chan’s body slightly fall into his relaxing finally. 

“He’s like a big cat.” Yoonoh chuckles, “I am happy to have heard you guys admit your undying love to each other.”

Chan shrugs, “We said it to each other before we dated but we waited till we said the other type of love. We always just said we liked each other a lot.”

“It’d be like ‘I like you so much’ or ‘God I like you.’ because we wanted to say it at the right time.” Soonyoung explains, “And we did it.”

“Ah, young love.” BamBam coos, “We got those two, Seokmin and Yoonoh, Jihoon and Jun. I love love.” 

“Bam, you’ll have your time.” Mingyu says reassuringly, “Your love will come.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Focus on your lives first okay? Love is cool or whatever but your life is also important.”

The boys cocked their heads with a soft smile towards him. “You’re so insightful, Hoonie.” Jeongguk grins brightly. 

“My brother is so cool.” Chan says quietly laying his head against Jihoon’s thigh, “The coolest.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he continues to rub his brother’s hair soothingly. He hated when Chan would compliment him like this but Chan had a rough day so Jihoon let it slide. 

“Hey, I’m going to go find Taehyun. I gotta talk to him before we go to this dinner.” Soonyoung says standing up, “I’ll be back.”

“Love you.” Soonyoung says with a smile as he kisses Chan’s head, “I love you.” 

“Love you more.” Chan replies sheepishly as he stands to grab Soonyoung by the collar and kiss him hard on the mouth.

Jihoon gags, “You’re gross.” 

Soonyoung exits, and the rest of the boys separate into their own plans. Chan is still between Jihoon’s legs letting him card his hair softly and tenderly. 

“You want to go watch Maury in my room? I think its all empty.” Jihoon asks quietly, “Your day has been a bit rough.”

Chan nods as he rocks onto his feet first grabbing the wine coolers then Jihoon’s wrist to bring him to the room. Jihoon closes it with his ankle and flicking the lock. Chan needed some family time even if he didn’t want to admit it. Jihoon knew he needed his brother to himself for a bit. 

Jihoon locks the door as he follows Chan onto the bed. The younger sets down the wine coolers on the bed and joins Jihoon in the bed. They sit hip to hip while Chan flips on the tv, the room is filled with cussing and yelling. 

“That is his baby.” Chan mummers crossing his arms, “The nose and ears say it all.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he grabs two bottles of wine popping the caps open. He hands Chan a bottle that tastes grapefruit. Jihoon always remembered how Chan favored anything like grapefruit. 

“How are you doing though, Chan?” Jihoon asks sipping his drink, “Like with this dinner and Taehyun?” 

Chan shrugs, “I could be better but I mean Taehyun knowing gives me some reassurance but it’s also scary.”

“Like a weight was lifted off of your shoulders right?” Jihoon questions, “We know Taehyun pretty well I don’t think it’s gonna affect him.”

Chan nods slowly, “He’s only a little younger than me and I always liked being with him. I don’t think he’ll hate us for it.”

“How could anybody even try and hate you?” Jihoon scoffs, “It’s like impossible.”

Chan chuckles quietly, “You used to not like me first when Mom and Dad adopted me for awhile.”

Jihoon frowns lightly at the statement, “I was like 10 years old and you got sick and mom and dad missed a choir concert of mine. Soonyoung’s family came though and I was okay.”

“I know it’s petty but I just remember I felt so bad that they both came to sit with me at the hospital. It was just some flu and I was okay.” Chan argues slightly, “I felt so bad.” 

“It wasn’t some flu you dummy. You had pneumonia, you could have died. I’d let them skip as many concerts as they needed too to make sure.” Jihoon says, “To make sure you were okay.”

Jihoon is very specific with the people who he lets see him being vulnerable and sensitive. His family, Soonyoung and Jun are the top people who he opens up to easily. Chan, is his first and only brother and from being a only child for awhile he still has to figure out how to take care of him. 

Jihoon did find Chan and was beyond happy when his parents said he was going to be his new brother. They did and still do have their differences, Jihoon knows Chan better than he knows anybody else. But, Chan is still and always will be the most complex person he knows. 

“You’re cute, Jihoon.” Chan scoffs as he drapes his legs over Jihoon. The warmth was familiar and comforting. 

“Shut up.” Jihoon groans, “It tasted gross saying that.” 

Chan pinches a little at Jihoon’s exposed thigh laughing at the squeal Jihoon lets out. Jihoon pulls at Chan’s earlobe causing him to shrill in return. 

“I like when you get sentimental it makes me feel better from how much I talk about you.” Chan says defensively after his arm was scattered in red marks. 

Jihoon cocks his head confusingly, “You talk about me a lot?” 

Chan nods, “I’ve always done that. It’s been like that ever since I met you, stupid. You saved my life and gave me a family that would do anything for me.”

“How can I not talk about you all the time when you gave me everything?” Chan asks quietly letting the screams from the TV overshadow the tears welling in his eyes. 

“Well, don’t think I don’t talk about you all the time. I do, I tell my friends at school about you and same with everybody you already know.” Jihoon explains, “Jun knew everything about you and he didn’t even meet you yet.” 

“And, Jun is somebody important to me and I wanted to make sure that he got along with somebody who is equally important to me.” Jihoon mumbles, “I couldn’t be romantically involved with somebody who didn’t get along with you.” 

“You’d end it with Jun, a literal god if he didn’t get along with me?” 

“You calling my boyfriend a god is satisfying.” Jihoon laughs loudly, “I’m glad we can agree.”

“But seriously! I love how much you love me, Jihoon. Coming from a background with a family who dropped me in the literal woods. I don’t get tired of this.” Chan admits shyly, “Don’t gag. I’m being sincere.” 

Jihoon shook his head trying to keep any tears at bay, “I’m glad I can give you a family you dreamt of. A brother who cares, parents who’d die for you and friends who adore you. You deserve all of that.”

Chan nods slowly, “I never thought I did. I am thankful for you. Mom and Dad along with the guys back home and Soonyoung. I’d be dead if I didn’t stumble upon you.”

“That’s why I don’t want you to be so hard on yourself, Chan. Mom, Dad, Soonyoung and I all love you so much. Do you really think mom and dad would care if you were dating him?” Jihoon asks quietly, “Do you?”

Chan shrugs as he sinks further into the pillows chugging down the last of the wine. Jihoon watches as he inhaled slowly before shaking his head. 

“Mom and Dad do love me even though they think Soonyoung causes problems sometimes. I don’t think they’d mind.. I just want them to love Soonyoung as much as we do.” 

“We? Your love for that ass tops mine completely. But, I think. We should take this courage and new found “I love Soonyoung” agenda and call them right now.” Jihoon says sternly pulling his phone out from his hoodie.

Jihoon taps the home button and clicks onto FaceTime drawing up their parents name, “No arguments? Does that mean you’re ready?”

Chan nods before swallowing down a shaky breath, “Y-yeah, lets do it. You’ll be with me right? D-Don’t leave me.” 

Jihoon pats his brothers head, “Of course. I never would.” 

Chan hits the call button in Jihoon’s hand and waits nervously as the tune rings around the room bouncing off the walls. Jihoon takes Chan’s hand into his rubbing the calloused skin soothingly.

“Hoon? Honey? Is everybody okay? Please god don’t tell me Channie ate peanuts. I told Nayoung he can’t have it!” Their mother hollers across the kitchen at their home.

“Mom! It’s me!” Chan yells back, “Hoon let me use his phone to call you. Is Dad nearby?” 

“Yeah! Let me go get home. Is Hoon next to you? Is everything okay? I’m getting worried, sweet pea.” Their mother whines as she appears in the camera. 

Her usual wavy black hair was piled in a bun on her head, her glasses perched at her nose and Jihoon could tell she really was getting worried. Their father slowly appears in the screen with an arched brow as their two sons are on the screen.

“Did Nayoung’s mother give Chan peanuts again?” Their father frowns, “You don’t look swollen, kid.”

Chan shakes his head, “No! Nobody gave me peanuts, guys.”

Jihoon inhales slowly they needed to get the ball rolling and sitting here talking about peanut allergies wasn’t going to help anybody. 

“Mom and Dad, when I told you guys I was dating Jun what’d you say to me?” Jihoon asked randomly, “What’d you do?”

“I got mad cause you’ve been dating somebody since high school and I hadn’t met him.” Their mom scoffs, “Especially somebody so handsome!” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “And what else? About me dating a boy. What’d you say?”

Their father cocks his head while recollecting his thoughts, “That you’re happy and that’s all we could ever want. Boy or Girl, we just wanted you to be happy. And seeing you with Jun this summer, we knew that he does make you happy.”

“Yeah, I love that dummy.” Jihoon mummers lovingly.

“Mom! Dad! I’m dating Soonyoung!” 

Jihoon looks at Chan who looks a little stun that he yelled it randomly. Jihoon was even a little stunned cause he was going to work up to that. But, Chan just ripped it off easily and quickly almost painless. 

“Soonyoung? Jihoon’s Soonyoung?” Their parents say in unison, “10:10 Soonyoung?”

Chan nods slowly, “That’s the one.”

“Hoon did you know?” Their mother asks, “About this?”

Jihoon nods, “They asked me before they started dating if it’d be weird. They make each other really happy, Mom. I’ve never seen the two so happy before.”

“Even happier than when you got your dance scholarship?” Their father asks Chan with an arched brow, “Really?”

Chan grins, “Even happier.”

“How long have you been dating? Because I’m gonna beat somebody if you were dating when you had sleepovers, Jihoon!” Jihee sneers with a frown, “That is dirty!” 

Jihoon scoffs, “Mom they hadn’t been dating when I lived home. It’s been about a year now? So ever since I’ve been in school and moved out.”

“Channie, honey, did you do dirty things at Hoonie’s home!?” 

Chan flushes as he burrows his cheek into Jihoon’s shoulder, “Mom!”

“She’s just worried, Chan. But, I wish you would have told us this earlier. Your mother has had her fair share of fights or tiny arguments with Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon nods slowly with the statement, cause his mother did treat Soonyoung like their own. Which meant they did argue and Soonyoung is older than Chan. So their mother held the same mindset with Soonyoung like she did with Jihoon. They were to take care of him and sometimes Soonyoung would take Chan home drunk and cause him a grounding of a lifetime. 

But, their parents wouldn’t know that Soonyoung usually was the one taking care of Chan when Jihoon got too drunk or wasn’t at the party. Soonyoung has always looked out for Chan even sometimes when Jihoon was too busy with his own life. But, the two and Soonyoung knew their mother never had an ill thought about Soonyoung.

“He still loves mom a lot, he understands why she argues with him sometimes. He understands how I mean a lot to you guys.” Chan mumbles quietly, “He really... he really respects you guys that’s why he even asked Jihoon if he was okay to date me.”

“I really,” Chan inhales, “I love him so much. I know you guys probably didn’t expect this type of call but I can’t keep hiding away with him. I wanna take Soonyoung out on dates or back to the house and have stupid family dinners with you guys.”

“Hey! Our family dinners aren’t stupid.” Their mother retorts, “But, Chan. You know how we are with your brother. We don’t care who you’re into we just want you to be happy.” 

“Are you happy, Chan?” Jihoon asks as he rubs the younger’s head soothingly. 

“Yes. I am so happy.” 

“And that’s all we could ever want for you, Chan. If Soonyoung makes you this happy and you love him. Why does it matter if he’s a boy?” Their father says, “Plus, I kind of had a feeling cause one day I saw you slap his butt and not like in a teasing way.”

“God, that’s kind of embarrassing? You should have kept that to yourself, Dad.” Chan whines covering his red face. 

“Least they don’t see you at my house!” Jihoon chimes in teasingly getting a slap from Chan.

“Chan! Don’t hit your brother and don’t be dirty!” 

“You heard your mother.” 

The call goes into a different turn and even their mother trying to call Soonyoung making Chan blush harder. Their parents wave goodbye and reassure Chan that they love him dearly. Jihoon hits the end call button before tussling Chan’s hair.

“The secret is out the bag, Chan. How do you feel?” Jihoon asks kindly, “Better?”

Chan nods as he holds his cheeks, “Way better. Are you going to call Jun now?”

Jihoon nods slowly, “He has to help his parents with some house cleaning so he’s up earlier. I’m glad you feel way better, Chan. I love you okay?”

“I love you too, Hoon. Thank you for everything, I’m gonna go bother somebody else.” Chan grins as he crawls off the bed to exit the room. 

Jihoon unlocks his phone again as he props it against the lamp on the nightstand table. He bobs his head to the ringing of FaceTime tone and Jihoon was too distracted to even notice Jun had answered.

“You’re so cute, oh my god.” Jun scoffs, “Were you dancing to the FaceTime ring?”

Jihoon nods as he pulls his hoodie strings to make his hood cover his face, “Shush!”

Jun laughs a little harder, “Fine, I will. But what’s up, baby?”

Jihoon tries to ignore the tingly sensation in his chest, “Chan finally told my parents he was dating Soonyoung. Uh, the lake smells really nice and Soonyoung’s brother saw them kissing and ran off.”

“He finally told them? That’s so good and they didn’t care right? Your parents are super cool, Hoonie.” Jun cheers happily, “I know how much you wanted them to know so I’m happy for you too.” 

Jihoon agreed, “I am very happy and I wish you were here at the lake. You love hiking and Minji, Minji is Soonyoung’s sister mentioned how there’s sick ass hiking trails.”

“I do love hiking,” Jun sighs, “I truly wish I could go hiking with you.” 

Jihoon knew Jun was planning to come back to the US soon. A little after they return from the lake trip cause Jun had time and he misses Jihoon. Jihoon wouldn’t even be lying if he didn’t have a countdown app till Jun’s return. 

“I’m excited for you to come back, Jun. I want to take you on a trip like this.. with just the two of us. Or maybe with Minghao and Mingyu, they need some help in their relationship.” Jihoon states, “And you love being apart of Minghao’s life.”

Jun laughs loudly, “You’re right and I love to meddle with Minghao.” 

The two keep their conversations low and Jun makes Jihoon laugh like always. Jun stumbles over his words when Jihoon calls him ‘babe’ and Jihoon loves when Jun gets flustered. Jun’s parents were having family over and Jun had to give his room up for his grandparents. 

Jihoon even managed to convince Jun to sing while he cleans up the basement where he’d be staying. Jun even plays the piano for Jihoon even though Jihoon had no idea he could do that. It was an understatement of how in Jihoon is with him. 

Minghao knocks quietly on the door, “Jihoon, we have to head out soon for this dinner. Are you ready?”

Jihoon shook his head, “Here talk to Jun while I get ready.” 

Minghao agreed happily as he accepts Jihoon’s phone to talk to Jun. Jihoon can’t stop himself from smiling from hearing Jun yell when he sees Minghao. The conversation switches quickly from English to their native tongue. God, Jun even sounded cute speaking a different language. He is truly too powerful. 

Jihoon showers fast quickly but surely manages to find a blue button up shirt and black jeans. They had to have been Chan’s cause they were a little too tight on his legs but he had his shoes on already. So, his legs would just have to deal for the night. 

Minghao returns the phone to Jihoon when he exists the room. Jun wishes Jihoon luck and sends a flying kiss with a soft “I love you,” 

“I love you too, text me okay?” Jihoon says, “If you don’t I’ll call the police.”

Jun scoffs, “I always do, baby! Enjoy the lobster!” 

“You guys are so gross.” Seokmin scoffs hip bumping Jihoon with a teasing grin.

“I tire of you,” Jihoon retorts pinching Seokmin’s bare arm causing the other to yelp loudly. 

“Yoonoh! Jihoon is bullying me!” Seokmin whines loudly for his lover, “Kick his ass!”

Jihoon turns to see Yoonoh leaning against the counter sipping out of the wine bottle, “You probably deserved it, honey.” 

“That’s not what boyfriends say.” Seokmin pouts while he tries to grab the bottle from Yoonoh.

Jeongguk shrugs, “Sometimes you gotta say the most painful things to the ones you love.”

“You’re so insightful, Guk.” Mingyu replies sarcastically, “Where’d you read that off of? Tumblr?”

Jeongguk slaps Mingyu’s back which gets Minghao’s attention when Mingyu whines like a kicked dog. Mingyu sticks his tongue out when BamBam chimes in to pinch Jeongguk’s biceps. 

“Hey! We should head out and stop acting like we’re six!” Soonyoung yells from the doorway, “We can be civil right? My mom is paying for lobster and expensive food.”

“Are we getting Olive Garden?” BamBam asks with an arched brow, which got looks from everybody else.

“Olive Garden isn’t expensive.” Jeongguk retorts getting a nod from Mingyu. 

“When has Olive Garden ever been expensive?” Mingyu questions curiously as they lock the door behind them.

Jihoon shrugs, “Depends what you get sometimes it is wild to pay $15 for a bowl of pasta.”

“I thank the stars for Jihoon, he knows when shit is practical.”

The discussion of if Olive Garden was expensive continued for ten minutes before Yoonoh almost blew a fuse. Jihoon has just met these boys and has already grown quiet a liking to them. Which is rare, it is not that Jihoon hates people. It’s just sometimes he’s more shy than he intends to be. 

Jihoon even back in Korea and now has always had trouble meeting and having conversations with new people. It wasn’t like he didn’t try, it’s just Jihoon has a tendency to be shy and think people will hate him over thing.

Jihoon enjoyed having his sides ache like this from laughing so hard with these guys. Jihoon tried not to think about the summer ending and them returning to their normal lives. Jihoon didn’t want to think he’d possibly lose their new friends. He wouldn’t admit it allowed to them cause they’d never let him live it down. But, Jihoon really liked these guys. 

The group arrive at the restaurant parking near Soonyoung’s families cars. Soonyoung let them know they rented the restaurant out due to how many family members they had. The couples all kissed before they left the van which left Jihoon a little bitter. 

Jihoon makes sure to pat Chan on the back as they enter the restaurant. Some classic musical was playing quietly on the speaker despite how loud the Kwon family can be. Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s aunts and uncles on the dance floor in the back slow dancing. 

Some of his family members were playing popular Korean card games that Jihoon can’t remember the name of. The cheers of victory and the clinking of coins being won overlapped the music. 

“The classic music definitely doesn’t fit the environment.” Minghao stammers, “It looks like a club in here.” 

Soonyoung nods, “They probably didn’t even realize the music changed. It’ll be more upbeat soon enough. We are a very energetic family.”

Soonyoung wasn’t wrong about that statement of being energetic. Jihoon has many different members of loud outbursts and chanting at Kwon family events. It was different than his family but Jihoon enjoyed it all the same. 

They greet Soonyoung’s parents in a polite manner as if they hadn’t seen them a few hours ago. Soonyoung led them to a table where Taehyun was sat on his phone. His bangs were too long and shaggy as they nearly covered his eyes.

“Yo,” Jihoon says as he takes a seat while the boys disperse for food. 

“What!” Taehyun barks yanking the earbud out of his ear. His cheeks flushed a light pink on his cheeks as he realized who he yelled at.

“I’m not gonna kill you, kid.” Jihoon scoffs, “I hadn’t gotten to actually talk to you since you returned, geez.”

Taehyun frowns, “Sorry, hy-. I mean Jihoon.” 

“How was the motherland?” Jihoon asks resting against the tabletop, “Was school okay? Were the kids nice?” 

Taehyun laughs lightly, “You still worry about me, Jihoon. It was okay, I was almost thankful that mom and dad had us speak korean at the house. If we didn’t do that then kids would pick on me a little.” 

“I practically grew up with you, asshole. How could I not worry? Especially when you go to Korea by yourself for a year and come back six times your size.” Jihoon complains, “It’s annoying.” 

Taehyun pushes his heads back as he lets out a signature Kwon smile. Pretty eye smile and chubby cheeks rising up as his lips curved nicely. A smile that felt like home to Jihoon, a smile he knew too familiarly.

“You’re still funny as ever, Jihoon. But, if you’re gonna ask me about Soonyoung and Chan anytime soon. I talked to Soonyoung already and I don’t care,” Taehyun explains, “Like I don’t care that he’s gay or bi or whatever.” 

The two looked upon Soonyoung who was laughing with Minji and Chan. Soonyoung wasn’t being secretive with the side glances to Chan, he was so in love it was almost sickening in a nice way. 

“I knew when I got back that he was too happy not like it was anything new.” Taehyun chuckles quietly, “It was refreshing like you look at Soonyoung and you can tell he’s in love. He looks at Chan, and studies him like he’s trying to work on a new dance.”

“He’s focused, in awe and in almost a trance when he’s with Chan. He’s in love.” Taehyun says happily, “I think he deserves it wholeheartedly. I only ran out cause I almost saw them ya know fuck.”

“Dirty! Don’t say that.” Jihoon groans, hearing Taehyun say that left a gross taste in his mouth. 

“You’re happy for your brother right?” Taehyun asks, “I know about your boy but your brother and my brother. That doesn’t sit weird with you?”

Jihoon glances again as he watches Chan bump Soonyoung a little with his hip. Soonyoung looks down and rustles Chan’s hair lovingly with such care. Jihoon was once uncomfortable with the idea of Soonyoung dating Chan.

Chan is his little brother, he’s a beacon of hope and makes Jihoon want to be a better person. Jihoon can be protective, Soonyoung is the same way even with his own brother. Jihoon has his fears about Chan and Soonyoung ending their relationship on a bad note. He had his ideals of how many it’d make his relationship with the two uncomfortable. 

Would he have to cut off Soonyoung? Would Chan try to make Jihoon stop hanging out with him? These questions ran through his head constantly but when he first saw the two together and watched Chan mature in front of his eyes. How could he hate them for falling in love? 

“Not to sound like a fucking sap but I just want them to be fucking happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop! next chapter will be from either mingyu, yugyeom or minghao’s point of view! then it might be back at minghao’s point of view for awhile? unless you guys like the multi chapters with different points of view? kinda gives that jersey shore feel lowkey ... 
> 
> i really need to pick updating dates cause holy shit I missed this story? i missed it so much and I wanna do so much better :(


	20. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is sick. Mingyu is worried and cares for him and Yugyeom has his first gaysis.

Minghao wakes up with his body lightly covered in sweat and a ache in his chest. _No_ , _no_ , _no_. He knew exactly what was going on and there was no way to save himself. He let out a loud, mucus filled cough and this was really the end. His throat had been a bit itchy last night, and Minghao felt betrayed with how sick he got in one night.

The cough slowly wakes up Mingyu who was asleep on Minghao’s arm. He rubs his eyes as he cranes his neck to look up at Minghao.

The two weren’t originally the same room being the fact that Soonyoung and Chan wanted alone time. The moans were clear to why they wanted alone time. Jihoon had to spend about 30 minutes by the lake to feel “saint” again.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks quietly.

Minghao tries to stiffen a cough as he nods but he coughs hard in his arm, “S-Sorry.”

“You don’t gotta lie and say you’re sick, Hao. You want some soup? I can take you to the store?”

Minghao smiles softly, “You’re so good to me, Gyu.”

Mingyu smiles widely, “It’s about 11am, they might have soup in the house? Or would you rather drive to the store?”

“Can we go to the store, I don’t wanna bother anybody in his family ya know?” Minghao explains quietly, “Plus everybody is asleep too.”

“Okay, we should go wash up a little and we can go snatch the keys from Soon.” Mingyu says as he starts to get up slowly from the couch bed.

Mingyu rubs his eyes as he goes to the bathroom leaving Minghao in the bed. Minghao let out another cough but a painful headache followed for a little. Minghao wanted to get up but he felt his body ache at the slow movement he was doing. Minghao dimmed his phone screen as he swiped it open to the notes section.

“ _ **What to buy for death awaiting me**_ ” Minghao types on in notes. Minghao made sure to write basic medicine like Advil, Ibuprofen, along with tissues and nasal spray. Minghao didn’t think he’d get sick in the summer, he usually got sick in the winter. So, he left his usual black mask back home in China.

He added a possible hospital mask on the list to get if they even had it available. Minghao slowly but surely got off of the bed and knocked lightly on the door of his shared room. Soonyoung opened the door with a soft smile letting him in.

“Not to be that person but you look like shit,” Chan says from the bed, “You sick?”

Minghao nods as he rubs his eyes, “I am so bummed cause I can’t go out with you guys today. We were suppose to do four wheeling right?”

Soonyoung nods, “That is the plan today and Jeongguk wanted to go to the town to buy souvenirs for his friends.”

Minghao whines to himself, “I wanna go,”

Chan stands up and winces a little causing Minghao to laugh. Chan stretches his hand to press against Minghao’s forehead. His skin felt so cool and refreshing to his forehead.

“Yeah, you’re burning up.” Chan says quietly as he moves his hands to his neck also causing Minghao to move into Chan’s hand comfortably.

“Your... hand feels _so_ good.” Minghao mummers as he points to Chan’s other hand to place on his neck.

“Is Mingyu going to stay with you?” Soonyoung asks as he slides a shirt on, “Or is he coming too?”

Minghao shakes his head, “He is going to take me to the store before you guys go off. I feel bad he doesn’t have to stay but he is going to worry himself crazy.”

Chan nods as he continues to hold onto Minghao with his cold hands, “Do you want me to get a damp towel? My hands are going to get super warm from this soon and it’ll be uncomfortable.”

Minghao shakes his head, “I’ll hopefully feel better soon. I just came in here to change and make sure you guys weren’t naked still.”

Chan blushes brightly, “Hao.”

“What? You think nobody is going to see you with a limp and all those damn hickeys? Shit, Soonyoung you really did a number.” Minghao teases as he covers his mouth to cough.

Soonyoung shrugs, “You could say I was a little excited.”

“I’m going to fucking die.” Chan blurts shyly, “I need to wear like a hoodie.”

“Tell me about it later, kid.” Minghao says as he grabs a long sleeve shirt and shorts. He changes quickly in the bathroom before he meets up with Mingyu in the living room.

He was wearing a black hoodie and shorts he looked half awake. But, Minghao couldn’t help but smile when Mingyu smiled upon seeing Minghao. Minghao really liked this kid.

“I thought you got lost for a second, how’s Chan? Did his wildest sexiest dreams ever come true?”

“He’s limping.” Minghao scoffs while rubbing his eyes, “Soonyoung really messed him up.”

“I’m happy he finally got to have his dreams come true.” Mingyu chuckles as he grabs the car keys off of the countertop.

“I’m just as happy for him,” Minghao says as he follows Mingyu out to the van, Mingyu opens the door and makes sure Minghao gets into the front seat safely. Mingyu had to have noticed how Minghao was moving around the house due to how weak he felt physically and mentally.

Mingyu starts the car and slowly backs out while Minghao rests his forehead against the cooling comfort of the window. Mingyu grabs Minghao’s free hand using his thumb to rub his fingers softly.

“I turned the AC on super high, I hope you can feel it soon enough.” Mingyu mummers, “You are super flushed.”

Minghao nods, “I feel like my skin is going to melt off. I’m so mad the guys are going like on four wheelers and stuff and I’m here dying!”

Mingyu scoffs, “Babe, you can always go on four wheelers back in Seaside Heights. I’ll take you when we get home and when you’re healthy. We can go probably for the 4th.”

“Really?” Minghao asks eagerly, “Promise?”

“Of course, anything for you.”

‘Anything for you’ sounded so pretty coming out of Mingyu’s mouth. It made Minghao smile against the window hearing that and he knew Mingyu saw him cause he heard a small “cute”.

The music was kept low as they kept the conversations quiet due to Minghao’s headache. Even though, Minghao was a bit bummed about the boys plans for the day. Mingyu made sure to make him feel better and lighten up a bit even if this cold was already kicking his ass.

They arrive at CVS it was barely packed which was nice. Minghao opens the door and jumps out the front seat which he regretted immediately due to almost losing his balance. He knees against the gravel pushing himself up slowly before Mingyu notices. He already worried Mingyu so he didn’t want to worry him anymore.

It smelled like laundry pure cotton and linen, very clean and well kept. Minghao found Mingyu in the medicine aisle with a basket already half piled up. Minghao saw the NyQuil, DayQuil and even some cough medicine.

“I don’t know exactly what medicine you use or what you’re used too. It’s just some stuff that’ll help you through the day and night.” Mingyu explains with a smile, “Describe your symptoms okay?”

Minghao cocks his head as he thinks of what he felt, “Uh, fever most definitely. My nose is kind of congested, everytime I sneeze or cough I have a painful headache for 15 minutes. I noticed that earlier.”

“That sounds awful, babe. I got the medicine and do you want orange juice? We gotta avoid dairy it clogs up your nose. At least, that’s what my mom says.” Mingyu says as he grabs Minghao’s hand linking their fingers together. For once, his grip felt cold and he loved it.

Minghao follows aimlessly as Mingyu grabs two carts of orange juice. It takes awhile for Minghao to move away from the chilly breeze of the fridge it just felt so great.

“I’m so close to buying you a fan.” Mingyu says as he finally gets the door to close, he grabs at Minghao’s hand and leads him to the register. Minghao leans his forehead against Mingyu’s shoulder closing his eyes, he wasn’t exactly tired but he just felt drained.

Mingyu would move slowly each step till they got to the register. Minghao lifted his head up when they finally got to the counter.

“You guys are so cute.” The woman says with a soft smile, “Young love is such a beautiful thing.”

Minghao smiles back as much as he could as he rests his head against Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu mumbles a small thanks as she checks the rest of their medicine out. Minghao felt bad he didn’t grab his wallet and Mingyu ended up paying for his medicine.

“I’ll pay you back when we get to the house, Gyu. Okay? You shouldn’t have had to pay for my medicine that’s kinda shitty of me.” Minghao sniffles, “I just completely forgot to grab my wallet, I’m sorry.”

Mingyu shakes his head as he opens Minghao’s car door, “Don’t apologize, just relax.”

The drive back was easier than it was going to CVS maybe it was cause Minghao had medicine and food waiting for him. When they arrive back to the lake house, the two grab the bags and carry down the pathway back to the house.

They make sure to bow and greet some of Soonyoung’s family on the way down. The front door was still unlocked which meant the guys didn’t go too far. Jihoon, Soonyoung and Chan were sat on the couch while Seokmin and Bam were sprawled on the floor.

“My ass hurts.” Chan says loudly when they step in, “How the fuck do I get it to stop hurting!”

“Stop having sex when I’m 10 feet away, you asshole!” Jihoon sneers as he chucks a throw pillow at Chan’s head.

“Be sensitive!” Soonyoung retorts, “I kinda bruised him up a little.”

“I’m going to die at 20, a sweet and beautiful death of hearing my brother’s sex life.” Jihoon says, “I am going to die.”

BamBam shrugs on the floor, “Least it was somebody you know and could kick his ass if needed! Hey! You guys are back!”

Minghao nods as he waves setting the bags on the counter top, “I see, we’re missing a interesting conversation.”

BamBam scoffs, “Jihoon is having a problem with his brothers question on how to stop his ass from hurting. Chan, honey, just ice it. Sit on some peas and call it a night.”

“Especially if you’re going on a four wheeler today, that shit is either gonna fuck you up or get you horny. Who knows!” Seokmin says getting the next pillow in his face.

“Here.” Mingyu says handing over a bag of frozen fruit from the freezer, “It won’t be as nice as peas but it’s just as cold.”

Chan nods as he lifts his butt up to scoot the fruits underneath him, “Ah, that feels great.”

“Anyway, Hao, not to be that person but you look like shit. You okay?” Jihoon asks carding his hair underneath his cap, “You sick?”

Minghao nods as he grabs the hospital masks they bought from the bag. He peels back the cardboard top and takes the mask looping it behind his ears.

“Oh no, so you can’t go with us today. Is Mingyu gonna be on nurse duty?” Seokmin asks with a pout, “I wish you both could go.”

“I told him he can go, I’m not exactly six years old. But he likes me too much,” Minghao shrugs as he pats Mingyu’s back.

“He definitely isn’t wrong. But, you guys will have fun and Jihoon will probably choke one of you out if you mention Chan ya know.” Mingyu snickers as he winks at Jihoon who was frowning.

“Speaking of guys, where is Jeongguk, Yugyeom and Yoonoh?” Minghao asks realizing some of their friends were missing, “Seokmin and Yoonoh are usually not separated.”

“Oh! You guys missed it while you were out, Jeongguk and Yoonoh argued again and so Yugyeom took them out on a walk to settle their differences.” Soonyoung says, “He was tired of them always arguing.”

“What was it about?” Minghao questions curiously of what even happened.

“They were arguing about this girl who kept tryna call Jeongguk and you know how BamBam and Yoonoh are super close. Yoonoh said something under his breath that Jeongguk wasn’t trying or something.” Seokmin says sadly.

“He is trying and I get that girls are gonna keep bothering him. I mean, have you seen him? He’s gorgeous. But, Yoonoh likes to push peoples button he has a lot of bad impulses.” BamBam says, “I can understand he listened to a lot of my problems at the time. He’s holding the frustration that I should have.”

Minghao nods, “So how did Yugyeom get involved?”

“He dragged Jeongguk out and Yoonoh by their arms and said he’d “fix” it.” Chan repeats with a shrug, “He was very serious about it.”

Minghao still wondered why Yugyeom decided to get involved. He might ask later when they return from four wheeling. Mingyu makes Minghao the chicken noodle soup they bought and Mingyu tucked him in his bed making sure Soonyoung changed their sheets.

Minghao falls asleep quickly letting the DayQuil take him away. He doesn’t awake till about 2pm when the house is near silent minus the quiet buzzing of Mario Kart from the living room. The purple cotton mask is still muffled in Minghao’s mouth as he rises up.

The blinds were luckily covered protecting Minghao from the bright sunlight. Minghao feels himself covering in the disgustingly familiar sheet of sweat and discards his hoodie. He sinks into the bed a little letting the AC work over his body.

“This is so shitty.” Minghao mumbles to himself, his voice was barely there now. It was a rough, grainier version of his original tone. Jun would say he sounded sexy but Minghao would think he sounds like Hui.

Minghao slowly rises up irritated with the position he was in cause this was the last thing he wanted on his first ever lake trip. Minghao has been good too, he’s donated the last of change he’s always had for charities or held the door open for a big group of people. So why is he getting bad karma?

He reaches out to grab a black tank top and slides it on as he stumbles to the door. His legs felt like jello, almost nonexistent as he leaves. Minghao sees Mingyu and Yugyeom sitting near the tv with the Game Cube controllers in their hands.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Mingyu smiles as he kisses Minghao’s hand, “How are you?”

“My throat aches really bad and I got heat flashes but that’s it.” Minghao replies hearing his voice barely scratch in his throat.

Mingyu frowns, “Did you sleep well at least?”

Minghao nods, “Everybody left already? Yugyeom why’d you stay behind?”

Yugyeom shrugs, “I wasn’t really up to being out in the woods all day. Especially with BamBam and Jeongguk.”

Minghao cocks his head confusingly, “Are you guys fighting again?”

Yugyeom shakes his head with a grim expression, “I just don’t know what I want? They’re some of my best friends but I don’t know.”

“He caught Jeongguk and BamBam doing something dirty the other night when Chan lost his virginity.” Mingyu explains, “They kind of left him out and then tried to hide it.”

“It’s a lot to take in, Hao. You know like it’d be easier if I had one guy to focus on. And, now I have two.” Yugyeom says quietly pressing his face into his knees, “It’s all new to me, guys. I’ve never done this and it’s hard.”

Minghao nods in agreement, he’s never been with a boy. He’s thankful that Mingyu is the first boy he’s been with and treats him so well and so slow with. Minghao can’t even begin to imagine if he liked two boys and had to figure out how to work around that. Seeing Yugyeom upset also just made Minghao upset cause Yugyeom was a kind and loving guy. He didn’t deserved to be stressed but the three of them are new to this and really need to stop cutting one person out.

“You three should really sit down together honestly.. and like research about three way relationships or something.” Minghao says, “I just don’t think it’s fair for one of you guys to always be upset.”

Yugyeom nods, “I really.. like them and it’s scary it is so scary. I see like stupid stuff on instagram maybe like how BamBam owns three dogs and the other day I saw a dog mug and thought of him. Or, how Guk likes to skate and I saw flames and thought of his Thrasher hoodie.”

“God, you’re smitten.” Mingyu says rubbing the back of Yugyeom’s neck, “Beyond smitten.”

“It’s scary.” Yugyeom pouts jutting out his lips in a childish manner, he reminded Minghao a lot of his brother from how cute he could be.

“What a baby, you’ll do great.” Mingyu replies with a grin, “You have the guys in the house who’ll help you with this gaysis of yours. If you ever have any questions just keep asking us or mostly me.”

Yugyeom smiles widely at the two, “You guys are so precious. I want you guys to always be happy ya know?”

Minghao feels his cheeks heat up, praying the mask hid the blush forming on his cheeks, “Yaah, Yugyeomie.”

“Let the boy talk!” Mingyu coos, “Keep going, Yug.”

“I just like seeing you guys around each other and you’re really good friend and hit up from the beginning. Mingyu is going slow and listens to you and you work each other well.” Yugyeom says happily, “I like it.”

Minghao rolls his eyes, “You, Bam and Guk will be happy soon enough. You like a lot, right? You guys need to work it out and next we’ll be able to say that about you three.”

Yugyeom’s eyes lit up at the phrase and maybe that’s all he had needed to hear. That those three will be as happy as Minghao and Mingyu are. It also had Minghao embarrassed for awhile cause was it that obvious how much Mingyu meant to him? If it wasn’t, how obvious does he need to make it so everybody knows that god he likes him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is duh duh duh! mingyu’s chapter! i’ve never done a chapter for him and i am very excited :-)
> 
> also - all of minghao’s symptoms were based off of my own i was sick earlier this week and i genuinely wanted to die!


	21. Get down and dirty (a bonus chap!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally gets his number one wish, having sexy time with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don’t have to read this but in chap 20 i mention how chan and soonyoung have sex! but i didn’t have time to mention it in the chapter beforehand so i thought! why not write a chapter about their freaky time :-)

Soonyoung grabs Chan’s hand as he leads him back into the house. After the dinner, the boys returned home and spread themselves out to heir own business. Chan and Soonyoung both had their fair share of wine scammed from family members.

Chan couldn’t hold his alcohol as well as Soonyoung’s so his face was beyond flushed. He couldn’t stop giggling and Soonyoung thought he was so fucking cute.

“Soonyoung! I had so much fun today. Did you have fun tonight?” Chan asks as he flops on his bed.

“I did, Chan. I know you did too because you’re incredibly tipsy,” Soonyoung laughs cupping Chan’s cheek. Chan curves his face into the palm of Soonyoung’s hand.

Chan grabs at his shirt collar trying to untie that black tie around his neck, “Yeah! I feel great. I really ya know needed this.”

“Yeah? I’m glad that you feel a bit more relieved.”

“You know what else I need?” Chan asks slowly messing with the collar of his shirt. Soonyoung swallows as he watches his tanned fingers trace around his neck slowly.

“What else do you need, baby?” Soonyoung asks, feeling his voice fizzle away. It felt as if it was barely there.

“I need your hands on my body, I need your tongue in my mouth. I need you right _now_.” Chan says, his voice dripping with want and lust. It was a different sight for Soonyoung and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel is cock twitch in want.

“Dirty talks sounds so weird coming out of you, baby. But, I also love the way it comes out of your mouth.” Soonyoung replies, “God, I love you.”

Chan flushes a deeper red, “God I love you, but please do something. I’ve been hard since we’re dancing at the party. You know how hard it is to dance with a boner in slacks. It hurts. A lot.”

Soonyoung leans in and grabs ahold of Chan’s collar and presses his lips hard against Chan’s. Their lips molding together as their kiss deepens with each touch. Their cocks brush together which gets a loud whine from Chan.

They continue kissing and Soonyoung feels the familiar pressure from Chan’s cock against his. He has to detach his lips to loudly moan cause this felt so good.

The semi arousal was pooling quickly in Soonyoung’s stomach. He was already hot from being semi tipsy so the heat from his arousal was going to end him. Soonyoung couldn’t even imagine how hot Chan could be feeling. He goes down to grab Chan’s ass and slowly kneading deeply in his cheeks.

"Chan, baby." Soonyoung says breathlessly, "Can you undress for me?"

Soonyoung watches as Chan flushes deeply as he nods before slowly taking off his shirt and slacks. His blush deepened when Chan got down to his underwear.

"I have literally never seen you so shy before,” Soonyoung scoffs, “It’s almost endearing.”

“You’re fully clothed and I’m near naked about to get my virginity taken. I think, you’d be shy too Soonyoung.” Chan mutters quietly and Soonyoung wanted to coo loudly at the younger.

“I am going to take great care of you, Chan. So please, get out of those boxers right now.”

Chan nods as he hooks his thumbs underneath his waistband. Soonyoung feels his body heat up as he watches Chan’s boxers pool at his ankles as he steps out slowly.

"Bed, now." Soonyoung says, "Lay out for me okay?"

Chan crawls on the bed slowly making sure to show off his entire ass to Soonyoung. Soonyoung knee he wouldn’t admit it but Chan loves to be a tease in situations he feels like he can’t control.

Soonyoung takes his thin fingers to trace against Chan’s thighs. Making sure his touch was felt enough but also light enough making Chan jerk at the touch.

Soonyoung faces Chan while leaning in to give him another quick kiss. Soonyoung liked to kiss Chan because it was either soft or hard. It was always endearing how Chan would smile after every kiss.

"Can you do me a favor, Soonyoung? Can you get like naked?” Chan asks politely, “I can’t be the only one naked.”

"But I think you can, you're beautiful like this." Soonyoung whispers as he kisses the back of Chan’s neck. Soonyoung starts to suck and kiss along the nape of Chan’s neck.

Soonyoung holds Chan from behind, he moves his fingers to start tracing small designs into Chan’s thighs. Soonyoung scraps his nails in and out of Chan’s thighs perfectly avoiding his cock. Soonyoung liked to test out how far Chan could go.

“You’re _so_ sensitive, Chan-ah.” Soonyoung sing songs, as he glances at the precum dribble down Chan’s cock, “Do you think you can cum untouched, Chan?”

Soonyoung continues to kiss and suck at Chan’s neck decorating his skin with hickeys. Chan kept his whining low and at bay until Soonyoung nipped at Chan’s earlobe.

“ _G-god_ if this didn’t feel as good as it did. I’d kick your ass.” Chan groans as he bucks into the open air, he was desperate for friction.

“I just wanna see if you can cum untouched like this. Don’t you like playing games? I wanna see how long you can go.” Soonyoung says teasingly as he crawls from behind Chan to get back on the floor.

His cock was straining against his pants as he looked upon Chan who was panting above him. His tanned skin bruising easily, his chest and ears are flushed red and his lips swollen from him biting down on them.

He was in awe, he had Chan so undone so effortlessly and so quickly. Soonyoung spreads Chan’s legs open gaining a loud moan from the boy. Soonyoung starts to kiss inside Chan’s thighs on the scratches and the areas where his hands were touching earlier.

Chan whines loudly as grips on the sheets trying to recollect himself, “ _S-Soonyoung_. I’m gonna _c-cum_.”

Soonyoung takes the chance to take Chan’s cock in his mouth tight and fast. Chan lets out a loud, broken moan as he grabs at Soonyoung’s hair when he cums. It’s warm and not as bad as Soonyoung had tasted before. Soonyoung rubs Chan’s thighs as he keeps bucking and whining in Soonyoung’s mouth.

“ _A-ah_ , S-Soonyoung off. I-it is _too_ much.” Chan inhales shallowly, “S-sensitive.”

"But, you did _so_ well." Soonyoung coos as he pops off of Chan’s cock, "Do you think you could go again?"

Chan takes a shallow breath while he nods as he sits up, Soonyoung sees the hickeys starting to bloom between his thighs and on his chest. Soonyoung really was going wild with this, he wanted this so bad and it was finally happening.

"Now, god fuck, Soonyoung. I need you to get naked this time." Chan says quietly tugging Soonyoung’s collar. “I don’t want to beg.”

“You would sound so good begging though, baby.” Soonyoung says teasingly, “You should try it soon.”

Chan rolls his eyes as he starts to unbutton Soonyoung’s shirt. Soonyoung couldn’t help but kiss Chan’s forehead as Chan nervously took off of Soonyoung’s shirt. His touch was so tender and loving, Soonyoung really didn’t deserve him. Chan’s cheeks and ears go a bright red when Soonyoung is standing fully naked in front of him.

“Do you like what you see, Chan? You should take a picture it’ll last longer.” Soonyoung chuckles at the younger before kissing him softly.

“Shush, I just am thinking of what should we do now?" Chan says quietly, his body was still shaking from the event earlier.

"Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Soonyoung asks cocking his head, “Right?”

Chan nods shyly, “ _So_ fucking bad.”

“Get on the bed, I’ll open you up.”

Soonyoung scrambles off the bed to retrieve lube from the bathroom. He only brought a small amount incase that this did happen on the vacation and god he was so glad it did.

Soonyoung comes back and pats his thigh telling Chan to get onto his lap. Chan slowly approached his awaiting lap and he had a small smile that couldn't hide.

Soonyoung instructs Chan to push his chest against his own as Chan starts to straddle Soonyoung’s hips. Chan loosely hangs his arms around Soonyoung’s neck kissing his nose and lips and cheeks.

Soonyoung pats on Chan’s butt telling him to lift up a bit off of his lap. Soonyoung squeezes a helpful amount of lube on his fingers to warm it up. It was going to be a lot for Chan so Soonyoung wanted to take care of him.

"F-Fuck." Soonyoung moans, "You’re _so_ tight, honey.”

Chan whines as he rocks against the finger slowly as test, “Your fingers _f-feel_ so much better than mine, Soon. _G-god_ , I-“

“Wait? What dirty thoughts have you fingered yourself too, Chan?” Soonyoung asks teasingly as he continues to thrust in him.

“Y-you know damn well what thoughts it is. I th-ought about this so ma _-right_ there Soonyoung! R-right there!” Chan groans as Soonyoung brushes against his prostate, “A-another one please? Babe? _**Please**_?”

Soonyoung slowly adds his second finger which causing Chan to muffle his moan in Soonyoung shoulder. A constant pull and thrust motion came and Soonyoung could feel Chan’s cock rubbing against his own.

“God, you feel so fucking good." Soonyoung groans, "I’ve thought about this so much. You riding my fingers like this and being this fucked out already while barely being touched.”

Chan arched back into the fingers touching deliciously over his prostate. Soonyoung slowly adds a third one as he kisses Chan’s neck and jawline slowly to distract him from the possible uncomfortable stretch. He lowers his kisses down on Chan’s body and laps around his nipple.

" _Fuckfuckfuck_!" Chan whines loudly as he digs his nails into Soonyoung’s shoulders tightly, "S-Soonyoung! Good god."

"I love how sensitive you are," Soonyoung teases as he kisses Chan’s cheeks, "I would do it again but I don't want to lose my fingers if you clench like that again. It was mind blowing, like holy shit.”

Chan whines loudly as the arousal starts to physically kill him. Soonyoung laughs when Chan tries to clench tightly around the digits, “Hurry the fuck up. **Please**.”

Before, Soonyoung takes his fingers out he hits Chan’s prostate getting a long choked moan from him. His back arches so prettily, and the moan was so loud that Soonyoung knew one of the boys would say something about it.

“Please, can I ride you?” Chan asks breathlessly barely audible, “Please, I want to ride you so damn bad. I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk tomorrow. Please fuck my shit up.”

Soonyoung scoots to the back of the headboard resting, “Are you sure?”

Chan stands slowly as he grabs a condom from the nightstand and he heads back to the bed to straddle Soonyoung, “I am as sure as every wet dream I’ve had and every dildo ride I’ve done, Soonyoung. I _want_ and I _need_ this.”

“Ooo, next time I wanna see you ride this dildo.”

“I’ll ride you just like dildo, stupid. You’re about the same size anyway.” Chan says as he tears the condom open with his teeth, his hands on Soonyoung’s cock was almost painful. Chan slowly positions himself over Soonyoung’s cock that was curved and leaking.

“Be careful.” Soonyoung mumbles as Chan starts to lower himself on his cock. Soonyoung holds Chan’s hips as he continues to lower down and lets go when he is fully seated on his lap.

Chan and Soonyoung don’t even shy away from letting shameful moans fall from their lips. The kissing was messy and filled with tongue, Soonyoung felt like the air was taken from his lungs. Chan felt so tight and warm around him fuck he could cum just like this.

“You’re so fucking thick, I knew your dick was ya know _big_. But sitting like this, about to ride you. I feel like your dick punched the air out of me.” Chan groans, “Holy shit.”

Soonyoung can’t help but laugh, “I am _so_ in love with you.”

“Yeah! Yeah! We’re in love, you got your dick up my ass and I feel like I can’t breathe,” Chan whines as he lowers himself up slowly before slamming down quickly, “I just need you to start this, like okay! 1, 2, 3! Go!”

Soonyoung couldn’t believe that Chan was fucking himself on his cock. His eyes shut as he nips at his lower lip. The breathing was staggered and so erratic. It was such a porn cliche scene but god, Soonyoung was loving it as he watched Chan bouncing.

Soonyoung grabs Chan by the waist as he starts to fuck back into him getting Chan to physically scream. It was loud, whiney and higher than his usual tone and he clenched so tightly that Soonyoung choked in the same manner.

Soonyoung kisses his neck, jawline, ears and nips at his nipples and laps giving Chan a dual sensation of touches. The moans and whines didn’t stop and Soonyoung would have done this long ago if he knew Chan sounded this pretty while moaning.

Chan’s arms tighten around Soonyoung’s neck as the thrust became harder and more pulsing. Soonyoung felt Chan’s hot lips brushing and sucking on his ears as he fucks him brutally.

" _So-soonsoosoonyoung_." Chan whines as a mantra as he clenches constantly and rocking back into to the thrust. Soonyoung holds Chan closer to him trapping his cock against his stomach giving him extra friction. The oversensitivity that Chan didn’t need.

Soonyoung quickly held underneath Chan’s legs as he helps hoist him up still on his cock flopping him into the bed. Changing the positions so Soonyoung was on top, Soonyoung thrusts became more violent and Chan clawed down Soonyoung’s back and biceps.

Soonyoung was able to see Chan nipping on his own lip, and how his eyebrows furrowed when Soonyoung hit the right spot. How his nose crinkled when Soonyoung would brush against his prostate more than once. His brown eyes were filled with tears as he grabbed to kiss Soonyoung hard and long.

“I-I’m gonna cum! Soonyoungsoonyoung I love you. You fuck me _so_ well and _so_ f-fuckinggood, a-ahh, come on. Fill me up, make me _yours_ , baby.”

Soonyoung’s thrusts become erratic and Chan is full on crying now when he clenches hard as he comes on his stomach. Thick streams of cum splatter over his chest and Chan still fucks back oversensitive as Soonyoung finally cums into the condom.

The two rock together riding their orgasms out, Soonyoung kisses Chan before he pulls out slowly. It would have been nice to see his cum fall out of Chan’s hole but, it was about Chan and his comfort he wouldn’t do bareback just yet.

“My ass fucking hurts.” Chan whines pressing his cheek into the mattress, “You really didn’t hold back, Soonyoung.”

“You would have kicked my ass if I held back. And, you told me to specifically fuck your shit up. Plus, I had to open you up for awhile cause ya know you’ve never had sex with a guy. I wanted to take care of you.” Soonyoung reassures as he gets a damped towel for Chan.

Chan winces at the cooling touch of the water as Soonyoung rubs away at the slowly drying cum. Soonyoung took under the sight of Chan’s hickeys all over his body, he looked gorgeous.

“Sorry about all the hickeys,” Soonyoung apologizes as he touches the hickeys on Chan’s chest.

Chan shrugs, “I left some on you, but you did it a lot cause you played my sensitivity for your own game. I didn’t mind though, I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my life.”

Soonyoung grins proudly as he kisses Chan’s nose, “I’m glad I can give you that pleasure, my love.”

“Can I ask you something, babe? For like next time?”

Soonyoung nods, “I can’t believe you’re _already_ thinking about next time.”

“I want to fuck you next time. I want to see you whine and whimper underneath me like you did to me.” Chan says proudly, “Can we do that?”

Soonyoung ruffles his hair, “Of course, I like fucking and liked being fucked. With those hips you’re going to do a number on me as well.”

Chan kisses Soonyoung softly, “I adore you with all my heart. We should rest now shouldn’t we?”

Soonyoung dresses himself and dresses Chan cause he was too lazy and his ass hurt to get out of bed. Soonyoung cradles Chan into his body holding him tightly as he kisses Chan’s forehead.

“I love you.” He mummers softly, “So much.”

“I love you,” Chan says, “Just as much and even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rarely write smut so please bare me but hopefully i get better at it :-)


	22. A little personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Minghao dig a little deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y’all know how for some reason iPhones won’t type the I’s right? So towards the end there’s like box’s for missing I’s. So I just wanna let y’all now the blocky random symbol is a “I” okay :-)

The sun was practically burning Mingyu’s skin as he sat in the sand near the lake. He watched as his friends flopped around in the water and flipped off of the boat. After being at the lake for a week, they all finally managed to go to the actual lake.

Minghao had somehow gotten himself into a flip contest with Yugyeom and Jeongguk. Mingyu was watching in awe as Minghao flipped off of the top of the boat effortlessly. It freaked Mingyu out to say the little only cause Minghao got too close to the edge.

This trip had been fun, Mingyu found himself getting closer with everybody and getting to learn more and more about them. It was slowly getting to the end though and Mingyu felt guilty for maybe not wanting to go back to Seaside yet. Work was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to realize that’s why he was even in New Jersey in the first place.

Mingyu stretches out enveloping the heat of the sand on his skin. He feels his phone vibrating loudly in his swim trunk pocket. Mingyu grabs it and hits answer without even checking who was calling.

“ _Mingyu?_ ”

Minseon. Her voice was soft and as sweet as always and even though Mingyu spoke with her often. He felt a pang of homesickness in his chest even if he’s the closest home than the others.

“Minseon, what’s up? Is everything okay?” He asks quietly, “Are you in trouble?”

Her laugh rings through his ear, light and airy. He could see her eyes shining and her mouth open widely in his head.

“ _I’m okay, Gyu. How’s the lake? I saw you and your roommates went?_ ” Minseon asks genuinely curious, “ _Its a lot of fun right?_ ”

“Mhm, we’re really enjoying ourselves here. How is it back home?” Mingyu questions, “How is everybody?”

Minseon clears her throat, “ _Mom wants you to visit back home. She wants to see how everything is with you._ ”

Mingyu inhales sharply, Mingyu does love his family. They have their disagreements like any normal family but he’d do a lot for his mom even if she wouldn’t do it for him sometimes.

“Is something happening?” Mingyu questions curiously, cause why would they want him to come home if something wasn’t serious.

“ _Sunhee is engaged._ ” Minseon says cheerfully, “ _I know isn’t that insane?_ ”

Sunhee was Mingyu’s sister, she’s 23 and a doctor. Mingyu can never remember what type of doctor Sunhee is but she makes a lot of money and is good at what she does. Mingyu and Sunhee can get along, they bicker like usual siblings and Sunhee teases him too often and Mingyu still pulls her hair.

Sunhee has been dating her high school sweetheart her entire life. From 16 to 23, they’ve been in love and have cherished each other for ages. His name is Luke, he looks like some type of singer in a band that teenage girls would fall in love with but surprisingly Sunhee and Luke get along incredibly well.

“So, I have to come back home for? An engagement?” Mingyu questions, “I knew they’d get married anyway, I don’t se-“

“ _Haneul and Daehyun will be back home too. Sunhee came back from Illinois too. Mom wants you to come back too, Gyu. She wants everybody back home._ ” Minseon explains, her voice wasn’t as enthusiastic as it had been before. Mingyu could tell that she wasn’t too excited about the entire homecoming either.

Minseon and Mingyu have always been two peas in a pod. Minseon says it’s because he’s an Aries and she’s a Sagittarius. But, Mingyu isn’t the best with zodiacs and just believes it’s fate for the two of them to be best friends. Mingyu had always wished for a younger sibling due to the fact that his siblings had made it harder for him. Mingyu always wanted a younger sibling to treat better than his siblings had done with him growing up.

“Hey don’t be so down okay, Min? I’ll be home, dude. I promise okay? What do I always say?” Mingyu asks with a happier tone, “What do I say?”

“ _That I can always rely on you, Gyu. Thank you, bubby._ ” Minseon says quietly, “ _Sunhee, Daehyun and Han should all be home after the 4th. Mom said you could also bring a roommate or roommates with you._ “

Mingyu nods to himself, “Okay, I gotta go now okay? Call if you ever need me, got it?”

“ _Mhm, I love you_.”

“Love you.” Mingyu says as he hangs up resting back in the sand.

Mingyu didn’t even realize that somebody was sitting next to him. Minghao was staring at him with a soft look, he looked curious and concerned.

“You love your sister _so_ much that you didn’t even realize I was here the entire time.” Minghao laughs, “That was _so_ cute.”

Mingyu blushes lightly, “Ahh, quit it. My sister is getting engaged to her high school sweetheart so my mom is requiring all the Kim siblings to come home.”

Minghao nods solemnly, “You don’t sound too excited to see them. Do you want to even go, Gyu?”

Mingyu shrugs as he lays back down next to Minghao. Mingyu stares at the water droplets cascade down Minghao’s face, his light brown hair was dampen and messy. His eyes were soft and the brown of his eyes looked even prettier underneath the sun.

“Stop staring and answer the question.” Minghao laughs as he scoots a little closer, “Do you wanna go?”

Mingyu scoots closers as he sets his hand against the small of Minghao’s back, “Is this your way of saying that you want me to invite you?”

Minghao’s tongue dips out his mouth to lick at his lips, “Just a little.”

Mingyu trails his fingers up the divots of Minghao’s spine, “I was gonna ask you to come with me, anyway. I’m glad that you wanted me to ask you, babe.”

Minghao shivers a little, “Good. I’m excited to go and meet your family.”

“Me too. Are you cold?” Mingyu asks as he hands over a towel to wrap around Minghao. He smiles widely when the towels hits his body sucking all the moisture off of his skin.

“Thank you.” Minghao says, “Also, I wanna kiss you.”

Mingyu scoffs, “A little blunt aren’t we?”

“Only cause when you were on the phone with Minseon. You kept biting and licking at your lips and they’re really red.” Minghao stammers with his cheeks red and Mingyu ignored it cause hearing Minghao being bold like this was very cute.

“Then, kiss me baby.” Mingyu teases with a wink, and in a matter of seconds, Minghao had his hands on Mingyu’s throat.

“You’re such a fucking tease, you’re lucky I like you _so_ much.” Minghao says as he kisses Mingyu hard. His lips tasted like the coffee Yoonoh had made them for breakfast. It was sweet, a caramel and vanilla taste. Minghao nipped at Mingyu bottom lip, Mingyu groaned deeply in Minghao’s mouth as he rested his hands on Minghao’s hips.

“Good god,” Mingyu mummers as he kisses Minghao softly, “I can never get tired of that ya know?”

Minghao nods, “I don’t know why I waited so long to let you kiss me. I don’t.. think I’ll ever stop kissing you. It sounds so gross to admit it aloud, ya know?”

Mingyu chuckles, “I really like being with you. I could never stop kissing you either. But, I won’t embarrass you anymore. How was swimming and back flipping?”

Minghao tightens the towel around his body, “I won the contest. Did you see me do that tuck earlier? Jeongguk couldn’t do it one bit.”

“Congrats, my dear.” Mingyu says with a grin, “I think they’ll tire themselves out soon enough.”

Soonyoung, Chan and Jihoon had gone with Soonyoung’s family for a type of lunch. Jihoon mentioned it was a serious lunch cause it would be when Soonyoung comes out to his family. It was his parents, siblings and a few aunts and uncles. The people Soonyoung was the most comfortable with.

All the guys rooted for the two, and Jihoon suggested they go to the lake since they all hadn’t gotten to go yet. Mingyu was more than excited for Minghao and Yugyeom to go since they hadn’t gone on a lake trip like this.

Soonyoung’s uncle brought out the boat for them and BamBam surprisingly had a boat license. He mentioned how it was a requirement in Texas to learn how to drive a boat in middle school. Mingyu never questioned it but went along on the wild ride and almost fell off twice.

“ _Yah!_ Mingyu, will you make us lunch!” Seokmin yells from the boat, “We are starved, _Mama!_ ”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “Don’t ever call me that ever again, Seok! But bring the boat back over here and we can head back up to the house.”

BamBam pulls the boat back in too quickly and almost got Yugyeom flung out of the back. He made a mental note to not let BamBam drive a boat next time. Or, one of them would actually get thrown the fuck out. The five of them join Minghao and Mingyu on the beach carrying their clutter of clothes and coolers. It wasn’t incredibly the smartest to just bring beverages but they didn’t want to make any type of food.

“Gyu, what is on the menu today?” Yoonoh asks with an arched brow, “What are you going to feed us?”

Mingyu taps his chin, “I never thought I’d be twenty with six _kids_ to feed.”

“C’mon you love us. Stop tonguing your boyfriend and just make us some grilled cheese or something.” Yugyeom says propping himself on the countertop.

“Remember when Yug wasn’t _so_ damn bossy? He was sweet and as quiet as a mouse?” Mingyu retorts, “I miss those days, when’d you get so moody? I blame Yoonoh.”

Yoonoh scoffs on the couch, “Yug is his own man, I am just a man with many opinions.”

“He does have a point,” BamBam boasts teasingly, “But I am fine with grilled cheese, Gyu. I’ll help out even if you want me too.”

Mingyu nods, “Of course, you guys go clean up or something we’ll start cooking.”

BamBam dries his now cotton candy pink hair off before joining Mingyu by the oven, “My scalp is going to disappear before I’m 40.”

Mingyu scoffs, “What made you want to redye your hair again? The red was really nice.”

BamBam shrugged, “I was feeling pink and a new identity. Does it look bad?”

Mingyu shakes his head waving his hand defensively, “Nah, it looks good. You usually can pull off any color it’s honestly amazing.”

BamBam rolls his eyes as he sets down the towel near the countertop before grabbing a loaf of bread. Mingyu has a feeling that BamBam had something to speak to Mingyu about. Mingyu is close with Bam, they’ve gotten lunch together or spent time one on one before. But, BamBam offering to help Mingyu cook was a red flag.

“Are you okay, Bam?” Mingyu asks while he takes the pans out of the cabinet, “Is something bothering you?”

BamBam shrugs as he opens the cabinet to reach out for seven plates and sets them on the counter, “Do we have soup? Or like fruit what should we have with the grilled cheese?”

Mingyu taps his chin, “I think Soonyoung’s mom brought some of those little chip bags down when we all went on a hike. We could do that.”

“Cool, Cool.” BamBam mummers as he goes to the fridge for some butter and cheese. Mingyu finds himself pouting because BamBam was acting weird. Why was he acting so weird?

“Is it Yugyeom and Jeongguk again?” Mingyu asks with an arched brow, “Are you guys fighting?”

BamBam shakes his head as he starts to rub butter onto the bread slowly focusing way too hard on the amount he was using. Mingyu found himself growing concerned with how quiet BamBam was acting.

“I think... I need my space? I really like them and I will always like them, Gyu. I just feel very overwhelmed and I didn’t think I’d go into this summer like with a boyfriend especially two.” BamBam blurts with a frown, “I really... don’t want to hurt them. But, I think I need to figure out myself first.”

Mingyu nods slowly taking in what Bam had admitted, “I don’t think they’ll be hurt? They like you a lot and they will give you the time you need. If you do get involved with somebody else that’ll hurt them. So, I just say stick to your word about focusing on _you_.”

“But when will you guys speak about this thing? Polyamory? It’s a difficult situation and completely new to the three of you. I say just try it out.. research and learn.” Mingyu mumbles taking the buttered bread.

BamBam nods slowly taking in the advice, “I’m sorry I always have to throw this on you. I know you have your own problems and worries. You’re always so good to me.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes as he flips the bread on the pan, “Shut up, we’re friends and I’ll always be here for you. Now help me with these sandwiches.”

The two joke and talk about things that Mingyu would never find himself talking about. He even got roped into agreeing to model Bam’s clothes for him and he didn’t even realize he agreed to it. The sandwiches piled up and Mingyu decided it’d be a good place to stop at 14 of them.

BamBam went to go get the chips from the pantry and started setting the plates at the table. Mingyu poured cups of lemonade and hollered our for the boys to come back and eat. The five of them rampaged in with their dampened hair and their usual oversized sweaters.

“It smells so good! Who knew grilled cheese could smell this seasoned.” Seokmin awes as he bites into the steaming sandwich, “Good job, Chef!”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “I’m going to go shower super fast, eat up my kids.”

Mingyu discards his trunks and his bracelets before he turns on the shower that was still left steamy. Mingyu always liked showers because it gave him time to think. He found peace and almost tranquility as the water hit his skin repetitively.

Mingyu likes to say he is a go with the flow type of guy. He’s okay with rash decisions and uncertain plans because he knows in the end it’ll all work out. But, the news that Minseon shared with him have him feeling uneasy. Now, that he says by himself he realized exactly what he agreed too. It shouldn’t stress him out though and Mingyu feels guilty thinking how badly he doesn’t want to be with his family.

The Kim family is a peculiar family, they have their ups and downs like any normal family. His mother, Mina is a college psychology teacher who devotes her time to students and cares for them unconditionally. And, Mingyu’s father, Jisung who is a Orthopedic surgeon one of the best in the New York area.

Education has always been important in the Kim family being the son of a professor and a surgeon it’s very important. So that’s why Mingyu’s siblings, are lawyers or a doctor or even a CEO of a famous label in fucking Korea. And Mingyu? He’s in college, he’s trying to figure out what he wants to do because he’s uncertain if he’d even be good at what he wants to do.

Sitting with his family at a dinner table gasping and drooling over Sunhee’s probably large rock of a wedding ring wasn’t ideal. Having his family, ask him questions about his life in Seaside or if he’s done “exploring” with boys yet. Mingyu wanted to see Minseon, his other family members not so much.

Mingyu is what people would call the family disappointment. He’s unsure with his future, definitely doesn’t want to be a doctor or a lawyer. Haneul, would never ask him to work for his company in Korea and Mingyu is happy to say it doesn’t hurt his feelings. Mingyu didn’t even want to bring Minghao with him cause why would he want to bring Minghao into that negative situation. He definitely didn’t want this small event to ruin what Minghao thought of him or his family.

“ _Mingyu!_ ”

“ _Gyu! Did you drown?_ ”

” _Mingyu!_ ”

A loud crack snaps Mingyu out of his mindset when he sees Minghao standing in the doorway of the bathroom. How long has he been standing in this shower? Mingyu didn’t even realize he was crouched down. Knees tucked painfully in his chest and hands pulling at his hair.

The water lightens up on his skin, not as heavy and not as loud against the tile. A towel was wrapped around him as he was forced to stand up in the shower. Minghao was rubbing another towel on his head slowly and softly .

“Come on, baby.”

Mingyu takes Minghao’s warm and not wet hand as he’s lead back to the room. Mingyu is sat perched at the edge of the bed as Minghao goes to get his clothes. It’s been awhile since Mingyu had disconnected like that, he felt embarrassed and almost childish that Minghao caught him like this.

“You really scared the shit out of me, ya know? We all ate really fast and Jeongguk started a Mario Party tournament. One game went by and you still didn’t show up.” Minghao mummers quietly as he dries off of Mingyu’s shoulders, “I heard the shower still going on and to hear you not reply was scary.”

“I kind of kicked the door down, they have _really_ strong wood.” Minghao teases while he finishes drying off Mingyu’s hair.

Mingyu smiles a little underneath the thick towel on his head, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Minghao nods to himself, “I know, dude. You don’t like to burden anybody that’s your thing. Do you wanna talk about what’s going on after you get dressed?”

Something in Mingyu’s mind wanted him to yell _yes_ , let me talk to you about my family and all my little problems. Let me talk about how much I like you and how I don’t want you to leave me if I tell you every part of me. Let me open myself up to you wholeheartedly.

But, his heart and mouth wanted to yell _no_ and hide away. There’s parts of him that he didn’t want Minghao to see or understand cause Mingyu even if he was carefree he felt like he was the most complicated person. He didn’t want to burden Minghao with the complication of himself cause Minghao didn’t deserve that.

“U-uh, I think I was just tired? I-“

“You’re a shitty liar, Mingyu. I know we only have known each for a month. You might have trouble opening up, but find something in you to open up for me.” Minghao says quietly, almost as if he was begging, “Open for me, _please_.”

Mingyu watches as Minghao pouts looking up at him, his hand sat hot on his thigh and his eyes looked even bigger than usual.

“God, you’re lucky you’re cute.” Mingyu mummers as he kisses Minghao’s head, “I’ll get dressed.”

Mingyu tightens the towel around his waist as he grabs the clothes from Minghao. A hoodie and gym shorts, all the boys favorite attire and he changed quickly. Minghao was now folding the damp towels and hanging them back into the bathroom.

Mingyu sits on the bed and flops into the comforter, it was heavy scented of lavender and vanilla. It felt homey and with Minghao sitting next to him with a mint aroma to his body it felt truly like a home. Minghao turns to face Mingyu with a soft look, Mingyu could tell he was worried about him and Mingyu didn’t like how bad he felt because of it.

“So, we can start with why were you crouched in the shower?” Minghao asks softly taking Mingyu’s hand in his, “What were you thinking about?”

Mingyu sucks in a shaky breath, “That you’ll hate me after you meet my family.”

Minghao scoffs loudly at that, “Now why would I hate you?”

“Because my family thinks I am the failure of the family and how I’m going through a token gay phase. I don’t want their negative views to depict and warp your views of me, Hao.”

Minghao kisses Mingyu soft on the lips, then on his nose and then his cheeks, and he stretched up to kiss Mingyu’s forehead. Minghao flushes brightly after the action and kisses Mingyu’s lips again so tenderly.

“Mingyu, honey, my dear sweet, Mingyu.” Minghao stammers, “I-I could never have a different view on you. This Mingyu in front of me who’s hiding his thoughts from me is a different view. The first, new view I have ever seen.”

“But it’s because you’ve never opened yourself up this much to somebody before. I can understand that with my whole heart.” Minghao explains with a kind smile, “I know it’s hard but we can work on this, right, we got this baby?”

Mingyu nips at his lip and nods slowly as he sits up on the bed now. He tucked his feet underneath his thighs as he plucked at his hoodie string trying to figure out all what he wanted to say.

“Take your time, babe.”

He takes a sharp inhale, “Did I ever tell you why I was so weird about my sexuality when we first met?”

Minghao taps his chin and shakes his head as pats his thigh for Mingyu to lay on. Mingyu takes the invite and returns to the comfort of the bed and Minghao’s lag. His hand immediately goes to Mingyu’s scalp slowly rubbing and scratching at Mingyu’s hair.

“My first boyfriend, he dated for me as a joke. I had my own insecurities and problems in high school and was curious.” Mingyu explains almost barely audible, “And, the boy was a close friend and we kissed when I was drunk. And we dated. I thought I was in love.”

“We dated for about five months in my junior year of high school. We were the schools it couple and I was lucky that my family besides Minseon weren’t at school with me.” Mingyu laughs, “But, the boy he asked me out to prom like with the big promposals you see online.”

“What did he do after the promposal?” Minghao asks gently.

Mingyu takes a shallow breath, “Then, I️ came out to my family after that.. I️ showed them the video and everything. My parents were cautious and my dad said I’m too handsome to be into guys. My mom said she’d love me always. Basic stuff.”

“Then, prom came around and I️ got my suit and my parents came to the spot where we took photos. It was like out of a story book and he was there with his family. Then, we get to prom and he just tells me how bad he feels because it got too far.”

Mingyu brushes his tears off angrily, “He said it was a dare to see how long he could get the curious gay kid to date him. His like soccer friends, _our_ friends, dared him after we kissed and he felt shitty. He said he did have slight feelings but he couldn’t be gay.”

“So, he left at prom and went posting on Snapchat a victory round of fucking shots which was his prize for dating me for about six months? I️ cried. I️ hated myself, my parents tried to comfort me but I️ knew they were happy.” Mingyu scoffs sharply, “Minseon was my comfort same with some friends back home like Minhyuk and Kihyun. My siblings were confused but tried to comfort but it was like an “ _Oh just eat some ice cream and get over it._ ” type of comfort.”

Minghao rubs softly into Mingyu’s hair and even wiping of some of the tears on his face, “I’m sorry your family is shitty. I️ really wish, I️ knew you at the time to be better than them.”

“My family just likes the basics and to keep everything easy. Good grades, be apart of a sports team and be successful that’s what they wanted for their kids. I️ am a good student and apart of a lot of sports and even clubs. Successful is tricky.” Mingyu mumbles, “I️ just need my parents to understand that I’m not my siblings. They have five kids and need to realize it.”

Minghao lifts Mingyu slightly by his shoulders and Mingyu is surprised to see tears dried on Minghao’s face. Mingyu felt horrible for making him cry, it was the last thing he’s ever wanted to see.

“You’re going to be successful you know that right? You have so many interests and talents that I’ll be damned for you to think you won’t make a difference in this big world.” Minghao blurts with fury red cheeks, “You understand me, Mingyu Kim? You fucking better cause I’m not joking when you were made to be a shining star in this world.”

“I️ don’t even know your parents but god I️ can tell they already have such a set sight on you. You’re more than your sexuality, you’re more than your school credits.” Minghao states with furrowed brows and Mingyu felt a bit scared with how angry he was.

“You’re fucking Mingyu Kim, you’re such a light in peoples lives. You listen, you care and you do something about it. You’re talented, you’re smart and have such a sophisticated aura it is amazing.” Minghao says, “If I️ could give you the world, Mingyu. I’d give it to you in a heartbeat cause that’s what you deserve. And so much more.”

Mingyu chokes loudly on the tears bubbling his chest and can’t help but bundle Minghao’s sleeve in his hands. The tears he had suppressed for a bit came flowing out painfully where Minghao had to hold him to calm down.

“I am ready to meet your family and I’m ready to be there for you all the way.” Minghao mummers between small kisses on Mingyu’s head.

Mingyu nods in his chest, “God, Baby, I like you so much, It’s hard to be believe. You think so highly of me after knowing me for so little.”

Minghao shrugs, “Well, when you spend every second together and have so much time to connect. It’s not unbelievable, it’s like magic. Don’t ya think?”

Mingyu nods and still can’t fathom that somebody as magical as Minghao could care about him. It was magical that Mingyu could even think that, yeah, he was falling in love with Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in forever and I am so sorry I plan to have another chapter to post tonight as an apology!! 
> 
> I recently got a new job and have been training and I’m planning and going to see SF9 in Dallas!! I’m photographing the show so if any of you guys see a girl running around w a camera! that’s me!! 
> 
> I’m gonna get so much better with updating I promise :(


	23. Happy 4th!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam thinks a lot and shit goes down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE BAMBAM’S POV PLS ENJOY THIS LONG ASS.. OVER... LIKE 4K WORDS OF A CHAPTER
> 
> PS... THERES AN ACTUAL SMUT SCENE WOWIE ALSO IT MIGHT BE AWFUL SO LIKE PLS FORGIVE ME

BamBam sat at the edge of the driveway it’s been about a few days since they returned from the lake and Bam has done a lot of thinking. So much thinking that he feels like his head is going to burst.

It was the 4th and Jeongguk came out in a American flag tank and khaki shorts. It looked like every boy he has met in Dallas, but something about Jeongguk giggling and holding arms full of fireworks was kinda cute. Only a little cute.

“Don’t think so hard or you might _break_ your brain.” Mingyu teases as he smears some of the icing on Bam’s cheek.

BamBam rolls his eyes, Mingyu, Yoonoh and BamBam were on cooking duty. The three had made 4th of July themed cookies and BamBam learned that Yoonoh could decorate cookies to the gods.

“I binge watched Cake Boss you learn a _few_ things.” Yoonoh had told them like it was nothing as he did rose petal technique on sugar cookies.

“I’m thinking about those two again.” BamBam frowns, “I think I need to like fuck these feelings out or something.”

Yoonoh arches his brow, “Really? I mean wait until you classify that you want to wait with this whole relationship thing. You don’t want to hurt them now do you?”

BamBam shakes his head as he wipes the icing off his cheek, “I.. just am scared. I didn’t come here for a relationship that’s what I told Mingyu.”

Mingyu nods as he finishes cutting up the lettuce for the burgers, “I do agree with you, Yoonoh. I think you should let those know how you feel.”

“I can’t break the news on his favorite holiday, guys! He’s so happy to stick fucking firecrackers in a watermelon. I can’t ruin the happiness on that dummy’s face.”

Yoonoh scoffs as he squeezes the icing pen into his mouth, “You know there is _another_ boy besides you and Jeongguk in this. Yugyeom is upstairs and willing to talk.”

BamBam frowns while he scoots back from the barstool. His heart was slamming hard against his chest, why was he so nervous to be honest? It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have connections with the two. BamBam just needed time to figure out what he wanted.

BamBam maneuvers around the two in the kitchen while he heads upstairs to their room. It was time to be true to his feelings and BamBam was ready. He just hoped that Yugyeom wouldn’t be too mad cause he really does like Yugyeom and enjoys having him in his life.

“Knock Knock!”

“Wa-“

BamBam sees Yugyeom standing behind his shirt with flushed cheeks, he had his skinny jeans on almost sadly. BamBam took the site in and smiled softly as he skipped to Yugyeom’s bed.

“Don’t be _so_ shy, I’ve seen you shirtless before babe.” BamBam coos as he pats down next to him, “There is no disappointment for me.”

“I know I just still get shy ya know? I’m still getting a lot of muscle and stuff so you’ll see more later.” Yugyeom says with a grin as he takes the spot by Bam.

More later. BamBam found himself blushing at the words as Yugyeom sat closer. And, he immediately took BamBam’s hand in his like he always does and BamBam found himself feeling guilty.

“Later? I hope later I’ll see more of you than just the upper half.” BamBam replies sultry, “Trust me, it’ll blow your mind one day.”

Yugyeom smirks a little, “I’ll take you on that statement later today, Bam. But, you came up here with something on your mind. What’s up?”

Here it was the big go. The big drop and BamBam felt so bad as the words bubbles up in chest and throat. Just say it!

“I think.. I want to take it a lot slower with you and Jeongguk. I didn’t come into this house for a relationship but I do.. want some stuff with you guys? If that makes uh, sense?” BamBam stammers as he holds tighter on his hand, “Like, I like this. But, I don’t know if mentally I’m ready to go further.”

Yugyeom cocks his head, his brows furrowed with a bit of confusion. BamBam just wanted to kiss the pout away off of his face. The guilt was even heavier and BamBam wanted to take it all back.

“Of course, Bam.” Yugyeom says with a wide smile, “I’m happy you were honest ya know? It’s the most important thing to be honest with each other.”

BamBam swallows shakily, “So.. you don’t hate me?”

Yugyeom shakes his head, “I like you _too_ much to hate you.”

“And I can still kiss you right?” BamBam asks softly, “I still really like you guys. I just want to focus on _me_ right now.”

BamBam curls into the touch of Yugyeom’s hands on his neck as he leans in to kiss BamBam. His lips tasted like his basic mint toothpaste and the scent of his cinnamon shave was overwhelming but soothing.

BamBam mentally made a note to kick Jeongguk’s ass for letting Yugyeom know how much he loves his lips being nipped and bit at. He pulls BamBam’s lower lip a little as he backs away to smile his Yugyeom smile. It made Bam’s heart flip a little and god he was really into this guy.

“You’re a dirty cheat, Yug. You’re getting better everyday.” BamBam laughs, hoping to god that his cheeks were aflame.

“I’ll also fill Guk in, since I know you were nervous trying to tell me. I could feel your heartbeat in your fingertips, Bam.” Yugyeom says softly grazing his thumb against BamBam’s cheek.

BamBam nods slowly as he gives Yugyeom a quick kiss, “Thank you, Yug. You’re always going to be so good to me. I thank everyday that I truly don’t deserve you.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes as he slides on a thin grey hoodie, “Oh shut up, we can both be thankful for each other. Got it? I’ll see you downstairs I think they’re going to start grilling.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon!”

BamBam felt lighter after talking to Yugyeom, he still feels like he doesn’t deserve such a sweet and deserving boy. As BamBam jogs down the stairs, Jeongguk was running up the stairs and hit his chest. It was a soft thud and the smile Jeongguk gave him was so endearing. BamBam felt the sudden wave of guilty appear again.

“Hey Bam, are you going to help me set up all the fireworks? Hao and Seok are being _scaredy_ _cats_.”

“That’s cause you tried to get Minghao to hold M80 in his hand! You fucking _**arsonist**_!” Mingyu yells from the kitchen.

“You’re shitting me! You know damn well Hao doesn’t know what that is!” BamBam scolds with a slight push in his chest, “That was dangerous on your part!”

Jeongguk scoffs, “They didn’t even explain it honestly like Minghao thought it was a firecracker and tried to light it and throw it. I had to help him and Mingyu thought I was trying to kill him.”

“Obviously, you had him holding a M80 like it was nothing.” Mingyu sneers, “Minghao make sure to ask one of us what the fuck Guk has you holding.”

BamBam watches as Minghao nods slowly with a smile, “I will, Gyu. Now please calm down with the icing pen it looks like it’s going to burst.”

It was so endearing how Minghao and Mingyu were so in love without even knowing it. BamBam knew those two would become a thing the first day Mingyu put his eyes on him. BamBam felt like a whole dad looking at those two together.

“Bam, come help me with these cookies.” Yoonoh says cutting BamBam out of his thoughts. BamBam nods as he joins Yoonoh moving the cookies from the tray to the plate.

“How’d it go?” Yoonoh whispers as the boys filed in and out of the kitchen, “Yugyeom didn’t skin you alive right?”

BamBam nods, “He was understanding as always. I don’t deserve him, Yoonoh. I really don’t get it like... he could find somebody better.”

Yoonoh scoffs, “You’re completely swooning, also that one Younghyun guy is blowing the fuck out of your phone. I moved it from Jeongguk cause he was hanging around here. I’d text him back.”

 _Younghyun_? BamBam has seen him a few times since the run in at the boardwalk. It’s been awhile since Younghyun and him spoke but what would he need from BamBam? It was odd that Youngkyun was contacting him especially badly.

BamBam grabs his phone and unlocks his phone and sees 15 texts from Younghyun.

_**From Youngk:  
BAM** _

_**From Youngk:  
BAMBAMBAMBAM** _

_**From Youngk:  
BAM** _

BamBam even laughed at the play on effect with his name and the fireworks on appearing on his screen.

_**To Youngk:  
good god did somebody die? what’s up?** _

Before Bam can even lock his phone, he texts back fast.

_**From Youngk:  
4th of July party at my house! Come by if you wanna, I got spiked fucking koolaid and dick shaped popsicles from Wonpil! It’s a party.** _

BamBam found himself intrigued by the spiked koolaid and dick shaped popsicles offer. But, his roommates were all putting such hard work into making this 4th special for Minghao and Yugyeom. It made BamBam feel guilty on even thinking about leaving to hang out at another persons party.

But, this summer is also about BamBam and his own growth with himself and his life. It’s selfish to think of but BamBam needs to also focus on himself and his wants. Youngkyun is also one of his friends so seeing him would also be really cool to have also.

So, BamBam figured if he left when the bottles started popping. It’d be the best and they wouldn’t figure out where BamBam was when they all got blacked out drunk.

_**To Youngk:  
Of course! Save me a popsicle and I’ll be there later tonight :^)** _

“BamBam stop texting and come help us set the table!”

“Of course, mom!”

BamBam grabs a plate of ribs and sets them between him and Seokmin. Mingyu sets the other food options and BamBam didn’t realize how long they’ve all been cooking. It felt like a family dinner back home, a hybrid of western and korean foods. Especially with all the people around him, it really gave him a family feeling.

“Guk, lead the prayer since you made us go all out and shit.” Seokmin said with a smile, “Go ahead.”

Jeongguk grins as the group hold their hands and lower their heads, the prayer was short and basic thanking for the food and his friends and family. BamBam scoffed loudly when Jeongguk thanked god for fireworks. How was that so cute? He was making it hard for BamBam to try and move on from focusing on the relationships between them.

“Thank you, Guk for the last prayer we’ll ever have you do.” Mingyu sighs, “Seriously... fireworks you thanked god for _fireworks_.”

Jeongguk shrugs, “I was thankful!”

BamBam scoffs as he eats the heaps of food everybody prepared if BamBam didn’t have such a full day he would be asleep in the next hour or two. While, they enjoyed dinner Jeongguk gave a runoff on exactly what he had planned for fireworks. The amount of mixes and plans that he had made BamBam worry exactly what was going on in Jeongguk’s head. But, BamBam still found it disgustingly cute how excited Jeongguk was about a simple holiday.

After, cleaning the dishes and clearing the table. It was starting to get dark enough for the fireworks that had been set outside since early 10am this morning. Yoonoh had almost twisted his ankle on a homemade bottle rocket this morning and made Jeongguk out them on the deck.

The sky was illuminating with other neighboring fireworks and BamBam watched as Yugyeom and Minghao were perched at the railings on the deck. Their big brown eyes following the movement of each firework phone in hand to take photos.

“They’re _so_ fucking cute.” Seokmin says as he perched a firecracker against the neatly organized row, “They look like babies.”

BamBam nods, “It is a bit endearing that we’re giving them a literal culture shock. To see them _so_ excited about something we take for granted.”

Seokmin hums in agreement as he strikes a match before sprinting back to the driveway. BamBam follows in a similar fashion and plops next to him to watch the crackers pop loudly in the driveway. BamBam couldn’t suppress his laugh at hearing Mingyu yelp like a kicked dog at every sound.

It was BamBam’s second 4th of July without his family, he spent a 4th in Korea once but since it was in Korea it was understandable and he was still in school at the time. But, it was his first holiday with his friends and being away from home and they were complete strangers but he’s never laughed so hard and smiled so happily before.

Before, leaving Texas and everything behind to follow his families wishes and mature. BamBam honestly thought this trip was going to be beyond shit, cause BamBam has a habit of not being hopeful. The plane ride and the car ride to New Jersey, BamBam thought of all the reasons why his roommates would hate him and kick him out.

He’s spoiled, uptight at sometimes, he finds himself being selfish for the wrong reasons cause his family made him feel like it was okay to be that way. BamBam could pick his insecurities and everything he hated about himself back home cause it was easy. The distracts and his hobbies helped sometimes but there was many times where he mentally felt like he didn’t deserve the things he has.

But now, sitting with Seokmin holding him tightly as Jeongguk is cramming a M80 in a watermelon. As, Yugyeom and Minghao are close to the watermelon recording waiting for it to burst. Mingyu yelling at all of them to move back and Yoonoh just drinking wine like an ideal house mom. BamBam couldn’t find himself hating anything right now, about him or his life.

Being with the six of them for the past month has been beyond spectacular. They paid attention, they cared and enjoyed every single flaw and perfection of BamBam as a whole and greeting him with undying love. BamBam has a lot of plans for this summer to figure himself out and better himself was the first one. He also planned to be the best person for his new best friends here in the house. He didn’t want to disappoint them or ever hurt them.

“Bam! How did you not even fucking _flinch_ when that cracked? What are you on?” Seokmin whines loudly, “I still have chills up my back and I’m pretty sure Minghao got knocked out by a chunk of watermelon.”

BamBam scoffs as he rubs Seokmin’s hair, “I am from Texas, Seok. Me, Jeongguk, and Yoonoh are used to dumb stuff like this. Especially, Yoonoh he told me once they blew up a bucket.”

“A whole bucket?” Minghao yells from Mingyu’s grip, “Guk, can we do a _bucket_!?”

BamBam scoffs as Jeongguk thumbs up, and smiles his heart fluttering smile where his eyes get wide and his cheeks rise up cutely. Even if him and Jeongguk had a rough start, he always know how to make his heart flutter fast.

A few twenty minutes passed and after Yoonoh started pouring the drinks. BamBam made sure his friends got the most drinks instead of him, cause he had to go see Younghyun. The guilt was starting to form but Younghyun was BamBam’s friend too and he wanted to see him.

When Jeongguk got too tipsy to light fireworks, Mingyu proposed that they go up to the rooftop and watch others fireworks and take festive shots. BamBam knew that this was the time he could leave, already he called a taxi when he went inside to use the bathroom. The taxi should be here any minute. BamBam sat in the living room as the boys scurried to the roof stumbling up the stairs.

“Hey, I know.. you might be leaving cause if I’m being honest I did see Younghyun’s texts. But, just don’t do anything stupid okay?” Yoonoh says in the doorway of the kitchen and living room.

BamBam flushes and nods, “I just want to experience something else. You know it’s nothing against you guys at all? I had so much fun, I really did.”

Yoonoh grins as he pats BamBam’s back, “We love you and support you with whatever you do, dummy. See you around, don’t hesitant to call when needed.”

BamBam smiles as he waves goodbye to hurry and go downstairs before one of the boys sees him. The taxi is waiting and BamBam has never slid into a car so fast in his entire life. He could see his roommates clapping from above with beer bottles in hand and BamBam’s familiar feeling of guilt appeared hit he needed this.

_**To Youngk:  
On my way! I hope I still have a saved dick popsicle!** _

_**From Youngk:  
Of course :-)** _

BamBam laughs quietly to himself as he enjoys the ride to Younghyun’s apartment. Since most of everybody was at home blowing every single existent thing up, the roads were clear and the ride to his house was fast.

A handful of cars were on the road and the little amount of driveway that Younghyun has was covered. BamBam tips the driver before he goes to Younghyun’s door and hits the buzzer.

“Bam! Thank you for coming!” Younghyun yelps as he slings his incredibly muscular arms around BamBam’s waist, “Missed you, buddy!”

Younghyun’s apartment looked like a white man’s wet dream with the amount of Fourth of July themed decorations. Younghyun might have beat Jeongguk’s excitement for the 4th and it honestly had BamBam laughing at the thought.

“Where is the spiked koolaid and dick shaped popsicles you promised me? I only came here for those and Wonpil, _sorry_ dude.” BamBam teases as he ruffles Younghyun’s hair lightly.

Younghyun huffs like a child who had their favorite toy taken away, his cheeks were flushed and Younghyun being drunk was actually extremely cute.

“Here I was excited to see you and all you do is tease me! I’m older than you, Bam! You gotta, like, fucking _respect_ me.” Younghyun whines pushing lightly in BamBam’s chest, “ _Dummy_.”

“Real cute, you keep whining and I will find these popsicles on my own.”

Younghyun groans as he grabs BamBam’s hand leading him to the kitchen. Younghyun manages to perfectly maneuver them throughout the people without hitting somebody. BamBam was honestly surprised from how Younghyun was obviously tipsy.

“I want you to drink this Koolaid first. It’s blue raspberry lemonade and it tastes like heaven and I need you on the same wave length as me.”

BamBam takes the challenge as he dips the awfully cliche red solo cup into the punch bowl filling it to the brim. He takes a experimental sip realizing this was dangerous cause none of this tasted alcoholic.

“It tastes just like normal right? Sungjin has been making this since middle school and has it down to an art. I usually don’t get drunk this easily but it’s so good and it gets me gone.”

BamBam didn’t realize what Younghyun met until he found himself on his sixth drink and felt hyper sensitive to every single thing. Especially when the music got louder and the people got crazier, he felt Younghyun dancing on him and he felt on fire.

“You good? You look a little flushed.”

Fuck Younghyun, he knew exactly what he was doing especially when he held BamBam’s hands on his hips tightly as he grinds back. BamBam never knew Younghyun’s ass was this _thick_ , had he been working out or gaining weight? It felt so good against his cock and he thought he was really going to die by ass.

“Kinda, I-I kinda wanna take this upstairs. Is that cool?”

Younghyun nods so hard that he looks like his neck is broken, Younghyun links their fingers and somehow yet again gets them upstairs with ease. Once the door is closed, Younghyun’s on his neck sucking hard and fast.

“I have wanted to do this-“ Younghyun says mid kiss, “Since, I saw you on the boardwalk. You had such a glo up and you looked _so_ fucking good. And you, fucking _knew_ how good you looked.”

BamBam keens in his touch as Younghyun sucks a big and dark hickey on BamBam’s collarbones it was nearly painful. He bucks into the non existent friction on his cock.

“Y-Younghyun, do something more than just t-this.” BamBam says holding loosely at Younghyun’s hips, he tried to pry him out of his jeans and Younghyun tsk’d as he shoved his hands away.

“I really want to get my mouth on your cock. Is that cool with you? I think it should be at least.”

BamBam lets out a loud bashful moan as Younghyun sets BamBam at the end of the bed. He doesn’t even give BamBam a moment before he’s in the middle of BamBam’s legs. His head lying against Bam’s thigh as Younghyun quickly grinds his palm into Bam’s clothed dick.

“You’re _so_ desperate for a touch, Bam. It’s really cute honestly, I almost feel bad for teasing you like this. But, you sound _so_ hot.” Younghyun says as he presses harder into him.

BamBam whines, “P-please.”

Younghyun sighs and nods, “Just for you, but I want you to undress for me.”

BamBam feels his eyes widen at the statement as he shucks his pants and shirt off as he’s sitting in his too tight of boxers. He still couldn’t fathom that the first gaysis he had, his first non girl crush was about to suck his cock. It was a wet dream finally coming true for him.

“So, tell me Bam. Have you ever thought about me doing this before?” Younghyun asks as he slides BamBam’s boxers down enough to grab his half hard and hold it too gently.

He starts to move dragging the skin agonizingly slow, the amount of precum coming out was nearly embarrassing but it felt too good to even worry about it.

“M-mhm, all the time. Y-your lips are too pink and always so soft looking I always tho-“ BamBam chokes as Younghyun playfully drags his nail against his slit, “T-thought about you sucking me off in Korea in the closet like all the kids d-did.”

Younghyun continues to jerk him off to full hardness as he kisses and nips at BamBam’s inner thighs. BamBam whines when Younghyun lets go of his cock and completely pays attention to his thighs and thighs only. The familiar heat boiled in his stomach as he felt himself rocking into the nonexistent friction.

“Y-Younghyun if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum, please.”

Younghyun looks up through his long eyelashes as he bites hard on BamBam’s thigh, “I wanna see if you can cum untouched, Bam. Can you do that for _me_ , baby?”

BamBam keens loudly at the baby and when Younghyun pushes deeply into an already formed hickey. BamBam sees white as he cums against his stomach, he groans and rocks impatiently into the air. It was embarrassing how hard he came and it was embarrassing how hard he was getting again.

“That was _so_ sexy, okay. Come on, I’m going to open you up before I come.” Younghyun says as he quickly undresses and pats on his lap for BamBam to climb upon.

BamBam pushes his chest against Younghyun’s as he starts to straddle Younghyun’s hips. BamBam loosely hangs his arms around Younghyun’s neck as he faces him with a soft smile.

Younghyun manages to maneuver around BamBam and reach for the lube. A few minutes of warming it up, BamBam feels the intrusion of Younghyun’s finger parting his cheeks and moans loudly when he inserts the first finger.

“You’re so fucking tight, oh my god.” Younghyun groans as he curves his finger to search for BamBam’s prostate.

After a few minutes of getting gut wrenching moans from the both of them, Younghyun goes from one to three fingers and BamBam feels tears brimming his eyes cause it felt so fucking good. Younghyun kisses all over BamBam’s chest as he continues to finger him, even sucking his nipple and BamBam comes for the second time that night.

“You love to edge don’t you...” BamBam heaves as he rocks against Younghyun’s fingers, “I wi-wish I didn’t come _so_ fucking fast.”

“Don’t say that, it’s so hot. Do you think you could ride me?”

BamBam nods and his legs feel limp when retrieved a condom to apply, he then hovers a bit to getting ready to position his hips over Younghyun’s cock. BamBam smiles when he hears Younghyun mumble a small "Be careful" before he starts to lower himself. Only if Younghyun knew that BamBam was a pro at this.

When BamBam is fully seated, he doesn't even shy away from letting shameful moans fall from his lips. The stretch kind of burns from how thick Younghyun is and how he fills him up. But, also BamBam is still so sensitive and wounded up he starts to fuck himself as quick as he can.

Younghyun’s cock hits all the right places and he finds himself holding tightly on his neck. Younghyun meets back with the trusts and fucks BamBam hard and rough and BamBam feels tears falling down his cheeks.

“ _Ffuckfuck_ , Younghyun. I’ve wanted this so fucking bad you’re filling me up so fucking well. I used to jack off to the idea of you doing this and I can’t believe how you’re fucking me so good. A wet dream come true, am I right?”

Younghyun thrusts hard three times and bends to nip and bite at BamBam’s nipples to cause him to come for the third time. Even, after BamBam comes, Younghyun keeps fucking him through his own organism and BamBam cries from how overstimulated he is and when Younghyun comes they both shout loudly.

BamBam rests his head against Younghyun’s shoulder as he finishes in the condom. BamBam felt as if Younghyun fucked the life out of his body, he hasn’t came this much with somebody in awhile.

“You were a fucking trip. Did you really masturbate to the thought of me fucking you?” Younghyun asks as he helps BamBam off and trashes his condom.

BamBam nods shyly, “Don’t hold it against me.”

Younghyun smiles as he rises up to go to the bathroom. He comes back with a towel and some clothes, he kindly cleans up BamBam’s dried cum and BamBam doesn’t feel deserving of it.

“I won’t, it was hot. But, I-I am gonna head back downstairs and drink some more. You can change if you want to and come back down.”

BamBam nods as he dresses himself in Younghyun’s clothes and something in him felt almost disgusting. Why did his mind only want to keep telling him that Younghyun only invited BamBam over cause he was an easy fuck? Did he know about BamBam’s old crush?

BamBam sucked in a shaky breath as he rose from the bed, he felt anxious and he felt gross. He wanted to leave, he wanted to fucking go and hide. Why did he feel like he had to ruin everything? Why did Younghyun leave _so_ quickly?

He reaches for his phone on his floor and texts Jeongguk.

_**To Ggukkie:  
Hi, I am a awful person and I need you to come get me please. I am going to start freaking out.** _

BamBam sends his location and gathers his clothes and slides his vans back on. Hopefully, Younghyun wouldn’t notice him slipping out cause he really had to get out of here. BamBam holds his stuff to his chest as he passes through the large crowd that probably heard him moaning like a dog upstairs.

In the next twenty minutes, BamBam sees Jeongguk pull up in their huge escalade and he rolls down the window and whistles loudly for his attention.

BamBam scurries and practically flies into the passenger seat, “ _I,_ Thank you.”

Jeongguk nods as he rubs his eyes, “I didn’t think you’d actually leave to hang out with that fucker. I see you guys fucked _also_.”

A frown stretches across BamBam’s face, “I, I could explain but please I feel _so_ dirty and regret it so much and my head hurts and I feel gross and I really can’t have you mad at me.”

He watches Jeongguk’s jaw unlock from the tense posture it was held in. His hand grabs for BamBam’s as he rests it on the armrest in between the two of them. His fingers traced the divots of BamBam’s softly and so tenderly that BamBam started to cry from how caring he was being.

“I-I can fuck you too, Jeongguk. If you’re mad about that! I d-, I don’t hate being with you and Yugyeom you know that. _**Right?**_ ”

Jeongguk scoffs, “I don’t want to have sex with you forcibly, Bam. If it does get to that point, I want it to be a mutual understanding. Do you want to go to the boardwalk? Fireworks are still in full swing and I can buy you like cotton candy.”

BamBam nods as he wipes his tears, Jeongguk keeps rubbing his hands and BamBam felt like he was beyond lucky for Jeongguk. Why was he so perfect when BamBam wasn’t? The drive to the boardwalk was relaxing, the sound of fireworks felt like the sound of rain to BamBam as they drove through the city lights. It was a sight to see, in a big city like New York rather than it usually is in Texas.

When they arrive, BamBam finds himself getting a piggyback ride from Jeongguk. BamBam’s ass was on fire and he was happy that he didn’t have to tell Jeongguk that.

“I’m not mad at you, ya know? I know you came here with _your_ own morals for the summer. I can only respect those and you, BamBam.” Jeongguk mummers hoisting up BamBam a little higher, “I like you too much as a friend and a possible boyfriend to hurt you in anyway. I’m not mad at you had sex with Younghyun either... it’s your body.”

BamBam nods shyly in his shoulder, “I appreciate that, Guk. I’m sorry, I ruined your holiday but did you sober up before you picked me up?”

Jeongguk nods, “I’ve been sobering up for the past two hours when the sober king Mingyu got smashed drunk.”

BamBam gasps loudly, “Gyu got fucking drunk?”

“Mhm, it was the excitement of the 4th I tell you. It changes people but let me buy you this cotton candy, babe. Okay?”

BamBam would be lying if he said Jeongguk calling him _“babe”_ didn’t make him a little shy. Bam winces when he sits on the bench nearby the food truck as Jeongguk goes to get their sweets.

“You alone?”

BamBam looks up to see a drunken man in front of him, as white as they come with a thick beard and large beard belly. He was dawning a similar tank that Jeongguk had on earlier and blue jeans hanging low on his waist. He had a heavy scent of fried food and beer, it made BamBam want to gag.

“No, my boyfriend is getting me something. Can you leave me alone?” BamBam asks politely with a soft smile, “Happy 4th.”

The man frowns as plops by BamBam and BamBam can’t believe how uglier his night gets by the minute.

“But, I don’t want to leave you alone. You’re too cute to be left alone, a foreign delight.” He says lowly with a smirk and just looking at him BamBam felt dirty.

“I’m literally from the US, dumbass. I’m from Texas, I’m not any type of foreign creature for you to fawn over, so please leave me alone.”

“I do-“

“I think he asked you to leave him the fuck alone, you _creep_.”

BamBam grins widely as he sees Jeongguk standing in front of the two of him. It was kind of funny to see Jeongguk being protective with two cotton candy sticks in his hands.

The man stood up, “What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?”

Jeongguk scoffs as he hands BamBam the cotton candy, “I can, and probably will have to kick your ass. That sound okay?”

“Daniel! What the fuck? I’m literally right here and you’re hitting on these literal infants?”

Another man, about BamBam’s size and height came running towards the three of them with rosy cheeks. He was obviously fuming and had an interest in Daniel and BamBam just wanted to eat his cotton candy why were these people being so dramatic?

“Get your creep of a boyfriend away from mine, and it’ll be good.” Jeongguk states with his jaw slanting, “Got it?”

“He isn’t a creep and your boyfriend probably seduced him, he doesn’t look that innocent. Anybody with that smudged of eyeliner obviously had a dicking of a lifetime like a wh-“

“Talk about him like that one more time and you won’t be able to talk when your teeth are on the floor.”

 _Uh-oh_ , BamBam uses his free hand to tug at Jeongguk’s sleeve cause the yelling and the whole alpha male show was alluring stares and BamBam could see the cops walking around. Two underaged kids who were drunk about an hour ago fighting grown men on a boardwalk? Not pretty.

“I’d like to see you try,” Daniel sneers as he pushes Jeongguk hard in the chest.

Jeongguk doesn’t hesitate to swing and next thing BamBam knows is that the cotton candy is chucked and BamBam is yanking at the skinnier boy yanking him off of Jeongguk. The fight was broken up by the cops, who do end up hauling Jeongguk and the drunk man into their car. Watching Jeongguk get handcuffs on wasn’t fun and Jeongguk could be charged with assault since the man didn’t physically hit him but just pushed.

It didn’t make sense to BamBam but now he couldn’t sleep cause Jeongguk was going to fucking jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last scene on the boardwalk is something that happened in jersey shore it’s a combination of two different episodes but if you know which episodes then i love you! wow!
> 
> also an apology for a long ass chapter but i updated a month later and felt so bad so i gave you a long BamBam chapter wowie. I also plan to either stop this story at 35 or 40... I need to speed it up :-)


	24. The Kim Family pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is out of jail and Mingyu takes Minghao back home for a bit.

When Minghao woke up at 3am with Mingyu’s entire body weight on his chest. Minghao thought he might actually die from the heat. But, before he could try and go back to sleep his room door was smacked open. 

“Can somebody stay up with me to fucking pick Jeongguk up from jail?” 

BamBam is standing in the doorway with clothes that don’t even look like his own. His hair was a mess, his makeup from earlier was wiped off and his eyes look red as if he had been crying.

“Wait, did you say he’s in jail?” Minghao repeats, his voice was barely there since he had been asleep, “Like real jail with criminals?”

BamBam nods slowly, “He’s probably in like a county cell or something. But, I can pick him up at like 5am. I feel like I’m going to puke and I need somebody there so I don’t kill somebody.”

Minghao holds up his finger to tell BamBam to give him one second, he pats on Mingyu’s shoulder to get him to move a little. Instead of being civil, Mingyu groans as Minghao tries to get up and he tightens his grip on Minghao’s waist. In other days, it would be cute but Minghao had to comfort Bam and Mingyu was making it hard. 

“Gyu, dude, seriously I have to help BamBam like now. Let go, or get up.” Minghao complains nudging Mingyu awake a little more, “C’mon, Gyu.”

Mingyu unlocks his arms and hurried his face back into the covers. Minghao doesn’t blame him, he’s been asleep for about two hours and he has to meet his family tomorrow, well today on a hangover. 

Minghao stumbles over the handful of clothes on the floor as he follows BamBam out to the kitchen. The sun was barely setting and the kitchen thank god for Yoonoh was clean. He sits at the island, while BamBam grabs two mugs from the cabinet. 

“I kind of want to down a bottle of vodka but how about some coffee? Or, do you want to have hot chocolate? The ocean sometimes makes the morning colder so it’d warm us up.” BamBam says, with a smile. 

“Hot chocolate is fine, but will you make it with milk?” Minghao asks, “I only make it with milk.”

“Of course, I think anybody who does it with just hot water and the dry hot chocolate dust is a devil.” BamBam grins as he starts to make hot chocolate silently and it kind of scared Minghao how quiet he was. 

“So.. why is Jeongguk in jail?” Minghao asks groggily as he accepts the mug from Bam, “How did that all happen?”

Minghao relaxes in the warmth of his mug as he waits for Bam to join him. BamBam drinks the hot chocolate like he didn’t just make it and sighs quietly next to him. 

“He was defending me because this dick was calling me like a whore because his man was like hitting on me.” BamBam says with a frown, “And so, the cops arrested both of them and now I don’t even know who to call.” 

“Uh, like the police station? I don’t think there’s anybody else you can call.”

“Oh yeah, fuck, I am just disoriented and I can’t believe he’s in jail. Guk is going to get like jumped or something.” BamBam sighs, “He’s like a baby but he talks so much shit it’s honestly amazing.”

Minghao frowns, “I’ll call the police station and they’ll tell us what to do.”

Minghao gets up from the island and goes towards the duck line phone by the front door. The house had a small book of important phone numbers and Minghao called the local police station. After, a few questions directing him to the landline number Minghao finally reached somebody.

“Hi ma’am, my name is Minghao and one of my friends got arrested earlier this morning. I was wondering when he’d be out and what his bail is?” Minghao asks sweetly, with as much forced energy as he could provide. 

“Name?” She asks sharply, “What’s his name?”

“Jeongguk Jeon, or he goes by Guk or Jimmy sometimes.” Minghao says quickly, “Tall, broad and talks a lot.”

Minghao heard a few distant keyboard punches before she could answer back to him. “He’s here till 6am and his bail is about $300 for public conduct.” 

Minghao didn’t know what that means but he was mumbling along like he knew, “So, we pay $300 to take him out at 6?”

“Yes, any more questions?” The woman asks tiredly, and Minghao could tell she was five seconds away from falling asleep.

“No, ma’am. I hope you have a great day after this and can get some sleep. Thank you!” Minghao says, and the woman laughs before mumbling a small thank you.

“Such a flirt, but so I gotta pay $300 to take that big goof with me?” BamBam frowns as he tangled his fingers throughout his hair, “Perfect, he’s lucky I like him.”

Minghao nods as he stands up from the bean bag, “I’d let Yugyeom know what’s going on, even if you’re in a weird point of your relationship. Let him know what’s going on, especially with Guk in jail.”

BamBm nods as he sets the two empty mugs into the sink, he gives Minghao a tight hug, “Thank you for helping me.”

Minghao hugs him back just as tight, “Of course, go rest for a little before you go pick him up.”

The two part to their different rooms and Minghao sees Mingyu still barely awake on the bed. His snores were soft and his arms were still held out like Minghao was still sleeping next to him. It was cute and a bit silly to see how Mingyu slept without him. 

“Stop staring at me and come lay back down.” 

Minghao rolls his eyes as he crawls back into their bed, Mingyu quickly wraps his arms around Minghao’s lower waist. His cheek taking the position of pressing onto Minghao’s head, and their legs intertwine immediately and Minghao almost feels at home. 

“How’d it go with Guk and jail? Why’d he even go to jail?” Mingyu mumbles lowly, as he holds Minghao a little tighter. 

“Some guy on the boardwalk was bothering Bam and the guy’s like boyfriend was saying Bam was a whore and Guk wasn’t having it.” Minghao explains, “It’s kind of endearing.”

Mingyu nods, “I’d do the same for you, I think if it was Yoonoh he’d kill the guy or something.” 

Minghao scoffs as he pats Mingyu’s cheek, “You are correct, but how are you feeling? Sick? Still hungover? I can make you something.”

“I just need you here to help me sleep before we leave today. I’m just a little nervous.”

Minghao nods slowly as he curls into Mingyu’s body, cause Minghao knew Mingyu was nervous. The two were going to Mingyu’s home today in New York for his sisters engagement. Minghao was nervous too, especially nervous to meet Mingyu’s family. 

But, Minghao had to be there for Mingyu in every sense of the way. It wasn’t about him, it was about Mingyu and his family. No matter how good or bad today could go, Minghao was Mingyu’s support. 

The two get a few hours of sleep before being awoke to the cheers of Jeongguk “Jailbird” Jeon returning around 7am. Which was kind of helpful since the two planned to leave around 9am for Mingyu’s house since his parents were making brunch. 

“I feel like I could puke.” Mingyu says stabbing at the French toast that Yoonoh made. 

“Damn, I know we aren’t all honestly Mingyu but shit.” Yoonoh frowns as he hands Mingyu a glass of orange juice. 

“It isn’t that, Yoonoh! I love your French toast it’s just I’m hungover and my family sucks ass really bad.” Mingyu frowns, as he cradled his head in his hands. 

“You’re taking Hao with you, right?” Yugyeom asks as he rubs at Jeongguk’s hand, “Minghao will be there for you all the way.”

Minghao nods, “I’m here for you, Gyu. Even with your possible headass of a family.” 

Mingyu laughs at the comment as he grabs Minghao’s hand, “That means a lot, thank you.”

“We’ll be rooting for you, we’d come along but I think somebody and by somebody I mean BamBam would knife somebody if they make you mad.” Seokmin says as he bites at a nearby strawberry off of Yugyeom’s plate.

BamBam snaps, “Oh hell yes I would, a girl back home told me how to cut somebody with my nail if you get the right angle. It’s kind of like a party trick.”

Minghao scoffs, “We should start heading out soon, we’ll be back tomorrow. Could you guys live without us till then?” 

Yoonoh salutes the two, “Of course, after Mingyu I take the whole mom roll. Seokmin will be the dad and we’ll have these three as our annoying kids.”

“Plus, Choga has us working later today for a big event somebody’s birthday so we’ll be busy. But, we’ll try and stay updated in the group chat okay?” Jeongguk says with a smile, “Just don’t hide our alerts, Gyu.” 

Mingyu shrugs in defense, “I wanted to get to the right area and our messages were covering my gps bar for directions! Leave me alone!” 

After a small quick breakfast, the two packed their backpacks and started heading to New York. Jihoon told them that they could use the house car and he’d supply their roommates with a different car. It made Minghao wonder how well off his family was to have cars to throw to random strangers. 

Minghao could tell that Mingyu was anxious, he tapped nervously on Minghao’s knuckles for about 30 minutes. He had to stop at three different gas stations in the first hour to pee since he stress drank over five water bottles. They’d make it to New York in 2018 before they could even get out New Jersey. 

“You need a distraction.” Minghao says sternly with a frown, “I don’t think you want your family to see how anxious you are.” 

Mingyu nods slowly, “What type of distraction?” 

“I don’t know, do you want to play Ispy? It’s a little childish though, but it’s a good distraction.”

The two engage in an game of Ispy that turns oddly competitive but Mingyu was calmer and that made Minghao happy. The two hours went by a bit quicker especially after Minghao took away Mingyu’s water bottle collection. 

Mingyu pulled into a neighborhood named Monarch Cove, it had a big stone sign with a butler fly carved into it. 3 street lights were in the middle separating the entry and the exit to the neighborhood. The houses were tall, elegant and looked expensive it felt like Minghao was in a House Hunters episode. 

“This is an expensive looking neighborhood.” Minghao says looking at each house, “You grow up here?”

Mingyu nods as he drives slowly, meaning they were approaching his house. The nerves were creeping up Mingyu and Minghao could tell. His hand was hiding in the hole of his pants as he eyes danced around the streets. 

Finally, Mingyu pulled near a black gated area with a keypad on the side. Punching the numbers in quickly, the gate opens slowly and Mingyu barley drives up the hill. The driveway was thin, long and made of a cobblestone material. Minghao could barely see the top of a home when they reached the top.

Mingyu’s house was a pretty brown brick home with a curved driveway by the door. It was one of the homes you’d see in movies, the archway was huge to the door and Minghao has never seen so many windows on a house before. 

Mingyu parks by the front door and inhales a shaky breath, “I’m going to fucking throw up.”

Minghao leans over the arm rest, “Please don’t, you have me and we’ll be okay.” 

Minghao presses a few kisses over Mingyu’s face and kisses him hard on the lips, “Got it?”

Mingyu flushes but nods, “Got it, I hope Minseon is inside.” 

The two jump out the car and head towards the back and grab the bags for the night. A man was standing at the door, he had thinning white hair and a sunken in face with hallow looking blue eyes. 

“Edgar, Eddie, my boy! Long time no see, I see you’re back from Europe.” Mingyu says to the man and gives him a small hug, “Hao, this is my friend or how my mom calls him our caretaker / chef / butler Edgar. He’s been in my life since I was three.”

Minghao smiles softly at Edgar, “Nice to meet you.” 

Edgar grins back, “You too, Hao?” 

“Mom called you back for this get together too? I thought she had you coming around just to cook now since Minseon isn’t a baby.” Mingyu asks with an arched brow.

“Mrs.Kim considers me as family, Mingyu. She says that I should be present as well as anybody else but I am also cooking.” Edgar explains as he opens the door for the two, and Minghao follows quietly still in awe with how big Mingyu’s house is. 

“That’s lame but kind of nice. Is anybody else here? What is the sibling count?” Mingyu questions setting his backpack by the door. 

Edgar inhales as he taps his chin, “I don’t think any of your brothers are here yet. I think Mrs.Kim and Sunhee went to go pick up Hanseul. I know Daehyun isn’t here yet and Minseon is upstairs.” 

Minghao felt himself smiling so widely to hear Mingyu’s little gasp at the news of his sister. It’s been a month since Mingyu has been back home and seeing how happy he was to see his sister was endearing. Mingyu grabs Minghao’s hand as he leads him up the curled stairs at a fast pace, he thought he was going to fly forward with how fast Mingyu was going. 

“Minseon! Minseon-ah! Minnie!” 

Mingyu knew no limit when it came to his sister, he was loud and bashful as he yelled for her name. A door down the hall flew open, “Mingyu! Down here!”

Mingyu drags Minghao even faster, and pulls him into the room and closes the door. Minseon looks up and runs into Mingyu head first and even though Mingyu groaned a bit. He still hugged his little sister as tightly as ever. 

“I missed you, Gyu. I missed you so much, and you’re thinner. Do you not eat? Mom is going to get mad at you.” Minseon frowns looking up at her brother, “She’s going to make you eat a lot of Ed’s foo- Oh!”

Minghao smiles shyly when Minseon realizes that he’s been there, “Hi.”

“Minseon, this is Minghao. He’s from China and he’s a roommate of mine in the house. Also, if you see us kiss don’t be surprised, okay?” Mingyu says openly, “I like him a lot.” 

Minseon squeals, “He’s so cute! You did a good job, Gyu. Hi, I am Minseon. Mingyu’s little and favorite sister.” 

Minseon had choppy black hair, it looked as if she cut herself with the uneven edges and the messy styled look of it. Her bangs fell in her eyes similar to Mingyu’s and she was dressed in a large green hoodie and ripped pants. Her and Mingyu were too alike and it kind of freaked Minghao out a bit. 

Her and Mingyu had big brown eyes and the same charming tanned skin and white teeth sharp in the same area. Minseon takes a seat back at her desk as Mingyu leads Minghao to the edge of her bed. 

“Did you cut your hair? Last time, we FaceTimed you had hair to your back? Did you use scissors?” Mingyu asks, as he grazes his fingers in his sisters hair. 

“You know how Mom has me working at the church with the kids? Even, if I am not the age to  
do so legally. One of the kids put gum in my hair and I didn’t know till I fell asleep and woke up with half a hunk of gum.” Minseon frowns, “Mom tried to tell me we could get it out and save my hair. I didn’t want to wait for some woman to tell me what I knew so I cut it.”

“I am grounded for a week though because of me just cutting it. But, everybody says it looks cute and I look cool.” Minseon boasts proudly with a grin, “Don’t you think, Oppa?” The tone was teasing as if she used Oppa as a joke word. 

Mingyu nods and so does Minghao, “The coolest and cutest, our Minseonnie.” 

Minghao always knew that Mingyu had a big heart, he loved everybody with his entire being. It was in his nature, and seeing Mingyu with his sister was a new sight. A Mingyu without worries and Mingyu with only his little sister on his mind. 

“I feel so gross calling you, Oppa. I hate that mom make us do that sometimes.” Minseon groans, “But anyway, Minghao. Do you like my brother? Are you his boyfriend?”

Minghao chokes on his spit, “U-uh, well, I d-do like your brother a lot. I mean how could you not?”

Minseon nods, “A lot of my friends tell me how hot my brother is. I know, but are you his boyfriend. What type of boyfriend is my brother, is he embarrassing? Does he do cute stuff and call you baby?” 

Minghao feels his cheeks rising in heat cause he was not prepared for an instigation, “Uh, he calls me baby sometimes. He is always sweet and he isn’t embarrassing.”

Mingyu and Minghao never really talked on the boyfriend term but they were obviously acting like boyfriends. But, with the summer ending soon and the stress of their relationship possibly being over. The two haven’t really discussed terms yet and they’re fine with it. 

“Don’t instigate him, Minseonnie. Is he a criminal? He just got here and you need to be nice and not pin him against a wall.” Mingyu says with a frown, “Be nice.”

Minseon raises her hands up in defensive, “I am! I just worry about you and I want to know the boys you date and if they’re going to be good to you.” 

Minghao smiles as he looks at Minseon’s pout, she was too cute no wonder Mingyu is literally putty in her hands. Mingyu rolls his eyes as he tells Minseon that she’s safe this time. 

“I am his boyfriend, though Minseon. I hope that you’ll treat me nicely and take care of me. I hope that we can also get along and that you’ll share embarrassing stories about Mingyu.” Minghao says proudly, “I need more content.”

Minseon smirks as she snaps her fingers, “You’re staying over tonight, right? I’ll give you all the embarrassing stories especially Christmas 2010.” 

Mingyu whines loudly next to the two, “Minseon please stop! We’ll be back and I don’t want any embarrass Mingyu conversations.”

Mingyu and Minghao link hands as Mingyu escorts them out the room. Minghao makes sure to close the door softly as he follows behind quietly. 

“Hearing you say that you’re my boyfriend made my heart beat so fast.” Mingyu admits shyly, his voice was low and steady which meant he was blushing. 

“I mean, we act like boyfriends so why not admit it? It felt good to say out loud like that.” Minghao says as he pats Mingyu’s butt, “I like you and you like me. We kiss and sleep in the same bed, we are beyond boyfriends.”

Mingyu nods, “I should have like properly asked you or something.”

The two arrive at a door with “K.M” carved in the top, and Mingyu unlocks it with a key from on top of the door. Mingyu pulls Minghao in and cradles his head in his hands as he leans Minghao against the door.

“Xu Minghao, the king of China, will you be my boyfriend? I know it’s a little late but will you?” Mingyu asks as his thumbs trace the edges of Minghao’s face as if he didn’t want to forget how he felt. 

“Mingyu, of course.” Minghao scoffs as he leans in to kiss Mingyu, it was soft and the familiar taste of coconut greeted him. Mingyu’s hands stayed on Minghao’s face and neck while Minghao held tightly on Mingyu’s waist. 

The kiss went from little pecks to harder kisses, Minghao could kiss Mingyu all day. With lips as pink as Mingyu’s and as plump as they are, it was nearly addicting. Mingyu nipped a little at Minghao’s lower lip causing him to groan as he leans further into Mingyu’s touch. 

“We should probably stop, I was going to-to show you a tour of my bedroom. And, here I am about to make out with you in my old bed.” Mingyu stammers, “But, it isn’t a bad idea.”

Minghao loves making out with Mingyu, they mix it between slow and long kisses to harder and sloppier kisses. Minghao even realized Mingyu gave him a hickey before during the lake trip and Minghao didn’t even realize Mingyu had kissed that low. They are going slow, since Minghao has no experience with boys but sometimes Minghao wants Mingyu to touch him all over. Not sometimes, but actually all the time. 

“Show me your room, stupid. I don’t want to meet your parents with a possible hickey on my neck.” 

“It’d be a nice look, but this is my bedroom. I barely stay in it when I came home from breaks and stuff. But, my mom keeps it clean for guests and stuff.” Mingyu explains, “We’ll be staying in here for the next day.”

Minghao nods, it was a similar blue and white and grey setup. Solid colors throughout which seems very mature for Mingyu, Minghao wonders if they changed his themes in his bedroom a lot. Minghao still has cartoon posters in his bedroom cause they’ve been up all his life. 

“Do you draw a lot?” Minghao asks pointing to the desk with lots of markers and pens, even a paint setup.

Mingyu nods, “I did a lot of art in school, I love it and it looks good on papers which is why my parents supported it so much.” 

“I don’t think I even asked, what is your major Mingyu?” Minghao asks, “What do you do in school?”

“I’m undecided still, I have a lot of interests like journalism or music or agriculture or even design. I like creating but I don’t know what I’m the best at creating.” Mingyu explains, “I have a whole folder of stuff like homes or outfits I made or even with my friends, I make music.” 

Minghao nods slowly, “You’re so versatile, will I get to meet your friends? Kihyun and Minhyuk right?”

Mingyu grins at the mentioning of their names, “I hope so! They should be here anyway, and I want you to meet them really bad. They’re a lot to handle but they’re great.” 

The two stay in Mingyu’s room for awhile, Minghao looks through Mingyu’s drawing books and Mingyu has Maury playing quietly in the background. It felt like they were in a place of their own and it was kind of nice to enjoy the time between the two of them. Minghao heard more footsteps entering the home and rolling of suitcases beneath him. It didn’t hit Minghao till he looked at Mingyu’s expression changed from relaxed to grim. 

“He’s here.” Mingyu inhales shakily, “I didn’t even see him but his presence is already pissing me off.”

“Do you want me to stay up here or come downstairs?” Minghao asks, he didn’t want to show that he was a little nervous to see Mingyu’s family. He was there to be Mingyu’s rock, not have Mingyu comfort him. 

“Yeah, come with me and I have to go get Minseon. This is going to be so, shitty.” Mingyu groans as he pushes himself from the ground and tucked a blue sharpie behind his ear. 

The two don’t hold hands this time and Minghao could understand. Mingyu’s whole demeanor changed in his home and this was a serious time and his mind was focused on family and Minghao was okay with that. 

“Minseon, c’mon the terrors are here.” Mingyu says knocking on Minseon’s door and she opened it with a matching frown. 

“Perfect. The last time Daehyun was here, I got yelled at cause we fought and I got on Daehyun’s nerves to make him want to pull my hair.” Minseon scoffs, “I’ll really make him mad this time.”

Minseon surprisingly stayed close between Minghao and Mingyu as they walked down the stairs. Minghao could see the clutter of suitcases by the doors and the hugs being shared between the family members by the door. 

“Ah! Mingyu! Minseon! But, Mingyu, Why didn’t you tell us when you got here?” 

Mingyu’s mom, Mina was standing at the stairs and she looked just like Minseon. She was youthful and seemed happy to see Mingyu, she was bundled in a white fur coat with her black hair in complicated twists. 

“I got here earlier when it was just Minseon and Edgar. You guys still leave her by herself?” Mingyu asks with a frown, “She’s fifteen, you guys didn’t leave me alone without anybody till I was 18.” 

Mina shrugs, “Minseon didn’t want to come with, Mingyu ah. We’re all being happy and congratulating your sister, have you done that yet?”

Minghao looks at Mingyu who shakes his head quietly as he steps off of the stairs. Mingyu hugs his sister, Sunhee who had pretty curled burgundy hair and a elegant blue dress on with white stripes down the sides. She had softer features than her mother, Mingyu and Minseon. 

“Congrats, Sunhee. When’s the baby due?” 

Minseon scoffs, and Sunhee rolls her eyes as she hugs Mingyu and says thanks even if he was being a “dick”. Daehyun and Haneul were next, Minghao didn’t know which brother was which. One was a bit taller than Mingyu and Mingyu was already the tallest in his family. He had choppy brown hair and thick brows, he was missing the puppy looks that the Kim family had. 

He was strong, he looked as if he’s been through serious situations and he kind of scared Minghao from how he greeted Mingyu with a glare. The other brother was shorter, softer and a little pudgy with a dopey kind of look. He looked as if he was just hearing for the good times and family environment. 

The strong scary brother, of course was Haneul and he greeted Mingyu with a handshake. Who the fuck greets their family with a handshake? The shorter brother, was Daehyun and he gave Mingyu a quick hug. No wonder Minseon was able to beat or fight with Daehyun, he looked lost half the time but imagining somebody like him laying a hand on Minseon made him mad. 

“And who’s this?” Mina asks, she touches Minghao’s arm gingerly and it makes Minghao tense from the soft touch. 

Minghao didn’t know if Mingyu wanted him to say he was his boyfriend or not. Or, they only wanted Minseon to know. They didn’t really discuss it and it was making Minghao panic. 

“That’s Xu Minghao, he’s my roommate and my boyfriend. Say anything condescending or rude, I will leave in 10 minutes. Got it?” Mingyu says sternly, “Especially, you.” 

Haneul holds his hands up defensively, “Now, Gyu. Me? Being mean to a guest? I would never do such a thing, puppy.” 

“Our mom calls Mingyu, puppy instead of like a endearing term. Haneul likes to use it to make Mingyu mad.” Minseon explains quietly, “You’re in for a show, Hao.”

“Haneul, eat my dick.” Mingyu snaps, “I am being serious, if anybody is being rude or homophobic. I will seriously leave, and I mean it.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys, and I hope you can treat me nicely while I’m here and I’ll do the same.” Minghao says softly as he smiles with a slight bow.

“And, you’re chinese I assume? Your accent, it’s cute.” Sunhee says kindly. 

Minghao nods, “I’m from Haicheng, and thank you.” 

Sunhee grins, “That’s really cute, thank you for coming to stay with us and taking care of Mingyu for us.”

Minghao knew that this trip was going to a problem but Mingyu called Minghao his boyfriend and that made the trip a little less problematic.


	25. Uh Oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer the first few paragraphs is a bit smutty it’s just Yoonoh and Seokmin are love it’s great!

“Do you think Mingyu and his family haven’t killed each other yet?” Seokmin asks as he flops down next to Yoonoh on the couch.

Yoonoh shrugs as he puts his legs across Seokmin’s, “I really hope not, I don’t want him to catch a murder charge.”

The two for once since the move here had the house to themselves. The terror trio had to cater a birthday party today and a wedding and they’d be gone for a good 8 hours top. It was weird for the two to not have people cussing and fighting over who drank the bottle of wine (it was _always_ BamBam).

“What should we do? It’s just us and nobody _else_?” Seokmin asks, he taps his chin as he smiles at Yoonoh and Seokmin hopes that Yoonoh catches his hint.

“Oh shut up, Seok. We _just_ fucked cause you had a wet dream. My ass hurts, please let me live.” Yoonoh whines, “I can suck your dick if you’re _**that**_ horny.”

Seokmin smiles and kisses Yoonoh cause he’s in love with somebody who knows him that well. But, also cause Yoonoh came out wearing an oversized shirt and shorts hidden underneath and his thighs looked so good that Seokmin wanted to bite them. Yoonoh shifted from the couch to the floor between Seokmin’s legs, and Seokmin handed him a pillow to sit on. Yoonoh smiles softly and kisses the insides of Seokmin’s leg that his shorts weren’t covering.

Yoonoh slowly but surely worked Seokmin out of his pants, and grabbed Seokmin’s cock through his boxers stroking it agonizingly slow. Seokmin could feel how Yoonoh was holding back putting his effort into getting him hard. Seokmin could feel him getting hard fast, and he felt lightheaded with every stroke.

“I never get tired of this. You know how many times when we were on trips how I wanted to suck your dick. Now, as your boyfriend I can finally do it _all_ the time.” Yoonoh says as he quickly shucks Seokmin’s boxers out of the way. His cock slaps back to his stomach and Yoonoh lets out a moan and Seokmin could cry from how beautiful he is.

“He- for the love of _**god**_! Put your dick away! Shit!”

Seokmin looks up to see Jihoon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, and Seokmin hates that he wants to tell Yoonoh to keep going. He can’t really be getting blue balls right now, Yoonoh still had his hand around his cock and he was seconds away from coming.

“ _Hoonie_ ,” Yoonoh whines cutely, “Can I finish him off first? I like to tease Seokmin but if I don’t help him finish, he’s going to ruin my a-“

“Enough. I’ll be outside and just let me the fuck in when you’re done.”

Jihoon slams the door and Yoonoh gives Seokmin the sloppiest and fastest blow job. He still managed to keep his mouth tight and toying with Seokmin’s nipples, and Seokmin was so in love that it hurt. He cums fast on Yoonoh’s face and then quickly gives Yoonoh a returning handjob.

“I’m _so_ in love with you.” Seokmin laughs as he takes Yoonoh to the bathroom to clean up the cum on their body and change for the 2nd time.

Seokmin quickly lets Jihoon know that they’re done with their dirty deed, “And there’s no cum anywhere, I promise.”

Jihoon scowls, “I definitely didn’t want to know that, but anyway. Where are the three towers at?”

Yoonoh flops back onto the couch, “They’re working today, for a party and a wedding.”

Jihoon nods as he takes a seat on the opposite couch, Seokmin could tell that Jihoon came here for a reason especially cause none of them had a text from him. Jihoon had his lips jut out in a pout and his newly cut and dyed black hair was covering his eyes as he looked down. It reminded Seokmin of a kid trying to tell his parents that he messed up.

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Seokmin asks, “I don’t want to intrude but you look sad as shit.”

Jihoon shrugs, “We have a problem, Seokmin.”

“We? Who is _we_?” Yoonoh repeats glaring at Seokmin, “Did _you_ do something?”

Seokmin shakes his head quickly, “No! I’m here all the time, dummy! Jihoon, does this involve any of our roommates?”

Jihoon nods silently and it was actually making Seokmin sick from how quiet Jihoon is being. The older doesn’t live that far away from their home, but it had to be bad that Jihoon took time from his usual busy schedule to say something.

“Are Mingyu and Minghao at his parents home already? Did they leave or are they worki-“

“Jihoon, I am starting to freak out cause you just say exactly what is going on?” Yoonoh says cutting him off quickly, “Who does this deal with and who’s going to be hurt?”

“Minghao. Probably. BamBam and Jeongguk too. But. Mostly. Minghao. BamBam and Jeongguk is just a hunch.” Jihoon sighs as he rubs his cheeks together, “Mingyu has been talking to Wonwoo.”

Seokmin scoffs loudly, “That’s a joke! Mingyu is like in love with Minghao, why.. why would he talk to somebody else?”

Jihoon gets up and sprawls out on bean bag, “I don’t think it’s been for a long time. It was actually on the 4th of July, when I saw the texts between Mingyu and Wonwoo. They weren’t exactly child appropriate.”

“And, uh, ya know Wonwoo has a boyfriend who really wants to marry him. Joshua, remember me mentioning him? Joshua saw the messages so like he might come over he is trying to kill Mingyu.” Jihoon explains with a frown, the two watch Jihoon reach for his phone.

“I have the texts on here.”

Seokmin catches Jihoon’s phone and Yoonoh presses closely as the two unlock Jihoon’s phone. Seokmin goes to albums and he sees a few screenshots of texts from the other day.

_**From Mingyu:  
I wanna suck dick** _

_**Wonwoo:  
Mingyu, you shouldn’t be saying those things. What about Minghao?** _

_**Mingyu:  
I am dating Minghao, dummy I never said I wanted to do... those with you. I just want to do them.** _

_**Wonwoo:  
I’d do them with you, you aren’t saying you wouldn’t touch me? Like I’d touch you?** _

_**Mingyu:  
Aren’t you engaged, and you’re saying that to me?** _

_**Wonwoo:  
I’ve thought you were sexy since the day i met you stupid. I’d suck your dick, if you asked me too and you know damn well you’d do it too. I see how you look at me, I see how Minghao looks at me. I’m a threat don’t you think?** _

_**Wonwoo:  
Minghao has never been with a guy, he’s inexperienced and childish. You know, I could provide so much for you than that kid ya know?** _

_**Mingyu:  
That isn’t cool.. Won... I like Minghao and I know you could do more but like that isn’t even a cool thing to say.** _

_**Wonwoo:  
Be honest, if I came onto you would you deny it? You’d look me in the eye and tell me no even if I’m waiting prettily between your legs?** _

_**Mingyu:  
I wouldn’t deny if like I wasn’t with Minghao... but I guess if you came into me and I was single that’d be cool** _

“I want to kick his ass, he lives with you doesnt he? Or close by? I’m not kidding Jihoon, I might kill him.” Yoonoh sneers as he holds onto Seokmin’s arm, “I really will.”

Jihoon sighs, “This is why Joshua and Wonwoo haven’t even gotten married yet. Or even engaged, the two are _so_ in love but you see commitment scares the shit out of Wonwoo.”

“And so he thinks coming into somebody else’s relationship is okay?” Seokmin snaps, “This isn’t okay! And you said Joshua wants to fight Mingyu? Mingyu was drunk the 4th so he obviously wasn’t sober when he said this.”

“Wonwoo insists he was sober when he texted him.” Jihoon says with a frown, “That is why I came over to try and clear anything up before Josh came here. I might need you to tell those two when they come back before Mingyu is caught like a dear in headlights.”

Seokmin finds himself pouting, “But they’re with his family, and it’s already hard for him. I’d feel like a dick if I poured this on him while he’s with his family and Minghao gets mad so it’d be even harder.”

Yoonoh flicks Seokmin’s arm, “But, you also have to realize that this is Minghao. He's never been in a relationship with a boy, or a serious relationship and Mingyu doing this is shitty and it’s going to hurt his feelings.”

Jihoon nods in agreement, “I also scrolled up before Mingyu and Minghao were a thing and before Mingyu knew about Joshua. Mingyu and Wonwoo were talking about this freely even when they were single. I just think, Minghao should know and Jun thinks so too.”

Yoonoh groans loudly as he falls onto the couch cushion, “You told fucking _Jun_!?”

Jihoon chucks a pillow at Yoonoh’s head, “Hes my boyfriend and practically Minghao’s family! Of course I told him, and he wants to skin Mingyu alive.”

“Perfect. Wait, before we get any further into this what did you have to say about Yugyeom? You said it’d hurt BamBam and Jeongguk, what’s wrong with them?” Seokmin says with an arched brow, “I am going to puke, this is so stressful.”

Jihoon snaps, “Oh! It isn’t serious or anything, at least I don’t think so but I saw him at a sex shop the other day. I was hanging out with Seungcheol and Vernon, and we were getting Starbucks and he left a sex shop.”

“So, I know you guys have said before that Yugyeom isn’t sexually involved with Jeongguk and BamBam. Cause, Yugyeom hasn’t ever been with guys especially two. So, I don’t know if him going to a sex shop is life changing.”

Seokmin shrugs, cause he wasn’t sure exactly what those three were. Seokmin knew that Jeongguk had feelings for the both of them, and Yugyeom told Mingyu that he likes the both of them. But, BamBam has said before that he likes them but wants to focus on himself.

Seokmin also was aware that Jeongguk and Yugyeom make out all the time, Jeongguk and BamBam have given each other sloppy handjobs at the lake house and BamBam sucked Jeongguk off in the shower once. Yugyeom has never been touched, but made out with heavily by both. So, why did Yugyeom need to go to a sex shop without the two boys he’d have sex with? Seokmin just always assumed that Yugyeom and Jeongguk were practically dating but waiting for BamBam to join so what exactly _was_ going on?

“Your brains looks like it’s going to burst.” Yoonoh says clapping loudly to get Seokmin out his thought process, “What’s up?”

Seokmin cards his hair slowly, “I was just trying to figure out why Yugyeom was going to a sex shop. He’s never done anything with those two, why would he go to a sex shop by himself?”

Yoonoh nods in agreement, “Maybe he’s trying to surprise them?”

“Or he has another partner.” Jihoon blurts, with a shrug, “I mean, he’s good looking.”

Yoonoh flips off Jihoon, “We’re trying to be uplifting, Hoonie. I can’t believe you came over and dropped six bombs on us, like this.”

Jihoon sighs loudly as he fumbles to stand up and head towards the kitchen, “I am gonna be honest a bit of me wanted to let this unravel for you guys. But, I’ve known Wonwoo since I was a kid and I didn’t want him to ruin anything. Plus, you guys are my _friends_ , I want to help.”

Seokmin grins as he stands up to run and join Jihoon in the kitchen and hug him tightly, “We’re pals now? Ah, Jihoonie! Thank you!”

Jihoon holds a container of jelly to his chest, “Uh, ugh, yeah. So, what are you guys going to do? I need to also help with this Mingyu situation before Jun gets here in the next few days. I don’t need a murder in this home.”

Before Seokmin can even reply, his phone is buzzing in his pocket. He slides it out to see a text from BamBam.

_**From Bam:  
Hey, so idk Yugyeom informed me that recently him and Jeongguk had a falling off? Something about before Jeongguk picked me up from that party, like he’s been seeing this girl? What the fuck should we do? Cause, they’re still cool and I guess I was the odd one out... but :)? I’m still worried though.** _

Seokmin inhales shakily, “Why didn’t those three listen to us when we said, talk out your relationship! I’m going to just run away at this point!”

Yoonoh and Jihoon look up from the barely made sandwiches in front of them, they both shared confused looks as Seokmin was still yelling at his phone.

“Babe, can you please not run away and tell us what happened?” Yoonoh asks softly as he continues to make a sandwich.

Seokmin inhales, “BamBam told me that Yugyeom and Jeongguk had a falling out before we returned from the lake. But, they’re cool which is what Yugyeom said and BamBam said Jeongguk is seeing a _girl_?”

Jihoon groans as he sets the knife down, “I think when Jun comes down this house will be in flames. But, I’m happy that he’ll be able to help you guys out.”

Yoonoh sucks his cheek in as he licks the butter knife before setting it into the sink, “So, sex shop Yugyeom needs to be brought up but then again Jeongguk and his girl? Then, we have to talk to Mingyu and Minghao about Wonwoo?”

Seokmin nods as he sits upon the counter holding his head against the fridge, “Should we just write a note to Minghao? I can’t look into his puppy eyes and break his heart.”

Yoonoh and Jihoon share a glance and then nod in agreement, “Sure, grab your laptop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody who watched jersey shore... knows exactly... what is about to go the fuck down! 
> 
> i felt like this story was lacking the drama, and after mingyu’s trip and this problem... imma speed it up and do some jump time things cause i need to finish this soon! i wanna start another thing soon :-) can you guess what it’ll be?
> 
> also apologies for such a late update, school started up and it’s has been kicking my ass uh same withwork! and mentally shit hasn’t been right for awhile but im feeling a lot better !!


	26. This sucks (Kim Family pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu learns a thing or two about honesty.

Mingyu bent two forks backwards mid preparation for the brunch they were having. It wasn’t his intention to damage the silverware, it’s just that his family knows how to make him _mad_.

Mingyu was beyond happy to know how Minseon and Minghao we’re getting along. Sunhee was being civil for once, but honestly he’s not surprised she’s getting married and Minghao is great how could they not like him?

Haneul, was another story and Daehyun surely would get his ass handed to him in a matter of minutes. Mingyu’s parents had to run to the store to get some more things for the staff to cook for them. So, it left the Kim Siblings and Minghao together under one household.

“So, Minghao? Minghao _right_?” Daehyun asks as he stacks 3 plates together for the table.

“Yeah, and Daehyun correct?” Minghao replies while helping Minseon with cups.

“How’d you and Mingyu get together? What made you want to go out with him?” Daehyun asks rubbing at his thinning greasy hair, Mingyu wanted to throw shampoo at him, “I want the _whole_ story.”

Mingyu watches as Minghao flushes under the random ambush, and it makes Mingyu want to step in but he isn’t sure if Minghao would like him doing that. So, he just waits patiently near the oven till Minghao talks.

“Uh, we are roommates and he’s the first one that helped me get to the house we stay at. We have a lot of things in common, and we get along really well. He’s handsome and kind, and funny why wouldn’t I want to date him?” Minghao says with a smile as he glances towards Mingyu and Mingyu finds himself blushing incredibly hard.

“Ah, that’s _so_ cute.” Sunhee smiles as he rubs against Mingyu’s hair, and Mingyu knew something was up cause she hadn’t done that since he was sixteen.

“Sunhee, between the siblings and Hao are you pregnant? You have some type of glow and you just voulentarily touched me.” Mingyu says while crossing his arms, “Is something up?”

Sunhee blushes which causes the two older boys to start hollering and Sunhee nods while patting her stomach, “I’m about to be a month pregnant, that’s why I didn’t want you to say dumb shit like you said _earlier_!”

Mingyu scoffs dramatically, “Dumb shit? _Me?_ I would never.”

“I will be letting Mom and Dad know but don’t think Luke and I are getting married cause of this. I got pregnant after we got engaged.” Sunhee explains tucking her hair behind her ear, “I don’t want any word from you guys.”

Mingyu nods as he slings his arm around Minghao’s shoulder, “I already said something, so it won’t bother me.”

“You can trust me, Sunhee! You have to worry about Haneul and Daehyun.” Minseon blurts with a shrug, “They might be the oldest but they’re the worst at keeping secrets.”

Daehyun scoffs, “Shut it, Minseon.”

 _ **“Make me.**_ ” Minseon sneers, her brows were furrowed thickly and Mingyu is always amazed how much fear she put into somebody for being so young.

Daehyun rolls his eyes as he shuffled away, and Mingyu keeps a tight hold on Minghao as Haneul steps a bit closer to Minghao. Mingyu knew that he might be a bit dramatic but then he reminds that Haneul is kind of a big dick.

“I’m not going to bite, Gyu. Stop giving me such a bad rap in front of your boyfriend.” Haneul says with a forced frown, “I am a _good_ guy.”

“Sure you are,” Mingyu says, it felt a snarl coming out of his throat, “The best guy, I know.”

Minghao looks up at the two, and Mingyu knew that Minghao was curious and concerned. Mingyu rolls his eyes as he finds himself forcing the tightest smile, “Han, just do me a favor and leave me alone while you’re here.”

Haneul shrugs, “It’s not that hard, it’s not like you try and be apart of this family. Still undecided at school right? Could be doing classes but running around doing childish things? You could be bettering your life and you’re probably just getting drunk and hooking up all the time at that house.”

“Hey! I know we just met but seriously, that’s a bit _too_ far don’t you think?” Minghao blurts, “He is kicking ass at the house and he works harder than everybody else. I know cause I live with him and see him all the time!” 

Mingyu finds himself looking down at Minghao in surprise, and he can tell that Haneul is caught off guard as well. The kitchen felt a bit silenced cause nobody expected Minghao to be _so_ bold on his first meeting. Mingyu found it kind of hot that Minghao was defending him, he made a mental note to get him a gift later.

“Didn’t we just meet? Shouldn’t you, be a _little_ bit more respectful?” Haneul asks, his voice was firm and his arms were crossed as he glared at Minghao.

“And, he is your brother! Shouldn’t you be a bit more supportive and nicer? How could you knock him down _so_ much when you guys just reunited that’s kind of shitty.” Minghao mummers with a frown, “You’re family why would you be so mean to him?”

“Mingyu isn’t perfect either,” Daehyun blurts from behind, “He treats us just as mean.”

“Don’t listen to Dae, Minghao. It’s cause in this family if you’re too nice, you get bullied. Trust me, we wouldn’t be mean if we didn’t have too.” Minseon says as she pinches Daehyun with her fingers.

“Kids, we’re home! I hope you’re being nice.”

Mingyu nods quickly as he goes to help his mother with the heavy sacks of food. His parents and him set the bags on the counter top, they mostly got everything prepped and Haneul managed to set the table like a human.

“Okay, we will start the cooking but please wait till Luke gets here to start eating anything.” His mother says with a smile, “So out, minus Mingyu.”

Mingyu kisses Minghao goodbye as he shuffles away with Minseon into the living room. It left his mother, him, and Edgar in the kitchen and it felt like he was a kid again.

“You really like him, don’t you? You brought him back here with you.” Mina says as she unbags the items, “You don’t even do that with some of your college friends.”

Mingyu nods as he collects the vegetables to set onto the cutting board, “Minghao is different, and you guys are _you_.”

“Ouch.” His mother whines as she grasps her heart, “I don’t know exactly what that means, puppy but my feelings are hurt.”

“I didn’t mean to do that, Mom. It’s just you know how everybody is especially Haneul and I don’t like to bring people into that environment.” Mingyu says defensively, “Haneul and I fight a lot and same with Daehyun and Sunhee sometimes. It’s a lot to take in if you haven’t known me all my life.”

Mina nods as she hands Edgar the pots and pans to start making their eggs, “I agree, I don’t know why you guys don’t get along anymore. When you were younger, it was like the _closest_ group of friends. Even as your mother, it felt hard to even break through your circle.”

Mingyu scoffs cause he knows exactly what she’s talking about. When they were younger and not all of his siblings were going through puberty, it was like a high school friendship. They were close and had too many inside jokes. It doesn’t even seem like it but before Minseon was born or could even talk, Mingyu was even close with Haneul.

They all joked, played and stayed up late under homemade forts. Daehyun being the oldest would always set up the forts and steal the snacks. Even at family events, Mingyu remembers hearing his parents being commented on how handsome and beautiful their kids were. And, that they should be thankful that their kids are close.

But, puberty happened and their parents got harder on them and they all developed their personal burdens. Daehyun didn’t want to hang out with Haneul as much, Sunhee didn’t even acknowledge her brothers at school. Mingyu was nonexistent to Haneul and Daehyun. And, Minseon has such an age gap through them that she doesn’t remember when they were easy to deal with. She’s only seen them be mean and it’s normal for her.

Mingyu wouldn’t tell his mom that the stress their parents put on them to do well, caused a rift cause who wants to hurt their mother like that? Mingyu wouldn’t be the one too and he hopes none of his siblings would.

“We don’t get along cause my siblings are all big bad doctors and lawyers and CEO. I’m not in their league, Mom! I never will be, and they know that. It’s okay though, we all understand.” Mingyu says grimly, “It isn’t that _big_ of a deal,”

Mingyu sees his mom frown as she goes to help Edgar with the breakfast foods. Mingyu feels guilty for telling his mom that, but she wanted to know and he can’t lie to his mom. Mingyu wishes things with his siblings were like it was when they were younger. He wishes that they could all talk without arguing, but as long as Haneul is better than him. As long as, Haneul never lets him forget that then Mingyu can’t ever talk to him normally.

After, the cooking for brunch dies down and it’s actually time for lunch but the Kim family is too nice to tell their mother. They all gather at the table, even Luke and his father were present and Mingyu felt sick as he took a seat between Minghao and Minseon.

“Luke, how was your flight in?” His mother asks joining his father at the top of the table.

Luke grins as he rubs his stubble, “It was great! I was so ready to taste your fabulous cooking, Mina. I’m so glad that you guys all could be here for me and Sunny’s engagement news.”

 _Sunny_. Mingyu felt himself playfully gagging at the watered down version of Sunhee’s name. Sunhee glares when she hears the forced gagging and flips him off discreetly.

“Also, mom and dad I have some news for you.” Sunhee says with a grin, as she takes Luke’s hand and they announce her pregnancy. The Kim siblings, and Minghao all forced their best surprised gasps like they hadn’t heard this story before.

Edgar, and Mingyu’s parents all let out desperate wails as they embrace the couple. Mingyu scoops some eggs into his mouth as he looks up at Minghao with a meek expression.

“Haneul still bumming you out?” Minghao asks softly as he pats Mingyu’s cheek, “I’ve never seen you eat with such a grim expression.”

Mingyu nods, “Thank you for like sticking up for me, you didn’t have to do that. I know how you also wanted to make a good impression with my family.”

Minghao shrugs as he crams a piece of bacon into his mouth, “Your brother was being a dick and it was making me mad. I stick up for anybody who’s being bullied, and I’ll especially stick up for my boyfriend.”

Hearing “boyfriend” come out of Minghao’s mouth made Mingyu feel like he was on cloud nine. It felt _so_ scary that Mingyu liked Minghao so much. It’s barely been a month and a half since he met Minghao and it’s been a ride itself and the idea of Minghao returning home breaks his heart.

“You’re staring, and so is your sister and her fiancé.” Minghao whispers quietly as he turns Mingyu’s head back the table.

“I make a big announcement and Mingyu is making puppy dog eyes. We love a show stealer.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “I try my best, Sunhee! But, seriously though congrats on the baby.”

Luke thumbs Mingyu up in return, “You and your boy are mad cute though, Mingyu. It’s nice to see you being happy.”

Mingyu smiles back and mumbles a shy thank you as he goes back to eating. The chatter of his family kept at a minimum, people mentioned the baby and wedding, how Minseon’s hair was somehow fitting and the favorite topic was Minghao.

“So, you said you’re Chinese?” His mother asks dabbing her cheeks, “Your parents don’t miss you at all? You traveled so far for this little job during the summer.”

‘ _It’s been his dream_ ’ Mingyu finds himself wanting to yell. It wasn’t just a job for Minghao, it was everything he’s ever wanted. His parents deeming it down to some small job was bothering Mingyu.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to come to the US. It’s been a goal of mine, and this was the best chance since my parents thought it’d be a good way to build a backbone for myself.” Minghao explains politely, with his kind smile.

“You’re a good boy for my son,” His father blurts quietly, “He’ll learn some independence and responsibility through you. He _needs_ it.”

Mingyu sighs, “I am pretty responsible, Dad. I’m just not your ideal responsible kid.”

“Mingyu.” His mother says, “ _Please_.”

“No, why am I always pinned as the irresponsible child?” Mingyu says as he stands up from the table. He wasn’t going to stay and be ridiculed in front of Minghao. He wasn’t going to do this cause it was able Sunhee, but his parents know how to make him feel shitty like always.

“Thank you for the meal!” He hears Minghao say behind him.

Mingyu exists through the deck doorway, he stomps quietly down the stairs. Mingyu can hear Minghao breathing softly behind him as he walks towards the lake. Mingyu was thankful his family had a lake behind their home, it was a relaxing place to go and a place where Mingyu always felt at home. Mingyu’s face was feeling feverish probably cause he was crying, he hates when he cries like this.

“Minghao, you can si-“

Haneul stood there, his tie was unloosened and his similar chocolate brown hair was tussled from the wind. Mingyu doesn’t remember the last time that he stared at Hanuel. He looked younger, he had a tint from his five o’clock shadow.

“Sorry, _uh_ , I told Minghao to let me talk to you. Is that okay?”

Mingyu nods shyly as he sets upon a nearby rock, it was his rock but he wasn’t going to tell his brother that cause that’s embarrassing.

“Why’d you want to talk to me? To keep egging dad’s lecture on?” Mingyu asks shakily, “You could always do it tomorrow.”

Haneul rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to Mingyu, “Stop thinking everybody is against you, Mingyu.”

“You’re always against me,” Mingyu scoffs with a smile, “It’s our thing, dummy.”

Haneul shrugs, “It’s cause you got _too_ wild for me, and I got _too_ old. I’m never against you, I try and be your voice of reason.”

Mingyu cocks his head, “What are you trying to be? My guardian angel?”

Haneul smiles softly as he tussles Mingyu’s hair a little, which catches Mingyu off guard, “I try to be, that’s why I’m always hard on you. Mingyu, we all _love_ you. I know that we’re all hard on you cause you’re different, creative and you’re kind. You’re unique, you have so much going for you.”

“Sunhee and Daehyun, they wanted to be a doctor and a lawyer. It was forced upon them, and they grew a liking to it and they have a passion for it.” Haneul explains quietly, “And I love business, I love marketing and I love speaking korean and I got into the music industry over there. Plus, it made mom and dad happy.”

“You have to realize, and so does mom and dad that you aren’t _us_. You aren’t ever going to be _us_ cause you’re your own person.” Haneul says, “I believe that you have a big enough heart and mind to make your own path.”

Mingyu cocks his head cause all of this was confusing, the same person who made him cry at his high school graduation cause he was undecided. The same person who didn’t sometimes tell people that Mingyu was his brother, was saying he was going to make his own path?

“Why are you being _so_ nice it’s weird.” Mingyu blurts with a frown, “What happened in Korea that I don’t know about?”

Haneul scoffs dramatically, “I can’t just be nice to my baby brother? I’m hurt, _puppy_ , I’m truly hurt.”

Haneul slides his suit jacket off fully and puts it around Mingyu’s shoulders, even if it was July it was a bit chilly. The two sat quietly as Haneul tried to explain what exactly was going on.

“I haven’t told mom and dad yet or anybody, but I’m a father. Me and my girlfriend, ya know the one you tried to convince everybody that I bought her?” Haneul says while sticking his tongue out.

Mingyu laughs cause he remembers, it was about three years ago when his family met Haneul’s girlfriend Yewon. Mingyu found himself telling his family that she was “ _too pretty_ ” for him and that Haneul had to have bribed her.

“She gave birth to our daughter about a year ago, I’m not ashamed of her so don’t think that I am. But, I wanted to try this parenting thing out on my own with Yewon.” Haneul says with a smile as he slides his phone out.

Haneul unlocks his phone to show Mingyu a photo, of his niece. It was a photo of Haneul, Yewon and the _cutest_ little girl ever squished between them. Her cheeks were round, her eyes were pretty little crescents of happiness and her brown hair fell in perfect curls.

“What’s her name?” Mingyu asks softly, “She’s _so_ cute, oh my god.”

“Minkyung.” Haneul says, “She’s a lot like you, for some odd reason. She reminds me a lot like you cause she loves so passionately and loves to doodle.”

“Did you name her after me? Minkyung if you rearrange the letters and take some out you can get Mingyu out of Minkyung.” Mingyu asks hopefully, cause it would be something like Haneul to be _cunning_ like that.

“You’re smart, and yes she’s named after you stupid. Yewon always liked you and you’re surprisingly my favorite sibling.” Haneul admits with a soft smile, “I was hard on you cause, I know what you’re capable of and there’s a book I read where you can motivate somebody with anger. That’s why, I always bugged you and got on your nerves cause you always did what I said.”

Haneul grabs a handful of rocks nearby and starts skipping them, “With Minkyung, and with being a father. I realized, all I want for her is to be happy with herself. I want her to find a passion, I want her to follow it. I want her to know that me and her mom are always on her side. I don’t ever want her to feel alone.”

“And, I get that you felt that with mom and dad and all of us. I don’t think I can even begin to apologize for how you felt alongside all of us and I could have found a better way to push you.” Haneul rants quietly, “I’m sorry when that guy broke up with you that we didn’t take it seriously. I’m sorry for not being the brother that you could rely on.”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Mingyu lowers his head cause thats all he’s wanted to hear, maybe it was about six years later after wanting it. But, hearing how Haneul is apologizing for the ridicule that Mingyu has had to face felt so good. His tears were hot as they fell down his face fast, no matter how hard he tried to muffle them away. A choked sob broke through his chest and he couldn’t stop.

“Yah, Gyu, oh my god, please stop.” Haneul whines as he awkwardly puts his arm around Mingyu, “I didn’t want you to cry.”

Mingyu sniffles as he keeps crying, he wanted to say so much but the tears in his chest were overflowing. It wouldn’t stop and Mingyu felt so embarrassed for how hard he was crying.

“Minghao is looking out the window, by the way he’s a good boyfriend. He makes you happy, and you love him. Right?” Haneul mumbles quietly, “I can see it on your face, it’s the face you use when you look at Minseon or puppies. A face of admiration.”

Mingyu nods, “I think I do, but uh. Yeah, thank you? I’m sorry I wasn’t that great of a brother either and hopefully we can work on this more.”

“Of course, I always think you were the best brother you just tried to be mean cause I was mean.” Haneul says as he stands up from the rubble, he holds his hand out for Mingyu and helps him up. The two stand eye to eye and Haneul reaches out to rub Mingyu’s tears softly.

“You’re going to kickass with whatever you choose okay?” Haneul says as he pats Mingyu’s shoulder. Haneul starts to head up to the house rubbing at the back of his neck slowly.

“I’m going to meet Minkyung soon right? She’s really cute, I’m surprised a ugly beast like you could make such a cute kid.” Mingyu calls out teasingly.

Haneul stops on the step of the stairs, “Its all thanks to Yewon, but yes!”

Mingyu never imagined that one day that him and Haneul would be civil. It made him feel warm all over inside and out cause it met his family might be back to normal soon. If any of his other siblings and even parents have that much hope in Mingyu. It feels like Mingyu could do anything, and Mingyu loves that.

Before, Mingyu can head back into the house to be with Minghao. He feels a buzz in his back-pocket, his phone was going haywire and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

_**551-407-6472  
We need to talk.** _

_**551-407-6472  
My name is Joshua, and I saw your texts with my boyfriend. Aren’t you dating Minghao?** _

_**551-407-6472  
It’d be a shame, if Minghao found out how much of a dirty cheat his boyfriend is.** _

_**551-407-6472  
Oh wait. He already knows.** _

_**551-407-6472  
When you get back from your little family trip. Meet me at the closet Starbucks to your house, you can’t avoid this any longer.** _

Mingyu looks up to see Minghao still in the window showing his phone screen. Mingyu could tell Minghao was about to cry, and honesty Mingyu was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY SHDNSNS


	27. WEN JUNHUI, FOR FUCKS SAKE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jun comes home and stirs some shit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUN IS BACK

“I am going to wring his neck.” Jun says as he flops onto the couch, he managed to get a ticket earlier than expected and now he’s back in Jersey on a murder mission, “He won’t be able to look at anybody with a _broken_ neck.”

“I can’t believe you brought him back on the day of their return. I didn’t think it’d be two days, I thought they planned for one day and a night?” BamBam says concerned, “I hope that it went okay for his family.”

Jun wants to be compassionate, he knew about Mingyu’s family through Minghao but it was hard when Minghao called Jun crying before his plane ride. Minghao’s cry still wrung in Jun’s ears and it was slowly breaking his heart.

“I am kind of glad though that Josh beat us to telling Minghao especially cause our note probably would have made it even uglier.” Seokmin scoffed as he sits next to Jun.

“I still can’t believe you guys did that, like what is this a _reality show_?” Jeongguk laughs grabbing his stomach, “You could have gotten somebody well Mingyu’s ass kicked.”

Jun rolls his eyes, “Seriously though, a note? I can’t believe you all even agreed. You did trash it _right?_ He wo-“

The front door creeks open, it’s a slow crack and Jun feels like he almost pulls every single muscle in neck when he turns. He sees Minghao’s tussled now light brown hair, it’s gotten longer since Jun saw him and Jun might take him for a haircut at this rate. Mingyu trails behind with his head down and a blue cap shoved in his face. Jun has never understood why people say they “see red” whenever they’re mad. Jun always thought it was an reach and a bit dramatic.

But, when the house falls silent and Mingyu can’t even look up. All Jun hears is his heartbeat and his feet carrying him to Mingyu.

“ _ **JUNHUI.”**_

_**“OH MY GOD. JUN.”** _

_**“WEN JUNHUI, FOR FUCK SAKES.”** _

_**“JUN.”** _

_**“WEN JUNHUI.”** _

Jun looks up at Minghao standing in the hall, he realized his fists were bawled up on Mingyu’s shirt collar. Jeongguk was behind Mingyu trying to pull him from Jun’s grip. Jihoon and Yugyeom were attempting _(but failing)_ to pull Jun off of Mingyu’s body. Mingyu’s nose was dripping blood, and his lip was starting to bruise already. Jun could see Mingyu’s eyes growing glassy and his breathing was broken off and choppy.

“Get off of him, please. He _just_ stepped in the house and you can kick his ass another time. Come with me.” Minghao says quietly, his voice barely a whisper, “You too, Jihoon.”

Jun looks at Jihoon who shares the same puzzled look as they follow Minghao into the bedroom. Minghao locks the door when Jihoon and Jun sit on the edge of Mingyu’s bed. Jun watches as Minghao cards through his own hair, obviously stressed and he looked exhausted.

“Hao, I could have kicked his ass if you let me. Broke a finger maybe? He wouldn’t even _thin-_ “

“Stop. Please. I **missed** you.” Minghao says as he pulls Jun into a tight hug. It was so tight that Jun could feel Minghao’s necklaces in his chest and his blunt nails scratched at his back. Minghao smelled like laundry and aftershave, his scent buried in Jun’s nose. Jun can’t help but reach up and rub Minghao’s head soothingly.

“I-I am sorry that you came at such a bad time and _you_ have to deal with _this_.” Minghao says, his voice wavering, “I-I can like take you out for lunch? We can go shopping or have Yugyeom take us to the dance studio?”

Jun pulls apart and holds Minghao’s face in his hands, “You’re an idiot, just cry if you want too.”

When Minghao finally stops talking and cries, Jun feels like a part of his heart is shattered. Jun sees Minghao as his family, and Jun hates seeing his family upset. It is hard but Jun wants to hurt Mingyu, he wants Mingyu to hurt as bad as Minghao is right now. But, he knows he can’t do that and even if he already hit Mingyu, he kind of already feels guilty.

“Hao, you could always stay at my place for awhile. I have a spare room and Chan has been at Soonyoung’s for a bit so like you’re welcome to stay for a bit. Till you figure everything out?” Jihoon suggests as he pivots on his heels, “It sucks seeing you _so_ upset.”

Jun is **SO** in love, oh my god that Jihoon hasn’t known Minghao personally for more than almost two months now and is so open to him. It makes Jun so happy that Jihoon loves Minghao almost as much as he does.

“I love you so much.” Jun mummers as he goes to kiss Jihoon on the forehead, “Hao, will you please stay with us?”

Jun knows it’s hard for Minghao, he knows that even letting Minghao stay at Jihoon’s might be hard for Jihoon. Jun wants to take care of Jihoon and Minghao, but he might focus more on Minghao cause Minghao is heartbroken and Jun can feel it. Its terrifying how Jun can feel Minghao’s pain. 

“I’ll go get my stuff.” Minghao says softly as he walks out the room. Jun turns to Jihoon feeling a bit uneasy, cause even though Jihoon offered his home to Minghao before Jun could even think of anything. Jun didn’t want to upset somebody trying to make somebody feel better.

Jihoon grabs Jun’s hand lacing their fingers together as he smiles softly, “What are you thinking about?”

“Are you mad?” Jun asks quietly, “I know you were _so_ excited for alone time and I just, ugh I don’t want you to be mad.”

Jihoon presses his knuckles to his lips kissing them softly, it had such a tender touch that Jun felt himself shutter. Jihoon has the prettiest eyes, that Jun feels lost in them while looking in them. It’s his heart, his soul and life in front of him and it scares Jun how much he loves him.

“I’m not mad, I was the one who came over to tell the boys what was happening. I was the one who suggested Minghao to stay with us.” Jihoon explains with his always loving smile, “He’s _your_ family and I’ve known that for years. I love you and I love Minghao. I want you both to be okay and if I can help you with that, I will.”

“Don’t assume that I’m mad, I suggested it. I wanted it.” Jihoon says as he kisses Jun on the lips, soft and sweet. Jun is in love.

“I love you.”

“I love you the most.” Jihoon replies back, his usual pale cheeks flushed in red.

Minghao is waiting in the hall when Jun and Jihoon are done. Minghao has most of his belongings still packed from their trip and Jihoon mentions how he has extra belongings. Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeongguk, Yugyeom, BamBam and Yoonoh are all sat on the couch. Jeongguk and Seokmin has stuck tissues up Mingyu’s nose to help with the blood.

“How long are you going to be gone?” Yugyeom asks quietly.

“Not too long, I’m not sure Yug. I’m going to keep talking to you guys and seeing you guys at work.” Minghao explains, “I’m not going to drop off of the face of the earth.”

Minghao gives everybody a quick hug and even to Mingyu. Jun has to tense up to stop himself from kicking Mingyu in the throat when he kisses the top of Minghao’s head.

“C’mon Hao.” Jun says as he grabs Minghao’s hand, he makes sure to send a glare to Mingyu to show he means business. Jun has never felt so much anger towards a person before and it was driving him up the wall.

“Breathe for a second, hothead.” Minghao says teasingly as he drops his luggage into Jihoon’s trunk, “We’re civil, that’s why I didn’t want you to beat his ass so badly.”

Jun cocks his head, “Civil already?”

Minghao nods, “I’ll tell you later but have you _slept_ since you landed? Jihoon has he slept since he landed!”

Jihoon shakes his head as he slides into the front seat, “He wanted me to drive straight here when he landed cause he needed to kill Mingyu. I couldn’t talk him out of it.”

“I don’t even need to sleep, Hao. I have you and Jihoon now so why would I-“ Jun yawns widely, “I need to sleep?”

Minghao scoffs as he pats Jun’s head, “Cause you got off a long flight and jet lag is a visible thing plus I think you broke Mingyu’s nose. So, yeah sleeping is important.”

“Sleep, ya dummy.” Jihoon says as he pats Jun’s arm, “We’ll wake you up when we get to my apartment.”

Jun listens and agrees as he feels himself fall asleep faster than usual. He wasn’t sure how long he slept but he woke up in Jihoon’s bed in different clothes and it was about 5pm when he woke up again. He felt groggy but he agrees that he felt way better after sleeping for a bit.

“Morning sunshine.” Jihoon says, Jun saw him at his desk. His hair was a bit messy and he was wearing Jun’s red hoodie he left last time. It made Jun’s heart feel incredibly warm.

“Hi.” Jun says groggily, his voice was still full with exhaustion, “Are you working?”

Jihoon nods as he rubs his eyes, “Plus, Minghao fell asleep not too long after you. So, I wanted to work and keep an eye on you.”

“Me?”

“Mhm, you were really restless.” Jihoon says softly as he pushes up his glasses, “I thought you were going to fall out so that’s why you woke up with all those pillows.”

Jun looks around and does see around six thick throw pillows around his body. They somehow fit perfectly around him and Jun couldn’t help but laugh at Jihoon’s kind gesture.

“You’re _so_ cute.” Jun says, he feels his face blush furiously and he blows a kiss at Jihoon.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Do you want to eat? I think Minghao should wake up soon. I had to tuck him in like he was my kid. He’s a real cute kid, I can see how he has such a hold on you.”

“Did he pass out?”

“Yeah, he fell asleep right on my shoulder when we were talking. He hasn’t been sleeping and I can tell that he’s having a tough time but he’s really doing well.” Jihoon says with a smile, “He is very great.”

“Do you like him more than me, Jihoonie? Got a crush on Hao?” Jun asks teasingly as he sits up to stretch out a little to shake the sleep out of him.

Jihoon flips him off as he stands up from his desk to push Jun back into the bed. Jihoon squishes Jun’s cheeks as he kisses Jun so tenderly.

“I love you, dummy.” Jihoon says as he kisses Jun again on his cheeks then his nose and his lips, “I love Hao but I’m _in_ love with you.”

Jun leans up and kisses Jihoon long enough to have him going limp in his grin. Jun nipped a little at Jihoon’s lower lip causing the other to whine lowly.

“Shush.” Jun mummers, “You don’t want Hao to hear you do you, baby?”

Jihoon groans, “Shut up.”

Jun giggles as he kisses Jihoon’s neck and sucks a pretty hickey on his neck. Jihoon squirms and his breathing is rigid as Jun licks at the sensitive marks. The noise Jihoon made was so beautiful that Jun just wanted to bite and suck till he heard more of it.

“D-do you just wake up horny?” Jihoon says breathlessly, “Seriously, if Hao hears us I’ll end your life.”

Jun smiles as he kisses Jihoon again, “I just love you, _baby_. But, let’s go make some food or something.”

Jihoon whines as he stumbles to get up to follow Jun out, “You’re a dirty tease.”

“Later, I’ll show you something later. What do you want to eat? I’m gonna go wake up Minghao and we can cook.” Jun says as he pats Jihoon’s ass before he heads towards the guest room.

“Chan is there with him also!” Jihoon yells out to him, “Minghao wanted him in there when Chan came home.”

Jun nods as he goes to unlock the bedroom door to see Minghao and Chan together in the large king bed. Chan was asleep by Minghao’s shoulder with his face buried in his neck. The room was filled with soft music and barely audible snores. Minghao looks content and it made Jun happy.

“Hey, wake up kids. We are going to make dinner and we can make something fun? Maybe Chinese?” Jun calls out, usually the mention of food always woke Minghao up.

“Can we call it in? Cooking sounds tiring.” Chan mummers, “Right, Hao?”

“Correct. We’ll be out there in a second okay?”

Jun nods as he closes the door and Jihoon was already on the phone with some Chinese restaurant. The two grabbed some cups and Jihoon had some sodas in his fridge and they set it up at his coffee table.

I know the two planned to watch movies on Jun’s first day and now Minghao and Chan can join as well. Jun gathered blankets and pillows from the guest closet and Jihoon’s bedroom to toss around the living room. It was a cliche date in mind but Jun was more than excited to hang out with Jihoon and Minghao and Chan as well.

“Food is here!” Minghao yells the second the doorbell rings, “Go ahead, Jihoonie! Get the food!”

Jun scoffs at Minghao’s enthusiasm as he finishes laying out the blankets. Chan gathered napkins and coasters cause Jihoon hates stains and Jun still thought that was so cute. Jihoon pays the delivery man and handles the food passing it out and Jun didn’t even know exactly what Jihoon even ordered.

“I don’t know what you natural chinese men eat but I ordered things I knew you’d enjoy.” Jihoon says as he sits next to Jun, “Eat well, okay?”

“Food is food, thank you!” Chan cheers as he pats Minghao’s back before they both dig in. Minghao was smiling and laughing that made Jun feel very good. Jun didn’t want to think that Minghao was kind of faking his happiness, he hoped that he felt happy now.

“Jun, I’m doing _fine_.” Minghao says with a mouthful of rice, “EatbeforeIeatyourfood.”

Jun flicks Minghao’s head as Jihoon starts the first movie. It was Derailed where Choi Minho from Shinee was in it cause Chan saw it with Soonyoung and became obsessed. Jihoon laid across Jun’s lap bundled up in blankets with his food in his chest.

Minghao and Chan huddled close on the floor with a structured surrounding of blankets and pillows. Jun felt happy, Jun felt love and Jun was happy to know that even in a bad time for Minghao that he could still laugh and feel okay for a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the next two chapters i am gonnanspeed things up a little :-) but i am sad this is coming to an end but just a ha hint:  
> this won’t be the last time you hear of these dummies
> 
> \- also! i wanted to kind of move on but i will be adding what happened the last day of mingyu’s family trip and kind of his talk with joshua! just some important moments separated from the chapters and just to move on :-)


	28. Change Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds some things out and learns some things at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes:
> 
> mingyu and minghao’s days at his family’s house.
> 
> mingyu and joshua meeting about everything.
> 
> the jungyu punch from the last chapter.

“Am I not _enough_ for you, Gyu? Is it cause I’m not as experienced as Wonwoo? Was all this relationship just about sex for you?” Minghao says, it was too quiet but his words stung like he was yelling them, “If you just wanted to fuck I could have ended this _forever_ ago.”

Mingyu held his head down ashamed, “No Hao, this relationship is everything but that for me. I like being with you, I like where we are at right now and how we are.”

Minghao sighs loudly as he sits against Mingyu’s bed, “So, why did you tell Wonwoo all that? Why did you talk shit about me and my sex life to a guy who I knew would be _trouble_?”

“You know how many times I expressed that Wonwoo might not be a good friend to have around?” Minghao snaps tossing his hands in the air, “Ever since the beginning when he tried to stick his hands down your pants while he had a boyfriend. You thought he was the best friend of the year _didn’t_ you?”

Mingyu swallows roughly cause he has never seen Minghao this mad. His Minghao was always calm and collective with his opinions and knew how to express it calmly. This Minghao was angry and rough, and Mingyu knew he had every right to be.

But, Mingyu knew that this wasn’t his messages with Wonwoo. This wasn’t his words in these screenshots and he definitely never typed out _“Minghao”_ when he speaks of his dear boyfriend. It’s always _“Hao”_ anywhere he goes even if he doesn’t know the people. Mingyu knew something was fishy but he didn’t know how to bring that to Minghao’s attention.

“What am I to you, Mingyu? Am I just the token straight guy you wanted to see turn gay for a summer? Was this just a game?” Minghao asks as he holds his cheeks while looking at Mingyu, his brown eyes were filled with tears and Mingyu wanted to cry.

“God no, you know how I am with people who do that cause that happened to me. I like you so much, Hao that it physically hurts.” Mingyu explains, “I want you to believe me when I say these texts aren’t me.”

“Explain how it isn’t when it says you and it’s from Wonwoo’s phone.” Minghao states with furrowed brows.

“I don’t know how to say that this isn’t me without you thinking that I’m lying.” Mingyu says shakily as he scrolls through the screenshots that Joshua attached again, “I don’t have these on my phone, Hao. I also don’t call you, Minghao. I say Hao all the time.”

Minghao frowns, face all scrunched up in sadness and hurt. Mingyu could feel it in his chest how upset Minghao was and it was cause of Mingyu.

“Joshua said you might have deleted them.” Minghao says sternly, “Can I trust you?”

“I’ve never given you a reason to _not_ trust me, Hao. I have been honest and truthful to you these past two months.” Mingyu says, “Believe me, be on _my_ side.”

Minghao sniffles as he holds his cheeks, he watches as Minghao places his head against the bedroom wall. He was trying to stop himself from crying again and Mingyu felt awful, that he was hurt. Mingyu was the reason and Mingyu hated that.

“I know, and it sucks that I have to think what and why this happening.” Minghao mumbles quietly as he pulls at a lose thread on his jeans before looking up, “I want to go home and I want to be angry. I want to not be near you and I want to leave. But, I came here for you and I’ll swallow down this for _now_.”

And that is what Minghao did, they even agreed to stay an extra day. Even if it was uncomfortable for the two, and they had to act like everything was roses. Mingyu felt disgusted, Minghao was having trouble just being around him. Minghao felt like he wasn’t enough for Mingyu, while Minghao gave him everything and Minghao feels it wasn’t enough. Mingyu hates that he feels like he isn’t enough. Mingyu even overheard Minghao and Jun on the night the first day and he heard Minghao _sob_.

Mingyu felt bad for intruding on the call when he was originally suppose to be asleep. He remembers it was about 4am when he woke up to go pee but stopped moving when he heard Minghao’s broken _‘Junnie gege.’_

“ _You’re really upset aren’t you, baby?”_ Jun had asked with so much compassion in his voice. He tried to ignore the bit of jealousy in his head when Jun called Hao baby but the two have a relationship that Mingyu can’t compare too. Especially now.

“I think I love him, Jun. I feel stupid for falling in love so fast with somebody I just met. But, he feels like home.” Minghao cries loudly, “Like ice cream on a hot day, or hot chocolate when you’re freezing. He feels right, he feels like the wind on a summer night.”

Jun sighs at the comment but it wasn’t a disappointment sigh, _“I was waiting for you to realize that for awhile now. But, do whatever feels right.”_

“Being with him, feels right.”

“ _Then do it, when he stops being an idiot and realizes what he wants. When you realize that this is right for you do. Love to your heart is content, Minghao.”_

Mingyu realized that night that yeah, he _is_ in love.

Other than Wonwoo ruining the best thing to happen to him. Mingyu’s family dynamic changed a lot for him this trip. They took Minghao out into the city to shop and Mingyu loves how his eyes light up. The family also takes him out to eat a few times and even a old classic movie night that they used to have when the Kim siblings were kids.

Minseon made Minghao laugh _so_ hard during their last dinner that the other almost sneezed out his spaghetti. Mingyu oddly felt grateful that Minseon could bring the smile that Mingyu missed so much.

“Hey Hao, is it okay if I sleep with Mingyu tonight?” Minseon asks after dinner as she clings onto Mingyu’s arm, “I don’t mean to steal him away from you but I miss him.”

Minghao laughs and nods, “It’s okay! He kind of hogs the covers. You two have fun okay?”

Minseon tugs Mingyu up the stairs not even waiting for him to take in consideration of the stairs. Mingyu still stumbles even though he’s lived here his entire life. Mingyu steps into Minseon’s room and is amazed with the small movie setup that she had for him.

“I know you and Minghao had a fight and that your relationship is a bit rocky. So, I thought why not hang out tonight? Gyu _and_ Seonnie.” Minseon says, each word dripping with cuteness and Mingyu wanted to gag but also coo.

“Ah, Minseonnie when did you get _so_ mature?”

Minseon shrugs as she climbs onto her bed and pats on the spot next to her, “Go change and this spot will be here for you when you’re ready.”

Minseon has Mingyu’s usual pjs of shorts and a hoodie set aside on her desk. Mingyu can’t help but chuckle as he goes to change in her bathroom to quickly join her on her bed. She had now a giant bowl of popcorn like they hadn’t just finished dinner not too long ago.

“Are you and Minghao going to make up? It’s uncomfortable to see you two try and be okay when it’s obvious you aren’t.”

Mingyu scoffs as he pushes popcorn into his cheek, “It’s obvious? I thought we were doing good.”

Minseon rolls her eyes, “You two don’t hold hands or stare at each other dreamingly. I overheard the argument, stupid. I know you’d never do that but I can understand why he’s mad.”

“You’re too kind to ever want to hurt anybody especially somebody you love. You love Minghao and I know you’d never hurt him.”

Mingyu nods slowly as he chews, “You’re right, ah, Minseon. You’re so smart aren’t you?”

“I just want you two to be happy! I think you two deserve it and if Minghao’s first boyfriend is somebody like you. He should be the happiest boy and Sunhee says you need to cut Wonwoo out your life.”

Mingyu chokes at that comment cause when the hell did Sunhee get involved with their drama? It made Mingyu think who else was involved or knew anything about it.

“Everybody knows if that’s what you’re thinking, and I beat Haneul from coming up here. We as your family know you and how happy Minghao makes you. Please don’t let that go away.” Minseon says, “Let him be mad but don’t give up. Give him space but keep fighting.”

“Of course, he can’t get rid of me at this point.”

—

The day that Mingyu and Minghao left for Seaside. Mingyu’s family all cheered him on and told him to stay strong. The ride back home was a bit quiet, but they also still held hands like they usually do. It felt normal, it felt like how it was suppose to be and it felt right. But, Mingyu was reminded of the cruel fate when he remembers to meet Joshua at Starbucks. This wasn’t over and Mingyu knew that. But, he wanted to pretend as long as he could until he was hit with reality again.

Mingyu realized being hit with reality _physically_ hurt worst than being hit _mentally_. Jun greeted him with a hard punch in his nose when he step foot in the house and yeah he deserved that. He wouldn’t deny that he didn’t deserve it at all.

“Junhui! For fucks sake get off of him!” Minghao yells loudly, his voice sharper than the punch that Mingyu was just greeted with. Mingyu watches as blurry Minghao, Jun and Jihoon scurry off to their old room.

“Welcome back, buddy.” Jeongguk says quietly as he tilts Mingyu’s head back to stop the blood flow.

Seokmin arrives with tissues as he stuffs them up Mingyu’s nose not slowly but it did stop the blood. Mingyu was helped to the couch with his head still cradled by Jeongguk as they helped with the blood.

“1 to 10, how bad is it?” Mingyu asks, “Be honest.”

“Not _too_ bad, it doesn’t look broken but it’s definitely bruised.” Yoonoh says quietly, “He got you _really_ good.”

“Perfect.” Mingyu scoffs as he holds the tissues tighter, “I have to leave though. I have to go meet with fucking Joshua.”

“Not to be that bitch but you didn’t do this did you? We all believe you didn’t but we still want to hear from you.” BamBam says from the couch, his voice was soft like he was talking to a kid who couldn’t find his mom at the mall.

“I assume you guys saw the messages before I got here. Just one question, do I ever call Hao ‘Minghao’ to anybody?”

Mingyu gathers his belongings and more tissues to take with him. Mingyu didn’t hear what Minghao said to Yugyeom when he was walking out the hall with his suitcase. Mingyu’s ears were still ringing from the punch but Mingyu knew he was leaving when the three left the same time he did.

**_551-407-6472 (Maybe: Joshua)  
I’m here whenever you get here let me know._ **

Mingyu groans as he starts the car before pulling off to go to some sketched arrangement about Joshua and Wonwoo’s pitiful relationship. He really should have listened when Minghao said that Wonwoo might not be the greatest friend to have around them.

When Mingyu arrives at Starbucks, he sees Joshua in a pretty blue sweater and his black bangs hanging towards his eyes. His too large of tan hands were wrapped around a white cup of some coffee as he sat near the window. Mingyu almost smiled and waved but he had to remember exactly what they were here for.

“They suggested I go to a public spot so I don’t try and hit you.”

“What a nice fucking greeting.” Mingyu sneers as he sits next to Joshua at the table, “Nice to see you too.”

Joshua shrugs, “So why were you messaging my boyfriend? You know how much I love Wonwoo and how I want to _marry_ him. We’re trying to work on our relationship and yo-“

“Listen here, I know your relationship is practically a shit show.” Mingyu says cutting off Joshua, “But, your little fiancé or whatever you two are staged your texts. Did you guys fight beforehand? I know you guys _love_ to fight.”

Joshua huffs a loud and strangled breath, “Wow, somebody is a bit high and mighty for ruining their storybook relationship with Minghao? It hurts right?”

“Don’t talk about Minghao.” Mingyu sneers, he felt his fists starting to form into balls, “But, I don’t have those texts and this is the first time I’ve seen them. I was drunk on the 4th and I lost my phone for half the night.”

“Ask my roommates or even the cashier at the gas station that I got dragged to at like 5am. I was drunk and don’t have my phone on me till I woke up.”

“I’m not an idiot, Wonwoo said you’d probably delete them.” Joshua says with a smirk, “You are truly cunning, Mingyu.”

Mingyu slaps the table with a loud crack sound echoing through the Starbucks, “If you’re going to talk from Wonwoo’s retrospect and for Wonwoo. Why the fuck isn’t he here? Why are you defending him like he’s a saint like he hasn’t _chea-“_

Mingyu’s cheek started to sting, it was quick and fast it felt almost non existent but the pain was there. Joshua’s cheeks were red and his eyes were wide as he looked at Mingyu. Mingyu could see his chest rising up and down, he was mad. Mingyu went too far and he knew that but then again Wonwoo ain’t shit.

“Don’t talk about Wonwoo.” Joshua barks as he sets his hands in his lap, “Don’t. Talk about him like he’s _dirty_.”

Mingyu inhales a shaky breath, “I get that and I might have took it to far. But, I will not be insulted for something _your_ boyfriend did.”

Joshua rubs his temples as he stares at Mingyu with a frown, “How ma-“

Joshua’s phone rings quietly against the wood table top with Seungcheol’s name flashing up on the screen. Joshua holds his finger up as he answers the phone call.

“ _Did you already meet with Mingyu?”_

Seungcheol sounded nearly frantic from what Mingyu could hear. His voice was strained and wavering like he just got done with yelling.

“Yeah I’m with him now, why?”

 _“I was using Jeonghan’s phone to text my mom cause my phone was in the Apple store to be repaired for awhile. Wonwoo had texted Jeonghan and he was mentioning how Jihoon showed everybody the texts._ ” Seungcheol states quickly, _“I scrolled up and saw the texts that we saw Mingyu and Wonwoo have but it was Jeonghan saying what Minghao said.”_

_“Then, I saw Wonwoo sent Jeonghan screenshots and it said Mingyu instead of Jeonghan. It wasn’t Mingyu who said that to Wonwoo. It was Jeonghan. They framed Mingyu and Minghao.”_

Joshua’s already deer like eyes grew bigger at the statement and Mingyu wanted to cheer in his face. Mingyu fucking knew that it wasn’t him and Wonwoo talking cause Mingyu isn’t an idiot and Mingyu loves Minghao.

“Uh, Uh. Thank you, Seungcheol.”

“ _So don’t do anything stupid!”_

Joshua looks up at Mingyu sheepishly and almost near to tears. Mingyu couldn’t help but feel guilty cause Joshua was in the same boat as him. They were both manipulated cause of Wonwoo’s insensitivity to other people.

“So, not to be that person but did you and Wonwoo fight again? Why would he fake texts like this?” Mingyu asks curiously to break the silence, “Did something happen?”

Joshua inhales slowly, “I tried bringing up marriage again and he started _freaking_ out. I told him that I can only wait for so long and he said why don’t I just leave him since he’s _so_ horrible.”

“I can’t leave him cause I love him and I’ve loved him since high school and college now. He loves me too but with his parents relationship issues and his family’s past ones. He finds it hard to commit cause he fears we’ll leave.” Joshua explains, “Even though, we mean the world to each other.”

“So, he was drunk when we fought and he said he could find somebody better than me. So, I guess him and Jeonghan thought bringing you into this would, ugh. I’m really sorry, Mingyu and I’m sorry for hitting you.” Joshua says as he bows sincerely.

Mingyu pats Joshua’s back slowly rubbing in a soft motion, “It’s okay, dude. Just, will you tell Minghao what we found out? And whenever Wonwoo wants to stop playing around we can all meet again.”

Joshua nods and smiles painfully, “Thanks.”

“Just help me _save_ my relationship that’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing sad gyuhao isn’t my thing but i tried my best JFNDB
> 
> next chapter will be in real time with another mingyu POV then it’ll be yugyeom then i am gonna... fast forward a lil


	29. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu figures out some things, gets embarrassed and falls in love.

“Wonwoo, I hope you know you’re a piece of shit.”

Mingyu hated how he was sitting in front of Joshua and Wonwoo. He knew he _agreed_ to meeting again but he felt mad all over again. Mingyu hated how his relationship was trashed cause of Wonwoo’s drunken argument with Joshua. Everything was put at the edge and thrown off cause of Wonwoo.

Mingyu wanted to kick his ass.

“I said I was sorry. I was mad and drunk and I thought why not fake texts with Minghao?” Wonwoo says defensively sipping his smoothie, “If Jihoon didn’t snoop through my phone and ask like a friend for once. I think it would have been okay.”

“Seriously, fuck you. Minghao and I are all uncomfortable now and we just officially had everything settled.” Mingyu sneers as he grabs at the table, “If we weren’t at a Starbucks, I’d kick your ass.”

“Like how Jun _kicked_ you-“

“Wonwoo, it’s all _your_ fucking fault!” Joshua snaps as he slaps down at the table, “You are the reason this shit hit the fan. It’s you!”

Mingyu didn’t blame Joshua for yelling, Mingyu didn’t mind how Wonwoo was near to tears. He felt a bit bad but again Wonwoo fucked him over when he was more than a friend. If Mingyu saw Jeonghan again before he leaves then he’d get his ass kicked just for pretending to be him.

Mingyu never believed that one day his kindness would be taken for granted. Mingyu spent time comforting Wonwoo during his fights that now Mingyu is 100% sure that he started. Wonwoo went too far and Mingyu never was the one to hold grudges but fuck he couldn’t see him _ever_ forgiving Wonwoo.

“Mingyu...ah, what can I do to make you forgive me uh? I’m kind of an aggressive drunk and I took it too far. I really am sorry and I can just _tr-_ “

“You can’t try and do anything after Joshua slapped me in this same Starbucks. He got a call from Seungcheol that he saw Jeonghan and your messages.” Mingyu sneers, “I already had Joshua explain to Minghao what went wrong and Minghao is still incredibly hurt. It was a lot for him and you play around like this is a joke.”

Wonwoo sniffles slowly as he rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, “I get it. I’m a piece of shit and I know that.”

“I’m glad you know that cause I don’t have to waste my breath telling you that. Now, if you don’t mind. I have to go repair a perfect relationship that I used to have.” Mingyu says as he stands up before giving a half assed wave, “Also, if you come near me and Minghao again. I’ll _really_ kick your ass.”

Just the idea of standing with Wonwoo left him feeling angry and Mingyu could happily go the rest of his life without seeing him.

Mingyu jingles his keys side to side as he heads back fo the car. His once perfect summer wasn’t going so perfect anymore and Mingyu hates that he honestly wishes it was over. It’s almost the last month and Mingyu can’t sleep without Minghao. It’s almost annoying how dependent Mingyu was on Minghao the past two months to the point that Mingyu doesn’t even remember when he last slept peacefully without Minghao.

“He returns!” BamBam hollers when Mingyu opens the door, BamBam greets Mingyu with a warm embrace and Mingyu smiles as he pats the others back.

“Miss me? I wasn’t gone too long.” Mingyu says as he pats Bam’s cheek, “Still feeling sick?”

BamBam pushes down the black mask, “It sucks ass, I don’t even get how somebody gets sick in July.”

Mingyu shrugs as he helps push BamBam’s mask up, “I don’t either but you have to rest up, is everybody at Choga?”

BamBam nods as he goes to flop back on the couch where his phone laid, “Jihee has some type of bridal shower going on so everybody was called in. I told her that you and I were sick though. I need somebody to care of me when I’m sick.”

Mingyu thumbs BamBam up cause Mingyu honestly didn’t want to go back into work. This breakup with Minghao has been hard and Mingyu feels silly for being so upset. Minghao is going to work, Minghao is smiling all the time and Minghao can happily sleep in his bed by himself.

Minghao is okay so why _isn’t_ Mingyu?

“Have you figured everything out with Yugyeom and Jeongguk yet?”

After everything with Minghao, Mingyu also found out that it wasn’t okay in paradise for the trouble trio. Mingyu doesn’t like to be the type of person to say _“told you so”_ but he’s sure if they actually talked and researched it wouldn’t be so hard.

Jeongguk has been seeing this girl named Amber recently, she’s been around the house a few times and they were the first to break in the “Smush” room. Yugyeom and BamBam haven’t really talked about it and Jeongguk, the one who said he’d “win their hearts” is the one breaking their hearts.

“Nope and he keeps bringing that dumb blonde girl around and if I wasn’t a guy, I’d honestly fight her.” BamBam says with a loud sigh, “It’s a shame I can’t though, maybe Rose will do it for me.”

Mingyu scoffs as he grabs a cutie from the nearby fruit bowl, “Why don’t you and Yugyeom just figure out you two? I know jealousy is a cheap shot to use but if Jeongguk sees you two being okay without him then he’ll realize what he’s missing.”

BamBam cheers at that statement and Mingyu doesn’t even need to see behind the mask to know he’s smiling widely. The talk of jealousy just had Mingyu smiling when him and Minghao accidentally made each other jealous at the roller rink. It was the night that Mingyu confessed and got to kiss all over Minghao’s cute little face.

“You miss him a lot don’t you?” BamBam asks, causing Mingyu to fall out of his thoughts.

“I miss, uh, how we were? We’re okay but I feel like he’s moved on and I’m still stuck. It’s only been two weeks now? I don’t sleep right without him.” Mingyu says with a frown, “It sucks.”

BamBam nods in agreement, “I really want you guys to work it out, I think Minghao is in the same boat but he’s better at holding it together. Cause knowing Hao like I do, there’s no way that he’s okay.”

Mingyu wanted to believe that with his heart cause he knows Minghao pretty well. But, there was something that just kept telling him that it wasn’t right. That Minghao didn’t care and that Minghao was content with moving on.

“You just need to ta-“

“Hello!”

Mingyu and BamBam to turn to see Minghao sliding his vans off in the door. The boy was carrying take out boxes in his hands as he struggled to close the door. Mingyu finds himself moving to help Minghao out and he smiles prettily as ever.

“I thought you had a shower to work? Why are you home so early from Choga?” BamBam asks as he pulls his mask down to devour whatever Minghao brought along with him.

Minghao pushes his incredibly soft looking hair out of his face. Minghao has grown his hair out a lot recently what most would call a mullet but he’s set on calling it a palcut. It falls down on the nape of his neck and his bangs are long in his face. Somehow, Mingyu finds his hair _very_ attractive and he has to stop the urge to want to card through it every second of the day.

“Jihee heard me coughing a lot and I think she thinks I have whatever you have, dummy. So, she sent me home with some food and some soap that’s suppose to help fight germs?” Minghao says pointing to the lavender bottle of soap sat near the food.

Mingyu mouths a small “ _O_ ” as he goes to carry the soap to place under the sink. The three unwrap the boxes and start eating at the table and Mingyu knows BamBam feels pressured to keep their conversations going but knowing BamBam he’ll leave any second.

“I think I am going to lay down, I shouldn’t really be eating kimchi jjigae with this stomach bug I have. I’ll see you two later, eat well!”

Mingyu wants to physically beg BamBam to stay down with the two. Mingyu wants to hide under the table, the two can communicate with others around but it’s been since Mingyu’s family trip a few weeks ago since they talked by themselves. It was sad to think that Mingyu would have been talking a mile a minute like usual.

“How, uh, how have you been sleeping Gyu?”

Mingyu chokes on a piece of tofu in the stew as he looks up at Minghao, “It’s been subpar.”

“I agree, I _miss_ you.”

A newly found tofu chunk wedges itself in Mingyu’s throat for the _**second**_ time, “Y-what?”

Minghao smiles, it’s pretty as always and his cheeks push up making his eyes form into perfect crescents. Fuck, he’s still cute and so fucking sweet as always.

“ _I miss you._ ” Minghao repeats with the same smile, the same smile that he’d see when Mingyu would call him beautiful.

“I thought you hated me.” Mingyu mumbles shyly, Mingyu didn’t know why his ears felt incredibly heated. It felt like his body was aflamed, it’s been awhile since Minghao ever made Mingyu that shy.

“I can’t hate you, I _love_ you. **Stupid**.”

Mingyu looks up at Minghao, his cheeks were incredibly red and his eyes looked glassy. It looked like he would be near to tears, and Mingyu just wanted to kiss him so badly. He looked like he was embarrassed that he confessed so easily.

“You love uh, me?” Mingyu mumbles shyly, “You love me?”

Mingyu knew Minghao felt like he loved him when he overheard his call with Jun at his parents house. But now, Minghao was sure with his decision and he loves Mingyu. That is the best thing to ever hear and Mingyu could cry from his happiness right now.

“I love you.” Minghao repeats, “I love you _so_ fucking much.”

“I love you, I am doing better and I sat and thought a lot. I think I’ve always loved you and I love you even if you think you’re the worst person in the world.” Minghao says with a smile, and it’s such a loving smile that Mingyu could cry.

“After understanding that Wonwoo fucked us both over, I feel like I don’t necessarily need a relationship now. But, then again, I can’t not be without you?” Minghao says, “I want to kiss you. I want to sleep in the same bed again and I want to go grocery shopping again. I want to tell stupid jokes and go on dates.”

“I became so dependent on us that I feel like being by myself is weird.” Minghao says with a small pout, “I tried to do the whole independence thing like Jun suggested for a bit but it’s boring.”

Mingyu nods fast in agreement, “I think everybody knows how much I miss you.”

“Also, I love you. I love you.” Mingyu stammers quickly with a grin, “I love you, and I am glad I can tell you. I’m sorry for all of this happening like I should haven’t given Wonwoo the benefit of the doubt and remained friends.”

Minghao shrugs and drops his soon in his rice, “I am glad you realize that now and that I am going to be right _always_.”

“I will realize that now, Hao. Also, I kind of knew you might love me cause I heard your talk with Jun that night.” Mingyu admits quietly, “I was going to go pee but you were cr-“

“I know, and I just didn’t bring it up again till I was ready. But, I love you.” Minghao says again with a huge smile, “I’ll say it to you now and eye to eye with you. _I love you_.”

Mingyu can’t stop from smiling it rings in his ears how Minghao sounded when he said it or how his smile was warming his body from the top of his head to his toes. It felt like his body was a flame from how warm and tingly he felt.

“It’s funny to see you blushing.” Minghao laughs softly, “You always make me blush and I am in awe with how cute you look blushing.”

“Shut... up.” Mingyu mutters, “How was Jun is he staying for long?”

Minghao nods, “He’s staying till August 15th and he’ll be with Jihoon for awhile. They’re super excited but I’m glad to be back I missed the house. Also, Chan could only sleep with me for so long.”

“You slept _with_ Chan?”

“When you’re so used to sleeping in the same bed with somebody it’s a bit hard to get used to sleeping alone, stupid.”

Mingyu scoffs as he pushes his hair back, “You are something else also, your hair? I don’t know how you can pull that off so well. It looks _really_ good.”

Minghao cards his fingers through his hair with a grin, “Don’t I? I just didn’t keep up with my haircuts and I really like it? I look good and it feels good like my hair is super healthy.”

Mingyu really liked Minghao’s hair, it shaped his face well and shaggy bangs looked super good. He pulled it off so incredibly well that it made Mingyu feel a bit embarrassed from how flushed he was. Mingyu reaches over the table a little to card his fingers through Minghao’s hair, the strands fell prettily through his fingers.

Minghao smiles contently as he wraps his fingers around Mingyu’s wrist as he keeps petting Minghao’s hair. His cheeks were the familiar shade of pink that Mingyu has fallen in love with before.

“I missed this.” Minghao sighs contently, “I missed you so much.”

“Can we take a nap or something?” Mingyu asks as he cups Minghao’s cheek, “Or lay down?”

Minghao nods as he stands up and automatically links his fingers together with Mingyu. Mingyu follows begins him aimlessly stumbling his own feet as Minghao leads them back to their room. A room that was empty for two weeks and felt like a whole month. Minghao was back and Mingyu is gonna prove to Minghao how much he loves him.

Mingyu manages to catch up and wrap his arms lowly around Minghao’s waist as they stay together to walk in their room. It reminded of Mingyu of those House Hunter shows when the couples can’t keep them hands off of each other when they look for their forever home.

The two manage to flop into Mingyu’s bed with Minghao on top of him. Minghao’s forehead was pressed close as he kissed Mingyu’s nose with a smile. It was the closest the two have ever been and it made Mingyu feel flustered but he didn’t want Minghao to see it.

Mingyu showers Minghao’s face with kisses on his cheeks, neck, ears and jawline. Minghao erupts in giggles as he rolls off of Mingyu with flushed cheeks, “That was a cheap shot.”

“It was a love shot, _cutie_.” Mingyu says with a wink, cause Minghao to laugh loudly.

“Oh shut up.” Minghao says as he pushes Mingyu’s shoulder. The two lay shoulder to shoulder as they stare at the ceiling. Mingyu can hear Minghao’s staggered breath, he could feel the familiar warmth of Minghao being close. He missed this so much, it was familiar and felt like home.

Minghao turns on his side to loosely wrap his arms around Mingyu. His leg wedged in between Mingyu’s latching tightly like he would leave anytime soon. His face buried into Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu could smell Minghao’s strawberry scented hair. Mingyu slowly but manages to grab the covers and pulls it over the both of them.

“I missed this.” Mingyu says quietly, Minghao lets out an airy laugh as he kisses Mingyu’s cheek.

“I missed you, now sleep.”

The two didn’t get to sleep as long as they planned cause they heard a loud cracking noise like wood snapping. Mingyu’s eyes snap open as he looks at Minghao sharing the same shocker look. Minghao’s eyebrows furrowed as he holds his finger to his lip telling Mingyu to be quiet.

“Seriously, fuck you Jeongguk. Fuck you _and_ your little bimbo of girlfriend.”

“BamBam, seriously just calm the **_fuck_** down.”

“No, I’m not going to calm down. You literally let her fucking go through my and Yugyeom’s clothes like what the fuck?”

“Seriously, that wasn’t cool. She’s in _my_ shirt and you’re trying to tell me it’s no big deal?

Mingyu looks at Minghao in his shoulder, ”Should we like intervene?”

“Uh. I don’t know? It sounds really bad.” Minghao mumbles, “What should w-“

Another loud wood crackling sound happens, it nearly sounds like glass breaking and that’s when Mingyu finds himself stumbling to his feet. Minghao trails behind him as the two run into the living room.

Amber, Jeongguk’s temporary girlfriend is standing on the couch as she holds now a soaked tshirt. It smelled like alcohol and Mingyu could see the shirt was drenched in red wine. It was one of Yugyeom’s favorite shirts from home and Mingyu has never seen Yugyeom so mad. Mingyu knew that the shirt meant a lot to Yugyeom as well and Mingyu could feel his anger.

A broken wine bottle was in the kitchen where Yoonoh was gathering the shards. Seokmin was crouched by him with a worried expression as he looked at both Mingyu and Minghao. The four weren’t exactly sure what was happening and Mingyu was still half awake.

“Jeongguk get your fucking girlfriend.” Yugyeom sneers, “Get her out right now before I find somebody to put hands on her drunk _ass_.”

Amber flips him off as she throws the soaked shirt on the ground with a loud smack, “I don’t wanna, are you just mad about Guk liking me _**more**_ than you? He’s told me about you guys and I think you’re ju-“

“I don’t care about Jeongguk and I don’t care about you whatsoever.” Yugyeom seethes, “I don’t care but you’re being disrespectful and I don’t think you understand that this shirt was a parting gift from my best friend passing away. You know how? Ugh. Whatever fuck you and fuck you too, Jeongguk. Seriously fuck you.”

Yugyeom cards his hands through his hair as he stomps upstairs and the cracking noise from the door makes Mingyu jump. It felt like Mingyu had looked at a kicked dog especially Yugyeom being hurt by somebody he cared a lot about. Like what the fuck? Mingyu felt angry just looking at Jeongguk and Amber.

“Don’t let me get your address, sweetie cause I got girls who I know would love to kick your ass. Trust me, you better watch your fucking back.”

BamBam jogs up the stairs following Yugyeom and Mingyu watches as Jeongguk walks Amber out of the house. Mingyu didn’t even know what to do and it had to be one of the quietest days in the house.

“What the fuck happened?” Mingyu finds himself asking as he bags up the glass shards, “Why was she? I’m confused.”

Seokmin sighs, “We were coming back from work and Amber called saying she was at some guys house with her friends and she was drunk and needed to leave. So, Guk said we’d get her and he’d get her some clothes and she could stay here.”

“But when Guk came downstairs to help us put anyway the shower leftovers. Amber was in his room changing and she came down in Yugyeom’s friend’s shirt.” Yoonoh explains quietly as he peaks at the front door, “And before Bam and Yugyeom came inside, Jeongguk was yelling at her to go change cause the shirt was important. He knew how much that shirt meant to Yugyeom.”

Seokmin stapes the bag of glass again to make sure no pieces stuck out, “But, she refused and didn’t understand why it mattered so when Yugyeom and Bam walked in. Yug was seething.”

Mingyu finds out that Yugyeom and Bam argued with her to remove the shirt. Amber refused and kept saying it was nice and comfy that she might keep it. It didn’t get out of hand until Yugyeom called her a “dumb slurpee straw looking bitch” and she got defensive. Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at Yugyeom’s insult cause he really did fit in with them.

“And the wine bottle, was something that the bitch brought.” Yoonoh inhales shakily, “She tipped it on herself soaking herself and the couch in red wine that’ll have to deep cleaned. But, then you saw everything. So, Jeongguk tried to help but it wasn’t his fault cause he _didn’t_ know.”

Minghao pouts as he leans against Mingyu, “I just want those three to be happy. Like their relationship, friendship or just as people. It _breaks_ my heart and I want them to be better.”

Seokmin scoffs loudly, “Speaking of better we saw you two. Everything perfect in Gyuhao land?”

“ _Gyuhao?_ ” Minghao repeats with an arched brow.

“You know how celebrities have couple names? Brangelina?” Yoonoh explains, “C’mon you guys aren’t that ancient we are all the same age. I might let you slide though, Hao cause you’re foreign.”

“I hate you guys.” Minghao frowns, “But yes! I told Mingyu that I finally love him. Right? Gyu? I _**love**_ you.”

Mingyu chokes as he looks down at Minghao but manages a stiff nod, “Y-yeah.”

“Thank god, you told him cause I was tired of hearing about it.” Seokmin says teasingly as he clasps his hands leaning against Yoonoh in a dramatic fashion.

“Oh, I just love him _so_ much. I _love_ his cute smile and how his eyes shine _prettily_ under the sun, what do I do?” Seokmin gasps as he juts his pink lips out as he looks at Yoonoh, “I need help.”

“Don’t you also _love_ how he laughs and when he kisses your cheeks, Minghao? What else do you love about him? His broad shoulders and kind he-?”

“ _Shut up! Shut up!_ I won’t ever help you two again if you don’t shut up!”

Mingyu watches shyly as Minghao’s cheeks are a bright red as he slaps Yoonoh and Seokmin’s shoulders and butts. The three are in fits of laughter even if Minghao’s is an embarrassed one.

Mingyu is _so_ in love that it’s practically terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt sad writing sad gyuhao but wow we are moving from sad gyuhao to angsty and sad gukgyeombam? how the fuck does their ship name go but it’ll be happy again soon i promise YALL


	30. A little buckwild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom gets a little bit buckwild

“So what do you want to do?”

Yugyeom was sitting in Jihoon‘s living room sharing a bowl of grapes with Jun. Jun plopped a grape into Yugyeom’s mouth with a soft smile and no wonder Minghao loved him so much. 

“I don’t know, Jihoon. That’s why I came over here cause I am exhausted.” Yugyeom sighs tiredly as he opens his mouth for another grape.

Jihoon scoffs as Jun happily feeds Yugyeom, “I think Yugyeom is more than capable of feeding himself, babe.” 

Jun shrugs, “He’s in a bad mood, dude. The least I can do is baby him to make him feel a bit better. Lighten up, Hoonie.” 

Yugyeom nods in agreement, “Yeah, Hoo-“

“Anyway, after the girl ruined your shirt and Mingyu somehow fixed it. Where did you, Bam and Guk leave off?” Jihoon asks as he cards his hair slowly, “What has been happening for you to actually come for us to give you advice rather than your roommates.” 

Yugyeom wondered that too, like why would he come to two guys who don’t know the relationship of them like his roommates. But, when he woke up stressed and felt anxious his first idea was coming to Jun and Jihoon. He told his roommates he was going on a run and somehow managed to get to Jihoon’s place. 

“Bam and I are good, we stay in Mingyu and Minghao’s room sometimes. Or the living room, and sometimes our actual room. It’s just I know Guk feels bad, cause I guess he didn’t know she was wearing my shirt.” Yugyeom says with a frown, “And, we kind of yelled at him and I feel bad.”

“But, I also am tired of us not taking this seriously.” Yugyeom sighs, “The summer is almost over and we haven’t figured out anything like I hate it. I am frustrated that my summer has been spent like this.” 

Yugyeom doesn’t regret that he’s been spending his summer with Jeongguk and BamBam. He thinks they’re great along with his roommates and it hurts his heart that his summer in the US has been stressful. 

“I honestly, think that you need to live for you, Yugyeom.” Jihoon says quietly as he pops a few grapes in his mouth, “You’ve spent this whole first two months relying and trying to fix other people. Do things for you, and live for you.” 

Jun nods in agreement, “I agree with Jihoon, cause you should enjoy what left we have of the summer and have fun! You deserve to live your life and be happy.” 

Yugyeom frowns sadly cause he was happy hanging out with the two of them. But, he could understand what Jun and Jihoon meant by living for himself. He came here to see what the US had to offer, and he has bent over backwards for the two. Yugyeom does need to live for himself and enjoy this last month to himself. 

“We are rooting for you, Yug! Do you want to head back home and live for yourself or do you want to hang out here? I think the boys want to do something later like at the club.” Jihoon says folding some nearby blankets.

Yugyeom nods, he does remember hearing Yoonoh talking about going out for once. They were hesitant cause the first time they did, Yoonoh got hurt but they knew they’d have fun at a new club. Plus, getting drunk in the house is a bit exhausting. 

“I think I’ll head home and I’ll see you guys later. Okay?” 

“Let us drive you back at least,” Jun says as he slides Jihoon’s keys towards him, “Right?”

Jihoon nods and Yugyeom was thankful that he met these two this summer. They were both incredibly nice and so caring to people they didn’t even know that well. The drive to the Shore House wasn’t too far and Yugyeom enjoyed hearing Jun singing to every song on the radio.

“Yug! Welcome back.” Jeongguk says with a smile as he sits on the porch with BamBam under his arm. Yugyeom was a bit confused but he couldn’t hide the smile that plastered his face cause maybe they were going to do better.

“Thanks guys, see you later.” Yugyeom says giving Jun and Jihoon a hug. The two drive off and Yugyeom goes to the top of the stairs and kisses both Jeongguk and BamBam on their heads.

“Everything okay?” Bam asks as he takes Yugyeom’s hand, his fingers tracing loosely around Yugyeom’s.

Yugyeom nods slowly, “I am going to try and figure out me but I am good. Are we good?” 

Jeongguk nods, “I spoke with Amber and we kind of just ended it and I don’t want to ever hurt you guys again.” 

Again. Yugyeom smiles grimily but can’t help but want to kiss Jeongguk on his forehead pushing his shaggy bangs backwards. Jeongguk smiles up prettily as always and Yugyeom feels his heart flip. He really loves him. It scares him but he loves him. He’s pretty sure, he’s in love with both of them.

“Do you guys want to do something fun?” Bam asks eagerly, “I want to prank people, this house needs some shaking up to do.” 

Yugyeom cocks his head eagerly with an arched brow, he did realize that everybody’s cars were gone. That meant it was just them three and honestly when Bam mentioned doing something fun it kind of scared the shit out of him. It’s not like he’d mind doing that with the two of them, but it just scares him. 

“Seokmin and Yoonoh have these disgustingly cliche photos of themselves in their bedroom. They got them like the week after they confessed how in love they are.” Bam explains with a shit eating grin, “I say, we go to the boardwalk and take the same posed photos and replace the photos.” 

Jeongguk scoffs loudly, “Let’s fucking do it!” 

BamBam runs inside and snags the photo frames from their bedroom. The three haul a Uber to the boardwalk and Jeongguk leads them to a photo booth. Yugyeom is firmly sat on Jeongguk’s lap as they cram into the booth. BamBam scooted closely and pressed his head into Yugyeom’s shoulder. Yugyeom felt like his body was overheating with Jeongguk’s hands on his thighs and BamBam’s breath in his shoulder. 

“Now, cheese!” BamBam cheers loudly as he holds out a small peace sign, “Cheese!”

They took 4 rounds of photos cooing teasingly at how much of a couple they looked like. Bambam leads them to a nearby photo place that they explained to Yugyeom was where you can take photos and look like a cowboy or “western times”.

Jeongguk somehow (they know how) managed to get the store clerk to let them blow up their photos to replace Seokmin and Yoonoh’s. Bam slid the photos over the original and the three looked at their work and felt somehow proud. 

“Seokmin isn’t going to realize but I give like Yoonoh an hour to realize.” Jeongguk says as the three walk side by side on the boardwalk, “Seokmin won’t realize for awhile.”’

Yugyeom nods in agreement, “Seokmin is smart but he doesn’t focus on tiny stuff like that. We should do a prank on Minghao and Mingyu.” 

BamBam pats Yugyeom’s stomach with a shit eating grin, “Yug, you are getting tainted and I love it.” 

The three weren’t sure when they’d prank Minghao and Mingyu. They had to get back to the house and replace Seokmin and Yoonoh’s photos before they got back from work. The three hauled a Uber and Jeongguk happily paid for which made Yugyeom smiled. 

Yugyeom holds the frames to his chest as he jogs behind the two into the house. Thankfully, the house was still emptied and Yugyeom had the responsibility to set the photos on the nightstand. He can’t help but scoff at the images cause they were cute, the three looked like a couple. It made Yugyeom’s insides feel like mush, it made him feel nervous. 

Yugyeom sits on the edge of Seokmin’s bed and slide out his phone. God, why did he rely on Jun so much when he hasn’t even know him that long. Jun just reminded him of Youngjae and Youngjae has been busy all summer with his own life. Yugyeom couldn’t keep burdening Youngjae like this. 

To Junnie:  
Hi. I think I fucking love them.

“Yug! Me and Jeongguk are going to be in the hot tub, come join?” BamBam yells from outside and Yugyeom nods as he runs to go get changed. Yugyeom had only been in the hot tub a few times since it was the summer but Yugyeom just wanted to be with them. 

BamBam and Jeongguk were sitting in the hot tub sipping on wine cause that’s what they always do. Yugyeom couldn’t help but scoff at the tray of fruit that Mingyu cut up the other day that was propped at the side. It was Mingyu’s attempt of getting them to stop eating noodles and chips all day. 

“Welcome, welcome! Come relax.” Jeongguk calls, and Yugyeom couldn’t stop thinking why Jeongguk has done a flip. He liked it cause it felt like the beginning of summer but he felt caught off guard. Why did he have planned? 

“Oo! Those are the shorts that we got when we went shopping not that long ago. They look good, you look good in red.” Bam says carding his now black hair, “We made a good choice.”

Yugyeom feels his body get hit with a wave of heat and can’t help but smile shyly, “Thanks.”

“Yugyeom? Blushing? A sight of wonders.” Jeongguk says as he pats Yugyeom’s shoulder as he downs the last of the wine.

Fuck, was he? Yugyeom laughs, a nervous tick as he flattens his bangs a little over his eyes. He had been meaning to cut them but Seokmin says it gives him a cute ‘beachy surfer look’ and Yugyeom liked it. 

“Now you made him embarrassed, Guk.” Bam frowns as he pops a strawberry in his mouth, “I like when he blushes but I don’t say it aloud.”

What were they planning, why were they so zoned in on Yugyeom. Two boys fawning over him so equally that usually he was the one to do the fawning on him. What was going on and why wasn’t Yugyeom aware of anything? 

“Dude, you’re zoning out.” Jeongguk says with a grin, “Earth to Yug,” 

Yugyeom cocks his head, “Sorry! I just feel so relaxed, and the world is so still. Can you believe this is like the 3rd time I’ve been in this hot tub?”

BamBam nods as he refills everybody’s wine glasses, and Yugyeom tried to ignore how the beads of water held onto Bam so beautifully. 

“I just can’t believe we are getting down to the beginning of August. It’ll be August 1st in two days, isn’t that weird?” Bam says solemnly, “I try not to think about it but it’s upsetting.”

The boys were trying to ignore the reality that was creeping up. As, Yoonoh would X out the days on the calendar and fill their schedules out they grimaced at the facts of this trip was going to end. It felt like a heartbreak to Yugyeom, the idea of having to go back to Korea without them made him want to cry.

“Then don’t think about it, dummy. I don’t want to spend the time just thinking about it’s ending! We have to go out with a bang, and fucking just go out.” Jeongguk says loudly as he hands some grapes to Yugyeom, “Maybe we can go on an improv trip or do something fun? We have to fucking live it up.”

“Jeongguk is a tru-“

“TOWER FUCKERS, WHERE ARE MY PHOTOS.” 

Yugyeom turns to see Yoonoh standing on the stairs dressed in black. His brown fridge was pushed out of his eyes as he crossed his arms. It was cute to see Yoonoh try and be intimidating when he was more scary with his wit than appearance.

“Hi, Yoonoh. Did they let you off early from work?” Jeongguk asks as he leans against the edge of the hot tub.

Yoonoh nods slowly, “Jihoon’s dad wanted us to all do something fun today? I know Mingyu and Hao are on a double date with Jihoon and Jun. I know Seokmin is with Yooa cause she fought with Mimi and wanted somebody to complain too.” 

“Your boyfriend is too nice.” Yugyeom says with smile, “A angel.” 

“You though, come help me find these damn photos cause I know those two won’t help cause they’re sneaky.” Yoonoh says handing a towel to Yugyeom as he slid out the hot tub. Yugyeom dries the droplets of water as he pads behind Yoonoh in the house. 

“So, are you three all okay? Back on like whatever terms. They were looking at you like the sun or something or how Bam stares at kittens.”

Yugyeom flushes at comment, “We’re fine! I want to go out to eat though.” 

“Avoiding the conversation like always. But, okay let us go out.” Yoonoh says, “But, before anything else you need to show me where our photos are at. I don’t want to stare at your faces when I can stare at my boyfriend.”

Yugyeom scoffs as he mumbles to Yoonoh that the photos are underneath theirs. Yugyeom finds himself too shy to say that he wants to keep the photos of them. Yugyeom opens the screen door and suggests that them and Yoonoh go out to eat. Bam and Jeongguk agree, and they all slowly start to get ready. 

Yugyeom looks at his frayed blonde hair wondering if he should do something new. He has blonde hair for awhile and it felt like he should do something incredibly new. BamBam was always changing his hair, the other recently has black and red hair and Minghao grew his hair out longer and changed it to black. Yugyeom should live on the edge just a little.

“What has you staring at your reflection so much, dude?” Jeongguk asks in the doorway, “I think you might be trying to find a opening to another life.” 

Yugyeom scoffs, “I think I want to dye my hair, you think we can do that today?” 

Jeongguk nods, “Yeah! After we eat, we can get the dye and Bam can do it for you. He also wants to get material and stuff for clothes, he has been wanting to do a show before we leave.”

Yugyeom remembers BamBam planning to do a fashion show the first week they got here. He knew that Bam was well known on Instagram for it and the other has always wanted to host a show in New York. Jihoon’s family even agreed to help with the food for the event which almost made Bam cry cause any support is just overwhelming for anybody. 

The four are dressed and Yoonoh offers to drive, and Yugyeom got the dibs on the front seat. He takes the three to some random restaurant that Yoonoh says everything besides Asian food. It was a popular thing in the US, Bam had mentioned that if a restaurant sells pizza or chicken fingers you’re good for a good meal. 

“Yug says he wants to dye his hair, we don’t know the color but I said you could do it for him.” 

BamBam’s brown eyes light up, “I can! I am excited cause holy shit you’ve had blonde all summer and I think you’d look good with a dark color or red!“

Yugyeom shrugs as he leans into the booth, “I just need something new.” 

Yoonoh asked if he could spilt his food with Yugyeom it was some type of nachos, “I couldn’t finish this before and I think you’d be able to help me.” 

Yugyeom didn’t mind it cause that meant he didn’t pay for any food on his own. It made Yugyeom realize that Yoonoh babies Yugyeom a little and Yugyeom doesn’t mind it cause he likes being taken care of sometimes it’s nice.

“The waiter, is like giving Yugyeom the eyes.” 

Yugyeom cocks his head at Bam who was tilting his head a little towards where the waiter was. It was their waiter, who looked nearly unreal with shaggy black hair and pretty eyes like a puppy. It made Yugyeom a little thankful that Yoonoh ordered for him cause he would have stumbled over his words.

“He should do his job rather than staring down people in his business.” Jeongguk scoffs and Yugyeom felt this was kinda hot. Jeongguk has never been like jealous over what Yugyeom has done, cause Yugyeom was always the good one out of the three. It was always Yugyeom, and now Yugyeom was the center of their attention and he kind of liked it. 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. Let me try your food and we can go dye my hair or something.” Yugyeom says with a smile as he pats his hand Jeongguk’s hand, “We will be okay.” 

“Bam, did you find a good venue for your fashion show? And models?” Yoonoh asks, “Cause, I think Chan said that he could get you a place for a good price. Specially cause it’s like from a family friend? Jihoon said that Jun would model too if you needed it.” 

Bam lets out a loud squeal, “Seriously? God this is going to be so amazing! Before, we get the hair dye we need to get fabric. Mingyu found me this fabric store and I think it’ll be perfect.”

The four finish up their food and pay quickly, before they get into the car Yoonoh stops Yugyeom and hands him a slip of paper. He found himself arching his brow as he saw the name of the restaurant on the top, why did Yoonoh give him the receipt? 

“Open it.” Yoonoh says as he scurried to the drivers seat and Yugyeom opens it to see a small message written in blue handwriting.

“Cha Eunwoo, 917-356-7482! Text me okay? Sorry, I couldn’t say much while on the job. You’re very cute by the way X” 

Yugyeom feels his body turn hot, did somebody really give him their number? Why did Yugyeom want to text him when everything was going good. Yugyeom stuffs the paper in his back pocket and decides to push the taunting of the message in his head. Yoonoh drives them to the fabric store where Bam spends a bit of money on handful of fabrics. Colors ranging from blues and yellows and random patterns to sequins which made Yugyeom wonder exactly what he was creating. 

The four and with the help of the store clerk, the boys decide to dye Yugyeom’s hair black and Bambam even gets shears to chop his hair up a little. Yugyeom must really like Bam to even let him think of trimming his hair, he rarely even let his own mother do it. Returning home, Yugyeom was led upstairs by Jeongguk and Bam to their room. Jeongguk carried the fabric and Bambam started mixing dye together as Yugyeom got ready to wash his hair. 

“Yug,” 

“Mhm!” Yugyeom yells over the water rushing in his ears, “What’s up?” 

“How have you been enjoying the US? Has it been fun for you?” Bam asks as he continues to mix the dye, “No bad times?”

Yugyeom grabs a towel and wraps it around his shoulders, “Of course not, cause I have you guys why would any of this been bad? I’m out here living my best life.” 

Bambam pouts as he sits Yugyeom down in a chair that Jeongguk brought up, “I just want to make sure you’re happy, ya know? I feel like this summer you’ve done so much for so many people that you deserve to be happy and carefree.” 

Yugyeom closes his eyes as BamBam’s fingers trace through his scalp slowly, “I am happy with you guys. I am happy just being here and I don’t want you guys to think I am unhappy.” 

“I know, babe. I just care a lot about you and I want to make sure that I am taking care of you.” 

Yugyeom feels his cheeks grow hot, “You don’t have to do that, Bam. I’m not a baby or somebody that needs to be doted on.” 

“You live to be doted on, Yug. It’s like in your blood stream.” Bam says as he kisses Yugyeom’s forehead, “Anyway, I am going to start dying your hair.” 

It went by fairly fast, Jeongguk comes and joins them in the bathroom playing music and singing along with some of the songs. Jeongguk really has a beautiful voice it felt as if it was putting Yugyeom to sleep for a little. His hair was slowly coming together and Bambam woke him up to show him the outcome. 

“It looks so good! It brings out your eyemoles, Yug. It looks so fucking good.” Jeongguk says with a smile as he kisses Yugyeom on the cheek, “So handsome.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes as he slides the towel off of his neck and gets a good look at his hair in the mirror. He didn’t even realize that Bam managed to cut his bangs a little making them stop a little bit above his eyebrows. It had to have been hard to cut his hair while he was half asleep but Bam made him look good. 

“Hello! Hello! We are home!” 

The voices belonged to Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. Yugyeom felt himself excited going to go show his friends his new hair color, and Minghao yells at the sight and it made him feel good. 

“It looks so good! You look really handsome, Yug! I love it.” Minghao grins and pats Yugyeom’s shoulder and Yugyeom smiles and mumbles a small thank you. 

“I see you guys were filling your day nicely with stuff to do. Did you just eat the fruit I cut?” Mingyu asks from the kitchen, “I was going to make sure you guys ate it.” 

“Yeah! What’d you guys do today?” Yoonoh asks as he kisses Seokmin, “Anything fun?”

“Hell yeah! Yooa somehow randomly had this mascot suit? It’s this bunny and I don’t know exactly where the hell she got it from but she gave it to me. I fucking love her and I want to name her Lola.” Seokmin says pointing to a full out mascot suit on the couch which was kind of terrifying. It made Yugyeom wonder how in the hell Yooa got a mascot suit, she even smudged on blue eye shadow and mascara on the bunny’s eyes.

“Oh fuck yes, we should do something like a game? Whoever loses the game whatever game we pick, has to wear Lola to the club.” Mingyu says with a shit eating grin, “I think she’d be a good ass time.” 

“I think only Yoonoh could fit in her, half of us are kind of tall.” Jeongguk teases as he playfully puts Yoonoh in a light chokehold, “Maybe Jihoon too?” 

“Jihoon would rather drop dead than wear that and you know it. Also, we could just wear the mascot head? What game do you guys want to do?” Seokmin asks tapping his chin.

Yugyeom doesn’t know how they ended up doing a fucking relay race on the roof. He also doesn’t know how he ended up cracking open the beer bottles encouraging the game. It was down to Yoonoh and Mingyu who encouraged the game which was kind of funny to everybody besides Mingyu. 

“You got this, Yoonoh! Make that tree trunk wear the bunny suit.” Seokmin yelled like a cheering mother, “Like, you got this!” 

“Tree trunk? Seriously?” Mingyu scoffs as he downs another beer, “C’mon, we gotta give this a go.” 

Mingyu lost and he was frowning the entire time but Minghao told him he’d look cute with Lola and it made the other feel better. Yugyeom was just excited to go and get drunk in an actual club rather than their living room. Yugyeom wasn’t sure who’d go out with them tonight but he was beyond excited to see Mingyu in a bunny suit. 

“I can’t believe you suggested the game and lost the game as well.” Jeongguk snorts, “That’s totally Mingyu of you.” 

“Jeongguk, suck my dick.” Mingyu frowns as he downs a shot of some brown color liquor. 

They all had decided getting ready earlier and starting to pregame earlier. Yugyeom had decided on squeezing his legs into a tight pair of black leather skinny jeans and a cut off tank Mingyu and Minghao had helped him cut. It showed the taunt muscles that Yugyeom has been working on along with the floral tattoo he got not long ago with Minghao. His black hair looked really good, it felt right to Yugyeom and with Bam’s help he also had smudged eyeliner and eyeshadow. His fingers traced Yugyeom’s face so delicately that Yugyeom feels like he is drifting off. 

“You look so fucking good, baby.” BamBam says quietly, it’s barely audible for Yugyeom. 

“You think so?” Yugyeom says tiredly as he looks up, BamBam nods slowly as he leans in to surprising capture Yugyeom’s lips in a random kiss. It was soft, but also messy, and left Yugyeom almost feeling breathless. 

“That answer the question for you? Guk won’t know what to do.” Bam says as he helps Yugyeom up, and Yugyeom knows his cheeks are aflamed. He feels like his skin is melting off from how flushed he is. 

The two go meet the rest of the group downstairs who just finished a plate of shots and wait for the Uber. Jeongguk slides his arm around Yugyeom’s waist and he places a wet kiss on Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom tenses as he looks at Jeongguk who’s smiling teasingly at him.

“You look good enough to eat.” He mummers as he pats Yugyeom’s ass, “You really do.” 

Fuck, Yugyeom feels his stomach getting tight. He knew these two were going to be trouble tonight but for some reason he loved it. He had their attention, their want, in the palm of their hands and he was loving every moment of it. The van starts driving to Karma, the neon blue starting to fill Yugyeom’s vision. They haven’t been back to the clubs since Yoonoh got his nose broken, but as the summer was coming to an end. It didn’t really matter with how it started but how they wanted to end it. 

Yugyeom latched his hands with Bam and Jeongguk as he practically dragged them to the bar. Yugyeom has been in the US for almost two months and he hasn’t gotten drunk to the point of questioning his existence the next day. He’s gotten drunk back home in Seoul but never to the point he didn’t remember anything. Oddly enough, he’s always wanted too and he thought doing it in America would be the best. 

Mingyu had already worked out an area for them all to sit down and drink at. Yugyeom wasn’t even aware of when they got ahead of him, but he was greeted with two Jell-O shots and he felt whole. 

“You seem disgustingly chipper,” Mingyu yells as he hands Yugyeom another shot, “Your boyfriends good?” 

Yugyeom nods as he tilts his head letting the alcohol go down his throat, it was so smooth and he loved it. 

“When are you going to bring Lola out?” Yugyeom asks pointing to Mingyu’s mascot head and Mingyu shoved his shoulder a bit. 

“I will, when I have enough alcohol in my system to not want to kill somebody cause of this.” Mingyu sneers, “But go dance! Have fun, dude.” 

Yugyeom smiles as he carries a few more shots in his hand to bring to BamBam and Jeongguk on the dance floor. Their hands were intertwined as they danced close, body to body, Jeongguk’s lips were touching and nipping Bambam’s taunt skin on his neck. It was so beautiful, these two boys were the most beautiful boys in the world and Yugyeom felt blessed to know these two were his. 

Jeongguk’s eyes glared over to Yugyeom as he bit a little harder on Bam’s neck, his large hands holding Bambam’s narrow hips. Yugyeom watched as Bambam’s pink lips gaped open, he didn’t have to be there to know Bam was slowly turning into putty.

“Yug, your boyfriends are about to fuck on the dance floor. Why are you just standing here?” Jun asks, and Yugyeom jumps at the sudden voice on his neck.

“Ah! Yeah, they’re just having fun. You want a shot?” Yugyeom says as he hands Jun a shot for Bam, “Cheers?”

Jun grins as he tips his head back, his cheeks were rosy already and it made Yugyeom wonder how long the other was here. Jun wrapped his arm around Yugyeom leading him back to the table and away from the floor. Jun had mentioned they were doing some relay drinking game which made Yugyeom wonder if they always do games here in the US. 

Shots, after drinks, and more shots Yugyeom started to feel as if he was nonexistent. His cheeks were flamed, his hands were sweaty and his thin shirt felt suddenly too thick. It sounded like everybody was whispering as he was shouting, Mingyu had Lola on and was on the table. Minghao and Jun were recording on their phones, Jihoon was against Yoonoh and Seokmin watching the shit show go down and laughing too damn hard at it. 

BamBam and Jeongguk were still missing and Yugyeom wanted to go find them. They were missing Mingyu in a fucking mascot head, Bam lives for this and it made Yugyeom sad that the other wasn’t here. Both of them weren’t here and Yugyeom wanted to change that. He stumbled around to go find the two, it’s hard to find two boys under fluorescent blue neon lights in a packed club. He bumped into a few people, slurring apologizes as he shuffles through the clubs. Where are they? 

Yugyeom sees a tall lanky man, but he’s also built, and looks a lot like Jeongguk from behind. He slid his arms around Jeongguk’s waist, it felt a little like him as well. Jackpot, Yugyeom could now functionally find his two, well one of his boys in a club while drunk. Gold star for Kim Yugyeom! 

“Guk, we should go dance.” Yugyeom whispers as he kisses the name of Jeongguk’s neck, “Come on! You danced with Bam all night, where is he?”

“Who?” 

Yugyeom laughs as he slides his hand into Jeongguk’s, “Cute! I want to dance, come on baby!” 

Jeongguk stumbles behind Yugyeom as he weaves the other through the crowd. Yugyeom finally finds a good open spot before he slings his arms around Jeongguk’s shoulders before kissing him. It felt unfamiliar, maybe cause of the alcohol but it also felt electrifying. Jeongguk’s hands slid under Yugyeom’s shirt, resting on his ribs as they kissed harder and harder. 

“Yug?”

“Yugyeom?”

“Kim Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom felt like he closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them. The boy who he thought was Jeongguk was on the tile floor with a busted lip. He was panting, and Yugyeom looked to see Jeongguk and BamBam standing by his other side. Before Yugyeom could even say a word, Jeongguk had a tight grip on Yugyeom’s elbow dragging him through the crowd as if nobody else was there. 

“I can’t fucking believe you.” 

“I really can’t fucking believe you were making out with a dude. Really Yugyeom? Seriously?” 

Yugyeom bites the tip of his tongue as he blinks to get adjusted to the golden light of the street. BamBam was standing behind Jeongguk with his arms crossed, he looked sad and Yugyeom didn’t understand why. 

“Earth to Yugyeom,” Bam singsongs, “What’s wrong?” 

“I feel sick.” Yugyeom pouts, and Yugyeom stumbles as he goes to the nearby bush to heave whatever was inside him. He felt so dirty, and Yugyeom didn’t know exactly what to do. 

Yugyeom plops himself on the curb, as he looks up at Jeongguk and Bam who are looking back down at Yugyeom. They looked sad, and hurt especially Jeongguk and Yugyeom wanted to wipe away that frown on Jeongguk’s face. Why was he so sad? Yugyeom made a mistake, and he didn’t even realize he did. 

“You’re crying, you’re drunk aren’t you?” Bam asks as he crouched down card through Yugyeom’s hair, “Do you wanna go home?” 

Yugyeom nods as he blows a kiss towards him, “I would kiss you.. but I just puked.” 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes as he helps Yugyeom off of the floor, “Come on, you big baby.”

The cab ride was quiet, well, BamBam and Jeongguk were quiet while Yugyeom was singing to the R&B station the driver had playing. It was fun, and it helped him not think of the scolding that he was going to get. They were scary and Yugyeom hated how scary they were. Jeongguk tipped the driver and he helped Yugyeom out of the car up the stairs. He jumped off the last stairs like a toddler, and it made them giggle and Yugyeom likes hearing them laugh. 

“Here is some water, baby.” Bam says as he takes a seat next to Yugyeom who was laid out on the bean bag, “Thirsty?”

Yugyeom shakes his head, “Thirsty for your love, Bam.” 

“So fucking cheesy.” Bam grins, “But, drink okay? You had a lot.” 

Yugyeom frowns as he grabs the water from Bam and drinks it slowly, “Meanie. Yug has fun for once and it’s suddenly the end of the world. Isn’t it? Why is everybody so mean to me.” 

“What do you mean?” Jeongguk asks quietly from the kitchen island, Yugyeom could see him making some type of meal. He felt himself feeling incredibly hungry, and it just sounded good to eat. 

“You two are mean! I drink and I have fun, we danced Jeo-“

“You didn’t dance with me, Yug. You danced with Eunwoo, the waiter from the restaurant earlier. Seokmin knows him and he was at the club and you thought he was me.” Jeongguk explains, “I want you to know how hard it was to see you fuck- freaking kiss somebody that wasn’t me?”

“You kiss people all the time, Guk.” Yugyeom scoffs around the bottle, “Why can’t I? We aren’t dating.” 

“Neither of us three are dating right? So god forbid, I kiss somebody and get you both jealous but it’s all fine when you two do it to me. Stupid, stupid boys that’s what you are.” Yugyeom frowns, he felt tears starting to prick his eyes, “Or maybe I am? Do you guys think I’m stupid?”

“I bent my back over for you two, you guys make me so happy that I don’t even think I deserve it! I had to sit through your bullshit, especially you Jeongguk and we aren’t even officially a thing. What do you guys take me for? I had the best summer with you guys but I don’t think you’ve had as much fun as I did. I was just a little thing for you two.” 

“Don’t say that cause it isn’t true.” Bam says with the same sadden expression, “That’s why I asked you earlier if you were happy. You’ve gone through a lot and I think you deserve better, we both do and you stay with us. We are so fucking thankful for you, Yug. We love you, Yugyeom.”

“No you don’t.” Yugyeom sneers, “You don’t love me.” 

Yugyeom didn’t know exactly when Jeongguk came over to Yugyeom’s. He straddled Yugyeom’s lap and held his too large of hands on Yugyeom’s neck and kissed him so fucking hard that he felt like Jeongguk was sucking the air out of him. His lips traced down his neck, his collarbones sucking pretty hickeys and bruises down his body.

“You’re a stupid boy, you’re only stupid enough to think you aren’t loved by us.” Jeongguk pants as he nips Yugyeom’s lower lip, “So stupid.” 

“I’ll just sit and watch the show unveil.” Bam pouts, “So mean to me.” 

Yugyeom turns as he waves BamBam to come join, and he rests his hand on Yugyeom’s lower back as he kisses Bam slowly trying to get the air back in his lungs. Jeongguk and Bam switched off and on, their lips tracing practically every part of Yugyeom’s skin leaving almost nothing bare of this lips. He felt his soul practically leaving his body, as he tried to kiss them both back as powerfully as they are. 

“So, what are we?” Yugyeom asks quietly, shy that he was so worked up over the kissing and how easily he bruises.

“I thought we were dating, stupid.” Jeongguk says as he holds Yugyeom’s cheek, the kiss he planted on his forehead was so tender that he felt like he could explode.

“All of us?”

“All or nothing,” Bam mummers.

Yugyeom never understood when people and country singers would say they were “drunk off your kiss” but now he could figure out why they said it. Especially kissing while intoxicated was addicting, they had moved up to their shared room and where they all had moved their mattresses together. 

Their limbs were tangled, the three of them weren’t the shortest but somehow made it work. Yugyeom was moving from both lips and necks and chests trying to kiss as much of the skin he could. Jeongguk had shucked his shirt and Yugyeom found himself whining at how big and strong his boyfriend is.

“I love you both.” Yugyeom says quietly as he finds himself comfortably in the middle of Jeongguk and Bam.

“Love you.” Jeongguk mumbles tiredly as he tucks his chin over Yugyeom’s head.

“Love you, Yug.” Bam says as he kisses his shoulder.

Yugyeom knew now that he was as loved as much as he loves them too. It’s scary but it felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter and i realized it’s been almost a year since i first started this series! i need to literally start wrapping up but i love it so much ! but!
> 
> next chapter is gonna be an extra scene, and then back on the road!
> 
> also! finally! they are dating! woo!!


	31. Three is a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom finally! Finally! Gets down and dirty with his favorite boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this smut is horrible but ya know it was needed

Yugyeom felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt deliciously overwhelmed and he was loving every moment. And he wasn’t even being touched. 

Jeongguk was straddling BamBam’s body as he had his tongue in his mouth. Licking and sucking and kissing every point of his mouth moaning so quietly. His muscles and body flexed every movement, his skin was taunt and flushing with some hickeys. BamBam’s hands held Jeongguk’s bare waist as he thrusted up slowly making Jeongguk whimper.

“Guk, baby, it’s suppose to be about Yugyeom. You sound like you’re having too much fun by yourself.” BamBam says softly as he bites hard at Jeongguk’s neck causing Jeongguk to moan again. 

“You told him to sit and watch since he’s never done this.” Jeongguk says, he was panting so hard, “You planned this.” 

Yugyeom felt so breathless as his jeans felt tighter around his half hard, god his boyfriends were going to end him in the best way they could. It was overwhelming and Yugyeom was so scared cause he’s never done this and he was terrified but also incredibly turned on. 

“Yug, come here.” Bam says as he motions for Yugyeom to come closer, “My pretty boy.” 

Yugyeom lets out the gasp he didn’t even realize he was holding, “Hi.”

“You’re so cute,” Jeongguk says as he kisses Yugyeom’s temple softly, his lips still wet from kissing Bam. It was warm and incredibly soft that Yugyeom couldn’t help but groan lightly. 

“Bam gets very sentimental when he’s gonna have sex it’s just who he is.” Jeongguk sighs, “It is endearing and it’s only with us.” 

Yugyeom thought how Bam is always sentimental it’s just who he is. He is kind, he is wholesome and so painfully ideal that Yugyeom doesn’t exactly know what to do. He has two beautiful men kissing in front of him wanting to touch him. Yugyeom didn’t know how to react as the two of them kept kissing, and whimpering right by his ear. 

“Guk, you are ripping him apart.” Bam says breathless, “He can’t stop gasping in my ear, he is literally shaking.” 

Yugyeom didn’t even realize that he was shaking, his cock was painfully hardening in his jeans and it was unbearable. He wanted to shuck his jeans off and his shirt. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he was able to do, he felt like he should ask his boyfriends if that’s okay. It didn’t feel right to do it without asking, he felt like he needed to be told what to do.

“U-uh, can I take off my pants?” Yugyeom stammers as he feels his whole face arise in flames. 

“Your shirt too, baby.” Jeongguk says, “You always shy away from us after your showers, I wanna see everything.”

Yugyeom’s mouth hangs open as he pulls off his shirt and slides out of his jeans. His blush was apparent over his body and his half hard cock was making his boxers even more tighter. He tested the waters on how sensitive he felt and rocked the heel of his palm down and let out a too loud of moan.

“Oh fuck, okay, we can’t do this in here. Come on boys, we’re going to the smoosh room.” Bam says as he pats Jeongguk’s butt to tell him to get off. Jeongguk pulls off and grabs some nearby blankets and pillows, and Yugyeom follows behind hoping none of his roommates were up. 

Yugyeom follows Jeongguk into the smoosh room that was thankfully recently cleaned. Jeongguk has his hands right on Yugyeom’s ass as he pushes him onto the bed. Yugyeom smiles as Jeongguk goes to straddles his legs, his ass landing deliciously on his cock. 

“Hi.” Yugyeom says, his voice started to waver as Jeongguk’s tests the water and grinds down.

“You’re so fucking cute. I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” Jeongguk whispers as he leans in to kiss Yugyeom’s nose, “Wanted you the second you walked in the house in June. Knew I was going to make you mine and now I have you hard underneath me. A wet dream came to life, ya know that?”

Yugyeom slides his hand to Jeongguk’s neck pulling him forward to collide their mouths. It was messy, all teeth and occasionally tongue it was so much and Yugyeom couldn’t help but moan everytime Jeongguk rocked forward. 

“Hi my two boyfriends, I have materials!” Bam sings as he closes the smoosh room door, “Also, so did Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom squeaks as he turns to see Bam holding the vibrator and dildo that he bought a few weeks ago. The vibrator was a recommendation from Jun and made Yugyeom cum so hard that he was in tears. The dildo was thick and had ridges that it kind of scared Yugyeom to use. Bam also had lube and condoms underneath his arm. 

“Where in gods name did you get those toys?” 

Yugyeom flushes as he meekly raises his hand, “I uh, they’re mine.” 

“Oh my god. Have you used them before? Yug?” Jeongguk asks as he nips at Yugyeom’s collarbone, “Tell us.”

“U-uh, I used the vibrator before? Jun, had told me to buy it and it made me cum really bad. I started crying when I did it?” Yugyeom says shyly, his body felt so hot.

“Oh my god, did you do it here? I bet you look so good crying and covered in your own cum.” Bam says with a soft smile, “Where’d you do it?”

“Jun and Jihoon went to a hotel to like celebrate their anniversary and they offered his apartment. I had to wash the sheets and stuff, and I f-fingered myself prior for awhile too.”

Jeongguk bites hard on Yugyeom’s neck and starts sucking on the bite fast. It felt so good and Yugyeom wanted to cry from how painfully hard his dick felt. 

“Can you show us?” Jeongguk asks, “How you finger yourself?” 

Yugyeom nods swiftly, “It might be like messy but I can.”

The smiles Jeongguk and Bam showed were enough to make Yugyeom’s heart melt. Jeongguk pressed a kiss to the corner of Yugyeom’s mouth and Bam tosses the bottle of lube towards Yugyeom. The two scoot back towards the end of the bed giving Yugyeom enough room.

Yugyeom slowly shucks off his boxers and  
whines when his cock springs and hits his stomach. Precome was starting to bead at the slit and it was nearly painful for him to avoid his aching cock. 

“God, I want that in my mouth.” Bam mummers thoughtlessly, “I knew you had a big dick I just felt it in my heart.” 

Yugyeom can’t help but laugh as he grabs a pillow to prop his head. He knew he’d be blushing but he wanted to look at Jeongguk and BamBam as he did this. He wanted them to know that his attention was and will always be on them. 

“Keep your hips up so you don’t grind on the bed, Yug.” Jeongguk says as he grabs ahold of his cock slowly jerking himself off. Yugyeom couldn’t help the groan escape his lips as he lifts his hips up. Yugyeom maneuvers a little to pour a hugely amount of lube on his fingers and start to warm up the liquid before he circles his hole.

The first finger was slowly easing in and Yugyeom wanted to just throw his hips into the bed. He lets out a loud shaky moan and slowly starts to work himself up with the one finger. Both of his boyfriends were slowly tugging at their cocks as they watched Yugyeom finger himself. 

From one to three, Yugyeom could feel the drool pooling in his mouth as he continues to fuck himself on his own fingers. He watches as Bam is sucking Jeongguk off, his nose buried deep in Jeongguk’s stubby pubes. Yugyeom has a boyfriend who can fucking deepthroat, he is truly blessed.

“Baby, he is literally drooling! Can you believe you’re missing how beautiful Y-Yug looks?” Jeongguk stammers, “God, you make me want to wreck you so badly.”

“T-then do it.” Yugyeom stutters as his hips snap forward, he could feel his pending orgasm. He could feel his toes wanting to curl and how his want to just rub himself off in the blankets was apparent. 

“Bam, off, off, off.” Jeongguk says as he practically pulls Bam’s hair to help him off his dick. Bam frowns as he wipes the spit off of his face and turns to see Yugyeom and suddenly smiles.

“Guk is really good at rimming.” Bam says, his voice ragged, “Have you ever gotten rimmed before?”

Yugyeom shakes his head as he thrusts hard on his fingers causing him to choke loudly, “But I watched porns on it.”

Yugyeom can feel Jeongguk’s hands on his waist, and they’re so cold compared to the burning heat his body is radiating. He slowly wraps a hand around Yugyeom’s fingers and watches his hole clench over nothing. Yugyeom isn’t sure exactly what happens but suddenly he feels a quick swipe over his asshole and he bites his lip to hold his scream. It felt so fucking good and Jeongguk does it again and sucks lightly at his rim. 

“Yug, shush, shush, honey. You gotta breathe okay? You can’t hold your breath plus Jeongguk gets off to moans, he lives for it.” Bam reassures as he kisses Yugyeom’s mouth. 

“C-can I suck your dick.” Yugyeom says as his voice shakes, Jeongguk was sucking and licking his rim so fast and so sloppily that Yugyeom didn’t know how he’d make it. Yugyeom could feel the lube from earlier and some spit running between his thighs. 

“Oh hell yeah.” Bam replies as he gets on his knees, and Yugyeom is met with his dick in his vision. 

“If you aren’t comfortable with it, Yug. Let me know okay? It’s all about you and that means if you aren’t sure with it then we back off.” Bam says as he cards Yugyeom’s hair, “We know we are your firsts and we want to be on the same terms.”

Yugyeom smiles so widely cause god what did he do to deserve such perfect boyfriends? It felt like a dream to him. 

“Of course.” Yugyeom says before he straightens up and takes Bam’s dick in his hands. He tugs at a little causing him to moan and he sucks at the head.

“Pull my hair if you want too.” 

Bam moans loudly at that comment and that’s when Yugyeom takes his whole cock down his throat. He isn’t sure if he can deepthroat but he practiced with his dildo and it felt similar. He hallowed his cheeks as he sucks and licks at every part, even licks the vein underneath which causes Bam to nearly rip his hair out. Yugyeom doesn’t know when Jeongguk stopped eating him out but he felt his fingers. Two to be exact fucking him and Yugyeom had to pull off of Bam’s dick to moan or he would have choked. 

“Yug, what do you want to do?” Jeongguk asks as he slowly pumps his fingers, “One of us could fuck you or like one of us could ride you? Or we can all jack each other off? There is so many choices since we have three of us.” 

“Uh, what do you want to do?” Yugyeom asks quietly, his voice was shaking so bad he didn’t know if he could even talk louder. 

“Guk, stop fingering him for two seconds holy shit.” Bam says as he takes a seat next to Yugyeom to rub his shoulder, “Give him a second.”

Yugyeom whines a little feeling Jeongguk’s fingers slowly pull out, and his nerves all felt like as if they were on fire. His body was covered in a slight sheen of sweat as he rested again BamBam’s shoulder.

“What do you think you’re ready for, Yugyeom? It is about you and will do anything.” BamBam says pressing a small kiss on his temple, “Just tell us.”

Yugyeom nods slowly as he tries to collect every wet dream he’s ever had about these two. But, he was also scared and unsure cause it was all so new to him. It didn’t help that there was two people who he wanted to fuck him, he didn’t think he could handle both but he wanted to try but he was also terrified.

“Yugyeom, oh my god, you’re literally going to short circuit.” Jeongguk teases, “Can I make a suggestion?”

Yugyeom nods, “Go ahead.”

“How about you ride Bam, and then we just kiss or something? I have such little experience with boys unlike Bam and I know he’ll take care of you and I just want to make sure this is special.” 

Yugyeom feels tears pricking his eyes as BamBam helps him slowly get up. Jeongguk lingers and kisses Yugyeom all over as BamBam finishes fingering Yugyeom open. Moans and soft kisses, bits and pieces of praise bounced off the walls of the room. Yugyeom groans as BamBam retracts his fingers and Jeongguk helps Yugyeom sit up as BamBam sits against the headboard.

Yugyeom swallows as he watches BamBam hold his cock up and slide the condom on it. This was it, he was really about to have sex with somebody who meant so much to him and he was so ready. 

“If anything feels uncomfortable or like you want to lay down, say like? A safeword.” Jeongguk says, “Anything.”

“Jjigae.” Yugyeom mummers, “I want it to be Jjigae.”

“Oh my god.” BamBam laughs covering his mouth, “Is it cause we had it earlier?” 

Yugyeom nods as he starts to lower down on BamBam’s cock, he felt his thighs shaking as Jeongguk still held softly on his back. BamBam was more lean than his dildo but he was just as thick and fuck he felt so full that it was unreal.

“A-ah.” Yugyeom stammers as he finally gets seated, he rests his head against BamBam’s shoulder as he tries to just breathe. 

“Just let me know whenever you’re ready, baby. You feel so good and so tight.” BamBam says, and Yugyeom could tell his voice was starting to strain. 

“You guys look so good.” 

Yugyeom can see Jeongguk slowly tugging at his cock, he was rocking forward into his own fist and his chest was so red. Yugyeom really wanted to suck his dick but he didn’t even know if he could do that and try to ride BamBam.

“I’m ready.” 

BamBam thrusts forward, and Yugyeom screams automatically trying to cover his mouth. He didn’t think he’d be that loud, but BamBam loved it. Yugyeom felt that it was hard to keep his mouth covered if he was bouncing on BamBam’s lap.

Jeongguk had came closer still fucking his own fist as he latched his lips to Yugyeom’s neck and chest leaving bruises and marks. BamBam is thrusting in every sweet spot and Yugyeom tries to meet his thrusts fucking himself back on his cock. BamBam starts to hold Yugyeom’s hips down as he fucks him deep making Yugyeom moan and shout.

“G-guk, put your dick in his mouth.” Bam says, “I think he needs to be quieter. I don’t think he wants to 

Jeongguk looks at Yugyeom with concern and Yugyeom can only reply with holding his mouth open and sticking his tongue out. Jeongguk doesn’t take a second guess and sticks his cock in his throat and deep. His hand latches into Yugyeom’s hair and tugs experimentally and Yugyeom moans around his length. 

They start a motion of BamBam fucking into Yugyeom and Yugyeom trying his best to suck and lick all over Jeongguk’s cock. Jeongguk fucking slowly down Yugyeom’s throat, only skin and groans filled the room. It was something Yugyeom has always imagined.

Jeongguk was the first to cum when Yugyeom experimentally played with Jeongguk’s nipples. He didn’t have time to warn Yugyeom before he came down his throat even some falling on his lips. Jeongguk removes his cock and wipes the last of his cum off of Yugyeom’s lip before continuing to mark him up anyway possible.

Yugyeom was second to cum when Bam holds tight onto Yugyeom’s waist and flips him onto the bed still on his cock. He fucks feverish and Yugyeom has to nip and suck on Jeongguk’s neck to stop himself from screaming. His tears were apparent as he came hard on himself and Jeongguk. 

BamBam still fucks into Yugyeom as the other is still milking his organism. When he clenches too tightly around BamBam, he bites on Yugyeom’s shoulder as he spills into the condom. Softly moaning into Yugyeom’s neck as he fucks him while being incredibly oversensitive. 

“You cried.” Bam says as he pulls out, “I hate how hot I found that.” 

“I thought it was pretty.” Jeongguk says with a shrug as he kisses Yugyeom’s cheek, “How are you feeling?” 

Yugyeom wipes his tear stained cheeks, “I feel like I don’t have legs.”

BamBam smiles at that as he tosses the condom into the nearby bin, “We’ll clean you up and then Guk will you carry him into the room?” 

Jeongguk nods as he goes to collect their nearby belongings to toss into their bedroom. Yugyeom says lying limp, he just feels so lucky to have two boys who love him so much. BamBam is wiping the now dried cum off of Yugyeom’s stomach and any of Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk is slowly sliding on a big shirt that was probably his and boxers onto Yugyeom. BamBam offers to clean up the rest of the room and Yugyeom is on Jeongguk’s back being carried into their room. 

“Do you want anything? Water? Food?” Jeongguk asks as he tosses a nearby blanket over Yugyeom, “Are you okay?”

Yugyeom nods as he sticks his hand out, “Just come lay with me and we can wait for Bam to come.” 

Jeongguk smiles widely, dimples on show as he comes to slid behind Yugyeom hugging him loosely, “We love you, Yug. I hope you know that now and that it is scary for all three of us but we can figure this out.”

Yugyeom nods as he tries to slowly turn to face Jeongguk, all of his pretty features on show and his long eyelashes touching his cheeks as Yugyeom kisses his nose softly. 

“I hope you know that you two can’t get rid of me this easily.” 

“We’d never try.” Jeongguk replies quietly, “Like ever.”

BamBam shuffles into the room and forcibly slides next to Yugyeom who can’t help but laugh at the sudden intrusion. 

“Yug, remind me to cover all these god damn marks in the morning. Guk, next time remember that maybe Yugyeom isn’t a piece of meat.” Bam says groggily as he presses a kiss behind Yugyeom’s ear, “He bruises easily and you took advantage of that.” 

“Says the guy who left marks on his hips.” Jeongguk scoffs.

“People can’t see that!” BamBam sneers as he tries to lift up to hit Jeongguk’s shoulder. 

Yugyeom was literally in love with idiots but he didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning to finish this before august 23rd so it is crunch time ladies and gents and pals! 
> 
> prob back to minghaos point of view chapters for the last chapters!! since it was starting with his point of view it’ll end with his! ;;
> 
> also apologizes for such a late update i was nannying for awhile and then me and my family moved so!! i was really busy :-(

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer ... I usually write my fics in lapslock. I usually enjoy writing them fast and with a lot grammar mistakes. But, I am going to try really hard with this! I really love this AU so far and want everybody to enjoy it.
> 
> So, if you see any grammar mistakes. Go ahead and comment and I'll fix them. I try my best to correct them whenever I see them. But, I'm nineteen and comma splices are my enemy!


End file.
